A Single Ray of Light
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Jacob's growing unrequited obsession has disastrous consequences that will change Bella's life forever. Feeling the pressure of others expectations, Bella must go on the run in order to assert her authority over her own life. It's time for Bella's wants to matter, and she finds what she wants in a tall blonde with a sexy Southern accent. PLEASE SEE A Single Ray of Light Part 2
1. Chapter 1

_A SINGLE RAY OF LIGHT._

_I knew it was the end when I saw the glint of marble white skin and heard the vicious snarl. It was my destiny to die at the hands of a vampire. I always had been and who was I, a mere human, to withstand fate. All I could do was run. A futile gesture but I couldn't just stand there and wait for death._

_Chapter One_

_Bella_

_It had been over a year since Ed ….and the rest of the family had left, destroying my life and shattering my heart. After the first few weeks which I spent curled up in a ball in a vain attempt to keep myself together I realised that it was hopeless. I would never recover from the pain but for Charlie's sake I had to try. When he threatened me with a move back to Renée I managed to pull myself together to function enough to placate him. I just couldn't leave Forks. I knew here at least I would have some memories of the family that had given me so much happiness before their sudden disappearance. I was sure I couldn't cope with sunshine and heat. In the sun I couldn't hold on to their faces and cool skin. The memories would disappear like shattering glass and that would destroy me entirely._

_So I went back to school, enduring the looks of pity from my friends and the hurtful remarks from others. Every day was just as hard but once people realized they could get nothing from me I was left to myself. Even the ever persistent Mike got the message eventually and backed off. At lunchtime I would sit alone staring into space and conjure up the perfect faces of those I had lost. The pain in my chest would swell and threaten to overwhelm me but I couldn't stop myself as the tears hot and stinging ran down my cheeks._

_Jacob had helped the most. He never asked for anything but was always there for me. When I was with him the pain dulled a little and for that I was grateful. I knew he would have liked to replace "him" in my affections but he realized it wasn't to be. His hugs and affection felt like that of a brother to me. My heart was shattered, there was no way to feel love any more just a dull ache where once I had burst for joy. I went to the reservation for a while, just to be near the warmth of my personal sun, which is how I felt about Jacob, but it only made the time alone worse. I felt so hollow with a dull ache which burst into flames when I dreamt about "him" or "them", which was every night. I would wake up screaming, in such agony that I woke Charlie. Eventually even my dad stopped coming into my room to comfort me. I know he felt useless but I couldn't do anything about it. I was so tired, so very tired, of my life. I even wished that Jasper had succeeded in reaching me that night. Then it would have been over for me. I would have been at peace, no more pain, no more sadness._

_The only other person who never gave up on me was Angela. I don't know why but she continued to sit beside me in lessons, lending me her notes when I spaced out during classes. She never said anything, she was just there as a silent support and I appreciated that. I never felt she would try to push me into talking. not that I could explain in any case. There was no way I would put her at risk by talking about "them", besides she would probably have thought I had lost it altogether. Mind you, I don't think I would have bothered if she did._

_Yesterday, the last day before school got out for Christmas, was different. I hadn't even noticed it was almost Christmas, the decorations and posters about the Christmas Dance at School had passed me only person I wanted to dance with was gone...wasn't ever coming back... Every day was the same, the pain, the loss, school, work, eat, sleep, wake screaming from the nightmares and start over again. When I heard a voice, someone talking to me directly I looked up in surprise. No one ever spoke to me any more, they just talked over me as if I were part of the fixtures. Angela was looking at me, waiting for an answer to the question I hadn't heard. Her face was kind but determined,as I turned slowly to look at her. _

_"Sorry?". _

_"I really need to talk to you Bella. Could we go get a coffee after school? It won't take long I promise". _

_My first instinct was to shake my head and look away. I couldn't talk. What was there to say? She touched my arm and I looked back. _

_"I really need to talk Bella. Please don't refuse me this". _

_I was too tired, bone weary, to argue so I just sighed and nodded my head._

_At the end of school I considered just walking to my truck and driving home but I guess Angela had thought of that and was waiting for me, leaning against its beat up paintwork. I shuddered as she took my arm through hers and walked me firmly to her car, she felt too warm against my skin. Realizing I would look a fool if I tried to run now I heaved another sigh and she opened the door and pushed me gently into the passenger seat before making her way quickly to the driver's side. She motioned me to strap in and then drove slowly out of the parking lot._

_As we drove away from the school I became more and more nervous, taking quick glances at Angela through the curtain of my hair. She glanced at me and smiled reassuringly. _

_"I know you don't want to talk about what happened with...well last year, but Bella...you can't go on like this. All your friend's are worried about you and Charlie is at his wits end. You won't talk to him...you won't talk to your mum...he's so worried that he asked me if I would try to find a way to help you." _

_She sighed and pulled into the drive thru at the local burger place and ordered two large coffees. After passing them to me to hold she drove on, pulling up at one of the picnic sites at the edge of the forest._

_Turning off the engine she turned to me and took one of the coffees . As I opened my mouth to speak she shook her head. "No Bella. I talk first and you listen. You have got to talk about this mess with someone. I know I'm not the right person but Charlie did ask so I'm going to give it a shot. I miss my friend...the one I used to lean on ...the one who taught me about being a strong independent woman. What happened to her? I'm the self doubter not you. I won't ask any personal questions but I want to help you. Ed..."_

_I cringed and she changed her words,_

_"He's gone...and he's not coming back Bella. I know its hard but you have to move on. I don't want to see you destroy yourself but that's what's happening right in front of me. Let me help Bella...please." _

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to stay. I had tensed when she almost said his name out loud and the hole in my chest expanded taking my breath with it. I know she was right and it was hard to hear how worried Charlie was but what could I say? I couldn't confide in her about the C... them. I bit my lip and looked down, holding the coffee for warmth._

_"Bella..." _

_She waited until I looked up. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and little sleep and it hurt to look into her concerned eyes. _

_"I want to help and I don't mean by prying. I just think that maybe with a little help you could find some closure. I'm sure that would help. What I was thinking is...you haven't been back to the Cu...their house since they left have you?" _

_I shook my head as the tears started again. All I could hear was his voice in the woods "it will be as if I never existed". There was a long silence. I couldn't answer her...it was too hard. The huge lump in my throat was choking me and the tears were getting faster as I bit my lip again to stop from sobbing loudly. Angela put her arm around me and pulled me into a warm and comforting hug. The sobs started, loud and unstoppable, and we sat this way for some time until I regained control and pulled away, trying to wipe my face with my sleeve. Angela pulled out some tissues and handed them to me with a sad smile. _

_"We can get through this Bella, I'll help you. This weekend we are going to take a trip, just you and I, towards the Cu...house. We can stop when you want, for as long as you want, but I really think it will help if you can see the house. What do you think?"_

_I knew she was right I'd always stayed away from "his" house. While I still remembered it full of love and brightness...full of them...I could hold on to the dream, it wasn't final. I knew I should try to do more than just function, if only to keep Charlie off my back but I guess even he wasn't fooled. My life was over, I felt like a wraith floating in this world but not belonging here. All I knew now was pain and despair. I was alone...so alone. Even Jacob had been unable to keep me from falling. I was very grateful for his warmth and care but I'd had to cut myself off from him to stop him getting hurt too. He wanted me, my love, and offered me the world in exchange. A world full of warmth, love and peace...one that I needed so badly, but one that wouldn't be able to touch me. I'd explained that my heart was shattered and would never be whole again, that I couldn't give him what he wanted because I was empty, only a shell. He had tried so hard but it was useless._

_Just perhaps Angela was right. it would be agony to see the house empty and cold but it couldn't hurt me more than I was hurting now. I would agree because I hadn't the strength to fight her and it would make Charlie happy. How much more could I take before my mind became as broken as my heart and did it matter anyway?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

On Saturday morning I endured breakfast with Charlie. He was happy because when Angela had rang that evening after dropping me at the now empty School Car Park to pick up my truck she told him of our plan for the weekend. I could see a spark of hope in his eyes and didn't want to extinguish it by telling him how futile the exercise would be. It would be the first time he had felt able to leave for a fishing trip with Harry since Sam had found me in the woods and that only because Angela would be "looking after" me for the weekend. The plan was that I would go out with her today and she would sleep over here until Monday morning. It seemed I needed a babysitter! He left as soon as Angela arrived squeezing my shoulder as he passed me.

"Take care".

After he left I washed up the breakfast things and tried to waste time with chores. Angela sat watching me for a while then stood and took my shaking hands in hers.

"Bella...it will be OK. I'll be by your side all the while and if gets too much we'll turn around. Trust me".

I risked a quick glance at her face and saw she was smiling at me gently. I knew she believed all she said and I trusted her to stay by my side. The problem was that I didn't know if I was strong enough to relive everything again, but I would try for all our sakes.

We left a while later, just as the sun came shining through the clouds. I wondered if that would help. I had never seen the house in bright sunshine. She drove slowly out of Forks towards... I took a deep breath and pulled my arms tighter around my chest, feeling the ragged hole pulse just a little. When we neared the turn for "their "house I began to hyperventilate, my whole body shaking and small gasps escaping from my lips. Angela drove past and pulled up a short time later. Getting out of the car I fell to my knees unable to find the strength to stand. She rushed over and took me in her arms.

"Shush Bella its OK."

She rocked me back and forth as my breathing slowed and the shaking subsided. When I was stable once more she handed me a coke and a sandwich. Looking up she shrugged.

"I didn't expect it to be easy so I came ready for a long day."

I couldn't speak yet but I squeezed her arm and she smiled encouragingly.

After our panic/snack break we tried again. Again she drove slowly, partly not to rush me but also because she didn't know exactly where the turn was. As we approached it my breathing sped up again but when she turned questioningly I nodded my assent. As we turned into the drive I saw a sparkle in the tree's. I screamed at Angela to stop and with a cry flung myself from the car and raced to the tree. I had seen a sparkle, one of the Cu..."them" was here. I looked up and my hopes were dashed. I saw what had caused the sparkle.,the twinkle lights Alice had placed in the trees for my birthday were still there and one had caught a shaft of sunlight.

Angela caught up with me looking up as I had, then turned to me with a quizzical expression

"What's up Bella? What did you see?"

When I didn't answer she grabbed my shoulders and spun me round.

"Bella" she shouted "you're scaring me. What's the matter?"

I just shook my head and stood with tears spilling silently down my cheeks. She took me in her arms and held me tight. "Sorry Bella, I really thought this might help but I guess I was wrong. Let's get back to the car and I'll take you home."

I followed her slowly back, what a fool I'd been to imagine him in the tree watching me. Why on earth would he bother after all he said in the woods?

We were silent on the ride home but as Angela stopped the car I turned and spoke.

"Thanks Angela for trying but I don't think anything will make a difference. He's gone and taken them all with him. I guess I'll just have to accept that. I was never good enough for him anyway."

At this she shook her head determinedly.

"Oh no Bella. You were too good. You showed him strength and love. If he wasn't man enough to...WELL. You are just better off without him."

I just nodded slowly.

"See you Monday Angela".

"But I was supposed to stay with you till Charlie got back on Monday".

She looked at me suspiciously,

"I'm not sure its a good idea for you to be on your own after what happened today"

I tried my best to look confident, I couldn't bear to have her here when I broke down totally and I knew it was coming rapidly,

"I know but I think I need some time on my own to think about what you said and what happened today. I promise I won't do anything reckless"

I said this with a tiny smile at the private joke which just fractured me a little more. I could see she wasn't happy about it but after watching me trudge to the front door and put the key in she waved and slowly drove out of sight.

I was about to turn the key in the lock when I suddenly realized that Angela was absolutely right. I needed to find closure, I couldn't go on as I was without destroying myself which didn't matter much, but Charlie too, which did matter. I loved my Dad and hated what I was putting him through. Taking a deep breath I retreated down the steps and headed for my truck. I would do this but it would have to be alone. I couldn't even tell Angela about the Cu..."them". This was a secret I had to keep. As I thought about them I felt the earth spin and almost lost my balance. I grabbed the hood of my truck and tried to take a deep breath. No chance of that, I realized I had hardly been able to breath since he left. Now I was struggling even harder as I thought about what I was going to do.

My truck started first time and I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I headed out of Forks. I found the turn with no trouble and stopped just out of sight of the house. I needed time to steel myself for what lay ahead. As I sat there I remembered all the times Ed...he had driven me down this lane. How it had appeared dark and foreboding at first. I remembered my birthday when Ali...had strung the twinkle lights the length of the drive for the party. When that memory hit me I shut my brain down quickly. If I was going to do this I couldn't afford to go down that path. It just hurt too much. It would cripple me for hours as it had often done in the past, that could come later and it would I knew.

I started the engine again and with tears streaming down my cheeks made the last turn to pull up in front of the house. When I plucked up the courage to take my eyes from the truck I gasped. The house looked so deserted. The blinds were drawn, hiding the interior from the rays of sunshine through the trees. I had never seen the house like this, there was always light streaming through the windows illuminating the white interior. It always looked open and inviting to me, welcoming. Now it looked foreboding and empty. It seems the family's departure had torn the heart from us both. I almost turned the truck around and headed back to town but something stopped me. A stupid idea...a very stupid and dangerous idea.

A small voice was whispering in my head."Maybe the blinds are drawn to hide someone. Perhaps they've come back in secret". There was a huge lump in my throat and my hands were shaking. I wanted so badly to believe that was true, but as I hugged my chest I knew it was only wishful thinking. Even so my feet were moving of their own volition towards the door. As I reached the bottom step a large grey cloud passed in front of the sun and I shivered at the sudden cold. I froze in place as I heard a low growl and in the trees to my right I saw movement. There was a glint of marble white skin and a vicious snarl and I knew then that my time had come. The pain and suffering were about to end and I was grateful. As the vampire streaked towards me I recognized the flaming red hair of Victoria. She had waited so long for her revenge but at last it was time. Stupidly I turned to run then closed my eyes as I heard an even louder snarl and opened them just in time to see an enormous black wolf leap between Victoria and myself. "Sam" I shrieked. His muzzle flecked with foam as he snarled and grabbed Victoria by the outstretched hand and flung her backwards into the trees. I waited for her to return but then heard shrieks and a sound I would never forget. There must have been more of the pack in the trees and they were ripping her to pieces just as Jasper and Emmett had done to James in the ballet studio. The memory of that encounter tore at my chest and I felt myself falling into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

It was a lot later that I woke, curled on a soft mattress and feeling way too warm. I knew I had been unconscious for a while as my muscles were stiff and sore. I tried to remember what had happened and it all came flooding back. Victoria had tried to kill me but had been thwarted by the wolves. They had killed her and by doing so had severed my last link to "him". The pain threatened to swallow me but I held it back as best I could. I never wanted to die by her hand but while she still existed I knew that my Vampire family had been real. I was afraid that now they would fade away just as he had promised. I knew I couldn't live without them. For a short time they had been my family and I had felt whole, as if I belonged. Obviously they hadn't felt the same way or they would not have been able to leave without so much as a goodbye. I couldn't bear to go on any longer with the pain that engulfed me every waking moment.

As the memory of a few hours ago returned I looked around and realized where I was, on the Reservation with the Quileutes. I had a pretty good idea who was holding me so close and tried to pull away.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

It was Jakes worried voice I recognized. I nodded my head and managed to extricate myself from his hold. I couldn't cope with the heat radiating from him, it felt so wrong. I was in his bedroom on his bed and it was wrong, so very wrong! I got up and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" he quizzed me.

"I have to go home."

I just needed to get away.

"You can't leave yet, you've had a hell of a shock. Sam wants to send for a doctor. You've been out cold for a while."

I turned to look at him, his dark eyes filled with concern for me but I couldn't help my reply

"Yeah well, nearly becoming a vampire's lunch will do that to you. Sam should have left me."

I saw immediately that I had hurt him but I couldn't take it back.

"Stay here where you are safe, at least until Charlie gets back. Please Bella".

I shook my head,

"What's left to be frightened of Jake? The only danger I was in was from Victoria and she's gone now thanks to the pack. I am grateful to all of you but I just want to go home, I'm very tired and I can't stay here Jake"

And I was, bone weary. He opened his mouth to plead with me but I guess he saw the resolution in my face because he shut it again without speaking. As I walked through the small cabin that the Blacks called home I almost ran into Sam and Billy talking at the door. I was the topic of conversation and I heard the tail end.

"She needs help Billy. We shouldn't let her go until we can contact Charlie. I'm worried she might do something stupid." The conversation came to a sudden halt as they saw me.

"I'm fine Sam. You don't need to worry and Charlie will be home tomorrow. I think I can manage on my own until then. I know you only want to help but I don't want it. There's nothing you can do to help me. Thank you for what you have done though. Finding me in the woods and saving me again today. I do appreciate it but I've got to stand on my own two feet. Please don't make things difficult for me, just let me go."

Sam shook his head but Billy took his arm.

"Bella must do what she feels is right Sam. Let me ask Jacob to drive her home and he can stay until Charlie gets back."

I shook my head in alarm.

"No Billy. I thought I'd ask Emily if she would take me back. I need some female company right now".

That was a lie but I couldn't face the journey home with Jake trying to make me feel better or worse yet trying to tell me how he felt and how he could look after me, how right we would be as a couple. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Sam nodded and went to get Emily, he might have believed me, but Billy was frowning. He wheeled himself closer and took my hand.

"Bella. I know why you don't want Jake to take you home but just remember he cares and he could be very good for you. The Cullens have gone and they aren't coming back."

At this I flinched and clenched my fist as the hole in my chest burst into fire again.

"You need to move on Bella. Charlies really concerned, we all are. We could be good for you and your Dad would be happy knowing you are settled. At least think about it. I know you feel something for Jake and he loves you. Don't push him away Bella."

Having said his piece he let go of my hand and wheeled himself back into the house.

I waited outside for Emily to arrive. The sun was out again today and it was warm for a change. Perhaps that was a sign that Billy was right. They were gone and in the bright sunshine it was easy to believe it. I should try to move forward but I had no energy to do that. I just wanted to find some peace. Without "him" I was an empty carcass and I just wanted it over, like my life. When Emily drove up I jumped into the truck quickly and as she pulled away I saw Jake standing in the doorway looking at me with a sad expression on his face. I think he was finally beginning to realize that he had lost me. Not that he had ever really had me except in his dreams. Emily didn't try to make conversation until I was almost home.

"Bella I need to say something to you before I drop you off. Then I won't talk about it again. We all regard you as family and feel your pain but you have made your position very clear. Just know that we will always be there for you whatever happens. Remember that, and the fact that Charlie loves you and would be devastated if anything happened to you. You feel that the danger is over because the boys killed Victoria but she isn't the only danger to you. Edward was far more damaging. I have watched you over the past year and seen you slowly fading away. You've got to pull yourself together before it's too late. Forget the Cullens and make a life with the people who really care about you. That's all. You know where to find us so don't be a stranger."

At this she pulled up outside Charlies and sat with the engine running. I turned to look at her and tried to smile.

"Thanks Emily I know you mean well but it isn't as simple as that. I know you all care and I'm very thankful but I can't see a way through this. I don't see a future without him, without them"

As I jumped down from the cab I turned as I suddenly realized something.

"How long have the pack been guarding me?"

She smiled "They have been your constant companions since he left."

As I thought about this I realised just how much I had to thank them for.

"Tell them they can stop now but thank them for all they've done."

She nodded, looked at me thoughtfully then shut the door and drove slowly out of sight.

Once inside, with the door locked, I collapsed against the wall and the shock of what had happened finally hit me. I locked my arms around my chest in a futile attempt to hold the sobs in. They still came and I felt totally bereft, I wasn't bothered about Victoria attacking me, she would have done me a favor if she'd succeeded. It was the glimmer of hope I had felt when I thought one of the family had come back...maybe for me. It even flashed through my mind that it could be Alice or even Edward having changed his mind. Their absence in my time of danger just underlined that I was worthless. Not one of them cared enough to look out for my safety knowing that Victoria was still around and blamed me for James' death. How I hated myself for not being worthy of their love. I wanted it over and I believed that Charlie would be better off without me around. It was killing him not being able to help and there was nothing he could do to change matters. I needed to find a way out and quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I sat on the floor sobbing for what seemed hours, I felt so wretched and worthless. I couldn't go back to my life before Ed...Edward (I forced myself to say his name) It seemed a dim memory of a grey and dismal time, I had felt alive and happy in his world which had been snatched from me just as I was beginning to think I might get to stay. When he had told me he didn't want me it seemed so clear, I wasn't good enough for him or rather he was so much better than I had ever deserved. What a blinkered view I had and how stupid it seemed now. I didn't belong with them, not even in a similar league. They were beautiful, intelligent, and poised whereas I was a plain, stupid, ordinary human girl who was so clumsy she was a danger to not only herself but everyone around her. The phone rang at this point shattering the silence and breaking my train of thought but I just ignored it. I hoped it wasn't Charlie, although he would probably think I was out with Angela. I didn't want to get her in trouble.

The answer phone kicked in and I heard Jakes concerned voice.

"Bells I know you're there. Please pick up the phone or I'll just come over."

I sighed and crawled over to the phone. The last thing I wanted was Jake over here and I knew he would make good on his threat. Wiping the tears from my face I picked up the receiver,

"What do you want Jake?"

I waited taking several breaths to calm myself.

"I don't like the idea of you at home alone after what's happened. Emily said you were pretty upset when she left."

Sighing I replied

"I know you're worried Jake but there's nothing you can do. I don't want your help. Please leave me alone now, I'm very tired and I'm going to bed".

I wanted to hang up but I knew he hadn't finished and would only race over if I didn't let him.

"Bells I can help. Don't shut me out now,the leeches have gone for good. They aren't coming back, they just dumped you. We can start over..." I never heard the rest having put the phone ion the floor when I heard the word "leeches". I waited till he paused and put the receiver down, knowing I was now in trouble. He wouldn't accept me hanging up on him. He'd be over as quickly as he could and if he phased that would be really fast. I grabbed my truck keys and raced out the door. Where I was going I had no idea but I needed to get away before he turned up. I also knew he wouldn't be able to track me whilst I was in the truck.

The truck started first time, the fates were smiling on me today I thought cynically. I headed out of Forks away from the Reservation in case he came in his car and avoiding the slower roads then turned North and just followed the highway. My mobile went off a while later and I knew it would be Jake. I turned it off and locked it in the glove box. I had the feeling that he wouldn't give up any time soon but I was too tired to worry much about it. I was in my truck on an unknown road heading for who knew where and it was getting dark. As I passed through a small town I saw Christmas lights all over the place and Santa's standing on street corners. I had forgotten it was Christmas...season of goodwill and peace. I didn't think I would get either any time soon. As the bright lights faded behind me I realized just how tired I really was. I felt as if I hadn't slept properly for months before remembering that it was true. My sleep was still plagued by nightmares of loss. I felt my eyelids droop and decided I needed to pull over soon. A few miles further on I saw a rest stop with the bright lights of a Diner calling to me. I pulled over and dragged my weary body towards the lights and life-giving caffeine.

I had retrieved my mobile phone and switched it back on as I sat down in one of the booths. As I had thought the message icon was blinking furiously. Lots of messages then! I ordered coffee and a doughnut and taking a breath to steady myself retrieved my messages. They became more and more agitated as I went through them. Jake was concerned, then worried and then angry. The last message, received about 20 minutes ago, threatened to contact Charlie if I didn't get back home straight away. As I rang Jakes number I knew there was a good chance that he would have already told Charlie. He was really worried and knew Charlie could find me more quickly. I was going to be in big trouble, not to mention that I would probably be grounded for the next 25 years so my Dad would know where I was and that I was safe.

"Bella is that you? Thank god, I've been worried sick about you."

Taking a sip of my coffee I replied.

"Yeah, Yeah Jake, and I guess you spoke to Charlie?"

I waited for a reply...and waited. Jakes voice was a little guilty as he replied

"I thought about it but I guess you have enough problems at the moment without an enraged father so I held off. But I will ring him if you don't get back here pronto or at least tell me where you are."

Looking round I realized I didn't know where I was. Beckoning the waitress over I asked her where we were. She looked at me a little oddly but told me.

"I'm at a truck stop just outside...look I'll head back towards home. Please don't tell Charlie."

He paused then,

"OK. I'll give you two hours then all bets are off. Drive carefully Bella. We'll work this out I promise, it's not as bad as you think. Your life isn't over. I love you Bells."

I cut him off at that point. I couldn't take any more. I would go back for Charlies sake and his alone, but I had to find a way out of this mess with Jake. I had to find a way to explain my feelings to him. Make him understand that I didn't feel the same way he did. That even if Ed...he never came back it wouldn't make any difference to the way I felt about him.

I finished my coffee and trudged back to my truck. It was dark now and the lights of the oncoming traffic were dazzling. My eyes were sore and the lids were heavy. I wish I hadn't promised to drive back tonight, I was so tired. I turned the truck round and headed back the way I'd come with no idea how far I was from I drove I found myself weaving a bit so I opened the windows to allow the cold night air in. It helped a bit as I took deep breaths and after a while I started recognizing my surroundings. I was getting there, about another half an hour and I'd see the signs for Forks.

I started to relax, almost home, and as I did so I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew the truck bounced off the central reservation and headed for the grass verge. Knowing the truck had no air bags I realized I was in serious trouble if it hit the grass and rolled. I saw headlights coming towards me and wrenched the wheel hoping to get back on my side of the road but all I did was to make the situation worse. The front wheel hit a boulder on the edge of the highway and the truck flipped. There was a confusion of flashing lights, loud crunches, and the scream of twisting metal as I was tossed around inside the tumble dryer my truck had become. As I lost consciousness my last thought was

"This is going to be bad".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Jake

I paced back and forth for the first half hour then started to have a really bad feeling, after all how far could she have reasonably driven in the time she had. I had a feeling that something was wrong so I quickly phased and called to my brothers I knew were running general patrols. The Cullen's had been gone a long time and the only other vampire we had tracked was Victoria. Now she was dead there was no need to patrol really but old habits died hard. It seemed prudent to keep an eye out as Bella attracted danger with monotonous regularity and who knew, maybe one of the leeches would come back. Making contact with the others I told them what had happened and about my feeling. We split up, pairs going in different directions trying to pick up her scent. I partnered Leah which made us the fastest pair. As the other wolves disappeared into the night they were all praying that my feeling was wrong and Bella would be safely home soon.

It was exhilarating to be running so fast and would have been fun if not for the reason we were doing it. After about fifteen minutes I heard a noise that made my stomach churn. Up ahead I could see blue flashing lights, hear sirens, and smell burning rubber and gasoline in the air. I phased back quickly, throwing my shorts back on and not waiting for Leah to catch upI ran on. As I got closer I recognized the twisted remains of Bella's truck up on its roof, the engine compartment covered in foam from the fire crew. The wreck was surrounded by medics from Port Angeles so Bella must be trapped inside.. Leah ran up beside me her usual scowl absent.

"Oh God, that's Bella's truck! I'll try to get closer. They're more likely to let a female friend of Bella's in. Wait here and phase back. Tell the others what's happened and get Sam to let Charlie know."

Before I could argue Leah had sprinted forward and was talking to one of the Police Officers at the scene. realizing she was right I contacted the others and then hovered in wolf form at the edge of the trees.

Leah

The Police Officer eventually let me pass after one of the Medics recognised me. His girlfriend lived on the Reservation near to us. As I got closer I could see it was going to be bad, they had equipment scattered around and were cutting the truck so Bella could be lifted out on a spinal board. As I watched Bella's eyes fluttered open and she gazed unsteadily around. I caught her gaze and moved forward between the medics taking one of Bella's bloody hands in mine

"Bella can you hear me? Its Leah, Jake is here too, we won't leave you. You're going to be OK, Sam will let Charlie know and I'm sure he'll be at the hospital when you get there."

I felt Bella squeeze my hand weakly and moved away as they prepared to remove Bella from the mangled cab. Backing away into the shadows I spoke to Jake

"She's conscious but it looks pretty bad. I told her you'd let Charlie know. They'll be taking her off in a few minutes. I'll try to get a lift back with the medics, you go ahead and meet me there".

Looking into Jake's eyes I could see the pain and touched his fur gently before making my way back to the crash site.

Jake

I looked after her then took off towards the hospital appraising Sam of the situation as I ran. I knew Sam would know where Charlie and Harry had gone fishing and would go in person to tell them the news. Approaching the hospital buildings I stopped to phase back and find the fresh clothes Seth had hidden in the shrubbery for me. Then I had to force myself to wait for the ambulance, an agonising wait. It appeared soon after and I watched as Bella was wheeled in on a trolley with drips already in place. As I walked towards the entrance I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, I blamed myself for what had happened.

Harry

Charlie and I had packed our gear away ready to head back in the morning and were sitting by the campfire eating fried fish and chatting. I saw Sam first and knew from his expression that something was seriously turned to Charlie,

"Chief Swan there's been an accident, Bella rolled her truck. Its pretty bad, she's on her way to Port Angeles hospital now. Leah's with her and Jake's on his way there. I'm sorry but we thought you ought to know as soon as possible"

"What was she doing out in the truck? She was supposed to be with Angela for the weekend. Is Angela OK?"

"She was on her own in the truck"

"Where was she going?"

"She was on her way home. She and Jake had a row earlier and she went off on her own for a while. It happened as she drove back"

I grabbed his arm as Charlie jumped to his feet.

"Thank you Sam I'll take it from here".

Sam nodded gravely and stepped back into the shadows.

"I'll drive Charlie. Come on".

We made for the truck at a run forgetting everything and I noticed as we drove away Sam padding into the clearing in wolf form, scattering the cooked fish for the wild animals to find and scraping dirt over the flames with his enormous pads before taking off for home.

Leah

I walked beside the trolley holding Bella's free hand as they wheeled her in and was only stopped when stretcher crashed though the doors into the E R. Then I went to give reception Bella's details as far as I could, then sat and waited patiently, not moving and replaying in my head the picture of Bella looking at me and squeezing my hand. I only woke from my reverie when I saw Chief Swan and Harry burst through the doors, Charlie looking sick with fear. I told him all I knew which wasn't much and then went to give Charlie moral support as he approached the desk for more information. No one could tell him much but they promised more information when the Doctors had finished treating Bella. I walked back to the waiting area and we sat together. I gave him my hand and he squeezed it,

"Thanks Leah, for being here. How was she when they brought her in? Was she conscious?"

"Yeas Charlie she was."

"Well that's something I guess"

Jake came in soon after, and nodded to Charlie as he slumped down next to him, waiting and hoping like the rest of us.

Charlie

It was over an hour later that a Doctor came out looking for Bella's next of kin. He shook hands and led me into a side room. I was still holding Leah's hand and she followed me, Jake in our wake. Harry who had driven back to the Reservation to collect Sue, his wife for support, waited outside. WE all sat down and the Doctor spoke,

"Chief Swan, I'm Doctor Blake. I'm the one who's been treating your daughter. She has serious injuries but not life threatening I'm glad to say. Unfortunately her seat belt snapped so her injuries are more serious than we had hoped. She has a fractured right arm and several broken ribs, a fractured collar-bone and serious concussion but the worst injury is to her spine. I'm afraid I have no guarantees that it will heal completely or that she will ever walk again, at least unaided, but she is young and strong so there is always hope. At the moment she will need all the support you can give her. She is asking for someone and I think it would be helpful if he could be here. Is Edward her boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend Doctor. He left a while back and we can't contact him."

"Oh well, she's going to need the support of her family and friends. Is her mother here?

"I'm divorced. I haven't spoken to her yet. I wanted to know the details before I rang her.

"Good idea. Well perhaps you'd like to see her before we take her up to her room. She's still in Recovery."

"Thanks Doctor."

"I must warn you that she's very drowsy and confused but I think she might settle somewhat if she knew you were here"

I looked at Leah,

"Will you come with me?

"Sure Chief Swan."

We followed the Doctor, leaving Jake to pass on the news to Harry and Sue.

Bella was wrapped in gauze and bandages, her skin looking ghostly pale around the bruises. Her eyes were glassy but she tried to focus on the figures beside the bed.

"Dad?" her voice was hoarse and weak.

I took her hand gently and sat by the side of the bed

"I'm here Bells. Not going anywhere. You just rest honey."

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a drug induced sleep

Leah

I turned as the door opened a crack and saw Mums inquiring glance so I squeezed Charlie's arm and moved out into the corridor.

"Its bad Mum but she's going to make it. She looks more worried about Charlie than herself. I think he'd appreciate a female presence, one a bit older than me."

"OK Leah I'll take over now. You go home with Dad and I'll ring later with any news."

I watched as she opened the door quietly and glided to the bed, not waking Bella, and sat in the place I'd vacated taking Charlie's hand in hers,

"It's going to be OK Charlie. We'll help you."

Then she sat back to watch, her hand held tightly by the anxious father sitting vigil by his daughter's bed and I left still seeing Bella's twisted body as they removed her from the truck. It was a sight that I would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie

The next few days I slept in the chair beside her bed, unwilling to leave Bella for more than a few minutes. The Doctor had put her into a drug induced coma to give her body time to start its recovery and so they could watch her brain for any signs of excess pressure, always a concern with a severe concussion they explained. I'd rung Renee and as expected she had hysterics but Phil turned out to be a godsend. He took the phone from her and took all the details, promising they would be up as soon as they could get a flight. I wasn't looking forward to their arrival but she was Bella's mother and had every right to be here. Harry had offered to pick them up from the airport and put them up on the Reservation.

Leah and Sue were my constant companions until Renee and Phil arrived when Sue bowed out but Leah still appeared every few hours. They stayed a few days until the Doctors were sure Bella wasn't in any danger and then had to get back but promised to be back when Bella was ready to be discharged to take her home with them. I didn't think she'd agree but it was her decision to make and I'd stand by whatever she chose to do. Before leaving Renee insisted on speaking to me about the accident. She blamed me for the whole thing,

"You shouldn't have left her knowing the state she was in"

I didn't argue, there was no point and she soon ran out of steam.

Leah

Sue would comfort Charlie while I held Bella's other hand and kept up a steady stream of news from the Reservation, keeping Bella up to date with the most recent happenings. I hoped hearing my voice would help her recover and I knew Bella could hear me because sometimes I felt the faintest of pressure from Bella's hand. While we were sitting there on the second day there was a knock on the door and a white-faced Angela stood flanked by her mother. Charlie looked up and beckoned them in. "I am so sorry Chief Swan, this is all my fault,"

The tears were streaming down Angela's cheeks.

"I shouldn't have left her after the way she reacted at the Cullen house. I just didn't know what to do when she told me she wanted to be alone. I'd told you I'd be with her and I let you down".

Charlie stood and put his arm around the distraught teenager.

"You were only trying to help, Angela. You're a good friend to Bell's and I don't blame you at all. Bella was on her way back home when this happened so don't you go blaming yourself."

Mrs Webber smiled gratefully at him and they stayed a short time, Angela talking to the comatose Bella in a shaky voice.

When the Webber's had left Jake popped his head round the door.

"Can I come in Chief?"

Charlie nodded, a rather serious look on his face.

"Sure Jake, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions anyway now Bella's out of danger."

Jake gave him a wary look but sat down opposite the Chief and nodded.

"Did you have anything to do with Bella leaving home in such a rush? I know you haven't told me everything that happened. How come you and Leah were first at the scene? How did you know where she was?"

I went out for coffee at that point leaving Jake to dig his way out of the hole he'd just dug for himself.

Jake 

For once I wished that Leah was here, she could divert a bit of the flak coming my way. As it was I was alone in the room with Charlie and an unconscious Bella.

"I guess I'm to blame for what happened. I knew where she had been and I rang later to see how she was. I guess I said the wrong thing cos she hung up on me and wouldn't answer the phone or her mobile for a while. When I finally got an answer to my messages I found out she'd run so I told her to get back pronto. I think she panicked and was driving a bit fast". Charlie cut me off at this point,

"No Jake she wasn't speeding. The Highway Patrol think she may have fallen asleep at the wheel. I think you threatened her with me and she tried to race home. I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know you are real friendly with Bella, I just wished you'd thought a bit before saying anything."

After that I came in as often as I was allowed but Charlie left me in no doubt that I was there under sufferance and Bella never showed any sign that she knew I was there, even when I held her hand and whispered to her. When I visited Charlie would look ostentatiously at his watch and say "10 minutes" before leaving the room. Sure enough 10 minutes later he would come back in and scowl at me until I left.

Charlie

After that first day Bella never mentioned Edward again and for that we were all thankful. If she had continued to ask for him I would have tried to find out where the family had gone but it wasn't necessary. Bella was healing slowly and the Doctors while pleased with her physical condition were more concerned with her mental state. At first they attributed it to her head injury but she did not improve. She spent most of her time showing little response to anyone except Leah who I, having seen Bella responding to her, had asked for help.

Charlie

Once Bella was recovered enough for the Doctors to start talking about discharging her Renee flew back eagerly. She rushed into the hospital room like a whirlwind startling Bella who cringed away at first. This upset Renee who almost burst into tears before collecting herself,

"Bella its me honey. I'm here now and I'll look after you. I've booked a room at the nearest Motel so I can be close to you."

Bella looked at me then back at Renée

"I'm OK Mum, Leah is here to help me, we manage no problem. You need to go home to Phil."

The room went quiet, everyone looking at the girl in the bed.

"But honey its my job to be here for you. Phil will be OK for a few weeks then you can come back with me. There's a really good rehabilitation clinic close to us so you can carry on your treatment there."

Bella looked at her mother as if she was talking an alien language. She shook her head quickly and sighed.

"I really wish we didn't have to go through this again. I am not going home with you. My home is in Forks and I intend going back there when I'm discharged from the hospital. There is a Rehab Center here in Port Angeles I can go to and Leah said she'd help me with things at home and drive me to appointments if Dad can't. Go home to Phil mum. I'll ring you and e-mail so you know I'm OK."

Charlie

Renée shook her head slowly and left the room so I followed her out, leaving Bella with Leah. I put my arm round my ex-wife.

"She's very confused at the moment. I don't think she knows what she wants but as long as she insists on staying in Forks I'll do all I can to support her."

Renée sniffed loudly,

"She's never been the same since she came to live with you and met that boy Edward. She must know he's not coming back. Why does she insist on hanging around in that backwater you call home and who is the Indian girl she seems is so close to? What about family?"

She was obviously upset so I tried to be gentle.

"Leah is kind of family, in the same way Jake is. She was first at the scene with Jake and I think Bella made a connection with her then. I think Bella would be best here with her friends and me. You heard her, she doesn't want to leave and I don't think we should ignore her wishes. She's going to need a lot of support with the rehab and there are lots of people here to help her. You know she's had a bad time of it. She still loves you honey but I think she needs her space."

When I'd finished speaking I hugged her gently seeing how upset she was, I wanted to try to comfort her. while still getting the message across. Over a friendly supper in the hospital cafeteria we decided that Bella should stay with me at least until she was up and about again. Renée and Phil would visit in a few weeks and we would talk again then. Later Billy and Jake joined us. Renee could see how upset Jake was by the fact Bella wouldn't talk to him although he came every day to sit silently in a corner of the room watching her, and I think she felt an empathy with him.

Bella

It was dark and quiet in my room and I was grateful, for a few precious moments I was alone with my thoughts. I still hurt all over but the pain was dulled by medication. What a mess I'd got myself in to! I couldn't walk although the Doctors were confident that in time I would regain the use of my legs. I wished I could turn back time to before the accident. At least then I had been in control of my own body. Would I have liked to rewind my life to before Edward and his family arrived in it? With all the heartache and pain that had brought me in the end I decided that I really couldn't wish I'd never met them. It was the year that I'd lived in their world that made worth all the pain that came after. What I needed to decide now was what I was going to do after being discharged from hospital. Leah had promised that she and Emily would help me with personal things and take me to the center when she had Physio appointments. That had taken a weight off Charlie's shoulders and ensured I could stay in Forks. Why the pull was still so strong I had no idea . I knew that Renée had been deeply offended by my attitude and choices but also I knew that my scatty mother wouldn't have been able to cope with a daughter who was so dependent As for Jake, my other problem, I'd deal with him when I felt stronger and better able to.

Leah had been a bit of a shock, I was surprised to see her at the crash site but then realised the wolves would have been out looking for me and it was just chance that Leah and Jake had chosen the right direction. Leah and I had only exchanged a few words and those not friendly. Leah resented the hold she thought I had over Jake and the pain she saw me put him through, yet since she arrived at the hospital Leah had been a true friend. I'd started to rely on her although I didn't know where the friendship was going. It was nice to have a "sister" again and one that was so different from the other I had known for such a short time. An image of Alice dancing across the room flickered into my head but it didn't hurt as much as it had done in the past. I still couldn't bring myself to visualize "him" yet but maybe I could think about the others without too much pain. I guess I should have been grateful for the happiness I had felt with them if only for a short time. The burning question now was, what would I do with the rest of my life?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

I'd been home several weeks and it was hard going. Charlie had rearranged the house so I had a bedroom downstairs but bath time was a bit of a problem as the only one was upstairs and with my legendary coordination a trip up there with crutches would probably have resulted in a broken neck! Emily and Leah had gotten around the problem with the help of the Pack. Each morning and evening one of them would come over and carry me up the stairs then back down again when I'd finished. Either Leah or Emily were always there to help with all the girly bits but I was beginning to feel the walls closing in on me.I no longer had any privacy or any peace and I hated it when one of the boys picked me up., Their arms were too warm, it felt like an invasion. Worst of all was when it was Jake's turn to help. Although we were now talking again I never felt comfortable with him, I always had this feeling that he was waiting to pounce. He'd started talking to me about the future and his place in it and although Leah would cut him off it never deterred him and he would be back the next day carrying on as if the conversation hadn't been interrupted.

One day when he'd been particularly pushy I was glad to get in the truck with Leah and escape to the Rehab Center. I could walk short distances using sticks but for getting around I still used the hated crutches. To my horror they'd offered me a walking frame but I'd die before I used one of those and I told the Physio straight. Leah had started a ritual seeing how stressed I was when I left the clinic of calling in for lunch at a small Diner nearby. AS I made my way slowly and painfully to our usual booth the waitress shouted over a greeting then came to ask if I'd made any progress,

"Well she didn't punch the Physio today so I guess that counts as progress"

"Good girl. Same as usual girls?"

We nodded we both had our favorite lunch already picked out but when she brought the glass of water I tossed down a few painkillers as a "starter". I'd been plucking up courage for some days now to ask Leah something so I took a deep breath and started, twisting my glass around as I did.

"Leah, I really appreciate everything you've done for me but can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella go ahead."

"Why are you helping me? We were never friends and I know you disapprove of the way I treat Jake. I promise you I only do enough to try to make him back off, I hate hurting him but it would never work, him and I."

I sat back and waited while Leah sipped her coffee and I thought for a while she wasn't going to answer but then she put her cup down and sighed,

"Bella I did hate you for what you put Jake, and as a result the rest of the pack through but I see things differently now. You know the history between Sam and I don't you?"

I nodded,

"Well it took me a long time to get over that because I still loved him. His imprinting on Emily didn't stop my feelings. On top of that I had to suffer the feelings he has for her along with the rest of the pack. Did you know I'm a genetic dead-end? I guess there's no way you could have, unless Jake told you and I don't think he'd be so disloyal to me even if I am a pain in his ass. When I phased for the first time my body clock stopped. None of the wolves will imprint on me because I can't expand the pack. Whether it's because I have no gene that the pack needs I don't know but I was devastated when I found out. Since then I've been a bitter loner only tolerated by the rest. I try to stay away from them as much as I can and now there are no vampires around to threaten us that's easier. I know how you feel, not being with the person you love. I felt hopeless and despondent just like you, but I did have the pack to support me unlike you. Bella, I have tried to help you so you can get beyond it all as I have."

I looked up from the table top at that,

"What do you mean Leah? Have you imprinted? Who is he?"

Suddenly I realized I was shooting questions at poor Leah like a machine gun so I stopped and grimaced,

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Tell it your own way please."

Leah leaned forward and took my hand.

"You will get past this Bella. I will tell you my secret, but you must promise me you won't tell a soul."

I nodded and said "Promise".

Leah continued

"I met a guy at the local College while doing a short course on Tribal History. His father is dead but his mother is an Inuit Elder and they aren't well liked by the Quileutes. Why I'm not sure but the pack would be incensed if they knew and Sam might forbid me to see him. You know what that would mean?"

I did indeed, Jake had told me about the Alpha command, Leah would be unable to break it.

"You are in a really difficult situation. What will you do?"

Leah shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't live without him but it's too dangerous to keep meeting him in secret. I think I'll have to leave the pack and move away with him. I'll miss my brothers but I can't fight the my feelings any more. Now I begin to understand how you felt when Edward left. I don't know how you managed to keep going so, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for being a bitch in the past by helping you."

"Why don't you go now instead of hanging around here with crippled old me. I wouldn't blame you."

Leah shook her head.

"I can't go yet. He won't finish his course for a few more weeks so I guess you're stuck with me till then."

I laughed and it felt good, I did far too little of it these days.

"Thanks for trusting me with your secret. I won't tell a soul but I wish there was some way you could keep your family and your mate. Is there nothing you can do? Is there no way of finding out what the trouble is between your Tribes...I mean you are so far from each others territory that I can't imagine it is as serious as they make out."

Leah snorted

"They don't need much of an excuse but I can't find out without causing some comments. They'll want to know why I'm suddenly interested in Tribal rivalries."

As we drove home my mind was working overtime. Leah couldn't ask about tribal rivalries but that didn't mean that I couldn't. It would be a way of thanking Leah for all the kindness she'd shown me.

I hadn't told Leah what I planned but put it into operation the next time I was alone with Emily. As I did my exercises to strengthen the wasted muscles in my legs I started chatting.

"Hey Emily why don't you take my mind off the pain of these exercises by telling me about your tribal history." She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You already know about our history. You came to the meeting of the elders when Quil's grandfather told the story."

I nodded eagerly

"I know that but there must be more. Do you have links with other tribes? Do the elders communicate with other tribes? I'm just curious."

Emily shrugged but started to talk.

It took a few weeks and a lot of carefully questioning but we finally got to the parts that interested me. Leah was home because her mother Sue was ill and needed help at home so Emily had been here every day. I was having my bath and Emily as usual was washing my hair for me. It was really frustrating not to be able to do these things for myself but crutches and bum legs really cramp your style. We had been chatting generally about the legends of various tribes and luckily for me she brought the "Cold Ones" into the conversation without even thinking. My interest spiked immediately. It seems that The Cold Ones had a history with other Tribes too, especially the ones in the far North. The Inuit tribes were regarded by the Quileutes as enemies because back in their history they had become friendly with a group of Cold Ones and they had lived in peace with them. That's why Leah's "friend" would never be accepted by the Pack. I was tempted to ask more but didn't want to seem too curious.

As Emily helped me to get ready for bed and waited for which ever of the pack had drawn the short straw to carry me downstairs I wondered how long it would be before I saw Leah next. As I saw Jake coming through the door I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want another argument with him. Seeing me sitting on the edge of the bath he broke into a huge grin.

"Hey there Bells looking good."

He then swept me up into his arms and tucking my head under his chin strolled out of the room and down the stairs, whispering in my ear as he went.

"Great to see you looking pink at last. How're the legs? Soon be standing on your own two feet again. Maybe we could go dancing then eh?"

I sighed waiting for him to put me down and step back, I didn't feel comfortable being so close to him. It was far to intimate especially with me in my pyjama's. At the bottom step he turned and shouted up the stairs "

Hey Em, I'm just taking Bella out to watch the moon come up. It's a beautiful warm night and she could do with the fresh air."

Emily grunted assent as she cleaned the tub.

"Jake. You are way out of line. Take me back in now." I hissed.

Jake shook his head,

"Oh no Bells. I have Charlie's permission to kidnap you for an hour. We both thought you could do with a break so I picked up sodas and chips. I thought we'd see the moon come up together out back."

I tried to break free of his grip but stood no chance of that I realized, as he just looked down at me with a grin.

"Where you goin' Bells? Thought you'd enjoy a few minutes alone with me."

He lowered his head to my glaring face and before I could move had closed the distance between our lips. I struggled to free myself...tears of frustration rolling down my cheeks.

Hearing footsteps behind him Jacob turned to see an angry faced Seth standing staring at him.

"That's way out of line Jake. Give Bella to me and back up".

A low growl started in Jake's chest but Seth never backed down. Emily came running out having heard Seth's words. "What are you doing Jake? Isn't it obvious Bella doesn't you forcing your attention on her. Give her to Seth and go."

She then looked at me.

"Don't worry honey we'll get you inside, I'm so sorry I never gave it a thought when Jake said.."

With obvious reluctance Jake handed me to Seth then with a snarl at Emily he ran towards the woods phasing as he went. I was shaking as Seth put me down gently on the sofa. He nodded once at Emily, smiled at me and ran out the door towards where Jake had disappeared.. I was so relieved that I sobbed incoherently on Emily's shoulder until I could pull myself together.

"What am I going to do Emily? I need to get away from here. Jake is getting too pushy and Charlie seems to be on his side. I'm scared."

I knew what I had to do without Emily replying. I had to get away from here somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Bella

The next few days were very awkward, Charlie and I had words about Jake which ended with him telling me I was very ungrateful to Jake who only wanted to make me happy. I was so angry I couldn't answer him but just sulked. He just didn't seem to realize how much Jake was pressuring me. He tried every way to see me and apologize for his actions but I refused to speak to him, if I'd been able I would have left the room when he entered but that wasn't an option when you are on crutches and snail slow. All I could do was close my eyes and pretend I didn't hear him. Unfortunately I couldn't stop my ears so his increasingly desperate pleas for forgiveness rang inside my head. When he took my hand and started to caress it I'd had enough. My eyes flew open and I screamed at the top of my voice

"Get the hell away from me Jake. I don't want to see you or talk to you. Taking advantage of my present disability is below the belt even for you. I trusted you Jake and you betrayed that trust. Now get out and don't bother coming back."

In hindsight I guess I lost it a bit there. I must have been really loud because doors opened through the house and both Charlie and Leah came running in. I was shaking violently and couldn't see through my tears but I heard Charlie escorting Jake out with mumbled apologies while Leah sat beside me on the sofa and put her arms around me.

"Had a few rough days while I've been busy eh? Sorry I had to leave you for so long but Mum was really bad with a stomach bug and I guessed you wouldn't thank me for bringing that over for you. Besides someone had to keep the place going while she was laid up but I'm back on duty now and I'll keep Jake in line"

When I stopped snivelling I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for being here now. Charlie and Jake have been driving me crazy and I think Emily is on their side. Anyway Leah I need to talk to you privately"

She raised her eyebrows but just nodded.

"OK Bella time to go plague the rehab people."

I raised myself up slowly on my crutches and made for the front door. Charlie watched me from the stairs, a look of frustration on his face as I glowered before making my way down the steps to the truck. I just wished I could jump in it and drive away...anywhere away from this place that I had come to see as a prison. If only my legs would start to work right. Sighing I swung myself into the passenger seat while Leah put my crutches in the trunk.

As we headed to the rehab center in Port Angeles I calmed down enough to make small talk with Leah. It could only be small talk because when I got in the truck I realized we had another passenger. Seth was hitching a ride with us to town to do some shopping for his Mum. I liked Seth but I could have done without his presence today. Still he had stood up to Jake for me so I made the best of it. We dropped him off first and headed in for my ritual torture. I was making progress but it was very slow. My Physio Mark worked me hard but seemed pleased with my progress. He had made it perfectly clear that I would never walk again unaided but could get rid of the crutches for sticks if I worked real hard. Aside from the fact I couldn't get away from Jake I wasn't really bothered about walking far. Where did I have to go? There was no one I wanted to see and no place that I wanted to go. I just knew that if I remained trapped in Forks, eventually Dad and Jake would wear me down and I would settle for a poor second best. I didn't want that and I didn't want it for Jake either. He deserved better than that even if he was an annoying S.O.B.

When I had finished sweating and cursing through my exercises Leah took me to a Rest Stop away from our usual haunts. I looked at her quizzically but she merely shrugged and gave me a curious smile. We went in and she looked around as if searching for someone. Then she lifted a hand and steered me towards a booth at the back of the restaurant. As soon as I saw the guy sitting with his back to the door I realized who he was.

"Bella this is Joe. Darling this is Bella."

I shook hands awkwardly with her boyfriend whilst juggling my crutches in one hand. He helped before I collapsed into a heap on the floor and motioned to the waitress. While he ordered lunch for us I studied him. He was tall and had dusty blond hair. Suddenly I realized who he reminded me of. The last time I had seen Jasper Hale he had tried to kill me but I remembered him as Alice's quiet partner, always in the shadows, keeping his distance, quiet and aloof. The memory surprised me, again there was no pain, just a dull ache.

We chatted idly while eating lunch then he had to leave to get back for afternoon lectures. After he left Leah looked at me, waiting for my impression. I looked at her and grinned.

"I think he's gorgeous. You compliment each other. I'm really happy for you. Tell me though, I know you said his mother was an Inuit but he doesn't look the way I expected". She laughed,

"I know, everybody is fooled by that. I guess I could get away with being seen by friends from a distance. His father was an American serviceman stationed in Alaska. I guess he gets his looks from that side of the family."

I was so happy for her. After all the crap she'd had to take from the rest of the pack and what happened with Sam she had finally found the one for her.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I'm sure you'll be very happy together. Does he know all about you?"

She nodded and I thought, I'd have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that particular conversation!

Her face fell then and I could see her steeling herself to tell me something. My muscles froze, what could she have to say to me that would cause her such nerves.

"Bella, Joe and I are leaving together when College breaks in a few weeks. We are going to his Mother's place and I'll be staying there when he comes back to finish his course. It will only mean a few weeks more apart and I can't stay with the pack any longer. I'm afraid someone will catch an errant thought and they'll find out. I don't want to leave you but I can't see any other way."

I stifled a cry and braced myself,

"I don't think I can cope without you Leah and I know that sounds pathetic. Things are becoming unbearable for me in Forks too. I'm afraid I'll get desperate and give in to Jake and that would be a disaster. I can't run away though, not like this"

I said knocking one of my crutches to the floor in temper. She took my hand and looked in my face.

"I don't know how to say this Bella so I'll just go ahead. Joe and I discussed your situation with Jake and worked out a solution. You could come with us, we want to rent a small place until he gets finished at College so you could stay with me until we work something out. You couldn't tell Charlie where you're going because he might tell Billy, and you'd have to stop rehab for a while. I guess we know most of the exercises so we could keep those up. After a while you might find you'd rather come back and that would be fine. If not we can sort out something for you."

She saw me turn white and hurried on

"You don't have to. Sorry, we were talking about you but Joe knows how close we are and was trying to help. I could get in touch with your Mum if you'd rather. I'm sure she would be happy for you to go back there to live."

I put a shaking hand over her mouth to prevent any more words emerging.

"Thank you for being a real friend Leah. I would love to go with you, for a while at least. I could do with getting away from all the tensions and problems in my life here. Do you think we could do it though? How do I get away with my stuff behind Charlie's back? I could leave him a letter explaining everything except where I am. I think he'd worry less knowing I was with you. As for the exercises, Mark said today he's gone about as far as he can now. I just have to keep on with ones I've done up to now and we know them pretty well ".

I finished with a strangled laugh. The very thought of getting away from Forks was making me feel dizzy with excitement. I just hoped we'd be able to pull it off. It gave me a reason to keep on going. If only...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

The next two weeks were nerve-racking, I kept expecting Leah to say

" 't do it after all".

But she just smiled and told me to be patient, she had some arrangements to make before we could go. For a start I couldn't use my passport unless I wanted to make it easy for someone to trace me. Luckily Joe knew "someone" at college who could get fake papers but he needed time and one of my photo's. Leah and I had a shopping trip to Port Angeles and whilst she made eyes at Joe I got my photo taken in one of the booths in the Mall. The two weeks after our trip she came in with a smile on her face and asked to talk to Charlie alone. He gave her a suspicious look but followed her out into the kitchen. I didn't know what was going on but I hoped it was all to do with breaking me out of Forks. While they were busy Jake came sauntering in and sat beside me with his usual wide grin.

"How you feeling Bells? Forgiven me yet?"

Then he took my hand and kissed it gently, I wrenched it back and reached for my crutches.

"Back off Jake before I break my stick over your thick head."

He jumped up, hands outstretched in apology when Charlie walked in.

"Jake stop annoying Bella. Just give her some space."

He came over and crouched down to look into my face as Leah pushed Jake out the door.

"Hey Bells. Leah tells me you are going a little stir crazy. She thinks an all girl holiday would help you. It seems she's going Thursday to visit a friend the other side of Port Angeles for a few days and wants to know if you'd like to go with her. I think it's a good idea, you are looking a bit stressed and getting a bit snappy, especially with Jake.."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but he hurried on

"I know he's been getting on your nerves lately but its only because he cares. Cut him a little slack."

Again I opened my mouth to argue but saw Leah over Charlie's head shaking hers in warning and I stopped myself from replying.

"OK Dad. I'd love to go with Leah if that's OK with you. I could do with a break."

He nodded agreement, patted my arm and walked out muttering to himself something I couldn't catch.

Getting ready for bed later we made plans to sneak most of my clothes out of the house over the next few days as well as the few personal items I wanted to take. It wouldn't be too difficult as she could put them in bags and throw them out of my bedroom window, retrieving them later when she left for the night. I took only what I couldn't be without and left the rest, hoping I could collect it all some time in the future or that Charlie would send it on when he forgave me for running out on him yet again without explanations. We decided we would use Leah's truck initially then swap it for one Joe had left for us in Port Angeles. I would leave a letter for Charlie explaining what I had done and Leah would ask Emily to arrange for her truck to be picked up and taken back to the Res.

The night before we were due to eave I sent a long chatty e-mail to Renée. I wanted her to know I was OK. She was going to throw a fit along with Charlie when I turned up missing again, although this time I was leaving on crutches instead of coming back on them. This errant thought made me chuckle a little. I could remember small snippets of my history with Edward without too much pain at last. Perhaps I was learning to live with it or maybe I was just happy at the prospect of getting away from Jake for a while.

On the Thursday I had dinner with Charlie before going through the charade of packing for the trip. We were aiming to leave about seven in the evening but just as we were getting in the truck I heard a motorbike roar up and screech to a halt in front of us. It was Jake, of course. He only used the motorbike as a prop for Charlie's sake, he could have run over quicker.

"Hey Leah, Sam has called a meeting of the pack. You need to get back now".

I felt my heart sink, somehow he had found out about Leah, I was sure. Charlie who had come out to wave us off looked first at Jake and then at us.

"Cut them some slack Jake. Bella's been looking forward to this. Just tell Sam you missed them. I'm sure he'll understand. I wouldn't have thought she was necessary at a council meeting anyway".

Of course Charlie had misheard, the word"pack" would have meant nothing to him.

"I can't do that Charlie, sorry"

Jake was making a stand.

"Well Jake unless you want a ticket for obstruction I suggest you get that bike out-of-the-way of Bella's truck".

It seems my Dad was making a stand too. Gritting his teeth Jake moved the bike and we made a run for it, trusting Charlie to run interference for us long enough to give us a head start. Jake couldn't phase in front of my Dad so he couldn't tell Sam about our escape straight away. I prayed Dad was in sermon mode. Keep Jake occupied Dad please I mouthed as we sped towards Port Angeles and freedom. We were both euphoric at our escape and sang along to the radio as we moved further and further from Forks without hearing a single wolf howl.

When we finally swapped the truck for a nondescript blue sedan we heaved a collective sigh of relief. The pack might trace my truck to Port Angeles but the trail would run cold there. We were home free, for now. Leah and I did a high-five, it felt like the start of an adventure as we drove into the night. We headed for Bellingham and the ferry to Whittier, Alaska. Once on board I could take a breath and start to relax.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jake

I was furious that Charlie had let the girls leave then spent a good twenty minutes lecturing me about motorcycle safety and courtesy to the female of the species. Then he'd checked my motorbike for any defects while giving me a mini lecture on the dangers of two-wheeled travel and finally asking me in for a man to man chat about Bella. I knew they were up to something and now I'd lost my chance to find out what. I'd used a pack meeting as an excuse to stop them leaving, Sam and Emily had really only invited all the pack to a beach party as the weather was so good. Whilst I would have preferred to chase after the girls it was too late now and I was curious about what Charlie had to say. I followed him to the house and over a soda Charlie asked me what my intentions towards Bella were. I explained that I was in love with her and wanted us to be a couple but was frustrated because she wouldn't give me a chance. I was pleased to hear Charlie agree that they were an ideal couple. All he could do was advise was for me to take it slowly under the circumstances. He had forgiven me for my attitude towards Bella before the accident and like me blamed Bella's attitudes on Edward. I left a while later, frustrated I'd lost the girls but happy to have Charlie's blessing to pursue Bella.

Bella

We got to the ferry terminal in plenty of time and my fake ID passed inspection so that was hurdle number one over. As long as no one recognized us boarding the ferry we would have passed hurdle number 2. Leah and I had pooled resources and with a little help from Joe booked a cabin with all amenities and a window which was perfect. It enabled us to keep a low profile and stay in our cabin most of the time whilst not missing the spectacular scenery. We spent most of the trip sitting on our beds looking out the cabin window or chatting like a couple of school girls. Freedom felt exhilarating and we both revelled in it.

We had discussed my staying in the cabin full-time whilst Leah went out for food but I really wanted to enjoy the trip and we decided the risk was worth it. When we did leave our cabin for meals we kept a sharp look out for anyone showing too much interest in us. Why I have no idea, it's not as if we were dangerous criminals with wanted flyers pasted all over. We were just two young women on an adventure. Still we were very nervous and were never at ease until we shut the cabin door behind us again. I was a bit worried that we might stick out with me on crutches but there was nothing we could do about it. After all there was no reason Charlie or Jake should link us with the ferry port in Bellingham.

Hurdle number two was when we disembarked from the ferry in Whittier. We looked around nervously but couldn't see anyone checking the passengers with suspicious eyes. With a little luck Charlie wouldn't realize I was missing for a few more days when he either noticed I wasn't back or he got my letter that Joe was going to post in a week. Then I expected the hunt to begin. Charlie would contact Leah's mum Sue to get details of where we were supposedly staying. When she told him her daughter had not been home since last Thursday but she didn't know where she was as she often disappeared for days at a time he would start to worry. Sue would also have to tell Charlie that she knew nothing of a trip with me. That's when it would really hit the fan. Sam and Jake would be looking for us, furious that Leah had run and taken poor "crippled" Bella with her. Although I knew we were leaving a heap of trouble behind us I couldn't be happier and I know Leah felt the same way so I knew what we were doing was right.

We soon found a taxi to take us to the local airfield where Joe's mother had arranged for us to hitch a ride with the Locum Doctor going to cover the clinic at Norton Sound. We had a nervous wait at the airfield until our flight was ready. It was a small plane but we didn't care. The flight was going to be short compared to the ferry trip and once on board our spirits lifted. I was really beginning to feel that we had made it, we were free at last.

There was an SUV waiting for us when we landed at Stebbins and we were soon bundled warmly in its cab by the taciturn driver. Other than a nod of the head he spoke only to ask us if we were warm enough. Joe's home village was small and a bit remote but we finally made it, just as the sun was setting, and it was so beautiful.

Pulling to a halt in front of a log cabin we were greeted by a small Inuit woman, old and bent but with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that made her face glow. She pulled Leah into a hug that seemed to go on for ever before turning and smiling shyly at me.

"You must be Bella. My son told me all about you in his letters. You are very welcome in my home. Come in from the cold my fragile little bird."

She retrieved my crutches from the SUV and walked beside me chattering away about everything and nothing. I suddenly realized that I felt more comfortable than I had in a long time. This woman had made such a difference to me in just a few seconds, she made me feel so welcome. I recognized this feeling because I'd felt it once before, the first time I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I knew this feeling could be short-lived, as it had been before, but I basked in it anyway.

We were shown to a tiny but beautiful room containing twin beds and a small dresser.

"You two friends won't mind sharing?" the old lady inquired and we both shook our heads.

After the last few days it would have seemed odd to sleep apart, I was coming to see Leah as a sister. After a late dinner we were so tired that we made our apologies and crashed out as soon as our heads hit the pillows. The bed was warm and soft and I slept soundly through the night, not a dream or a nightmare anywhere in sight, just for a change.

The next day we awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and hurriedly washed in the tiny bathroom and dressed warmly before making our way to the kitchen. Joe's mother had cooked enough for an army but between us we made good inroads. When neither of us could eat another thing we sat chatting. She asked us to call her Annie, as her Inuit name was a bit of a mouthful for us. After a while she got our coats and herded us out of her home into the same SUV with the same silent driver as yesterday, only this time she climbed in with us. He drove us a short way to a log cabin which she explained we could use for a few months until we decided what we wanted to do. I fell in love with it instantly. There were two small bedrooms and an open lounge kitchen. It would be perfect, and Joe had paid the rent for six months so we had time to settle in before looking for jobs. Annie had also spoken to the Nurse at the local clinic. She would see me once I had settled in and work out an exercise regimen for me to follow. There had been a Doctor who visited monthly but he had quit a while back and they were waiting for a permanent replacement to be appointed. In the meantime they made do as best they could with a Doctor who flew in once a month to hold a surgery. It seemed to us that the clinic nurse would suffice for my needs. After all there wasn't anything much that could be done for me except to get a prescription for my painkillers. The nerves to my legs had been badly injured and I was already resigned to a life on crutches.

Charlie

Jake checked in every day with me although I wasn't expecting Bella back on any particular day and I didn't understand his obvious concern. After Bella's letter arrived however I realized that Jake had been right to be concerned about the girls going off together. I knew she had some savings but not enough to live on and she was hardly likely to get a job easily with her mobility problems. The fact she was with Leah did little to placate me. One thing she had stressed however was that she didn't want to be found by me, or more importantly, by Jake. Bella had made it very clear that his actions were one of the main reasons for her disappearance. While I sympathized with my daughter I still thought she was over reacting. Jake was a good kid who cared very much for her and would be far better for her than the Cullen boy had ever been. I did however intend to keep her whereabouts from Jake if I found her, at least until I had talked to Bella about the situation.

Jake

I wasn't as complacent as Charlie and I'd contacted all the local tribes, but no one had seen a dark-haired girl on crutches alone or with a Native American companion. However after about a month there was a break. One of the younger Quileute guys had a girlfriend who lived the other side of Port Angeles who very rarely visited the reservation. When she visited for a family barbecue she got talking to Emily and heard that Leah and Bella were missing. It turned out that she had seen the two girls in some of the coffee shop's in Port Angeles a few times. They were alone except for one time when she saw them with a College student she recognized vaguely. He had seemed well acquainted with Leah although it seemed to her that Bella was meeting him for the first time. She couldn't tell Emily any more than that but it was a lead. Emily related this to Sam and they were considering whether to let Charlie know when they found out that the girl had also spoken to Quil who had passed the information to me.

Billy heard me talking to Quil about it and tried to intervene.

"You know Jake maybe you should let it go. If she wanted you to know where she was going I'm sure she would have contacted you. She hasn't even told Charlie. I think maybe she needs a break from everyone."

I spun round angrily,

"Keep out of it Dad. Leah is responsible for this. I bet she was the one who told Bella to keep it all a secret. She always was a trouble maker."

I was so angry I clenched his fists and Billy could see I had started to shake violently.

"I will find Bella, and I will bring her home. She's really confused at the moment. She doesn't know what she wants or what will be best for her. We're meant for each other and now that Leech and his family are gone for good I'll make sure she realizes it."

Then I spun on my heel and followed Quil into the trees.

We made our way to Quil's home to make plans but were met on the way by Sam, Paul and Embry.

"Where you goin' Jake?"

Sam's voice was deep and stern, the voice of the Alpha.

"I'm going to find the guy that met with Leah and Bella. When I find him I will persuade him to tell me what he knows and then I'm going to track them down and bring Bella home with me where she have a problem with any of that Sam?"

Sam nodded his head and the boys behind him stirred angrily.

"Yeah Jake as a matter of fact I have a problem with all of it. Bella obviously doesn't want to be found and the last time you pushed her it nearly resulted in a tragedy. Or have you forgotten about that?"

I started to growl deep in my chest and I felt myself shaking but I clenched my fists and took deep breaths to control myself. "I remember it all only too vividly Sam and this time I won't be letting her run anywhere. I'll find her and keep her safe even if it means I have to drag her back."

Embry started to respond but Sam held up his hand to stop him.

"You can't do that Jacob. She ran away because she's frightened of you. Leave her be. If she wants to come back she will. If she doesn't then I guess you have to accept that she has moved on and you need to do the same."

"No Sam. I'm not taking orders from you any more. This is my life and Bella belongs in it. I will find her and that excuse for a woman Leah. She can do what she likes but she won't be able to hide Bella from me."

Sam sighed

"Jacob do I have to make it an Alpha command? I really don't want to but I will if you force me."

I turned my back on the group and walked away,

"Won't work Sam. I'm an Alpha myself. As the grandson of Ephraim Black I answer to no one. Least of all you"


	11. Chapter 11

Jake

I grabbed a bag of clothes, avoiding Billy, and headed off the Res and out of Forks. I was going to find Bella and that bitch Leah who had tried to spirit her away. I knew deep down inside that I was being irrational but I couldn't stop myself, Bella and I were meant to be together. We'd have been a couple if that Leech Cullen hadn't lured her away. He knew that Charlie and Billy had been happy when Bella gravitated to me after Edward had left. I'd pulled her together again and she was beginning to look and act like the Bella of was her friend Angela's stupid idea to take Bella back to the Cullen house that had been the problem. It made her think about them again. If she hadn't gone there again she wouldn't have tried to run away from him,they were the ones responsible for Bella's accident, not me. She ran to get away from her memories of the Cullens and if she'd been thinking clearly she would have come to me for comfort. The problem was the people feeding her fantasies about Edward and the Cullens. She needed to see I could look after her and stop her thinking about them. What I needed to do was to find out where this "friend" of Leah's lived then visit him and persuade him to take me to the girls. I was out of patience, waiting for Charlie to find her was a waste of time. It needed someone working outside the law to get answers.

Bella

Leah and I were getting on with our lives happy that we'd hidden our tracks from Jake, Charlie, and the tribe as well as we could. I found I had a few problems keeping under the radar, I couldn't register with a Doctor or enrol in College without Charlie finding out. He was sure to have put out a trace on me through Police channels. Luckily Annie, Joe's mother, being a Tribal Elder had friends everywhere so she was able to arrange for me to see the Nurse who looked after the health of the tribe, without needing to register. She was also able to arrange for me to attend the local College which ran courses for the young Inuit and found me a part-time job in the local Telephone Exchange. One even I could manage as it meant sitting at a switchboard while Leah took a job at the local Mail Office. My biggest problem was rehab, I'd already been told I'd be at it for a long time if I ever wanted to walk unaided again and even then it was far from guaranteed. For now, that would have to be put on hold. I just couldn't afford to be found, that would spell disaster for Leah too, so I continued to do my exercises and thought there was a small improvement.

We soon fell into a comfortable routine. When we weren't working we took long drives or stayed home watching films on DVD. The only regular visits we made were Tuesdays and Saturdays when we had a standing invitation to lunch with Annie. She was a fantastic cook and I think we both put on some always introduced us as distant relatives to strangers and with Joe's father having been an American serviceman it was not that unbelievable. The small community was very friendly and we were invited to a few social occasions although we usually refused, trying to keep a low profile. There was a worrying incident at the end of our first week when the reservation was visited by State Troopers looking for an escaped convict. Luckily we were warned in advance and made ourselves scarce, just as a precaution.

Jake

I was hot on the trail of the mysterious man seen with the girls. I spent a morning at the College ostensible looking at the courses available but really getting to know the young woman behind reception. She was obviously interested so I took her to lunch one day and dinner the next before innocently inquiring about my "sisters friend". At first she was reluctant to give me any details but I took her out for drinks a couple of times in the evening and eventually she relaxed enough to admit she knew the guy I was asking about. She'd seen him with a girl from the Res in Forks who used to meet him after lectures sometimes. At first the girl had waited in reception but she hadn't been seen for a few weeks now. I gave her a sob story about family illness and losing my sisters boyfriends address and phone number and she eventually furnished me with all his details, making me promise not to tell anyone where I got them. Now I was ready to find Leah's boyfriend, and from him in turn, Bella.

Bella

I was feeling exhausted, I'd just finished my exercises and was struggling to get my unresponsive legs into my jeans. Usually Leah would have helped but she had to work an early shift. Just to make things even worse I had a dose of the flu which was reluctant let go. Despite this I felt happier than I had in a long time. There was no pressure and I had grown very close to Leah, who was a different girl now she was away from the pack. A horn blast from outside woke me from my reverie and struggling upright with my crutches I waved to the taxi waiting outside and carefully made my way along the path to the road. It was my usual driver Ike and as usual he opened the front door of the cab for me and stowed my crutches in the trunk before setting off to the Exchange as if there was a fire call. I had become used to his slightly manic driving style and had even learned to relax slightly. The speed reminded me of the drives I'd had taken with a certain vampire but I shut that memory down quickly.

As I slid into my seat at work a hand appeared in front of me holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks Steve. You are a life saver." I said taking the mug gratefully.

"No problem Izzy, Don't think you'll be very busy today. The bus took most people to the market. Just try not to fall asleep on the job".

I nodded and smiled, still not used to the name they had decided to use up here.

"If I get a rush on I'll blame you, now get out of here and look after those dogs of yours."

Stevie was responsible for the sled dogs that were housed on the reservation. With a snort of laughter she disappeared and I was alone, at least for about four hours when the other girl clocked in for her shift. I picked up the book I'd left on the desk for the quiet times, which were often. It was nice to immerse myself in Wuthering Heights again, a book I hadn't been able to pick up for a long time after Edward left. There were a lot of things I was slowly being able to do again now. Perhaps the hole in my chest was slowly healing, I didn't find myself clutching it so often of late.

For the first hour there was a steady stream of calls that needed connecting. Then it went quiet so I struggled out of my chair and went to make fresh coffee and get a cookie from the cupboard. While I was in the rest room the phone started to ring...and ring...and ring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I knew I couldn't rush and most people would ring back again so I drank my coffee before making my way back to the Exchange Board. As I'd thought the phone had stopped, but started again shortly after I picked my book up again.

"Hi there. Stebbins Exchange. What number can I get for you".

"Hi Izzy its only me. What do you want to eat tonight? I'm just finishing up and I'll grab something on my way home. Fish OK?"

I laughed into the receiver, it was a standing joke between Leah and myself. Fish was the staple diet here.

"Well I was hoping for Italian or Chinese but I guess sardines will have to do. See you later Leah".

It went quiet for a while and I became immersed with Heathcliff and Cathy. I could do with some throat lozenges but couldn't bother to get my crutches and struggle over to my coat. Why hadn't I grabbed them from my pocket when I got here? Sometimes having legs that didn't work was a real pain in the ass. I heard the street door open and turned to say Hi to Aggie my co-worker. The phone rang again and I picked it up absently.

"Stebbins Exchange. How can I help you?"

Jake

I went back to my motel room to plan my next move. This guy lived in Alaska so the chances were that's where Bella had gone though why she'd go somewhere like that when she hated the cold was beyond me! It was yet more proof that this little escapade had been organised by Leah. Getting to Alaska wouldn't be a problem, I could phase and run there in a few days, taking it easy. I didn't want to go rushing off on a wild goose chase and lose valuable time though so I decided to make a quick check. First I rang Quil and told him what I planned to do and that I'd be back to him as soon as I'd made an important phone call. My friend had stood with him all along and was monitoring what the pack was doing.

Sam

I was waiting for Jake to make the first move, I had no intention of sending the pack on a wild goose chase, but at the same time I wasn't prepared to leave Bella to Jakes advances either. Quil put the receiver down and turned.

"I don't think he's suspicious yet Sam but I don't know how long I can keep it up".

I touched him on the shoulder,

"You won't have to. As soon as we know what he's going to do we'll act ourselves."

We had also traced the student who had been seen with the two girls.

"I think we'll see if Harry can contact someone in Alaska for us and see what's going on up there."

I nodded my thanks to Quil and went looking for Harry Clearwater.

Jake

I sat looking at the phone and thinking, I was at a critical point in my life, a turning point. I could let Bella go and start over, or I could go to Alaska and find her, bring her back home and make the life we should have had together. After taking a deep breath I picked up the receiver and slowly dialled the number he had been given. The girl who answered the phone had a husky voice and bad news for him. Joe's mother wasn't available and wouldn't be for hours. I slammed the receiver down in frustration, I couldn't wait any longer so I dialled Quil's number.

"I'm going Quil. I'm sure she's there. You coming?"

Quil sounded torn, I don't think he really wanted me to go at all.

"Are you sure about this Jake? You sure she'll want to come back with you? Shouldn't you tell her father and let him deal with the situation?"

"You coming or not? Charlie takes too long to think about things. I need to get Bella back home where she belongs."Jake. "Yeah sure Jake. Just give me a couple of hours to come up with a good alibi and I'll meet you at the motel".

Bella

When Aggie came in she saw me white-faced and shaking as I replaced the receiver.

"What's the matter Izzy you look as if you've just seen a ghost".

I scrabbled for my crutches and they fell to the floor,

"Get me a taxi please Aggie and see if you can reach Leah".

I was close to hysteria and a frightened Aggie helped me by ringing for the taxi then contacting Leah who had just got in. "I don't know what the problem is but Izzy is acting really weird. She looks like she's just seen a ghost. I'll put her in the taxi, look out for her because I don't think she'll cope getting out on her own".

I gestured weakly for the receiver and took a deep breath

"He knows we're here Leah. We have to get out NOW."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

Leah who must have been watching at the window flew out of the cabin as soon as the taxi pulled up. She pulled me out and carried me inside, not waiting for the driver to retrieve my crutches from the trunk. I was shaking and as white as a ghost.

"What happened? Please Bella talk to me. "

Leah was frantic. She placed me gently on the couch and ran out to get my crutches and pay the taxi driver. Before she could get back to the small sitting area our phone started to ring. I couldn't reach it without my crutches and I doubted I could talk coherently at the moment anyway. Leah was torn between answering it or coming to comfort me so she grabbed it and came to sit with me, putting her arm around my still shaking frame.

"Hello?" she snapped.

I heard Joe's voice but couldn't make out his words. Leah's smile faded to horror as she listened.

"OK. Will do. I love you."

As she disconnected she looked at me.

"Joe says that he's been traced to the college by a Quileute. He's going to take the first plane back but he wants us to move now."

I nodded,

"I know Leah, its Jake, he rang the exchange to speak to Annie. Luckily with this sore throat he didn't recognize my voice but I was terrified he might. I told him she was at a meeting of the Elders so there was no point trying to connect him. I suggested he ring late tonight or first thing in the morning. He was still in Port Angeles when he called but he sounded really on edge so I don't think he'll wait there until he can reach her. We need to move now. I couldn't cope with him finding me Leah I'm so scared"

I tried hard to control myself but the sobs broke through. Leah nodded,

"Joe should be here by tomorrow to run interference but he said the same. He's spoken to his mother too and she will try to delay speaking to Jake. Then she'll do her best to send him in the wrong direction. The problem is as soon as he phases he will be able to track us. I'm not sure what to do Bella but I will try to keep you safe."

At that moment there was a low tap on the street door and we both jumped in alarm.

"It's only me, don't worry girls."

We heaved collective sigh of relief on recognizing the voice.

"Come in. Joe said he'd talked to you Annie".

She came in with a large sack over her shoulder and setting it down she looked at us.

"You need to move fast but I have something to help you elude your wolf friend."

Saying this she pulled an old pelt out of the sack. The pungent smell of bear filled the room.

"Bella you put this on and let Leah carry you to the Snow cat waiting outside. My nephew will take you to the Hunting Lodge we use in the summer. Its fully supplied so you will be OK for a while. Leah, you need to lay a false trail in another direction. Take some of Bella's clothes with you for her scent and use a snowmobile. That way, this "Jacob" will be able to track you. Leave the snowmobile in a town near the border and get on a train to take you as close to Forks as you can. Hopefully he will follow you. I hope he's alone or it may be a little more tricky.".

I looked at my friend with fear.

"Don't leave me Leah, I don't think I can cope on my own".

"I don't want to leave you Bella but I think this is the best way to keep you safe"

"It will be all right little bird. My nephew will stay until you are settled but he can't stay with you or his absence will cause comment. I'll make sure someone checks on you in a couple of days. It isn't ideal I realize that, but its the best I could come up with at short notice"

I took her hand realizing how much she was doing to help me and thanked her.

"I don't think we would have managed without your help. Thank you for all you've done and I'm sorry to cause you more trouble. I will never be able to thank you enough."

Then I turned to Leah.

"It will be strange without you but I think we should follow Annie's plan. Just make sure you get back to Forks and under Charlie's protection before Jake catches up with you. You can tell Charlie why I left but no more please. I don't want him coming to find me until I'm ready. Thank you so much for being my friend Leah...keep safe."

I squeezed Leah's hand and then grabbed my crutches and stood up.

"Lets get this show on the road girl".

I tried to sound more confident than I felt ,turning as I left the cabin to smile gallantly at the two women standing arm in arm on the porch. Then I turned back and with help got into the cab of the Snow cat and it moved slowly away into the distance. I saw Leah turn a frightened gaze on Annie and knew she was concerned for me as I disappeared from view.

As we drove away a sudden feeling of panic washed over me. I was going to be alone for the first time since my accident. How was I going to cope? The idea scared me. I worried about Leah too. She was headed straight for a confrontation with Jake, or the rest of the pack depending on who found her first. I knew the worst the pack could do was to banish her and although it meant not seeing her family she was going to leave of her own accord anyway. However, if it was Jake who tracked her down I was frightened he might hurt her physically. I knew she would stay human as long as possible to avoid any of the pack hearing her thoughts but that would be highly dangerous if it came to defending herself. Once phased she could probably outrun Jake and as long as the others didn't catch any of her thoughts she had a good chance of making it safely to Charlie. I would miss her terribly, not just her company, but her friendship and the care she had shown me. I just hoped one day I would be able to see her again and thank her personally.

Leah

Annie squeezed my arm.

"Come my dear, you have work to do. Little bird will be fine. It will all work out for the best in the end. We must get moving though before your friend arrives".

"He is not my friend"

I felt bad snapping at Annie but I was worried about my friend. I went back into our little cabin and retrieved some of Bella's unwashed clothes for a scent trail. Within half an hour I was on my way after promising to get a message to Joe's mother when I was safely back in Forks. Joe had rung back to see what was happening and arranged to meet me en route instead of coming all the way home. That way hopefully he wouldn't lead Jake to either of us. All we could do now was hope they had done enough to protect Bella.

Annie

As soon as Leah had gone I moved to the edge of the trees

"Follow both girls and watch over them until they are safe."

There was a rustle in the trees and a movement then all was quiet again. I'd had done everything in my power to keep little bird safe. My nephew would get Bella to the hunting lodge and see her safely in. When he left the watchers would take over and guard her. If the wolf boy wasn't fooled by the false trail Leah was leaving he would need to be dealt with. I would not see my guest forced into anything she didn't want. Little bird was much too fragile, much too special to be left in the hands of a wolf. She was marked for something much more special, I knew that as soon as I met her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

The Snow cat kept up its steady pace and I tried to calm down by studying the driver who had told me to call him Tul. He had told me his full name, Tulimaq, but I thought he was right, I was safer with plain Tul. He was a young man with the features I had associated with an Inuit. His dark brown eyes flickered to my face.

"Don't worry little bird you are safe with me and once I get you settled in the old Hunting Lodge you can relax. No one will find you there."

Oh how I wish I could believe that, but he didn't know what Jake was or what he was capable of.

"Thanks. I just hope you're right but I might need to stay there sometime. Are there enough supplies?".

He nodded,

"Yes there are plenty of supplies for weeks if necessary, and Annie has packed more for you"

He gestured to the back,

"Including your painkillers and extra diesel for the generator."

He looked at me again,

" Although I think I'd better get a supply of logs in and stack them by the fire because you might find the generator difficult to fill with those crutches. We'll look after you and keep you safe. If your Jake hasn't left in a couple of weeks one of the hunters will use an excuse to come and check on you. All you have to do is stay inside and keep warm."

I wish people wouldn't keep calling him "My Jake". He wasn't my Jake any more. My Jake had been sweet, kind and thoughtful. Well, as long as we kept off the subject of the Cullen's. He had been my personal sun, my safe harbour but things had changed. I didn't know the new Jake, he was pushy and even frightening. For some reason, since Edward had left he thought I was his private property and the thing that hurt the most was that Charlie saw things the same way. If I couldn't rely on my Dad who could I rely on? It was a real mess, in fact my whole life was a mess. Since I moved to Forks I had the best and worst days of my life. The stupid thing was that if I were able to go back in time I don't think I would change anything... well, except the Cullen's leaving and I couldn't have changed that anyway. The past was the past, over and done now. The rumble of the Snow cat and the warmth of the cab lulled me softly to sleep and for once my sleep was peaceful and dreamless.

Leah

As soon as Bella was out of sight I rode off. I was riding faster than was strictly safe but I knew I didn't have much of a head start and when Jake arrived I wanted to be as far away as possible. Leading him on a wild goose chase hopefully.,I had to protect Bella. She was relying on me as she couldn't protect herself any more. I wondered how long it would be before I saw her again. Hopefully this whole situation would be sorted out as soon as I got to Charlie. Once he realized how frightened Bella was of Jake he would step in to protect her and she could return home to her life. l didn't think I would see much of her then but I had Joe and she had friends like Angela and Ben. She even admitted that Mike was a good friend now he had stopped chasing after her. Who would have thought I was the one helping Bella, a girl I had hated for so long!

Bella

When I woke it was snowing. Just a few flakes swirling down at the moment but Tul looked concerned.

"I think we're headed for some serious snow fall soon".

He gunned the engine and we sped up a bit. I just hoped it wouldn't slow Leah down too much, she needed all the luck she could get.

"Will it be a big problem if it snows?" I asked nervously.

He nodded his head,

"If it snows a lot it could cut you off in that cabin. Perhaps I should take you back to the village."

He looked as if he might be about to do just that and I panicked. I grabbed his arm and shook it,

"No. I can't go back. You said yourself there are plenty of supplies. I'll be fine. Please don't take me back".

I was almost sobbing with terror. I couldn't bear the thought of Jake finding me and dragging me back to the Reservation. He gave me a long look then nodded grudgingly.

"OK. But I have to tell you I'm not happy about it. I'm only agreeing to this because Annie asked me but if the snow gets any heavier I'm turning back."

I sat back my fingers crossing and uncrossing hoping that the few snow flakes I saw would stop. I could cope if I got snowed in, I would cope. The only thing that worried me slightly was that Jake, in wolf form, wouldn't be slowed by the snow. If he got a whiff of my scent there was no escape. Still, there was nothing I could do about that so I pushed it to the back of my mind. My throat was really sore now and I felt a bit hot and light-headed but tried to put on a show. If Tul found out I was ill I would be taken straight back to Annie's, no argument, and wasn't having that. The trip seemed to take forever and the snow was a little heavier now. Were we close enough for him to keep going and not turn back? How remote was this hunting lodge?

As the Snow cat started to slow I realized I had nodded off again. Ahead was a beautiful wooden lodge. It looked like something from a fairy tale and I couldn't help the smile I felt light up my face. When we pulled up in front of it I was mesmerized. Tul got out and started the job of moving the contents from the cavernous back of the Snow-cat into the lodge. I sat looking around me for a while just enjoying the solitude, still warm because he had left the engine running. Eventually he came out helped me out of the Cat and into the lodge. He wanted to carry me in but I was afraid he would feel my fever if he did, so I insisted on walking in with the aid of my crutches. Not a good move as I almost went over in my first few steps but I made it eventually.

In the lodge it was warm and I saw that Tul had already lit the huge open log fire that dominated the main room. He made me a hot drink and sat looking into my face.

"Are you OK? You look a bit flushed. I really think I should take you back. If you get ill out here on your own..."

Again I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just a bit excited and I've got a cold. Just show me what to do with the generator and anything else I need to know then you should head back."

He grinned at my stubbornness and shook his head

"OK you win little bird."

He showed me how to fill the generator and turn it on. Not easy on crutches but to my relief there were also oil lamps, plenty of oil and a cupboard full of candles. The food cupboards were full to bursting with dried and canned goods and there was a cool store outside under the cabin which was also full.

Before he left me Tul transported the contents of a fair-sized forest, cut into handy logs, from the outdoor log store into what was the spare room. When I tried to stop him, worried that it would mess the place up he just stood and looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"It's this or I take you back. You won't be able to do it yourself"

I held my hands up and gave in gracefully. He finished that then lingered still unhappy,

"Bella I Know you're frightened of this Jake and you want to stay here but it really isn't suitable. If you were able-bodied then maybe but even then a woman on her own, it's not good."

"Tul, Annie thought I could manage and she knows me so please don't worry. I will be fine, I'm not as helpless as I look honestly."

He left very reluctantly, the snow was much heavier now and in the dark I didn't envy him the journey back. I was relieved however to see that his tracks disappeared within seconds under a new covering of falling snow. Perhaps my luck had finally turned.

I shut the door and made my way back slowly to the enormous leather sofa that sat in front of the log fire. It was very warm in the room and I was sweating. Tul had left me bottles of soda and water, cookies, crackers and a flask of hot soup within reach of the sofa, along with my pills and cold medication. I was set for the night so I pulled the sofa throw over myself and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later I woke stiff and sore with a blinding headache but relieved to be here safely. My cold was getting worse and it was difficult to swallow but I forced myself to empty one of the water bottles in order to take my painkillers. I didn't think the cold medicine would help much but knocked some back for good measure. Grabbing my crutches from the floor beside the sofa I went on an exploratory mission. The master bedroom was beautiful with huge throws over the king sized bed. It looked really inviting but I had to get my bearings. The other bedroom was now my log store. I cringed when I looked at the wood stacked up against the furniture then shut the door again. The bathroom was basic but clean and bright. There was a tub with a shower over but no shower stall. It looked like I'd be on strip washes for the duration. I could just imagine getting in and back out of the tub. They'd find my wrinkled and waterlogged body when they came back for me! No I thought, a bath was definitely out. The cupboards in here were filled with soap, shampoo and other essentials, even spare toothbrushes. Might come in handy if I was here for any length of time!

The kitchen was basic too. There was a large wood fuelled range which on low only required replenishing every few days which was a good thing. The only other form of cooking would be over the enormous log fire in the lounge. I would only use the generator to power lights and a little two ring burner I found if I really had too. Getting out to the generator shed was really beyond me especially in the snow. Thank goodness for the oil lamps and candles. I imagined that the log fire would be sufficient for me most of the time. Making my way back into the main room I noticed a full bookcase in one corner. It was enormous and filled with a variety of books, I was sure they would become my lifeline. I was beginning to feel really sick now so I headed back to the sofa. I stuck a couple of new logs on the still blazing fire and pulled the throw back over me. The best thing would be to try to sweat it out or at least that was what I was hoping. The flickering of the fire and the crackle and popping of the logs soon lulled me into slumber once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Sam

As soon as Jake had finished eating he and Quil headed for the Canadian border then on to Alaska and Bella. I knew Jake was keen to find her and get her back as soon as possible. Jared and I trailed him at a safe distance as I'd left the rest of the pack to protect the Reservation. I knew where Jake was headed and sent Seth on ahead with a friend of Harry's who had a light plane. Seth's job was to warn the girls if they didn't already know of their danger and then lay low. I didn't want him going head to head with Jake even if he had a secret ally in Quil. Things could get ugly and out of hand if the two clashed over Bella.

I'd talked to Harry about the pro's and con's of telling Charlie what we knew but it would be very difficult to explain it all and keep the wolves a secret. Also, we both knew Bella wouldn't thank us for leading Charlie to her so we decided to compromise. I would stay in contact with Harry through the wolves left behind. At least one of them would always be in wolf form so there would be instant communication if needed. If Jake got too close to Bella and we weren't close enough to help then Harry would tell Charlie where she was and deal with the fall out afterwards. Both Harry and Billy worried that Jake had lost it where Bella was concerned and we were all afraid of what might happen if anyone got in his way.

Jake

It was a long cold journey through Canada with the added burden of keeping a watch out for enthusiastic hunters. The run was exhilarating although the fact that we couldn't hear each others thoughts was frustrating. It surprised me that I couldn't hear Quil as the boy had effectively joined "my" pack but I reasoned it was because Quil was still unsure about what he wanted when this trip was over. Perhaps he would go back to Sam. It may be that he was only with me out of friendship and not pack loyalty. For now it didn't matter too much I'd just enjoy his company, especially when we hunted. There was plenty of variety and we often disagreed about which prey to focus on.

Quil

I was terrified Jake might become suspicious when he couldn't hear my thoughts but he'd reasoned it out so that was good. As we got closer to the Alaskan border I could feel Jakes mounting excitement. It was almost as if he were hunting Bella, rather than trying to find his true love and that worried me more than anything. Once over the border we phased back and put on the clothes we'd had to carry strapped uncomfortably to our legs on the journey. We had money and decided we'd be less suspicious looking if we bought thick coats, we might even blend in after all we had to stay human to speak to Joe's mother and she would be very suspicious at being confronted by two boys dressed only in shorts in the snow. We also decided to get a hot meal and I was really looking forward to that.

The meal in a truck stop in the outskirts of Fairbanks was very welcome as was the ride we hitched with a trucker. Most of the drivers had given us a wide berth and I guess I couldn't blame them, we were big and probably threatening looking. As we rode the trucker asked the usual questions and Jake gave him a story that we were hitching through Alaska to trace a friend who'd been at college with us last year. Our trucker wasn't local so he couldn't help us but did offer to drop us off in Buckland. He said we could probably get another ride from there to Stebbins which was close to the place we were looking for We were both glad to climb down from the truck when he finally stopped on the outskirts of Buckland. He had played country music real loud and sang tunelessly along with it. It had seemed like a long ride but Jake was happy, we were almost there.

Annie

I thought I'd prepare for the wolf's visit with a few surprises of my own. I thought it best to have a few of my nephews standing by just in case but I always tried diplomacy first. My daughter made sure the house had been thoroughly aired and that all traces of the two girls had gone. A very reliable source had confirmed this to my satisfaction, after a test run. I was quite happy to entertain the boys and lead them in the wrong direction if I could and with a little luck they would never know that I had seen the girls at all.

Jake

Finding the address I rapped loudly on the door and watched as a bent old lady shuffled into view. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting and I looked at Quil in query. He merely shrugged and sniffed the air as did I, there was no trace of Bella's scent here, or Leah's, but I had to be sure. The old lady listened as I told her the same story of tracing our college buddy for a surprise visit. She seemed to buy it and nodded when I asked her if Joe lived here. She even invited us in for a hot drink. We sat on the sofa by a huge log fire and accepted the coffee and home-made cookies she offered us. It was quite obvious that the girls weren't here and never had been. I thought I'd try asking about her son, Leah's so called boyfriend.

"Oh. I'm afraid you've missed Joe. He had to come back home because his uncle had an accident and he was needed to take over the business for a few weeks. He delivers supplies to some of the other villages and we couldn't let them down. Luckily the college were very understanding and gave him time off." She looked at us and smiled.

"You are welcome to stay here, but it will be about a week before he gets back."

Quil shook his head,

"Oh no. We wouldn't want to put you to any trouble. Do you know where his girlfriend is? Perhaps we could visit her. Leah?"

I shot him a dark look, not sure it was a good idea to mention her, but remained silent, watching Annie keenly.

"Oh yes. I believe that is her name. She was due here originally but he met her on his way home and took her with him. I haven't seen her yet but I understand she's a lovely girl. Do you know her well?"

Quil grinned and nodded.

"Yes. I know her quite well. She lives close to me"

I was losing patience now, we were getting nowhere.

"Excuse me but I thought she was travelling with a friend. Did she go with Joe too?"

The old lady shook her head,

"No. Her friend didn't want to come all the way here. I think she had trouble with all the travelling. She's disabled you know."

I gritted my teeth but faked a smile

"Yes we knew that. You say she never came here with Leah?"

The old lady waggled a finger,

"I never said Leah was here if you remember. I think Joe said that she and Leah parted in Seattle. Her friend bumped into someone and decided to stay there, closer to a hospital. I think she was scared to be this far from medical help. Not that I blame her. It is a bit remote here." Suddenly it hit me, we'd been on a wild goose chase after all,

"She's not here".

The old lady shook her head,

"I'm afraid not and after you came all this way to surprise them."

Quil must have felt my frustration because he put a hand on my shoulder in restraint.

"Sorry to have bothered you. We won't stay but thanks for the kind offer. Just tell him Hi and we're sorry we missed him."

He grabbed me and almost pulled me out of the house. I think he was terrified I was going to phase in public.

Guardians

We watched as one boy bundled the other out of Annie's house to the tree line and pushed him out of sight. They didn't realize they were being watched but three pairs of dark brown eyes studied the bigger of the two boys who was shaking violently. As the other boy calmed him down the shaking lessened and eventually the larger boy shrugged his friend's hand off and put his head in his hands. The danger was over for now but we knew it wasn't gone for good. This wolf boy was still a danger to little bird and would be watched until he crossed the border back into Washington State.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

The next couple of days I felt a little better. I kept the fire well supplied, drank plenty of fluids and read books, lots of books. I managed the bathroom fairly well and instead of using my crutches I got around on my butt. That way I couldn't fall over and do myself more damage, an accident while I was here alone was something I didn't want to even contemplate.

My stock of cold medication was getting a little low but I could always top up on Tylenol if the chills came back. After all there wasn't a drug store I could just pop to! It was still snowing but more thickly now. A couple of times when I looked out the window I could have sworn I saw something large moving in the distance but I guess it was just my imagination.

I wished I knew what was happening with Jake. I hope he hadn't hurt Annie or upset her but more than that I hoped he hadn't been able to find any clue about my whereabouts. Sometimes in the night I woke up shaking convinced I'd heard something outside, or screaming because I'd had a nightmare. These nightmares were different, before I had nightmares about being abandoned by Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Now they focused on my fear of being hunted by Jake or worse still being found by him and taken away from everyone. I began to wish my old nightmares would come back. Although they hurt they didn't frighten me like these.

Within a week I had settled in fully and worked out a routine including doing my exercises or at least the ones I could do without help. The log store was still pretty full and I was having a hot meal every day. The only problem I had was that I had to eat my meal where I cooked it. Carrying a plate or even a mug to the table or the sofa was beyond me with crutches. It was frustrating but that was how the rest of my life was looking. I guess frustration was going to be my constant companion but I refused to allow myself to brood about that for now.

The following week I felt well enough to try a trip outdoors. I bundled up warm and opened the kitchen door. That was when I realized a couple of things, One, I wasn't going anywhere any time soon and Two the shadows I'd seen through the window were real. The snow was so deep it was half way up the little porch attached to the back of the cabin as a store for ski's and snowshoes, and on that snow at a distance from the cabin were animal prints some large and some very small ones. As I watched I saw a small mound of snow move. It shook slightly and I saw it wasn't snow at all but a bear cub, a white bear cub. There was no way I could go out to it, even if it hadn't been thick snow. I knew it was much too dangerous to get near a bear cub, it's Mum wouldn't be far away. I watched the cub for hours that day as it played in the snow. It was company of a sort. Eventually I heard a noise in the distance and he scampered off. Funny but I felt lonely when I lost sight of him. The next day he was back and again I watched him, smiling at his antics in the snow. I had been reading a book from the bookcase about famous trappers of the North and I christened my bear cub Johnny H after one of the best. I felt more relaxed after watching him and slept nightmare free for the next few days.

What I hadn't taken into account was the fact I was getting very cold standing in the porch. At the end of day five watching Johnny H I was shivering violently.

"Great move girl. Now you've got another chill. Slick move."

I dosed myself up again put fresh logs on the fire and collapsed in a heap on the sofa. The next morning I felt terrible, my throat was on fire, my head was thumping, and I was shaking all over. I had also developed a cough which racked my body from time to time.

I staggered to the kitchen to get a hot drink and take some Tylenol and noticed Johnny H playing as usual out back. When I'd boiled enough water to make a flask of hot chocolate as well as a mug for now I sipped it, looking out again expecting to see him playing in the snow. He wasn't there or at least I couldn't see him... I was horrified to see there was a white-out. A blizzard had developed and all I could see was snow swirling violently in the wind. I hoped Johnny H had found his mother and a warm place to sit this out. I couldn't swallow the chocolate so I left it on the drainer taking the flask, bottle of water and Tylenol and shuffled on my butt back to the fire. I was sweating freely but knew I needed to keep warm. I just managed to throw a couple of new logs on the fire before collapsing on the sofa with another coughing fit.

When I woke up next I saw fire was low, I must have been out for hours. Panicking I tried to stand forgetting all about my accident in my confused state and fell forward, my left hand touching the burning embers of a log before my head hit the hearth and I blacked out. Next time I came to I knew I was in real trouble. My left hand was hurting like hell and badly blistered and my hair was sticky with blood. When I reached up I could feel a jagged cut on my forehead. I was so weak I couldn't get myself back onto the sofa. My chill was developing into full-blown flu and the fire was almost out. "Good move girl" I thought to myself. "Now what do I do?"

I could hardly call 911 so I tried to get myself to my butt so I could shuffle but I could only use one hand and as soon as a raised my head I threw up and then passed out again. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious this time. I didn't even know whether I was really awake at all. I was cold and everything was spinning. I couldn't swallow and I was so hot and thirsty. So, I live through a car crash and die of flu in an Alaskan log cabin. Ironic eh? As I kept drifting in and out of consciousness I had no idea of time or where I was. Eventually I started to hallucinate and knew I must be close to death. If not, why was I seeing an angel?

Outside the cabin Johnny H was back. He was playing in the drifts which had increased with the recent heavy snow. Now it had stopped snowing altogether and all was peaceful except for the grunts from the little bear cub. Suddenly Johnny H froze, he looked around with wide eyes then ran squealing to the safety of his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Vampire

I was running through the snow on the hunt for prey when something made me stop suddenly. I had crossed a scent trail that was faint but one that I recognized. I shouldn't be smelling it out here though. How could I be smelling Bella Swan's scent out here in the wilds of Alaska? There was no way her scent should be here. Perhaps I was going a little crazy. It had been a long time since I had seen or spoken to anyone. Many months since I headed out on my own, no longer able to stand the looks, the feelings. I had nowhere to call home and no one to call family any more. I was totally alone. So it seemed a reasonable assumption that I must be going crazy from the solitude. I shook my head then took a deep breath. There it was again, very faint but it was her scent. I would never be able to forget it.

I had nothing else to do so I decided to feed my madness and follow the trail. It was very faint but I could follow it never the less. As I ran faster and faster I realized I was following two scents. One I had already recognized, the other burnt my nose and made me gag. I was even more confused now. Why would Bella be travelling with a female wolf? My madness was getting more intriguing by the minute. As I continued to run I suddenly realized I had been fooled. I was in fact following a false trail laid by one girl, but who was she trying to fool? That was the question. Not me, she had no idea I was up here that I was sure of. So, who? Someone who could follow a trail like me, a wolf maybe, but that just posed another question. Why would a wolf girl be trying to fool another wolf? Why on earth would a wolf be tracking this particular pair? Bella Swan was a friend of the wolves, or at least she had been last time I had seen her. It was all very confusing but I was determined to solve this riddle. I decided to find where the trail started so I turned and followed the scent backwards which was more of a challenge.

I was very curious as I followed the faint trail. The snow was falling heavily now but it made no difference to me, after all I wasn't following tracks. All I needed was my keen sense of smell. The wolf girl who was leaving the trail obviously had some of Bella's worn clothing with her. The burning question was, what did it all mean? I kept my senses alert for any other wolf scent but the only animals around of any size were bears and foxes. I slowed as the trail seemed to be leading into an Inuit village. I became more and more confused.. As I circled the village I became aware I was being watched. I didn't really mind, my kind had a treaty with this tribe. They had accepted us as friends because we were no danger to them and had helped them on occasion. The burning question was, who were they on the alert for? I made myself comfortable on a tree branch downwind of the village and settled in to watch and wait. Hours went by and I discovered the watchers were interested in only one cabin and I had seen the occupant of it. She was an elderly lady of great standing in the community, the way visitors approached her told me she was a Tribal Elder.

I watched as all the windows in the cabin were thrown open and fresh furs were delivered. Also the rugs were taken out and new ones put in. What were they doing? When I saw the bedding thrown out and burned in the yard I realized they were trying to get rid of the girl's scent. That meant they were expecting visitors. Ones they didn't want to realize that the girls had been here. One of the watchers entered the cabin for a moment. When he reappeared the old lady looked satisfied. He had obviously been checking for any lingering scent. If he couldn't smell Bella or Leah then I was sure neither would anyone else.

Hours later I was still patiently waiting, something that was second nature to me when I suddenly smelled a familiar unpleasant odour, the unwanted visitors were here at last. I was surprised to see Jacob Black knock on the door. I didn't know the other boy but he was quite obviously a wolf too. One thing that did seem odd was the fact that the girls were hiding from Jake. One was a pack member like him and the other had always seen him as a protector. Something had changed radically and I was interested to find out what that had been. I couldn't imagine a scenario where Bella would run from Jacob and certainly not with the wolf girl who hated her.

I remembered when I had decided to check on Bella. It was about 18 months ago now. I had ignored the family injunction to leave Bella alone. I didn't think we had done the right thing in any case, leaving her the way we had. She was a wreck but Jake was helping her to pick up the pieces. I had witnessed a huge row between her and the wolf girl. Leah had hated Bella for the way she treated Jacob. At the time I was angry at the way Bella just stood there and took the insults but it wasn't my problem. After that one visit I had stayed clear of Forks so I had no idea what had led to the present outcome. As I finished my daydreaming I heard Jacob and the other boy leave the cabin. Jake was so angry he was shaking and I was pretty sure he was within seconds of phasing. I wasn't sure whether to follow him as he left or try to find out where Bella was. In the end the decision was taken from me.

As I jumped down from my perch I realized there were other wolves around and lowered into a defensive crouch. I heard the padding stop and within seconds Sam Uley, leader of the pack, stepped into view. He didn't look too pleased to see me but that didn't bother me, few people were. The watchers were now studying all of us.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" he snapped.

I straightened up and lent nonchalantly against the trunk of my tree.

"Could ask you the same thing dog. More to the point why is Jacob Black here?"

Sam studied me for a minute or two trying to decide how much to tell me. He was obviously anxious to follow the other two but couldn't just leave me here. I might pose a problem.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth. Who knows, you may be able to help. Bella is on the run from Forks with one of the pack and Jake is the main reason."

That grabbed my attention,

"Why?"

He paused before continuing.

"First off, why are you here? Are the rest here too?"

I shook my head

"No. Just me." He signalled with his right hand and a boy I hadn't seen before came out of the shadows.

"This is Seth Clearwater. He came up here to warn Bella that Jake was coming. I'm afraid Jake's lost it where Bella is concerned. He's been hounding her and in the end she ran with Leah. We were worried he might do something else stupid so we followed. By the time Seth arrived the girls had already moved on. I think Leah is laying a false trail back South so Bella must still be around here somewhere. Have you seen her?" he inquired.

I shook my head,

"No, I crossed the false scent trail by accident and got curious. So, what do you plan to do?"

He stood looking at me silently and I thought maybe our conversation was over. Then he answered "We wait to see if Jake finds the trail and takes it. If he does we'll shadow him. If not, I guess we're here until he figures out his next move. What about you?"

I shrugged,

"I like a mystery. Guess I'll hang around and watch developments."

He wasn't happy but there wasn't much he could do about it. He nodded,

"If you find out where she is I'd appreciate a heads up. We can't protect her if he finds her first."

I considered this request for a moment.

"If I find her first she'll be safe, that I promise you."

Sam nodded

"I guess she will although I don't like the idea of her with you much more than I do with him. I remember how her last encounter with your family ended."

I winced at this and couldn't argue with him.

"One thing though. Why isn't Charlie here looking for her?"

Seth stepped forward to answer this

"Charlie got a letter from Bella saying she didn't want to be found and I guess he's accepted that. I know he has an unofficial watch out for her though. She's frightened if he can find her so can Jake. Charlie thinks Jake is her best bet and I don't think he's realized how much she hates that idea."

Now I understood. It didn't mean I wouldn't try to find her myself but I wouldn't betray her to her father or Jake.

"Maybe our paths will cross again but for now we've gotta go".

With this Sam turned and disappeared back into the tree line.

I watched the house for several more hours, along with the three silent watchers. We never acknowledged each other but they seemed to understand we were on the same team. They didn't like Jake any more than I did and the jury was out on the other wolves. I was going to have to talk to the cabin's occupant if they would allow it and I decided there was only one way to find out. I straightened up and walked slowly from the shelter of the trees towards the cabin. The watchers focused in on me but didn't move, they obviously realized I meant no harm to the woman inside. As I walked up the steps to the front door it opened and a female voice invited me in. As I entered, a warm hand touched my cold one.

"I've been expecting you, or at least one of your kind. Come in and sit down. We need to talk".

At that the cabin door closed and the watchers settled down once more to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jake

Quil and I sat in a café nursing hot drinks discussing what to do next.

"Did you believe her?" Quil inquired and I shrugged

"I guess so. I didn't smell Bella's or Leah's scent there and why would she lie about it. I think we have to accept Alaska was a red herring and start again. Whatever Leah was up to with this guy Bella wasn't involved. I think we'll go back to Seattle and try tracing her from there.".

Quil

I was relieved, I didn't want to be here anyway. I was a little more sceptical of the woman than Jake was but I wasn't about to say anything. I didn't want to find Bella anyway it would be better if she kept as far from Jake as she could. He was acting really weird about her. Jake looked up thoughtfully, "Mind you I got a feeling we were being watched today. I guess it's just me being jumpy though. I didn't smell anything other than the local wildlife. Lets eat then we'd better start back."

I silently heaved a sigh of relief.

Sam

We watched from a safe distance as the other two ate then set off the way they had come. So far Jake was doing just what I had hoped. We didn't know if the girls had been here, they certainly weren't here any more, that was for sure or the wolf nose would have detected them. If Jake made for the Canadian border then we would follow. If not we'd have to stay and probably let the Cullen know if we saw him again. The vampire had at least as much chance of finding Bella if she was here, and defending her too if it came down to it.

Vampire

In the cabin we studied each other for a while then the woman smiled and started the conversation.

"I wondered how long it would be before one of you came looking for the little bird."

"I didn't come looking for her. I accidentally crossed the false trail left by the wolf girl and was curious. Why did you think a vampire would come looking for Bella? I assume that's who you are referring to." She smiled a sad smile.

"I can always tell when a human has been touched by one of your kind. Also I noticed the scar on her wrist. Only a very special human valued by one of your kind would have been bitten and saved from the change. If you weren't looking for her, why are you here?"

"Just visiting" was my terse reply.

At this she laughed aloud.

"Visiting eh? Well you don't hunt humans so you are welcome here. My friends seem to be comfortable with your presence. More so than my last visitors."

"He was looking for Bella?" I snapped out.

"Oh yes but I don't think he will be finding her. Not only is she well hidden she is also guarded although she will never know that."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Bella is very perceptive." I grinned at that thought.

"Oh I know that, but I doubt she will even see her guardians. They will keep her safe from the wolf boy if he gets too close to finding her."

There was a long pause then.

"Will you be looking for her?" the woman asked.

My answer was a long time coming

" I think the answer to that would have to be yes. I don't like the thought of her alone and in danger." "Oh she's not alone." came the quick reply.

"We know that, but she doesn't and if anything happens to her your guardians won't be able to help." I explained.

"What could happen to her? She is safe and well and guarded."

Annie smiled as she asked the question.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. Bella could get into trouble without even trying. She attracts danger and accidents like a magnet".

She looked at me for a time, her mind working furiously. I think she knew the truth of my words.

"Very well. I will tell you where to find her but I need a promise from you first. I know you are linked to the Denali coven and I trust them so I will accept your word as I would theirs. You must not move her from her hiding place. You must not tell the wolves where she is, and I mean any of them, and you must bring her back here when the guardians say it is safe to do so. Finally no one else is to know where she is. She trusted me with her life and her safety and I will not break that trust. Do you agree?"

I could see that the only way I was going to find Bella easily was to agree.

"I promise" and the pact was made.

Seth

When I saw the cabin door close behind the vampire I left. Sam needed to know that there was a link between the old woman in the cabin and the Cullen. I wasn't sure it would make any difference but Sam had schooled me well, knowledge was power and we needed as much as we could get. I was hoping we were homeward bound but I knew it all depended on Jake's decision. I was frustrated, Jake had been a good friend but something had gone very wrong between Jake and Bella and Jake had changed. He was obsessed with her and couldn't see that he now scared her. Unlike Jake I didn't blame the Cullen's. I knew it had been Bella's decision to pull back from Jake. She saw him as a friend, he saw her as his possession. There was no middle ground for them. This could split the pack even more. What a mess!

Bella

Things were getting serious at the hunting lodge. The fire was now out and the temperature was falling quickly, I came round now and again but I was too weak to do more than drag myself to the edge of the sofa and reach a bottle of water. The trouble was that when I drank anything it made me feel so nauseous. I had manage to pull the throw down from the sofa and roll myself in it to preserving some of my fading body heat. I couldn't get out of the room to the kitchen or bathroom so no pain killers or toilet breaks and this frustrated and annoyed me. My back and legs kept going into spasm and all I could do was clench my fists and scream to the white wilderness outside.

Outside

Johnny H had returned now, whatever had scared him was obviously gone. He had been startled when he heard the screams for the first time and had run to the safety of his mother. Now he regarded the noise as mere background and carried on playing in the snow drifts that had now buried the back porch entirely.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Vampire

She took me to the large wall map that decorated one wall of her sitting room and pointed out the position of the hunting lodge.

"Right on the edge of the Denali National Park. Good choice this time of year if you want privacy but a little isolated and probably cut off with all this snow. I'd better get going." I said.

There was a sudden commotion outside the cabin and she looked round sharply.

"There is trouble at the lodge" she cried.

We both ran to the door and she wrenched it open both afraid that Jacob the wolf boy had found Bella. Outside stood a man as tall and muscular as Emmett but with snow-white hair, He didn't speak, he and the woman communicated silently then she turned anguished eyes to me.

"Something has happened in the lodge. The guardians heard screaming from inside but they are not allowed to enter human habitation."

Before she had finished her explanation there was a blur of movement and I was gone but I heard her words even so,

"Good speed my friend. I know you will look after Bella for us. For all your faults you are a good man".

Vampire

I knew it must have taken Bella hours to reach the lodge but I was there in under an hour. From a distance I could hear her rapid heartbeat and I heard a hoarse scream of excruciating pain. I ran even faster, blurring as I passed the guardians and Johnny H and crashed through the front door.

Bella lay crumpled on the floor, her legs stretched rigidly, her eyes glazed. The room was so chilled that her breath misted in the cold air. Things were far worse than I could have imagined. The room was far too cold for a human but that wasn't the worst of it. Bella had obviously been laying there for some time incapacitated. Her head was covered in dried blood which had matted her dark hair to a red tangle, her trousers were wet leaving a tang of urine in the air and she had quite obviously vomited more than once. None of these smells bothered me though, I knew she needed my help and that's why I was here. To make amends for the past.

I fell to my knees as waves of her pain hit me. It was almost unbearable, mixed with hopelessness and desolation. I struggled to my feet knowing I had to work fast, she was hypothermic and if I hesitated it would surely be the end for her. Firstly I picked up the fragile girl and kicked the doors open until I found a bedroom. I realized there would be no hot water so I couldn't try to warm her in a bath. Instead I laid her carefully on the bed and covered her with as many blankets and throws as I could find. After that things happened very quickly. With vampire speed I lit the log fire and the range and boiled up some water. I stopped every few minutes to check Bella. She was still deathly pale and cold but she was still breathing albeit shallowly. So far I was doing enough to keep her alive, maybe I had arrived in time.

As the cabin warmed up I moved her from the bed to the sofa in front of the roaring fire, still wrapped in blankets. I made a warm drink, hoping that Bella would come round enough to drink. On the kitchen counter I noticed bottles of medication, pain killers I recognized and others whose name was a mystery to me. Frowning I read the labels. They were genuine prescriptions in her name so I carried them through. Perhaps they would help with the pain she was so obviously in. I sat beside her and took her hand in mine. They were almost the same temperature and that worried me. With a cloth I gently wiped her face while taking some of her pain to myself to relieve her suffering.

There was so much to do but I wasn't sure what to do first. I cursed my scanty knowledge of humans and wished I could contact Carlisle. The problem was that I had crushed my mobile phone during my last fight with Alice and had never got around to replacing it. There was no way of contacting the outside world from here with no land-line connection. Bella was far too sick to risk moving her so I was on my own, reliant on my hazy memories from first aid classes. I don't think they were meant to cover this kind of situation but it was all I had.

I looked at her other hand and noticed the blisters covering the palm. Something else to worry about. Why had I rushed here in such a hurry? Knowing it was Bella in trouble I should have brought a full first aid kit at the very least and preferably a full ER. As it was I would just have to make do with what I had at hand for now. I sat on the floor by her head and stroked her hair as she slept uneasily. After a while I noticed a slight change in her colour and temperature which gave me more hope. She was still in great pain but that was the one thing I could help her with.

I put my hand down to throw another log onto the fire and felt steel. Picking up the object I recognized a crutch, no, a pair of crutches. I was puzzled so I pulled the throws back and looked at Bella's legs for the first time. I hadn't taken much notice of them when I stripped her of her soiled jeans. I never even stopped to wash her but bundled her body in blankets to try to warm her up. Now I could see that they were painfully thin. There was hardly any muscle there at all. This wasn't a simple broken leg but something far more damaging.

I wrapped the blanket back around her and then looked into her pale face,

"What's happened to you Bella? How did you get from that fresh-faced beauty that captivated my brother to this?"

She mumbled and her eyes fluttered open but they were unfocused. She muttered incoherently for a few seconds before a spasm caused her to cry out. I concentrated on relieving her pain and she slowly relaxed.

"Can you swallow something for me Bella?" I asked gently.

I wasn't sure she really heard me but she parted her cracked lips enough for me to tip minute amounts of warm chocolate milk in and she swallowed convulsively. She didn't choke for which I was thankful. I had crushed two of her tablets in the drink and it seemed she'd taken enough in to help. She was sleeping more peacefully now and gave me time to take stock of the situation.

I needed to find bandages and antiseptic cream for the burns on her hand and cut on her head, make sure there was hot water to bathe her, and I needed to fill the flask I had found beside her with a hot drink so I didn't have to leave her side too often. I also needed to find clean sheets to put on the bed so she could use it when she had warmed up enough to leave the fireside...my mind was whirling with all the tasks I had to do.

As she was peaceful for now I ran through them quickly. Firstly I ran the bath to the top with warm water. I knew if it was too hot it would be dangerous. She needed to warm up slowly. I also knew she would be mortified at the thought of me seeing her naked but it couldn't be helped and she need never know, she wouldn't be aware anyway.

She didn't even stir as I carried her carefully to the bathroom. I laid her on a pile of towels I had put on the floor while I stripped off the rest of her soiled clothing. I was shocked by how thin she was. She had a large operation scar running the length of her back. What had happened to her? I couldn't worry about it now. Realizing unconscious she would sink in the water I shrugged then stripped off too and lifted her up, stepping into the water and sitting down slowly. It wasn't ideal as she was leaning against my cold body but it seemed to help her warm up a little. I soaped and sponged her body clean and stayed in the water until the temperature started to drop too much. Then I stepped out and laid her back on the pile of towels and gently dried her. It would be too much to try to dress her again so I wrapped her back in clean blankets and took her back to the sofa which I had spread with clean throws.

I tried to wake her hourly to make her drink as she was clearly dehydrated. Her lips were still cracked and raw and as she drank the warm liquid a small drop of blood appeared. I wiped it away without a thought just as I had ignored the dried blood from her head wound earlier. That was something I would think about later when I had leisure to think about myself. At the moment my mind was filled with thoughts of Bella and if I would be able to save her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jake

I was furious and trying to run my anger off. Quil followed and I knew he was only too glad to be heading home. He didn't trust my reaction if we'd found Bella or that bitch Leah and he was right. We made it back to Forks in record time and phased back to human form. It was still daylight and I went straight to Charlies. The house was deserted so obviously Bella hadn't come to her senses yet and returned home. Her room was empty and cold and most of her things were gone. I gritted my teeth and ran down the stairs only to crash into Charlies uniformed figure.

Charlie

I was surprised to see Jake there but just assumed he'd used the key under the flowerpot on the porch.

"What you doing here Jake? Have you brought Bella back with you? Where have you been?"

As Jake shook his head I continued.

"There's still no word from Bella."

Jake looked angry and frustrated.

"No Charlie I haven't brought her home but I did trace Leah and I don't think Bella's with her any more."

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

Jake

I had to do some quick thinking, after all Charlie didn't know about wolf speed and I couldn't explain how I got to Alaska and back so quickly.

"I tracked down Leah's boyfriend. He's from Alaska, so I contacted someone I know up there. The boyfriend is back home and Leah is with him but they are alone."

"It worries me thinking she may be on her own Jake. How are we going to find her? She hasn't used her passport or ID so how is she managing? No record of her attending any hospitals or clinic's anywhere either and she's got to be getting her medication somehow. Anyway I gotta get back to work. Just thought I'd check the house as I was passing. Always hoping she might show up."

I watched Charlie sigh and trudge slowly out the door. He had aged fast in the last few months I thought as I watched Charlie walk away.

Charlie

As I drove the cruiser back to the station I had to fight back the tears. I was at my wit's end. Every feeler I had put out on the unofficial law enforcement grapevine had come back a negative. My daughter had simple disappeared into thin air and I had no idea how she had managed it. She was hardly inconspicuous with her crutches. I couldn't take it much longer, I was seriously thinking of taking some time off and trying to find her myself but I had to admit I had no idea where to start.

I entered the police station with my head down, unwilling to meet the sympathetic eyes of the dispatcher. I turned towards my office but was stopped by my deputy.

"Ah Chief. I know it's a bit unorthodox but a girl turned up a few minutes ago and insisted she needed to talk to you. She was really scared she'll be recognised so I thought I'd better keep her out of sight and it was either your office or a cell".

I had no idea who it was that was waiting for me except that it wasn't my daughter, the only girl I wanted to see. I walked to my office and opened the door. When I saw who was sitting there I looked back and shouted

"No interruptions even if the place catches fire."

Then I entered my office and firmly shut the door as the dispatcher gave the deputy a querying look but he just shrugged.

Leah

I heard Charlies voice in the front office and steeled myself. This wasn't going to be pleasant! He glared at me as he removed his gun belt and put it on top of the filing cabinet. Sitting behind his desk he leaned back and waited so I cleared my throat and started.

"Chief Swan. I know you are really mad with me but please hear me out before you do anything."

I really didn't know how he would react so I tried to explain things as concisely as possible.

"Bella is safe and well. She asked me to tell you that straight away."

He sat forward but kept silent.

"She was desperate. Jake was putting so much pressure on her and she didn't know where to turn." "She could have turned to me" Charlie growled.

"I'm sorry Chief but she didn't think so. It seemed to her you wanted her with him."

I could see he was about to interrupt again so I hurried on.

"Bella is very fragile at the moment. She felt vulnerable and wanted to get away to be able to think clearly with no pressure. She doesn't want to come home yet but she didn't want you to worry about her."

"Well guess what. I'm her father and I am worried so where is she Leah?"

"I don't know where she is now."

It wasn't really a lie. I didn't know where the hunting lodge was after all.

"Oh I think you do and you'd better tell me now."

"I can't Chief Swan and I really don't know. She made me promise I wouldn't tell you. She's afraid you might tell Jake."

"You listen to me young lady. I want to know where my daughter is and I want to know now or you are going to be in a whole heap of trouble."

I knew his threat didn't really amount to much, both Bella and I were legally adults and entitled to go where we wanted.

"I know you are worried but she is being well looked after. She asked me to come and tell you and she told me to ask for your help. Jake is after me. He knows I was with Bella and he wants to know where she is. I need your protection from him."

Charlie looked puzzled,

"I just saw him at my place. He never said anything about looking for you. All he told me was that you were with your boyfriend in Alaska and Bella wasn't with you any more. Care to explain?"

I sighed in frustration,

"I was in Alaska but not with my boyfriend. He's here now with me. Jake was trying to get you angry with me so if I turned up you wouldn't believe whatever I told you."

We were interrupted by loud voices in the front office. It was Jake shouting at the dispatcher that he needed to see the Chief immediately. Charlie saw the fear on my face and motioned me to stay quiet and strode from the room. I heard his voice from the corridor,

"What's going on out here? Is that you causing a ruckus Jake? What's the meaning of this?"

Jake stopped shouting but I could still hear what he said.

"Leah's here. She was seen coming in a while ago. I need to see her Chief. She's one of us and subject to tribal law. I'll take her to the Elders, just get her out here."

I stood and opened the door a crack so I could see what was happening. Charlie was at the desk effectively blocking Jake's progress. He held up a hand and Jake stopped. I hope he realized that he had blown it, I think he did. Charlie spoke again.

"I don't think I heard that Jake. Who I have back there is none of your business" his voice could have cut steel "and just to make things perfectly clear I am Chief of Police around here. Anything that happens around here is my business. If you feel I am treading on Tribal toes I suggest you go get Harry or Billy. I'll still be here when you get back. In the meantime I suggest you go take a cold shower and quit with the attitude."

Charlie turned his back on Jake and strolled slowly back to his office. I could see that he was absolutely furious.

He came back in and shut the door quietly looking at me with some understanding in his eyes. I nodded towards the door,

"Please don't hand me over to the Elders. Everything I did, I did for Bella. I haven't broken any laws, neither has she".

At this he raised an eyebrow,

"Like to tell me how you two got to Alaska without using ID?"

I swallowed nervously, "No".

"I thought not. Well maybe you can tell me how she gets her medication without leaving a trace?"

I shook my head.

"OK. Lets try a real easy one. What have you two been living on?"

That was one I could answer

"We both got jobs".

He nodded "Jobs eh? What ID did you use to get these jobs?"

I had fallen into his trap and didn't know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut. Again he nodded, "Lets start again shall we? I need to know Bella is OK. I want to know where she is but I guess you aren't going to tell me that. Is there any way I can contact her? I want to hear from her own mouth that she's fine."

I understood what he meant and tried to think of a way round it.

"I can try contacting the person helping her." I offered.

He looked at me for a while thinking.

"OK. That would be a start. I take it you don't want to talk to Jacob?"

I shook my head violently

"No way".

He sighed and sat down again.

"You're both that scared of him? I understand why Bella feels that way and I guess I didn't help matters. What I don't understand is why you're so scared of him."

I decided that the truth was the only way, so I explained about Joe and how that was the way Jake had traced us to Alaska and it was why I couldn't go back to the reservation. I couldn't even visit my parents.

"Oh I think we can get around that one" he said and he picked up the phone.

Within an hour my parents were sitting with me in the now available interview room. My mum had been crying and hugging me but my father was thin-lipped. Charlie came in with hot drinks for us all and turned to my Dad.

"Well Harry what's gonna happen now?"

Dad looked at me then at Charlie,

"I don't have a daughter any longer. I'll be leaving now" and he stood to go.

"Whoa there Harry. Don't turn your back on your daughter. I've already driven mine away. Don't make the same mistake."

Dad shook his head,

"She's a disgrace to the tribe. I won't have her dishonour us further" and he strode out.

Charlie stopped him just outside the door

"I can't make you change your mind but I will ask you not to tell Jake anything."

I snorted when I heard that. I was sure my Dad would soon be telling Sam all about his dishonourable daughter. My Mum looked at me again and stroked my face.

"Be happy my love and keep in touch. I will try with your father but don't expect too much."

I nodded and kissed her before she followed him out.

Charlie came back in and surprised me by putting his arm around me.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't help much"

I shrugged

"At least you tried. I'll try to get hold of Annie if I can use a phone".

It took two hours to get through on the phone as there were blizzard conditions and the phones only worked intermittently. The line was really bad but I eventually got my message across and Annie agreed to speak to Charlie. I left him alone and ventured out to the front to take the mugs back to the kitchen. Bad move on my part!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Charlie

Annie explained to me who she was and apologized that I couldn't talk to Bella, or "little bird" as she insisted on calling her, because the Lodge where she was staying had no phone. She assured me that everything was fine and Bella would be perfectly safe. She promised to let Bella ring me as soon as the weather cleared and they could get her back to the village. There were so many questions I still wanted to ask her but the phone suddenly went dead.

Just as well as it turned out because all hell broke out in the front of the station. I heard shouting and screaming and grabbed my gun belt as I raced out of the office. I was just in time to stop Jake dragging Leah into a rusty old truck which was idling at the kerb. She was putting up a hell of a fight but Jake was just too strong for her. I shouted for him to let her go and for a minute I thought I was going to have to repeat myself. I could see him toying with the idea of ignoring me but he thought better of it.

"Smart thinking Jake. Get your hands off her now."

He snarled at her but dropped her arm, I could see bruises developing as we stood there.

"Not a good idea, kidnapping a girl out of the police station. What's the idea Jake?"

He looked at me sullenly but kept his mouth shut.

"OK I'll do the talking then. I want you to get in your truck and don't stop driving till you reach the Reservation. I don't want to see your face anywhere near this building or near Leah for a while. If you so much as look in her direction I'll take you in. Are we clear so far?"

I glared at him and he nodded sullenly.

"Another thing. You stay away from my daughter Jacob. I don't want you even thinking about her. Your actions made her run and I didn't stop you. Well, guess what. I just did. If you so much as say her name out loud and I hear I'll forget about this badge. You got that Jacob?"

He nodded again still scowling at Leah.

"Bella and Leah are out-of-bounds to you. Did you get all that?"

Again he nodded,

"I didn't hear you"

He turned his burning eyes on me. "I heard you."

"Good. Just so we're clear you keep away from the two girls and out-of-town until you can control yourself, and if I find you looking for Bella I'll lock you up and throw away the key. Now get the hell out of my sight".

He jumped into the truck, slamming the door, and sped off. I just hoped that was an end to it but I had my doubts.

I decided that I needed to go to Alaska and see my daughter for myself. I had a lot of apologies to make her and reassurances to give. I knew I had plenty of time coming to me. Hell, I rarely took any off except for the odd fishing trip with Harry and it looked like they might be a thing of the past now. However I knew I couldn't leave Leah here, boyfriend or no boyfriend. She would have to go with me so I could keep her safe. When I broached the subject Leah was quick to agree. She and Joe needed to get out of Forks as fast as possible and a trip with me to Alaska would achieve that. She rang Joe who agreed to meet us in Port Angeles in two days time. He had to see his tutors because he had decided it would be too risky for him to stay at college here. He and Leah would move permanently to his home village and he would find work there so they could be married.

Leah was going to stay with me until we left. We both felt it would be safer that way. Leah cooked the meal that evening and was telling me more about her adventures with Bella when there was a loud knock at the door. Leah started at the sudden interruption and I looked out the window to see who our evening visitor was.

"Its Sam. Do you want to talk to him? If not I suggest you make yourself scarce upstairs till he's gone".

Leah thought for a moment.

"It's OK Charlie I'd better see him."

I nodded and opened the door.

"Evening Sam. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak to Leah if she's willing Charlie"

I nodded and gestured him in.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit but no games Sam. Leah is under my protection while she's here." Sam nodded and I disappeared upstairs.

Leah

I was terrified of what might be coming but after Jakes antics Sam seemed a safe bet.

"Leah I wish you had told us what was going on. I know things aren't easy between you and me but I'm sure we could have worked something out. I still care about you and I feel how unhappy you are. I can't say I'm happy about your choice of mate but we could have worked things out. After all both tribes know about vegetarian vampires".

At this my head shot up

"What do you mean?"

He smiled ruefully

"Your boyfriends tribe came to an agreement with a coven of vampires much like our ancestors did with the Cullen's. In fact the two covens are known to each other and neither hunt humans. So you see we wouldn't have caused as many problems as you imagined. Only the older people still hold anger towards the Alaskan tribes. We found out about their treaty a while back. You could stay here with him you know. The guys would get used to it. I take it he does know about us?"

I nodded "Yes he does."

"But has he told you about himself?"

This puzzled me and Sam saw that,

"I see he hasn't been quite so open with you. Well its his story to tell so you must ask him. I will just say that I think you are well matched. Our problem at the moment is Jake. He wont give up you know. If you know where Bella is I think you should tell either me or Charlie. Jake has already met with Joe's mother."

This really shocked me

"What? How do you know that, has he talked to you about it?"

"No Leah, I was there.. So was your brother. He flew ahead to warn you and I followed Jake and Quil. She put on a good show. Convinced him you had left Bella in Seattle. I guess now he's seen you he'll guess it was a lie. Think I'll be taking another trip to Alaska only with most of the pack this time. Bella may need more protection. You're going up with Charlie I guess. Think you could try to let me know when you find out her location?"

Tears were pouring down my face as I realized how much Sam had tried to protect us. I felt stupid and very guilty.

"Sure Sam. Where will you be?"

"Oh I guess we'll be within hailing distance or as close as they let us."

"I'm very sorry I didn't come to you when Jake became a problem for Bella. Thank you for everything".

I flung my arms around his huge frame and held him just like I used to so long ago. He pulled away after a while and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Take care Leah. There will always be a place for you here if you want to come back. In the meantime talk to your boyfriend and take care of each other. Bella isn't your problem any more. Others will take it from here."

As he turned and walked out I felt a friendship for him that was stronger than the hatred I had held for so long.

When Charlie came back down we sat watching TV for a while. Well, rather it was on but neither of us could have told anyone what was playing. One of the things I liked about Bella's Dad was that he never questioned you. He seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about Sam's visit and never mentioned it. I wonder what he would have said if he knew the truth about what had happened and was still happening in his quiet little town. Bella had soon found out that myths were real in this town and it had nearly destroyed her. I just hoped it wouldn't spell disaster for him. He wasn't the kind of person to just accept such things in his life.

I slept in Bella's room that night, or at least I lay awake staring at the ceiling and wishing I was back in the cabin with Bella so I knew she was safe. I missed Joe too but I was intrigued about what Sam had meant. What hadn't Joe told me? I knew he hadn't been freaked out when I told him I changed into a wolf but he had explained his blasé attitude on his knowledge of tribal histories. Apparently he had heard about the Wolf Guardians. I needed to know what he was keeping from me. I refused to make a life with someone who kept secrets from me. I'd had enough of secrets and living a life full of lies. If that's the kind of man he was then I would have to reconsider my future. The very thought of that caused a lump in my throat. Why was my life destined to be so difficult? Then I stopped, God I thought, I sound like Bella. Maybe we were more alike than either of us had realized.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jake

Outside in the dark I waited. I knew Charlie and Leah were in the house. I'd seen Sam visit but couldn't get close enough to hear what was said. There were too many other wolves patrolling nearby. It was obvious that Sam had put Charlie and Leah under the pack's protection. They knew where Bella was and they would lead me to her. I wasn't afraid of Charlie, after all he was only a human and no human would stand in my way. Once I had Bella in my arms I was sure she would remember how much I loved her and she would reciprocate. They were meant for each other and I would have her. There were no vampire's to stand in my way and turn her head, not any more. They had abandoned her just as I expected. I would protect her in the future.

Leah

Charlie and I set off early the next morning to meet up with Joe and travel to Seattle before flying to Anchorage and then on to Nome. One of Joe's relatives would meet us there and drive us to the village where Annie would be waiting to fill us in on the situation. The weather had deteriorated since I had left on the snowmobile. It seemed such a long time ago, so much had happened since. I needed to talk to Joe but it wouldn't be possible on the flight so I had to wait my chance. He knew something was wrong but like me couldn't ask at the moment.

We got three seats together on the plane and spent the flight sleeping or pretending to watch the movie. Charlie was nervous and fidgeted incessantly. I was never more glad to see a runway in my life. There was a three-hour wait in Anchorage so I went to get a magazine while Charlie and Joe ordered some food at the airport restaurant. Well I use that word loosely, that's what it was advertised as! Charlie then went to stretch his legs and ring the Station to make sure everything was OK in his absence.

As soon as we were alone we both started to speak. Being the gentleman he stopped and gestured me to continue.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

He looked puzzled,

"I don't know what you are talking about Leah. What's the matter? You seem so cold and distant. What have I done?"

Much as I wanted to shout at him I realized that this was not the place or the time.

"I spoke to Sam Uley yesterday."

He looked at me cautiously

"And?"

"He told me that you had been holding out on me. Have you?"

Joe looked pained

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Is there something to tell then?" I snapped back.

I could feel my skin getting hot. I looked down and saw that my hands were shaking. I needed to calm down.

"Joe, I have lived with lies and deceit for so long now and I am sick of it. I felt I could trust you. I told you all my secrets, everything. Why do I feel that it was all for nothing? Why do I feel betrayed?"

He put a hand on my arm and stroked my cheek with his other but I shrugged him off.

"Either speak or stay silent but don't treat me like a nervous horse. I don't need petting and soothing. I need the TRUTH."

I almost shouted the last word and several people turned around to see. Joe looked round uneasily "This isn't the place for explanations darling. I'll tell you everything when we get home."

I laughed at that.

"Home! I don't have a home any more Joe. I thought my home was with you where ever we decided to settle. Now you admit you have secrets from me. I'm not sure I have a home with you".

Again he grabbed my arm

"Leah you are over reacting. It's nothing important. I don't know why Sam even brought it up unless it was to cause trouble."

I pulled my arm free and stepped back

"Sam told me because he cares. After all that's happened he still cares enough to warn me about you. He even offered me a place back with the pack. If you had come clean maybe I would feel differently but evasion doesn't make for a good relationship".

He sneered,

"The famous Sam Uley bad mouths me and you believe him. Jealousy often lies."

I laughed,

"The really sad thing is that he isn't jealous. He has the love of his life. He even told me that you and I would make a good couple, well matched he said. Seems he was wrong."

And I strode away to meet Charlie who was on his way back. I felt my heart break as I turned away and I finally knew how Bella had felt when Edward left. When Sam had found Emily I was devastated but it wasn't his fault, it was imprinting, he had no choice. Joe had kept secrets while I bared my soul to him. Edward had walked away after Bella gave him her heart.

I was close to tears when I met up with Charlie and he knew something was wrong. He looked at Joe then put his arm around me and we walked towards the departure lounge. I never looked back although I knew he was following us. I didn't think I would ever be able to look in his face again. All I wanted was to get Bella and leave Alaska before it became the death of my sanity. Unfortunately I couldn't just leave now. I wanted to see Annie again and make sure Bella was OK although I trusted Joe's mother to look after my friend.

The flight to Nome was shorter but much more tense. Charlie sat by my side and Joe sat behind us. He tried to talk to me until Charlie turned and gave him the look. After that he sat back and closed his eyes. He must know that Joe wouldn't try again and he was right. I never heard a word from him until we disembarked and he shouted Hi to a tall young man standing at the luggage carousel. When we picked up our bags he lead us to a large four-wheel drive truck. We threw our bags in the trunk and I slid in the back with Charlie leaving Joe to sit up front with the driver.

It was snowing quite heavily when we reached the village and although the heater in the cab was good I was glad to return to the warm cabin that had welcomed Bella and myself so long ago. Annie grabbed me into a comforting hug. She then shook hands with Charlie.

"You must be little birds father. Welcome to my home. I'm so pleased to finally meet you."

She gestured for us to sit and bustled out to make a hot drink which she brought in on a large tray accompanied with cookies.

As we drank I saw Charlie eyeing up the room. He seemed to like what he saw and Annie noticed. "You like my home Chief Swan?" she asked.

"Oh call me Charlie please."

She smiled,

"Thank you Charlie, I'm Annie. I'm sorry that Bella isn't here to greet you. When we realized Jacob Black was in Alaska and looking for her we decided she needed a safe place to hide. Unfortunately the weather has closed in since then and she is effectively stranded."

Seeing Charlies concerned look she smiled at.

"Don't worry Charlie she is being well looked after and is perfectly safe. As soon as the weather eases we'll fetch her back. Until then you and Leah are welcome here. We have plenty of room".

When Charlie demurred she looked fierce

"That wasn't an offer Charlie. I would like to get to know you. I've heard a lot from Bella."

His eyebrow shot up but he managed a smile and nodded agreement.

It was settled then. Charlie and I would stay with Annie while Joe stayed at his Aunts in the next village. While Charlie and Annie had a cosy chat over supper I agreed to take a walk with Joe. Might as well get it over with, then I could leave more quickly and go back to Forks, I sighed heavily. What a prospect!

As it was snowing so heavily we settled on a drive round the village instead. The sad thing was that I had such happy memories of this place. Bella and I had been settled and contented here. Joe finally pulled up outside the closed store.

"I want to explain Leah."

"The very fact you have something to explain says it all Joe but go on. I'm listening."

I folded my arms as he tried to take hold of my hand.

"Its stupid really" he started and I just glared at him.

"When you told me about your life on the Reservation I was really surprised. In the legends its only ever the men who change to defend their lands. So it must have been hard for the guys when you phased."

I snorted

"Oh yeah. I felt really sorry for them. It must have been tough."

He realized what he had said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that is probably why they treated you as they did."

My temper, never exactly noted for being cool was rising fast.

"They treated me like a pariah. Sam imprinted and I was the sad little bitch who pined for her lost love. Or the pack joke. Have you any idea how that feels? No you couldn't possibly understand. You've never been in that position how could you?"

He opened his mouth again.

"Please Leah. Let me finish."

I sneered at him but fell silent.

"When I was a little boy I learnt the tribal legends. About men turning into spirits and animals to protect their Tribe from enemies. Whether they be other Tribes or other supernatural beings. I thought it sounded like a great adventure. When I got older I was told about the Guardians of our Tribe. Men who would change their shape to protect our tribe from "The cold Ones" who lived in the Denali National Park until they found that these monsters were not a threat to us at all. My father was a shape shifter who died protecting us from another tribe. I never wanted to become a Guardian and I never changed. When you told me about your ability to change into a wolf and how you did so to protect a single human girl from vampires I was ashamed. How could I tell my brave Leah that the man she loved was a coward?"

When Joe dropped me at the cabin I went in without a backward glance and after a quick goodnight to the others I shut myself in my room. I wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or scream. My boyfriend was afraid of me. He was a coward and ashamed of it only because he thought I wasn't. The fact that I hadn't asked for any of this didn't seem to matter. Why he thought I would think less of him because he wasn't a shape shifter I didn't understand. He hadn't missed out because he was a coward and didn't want to be one. He didn't shift because there was no need for Tribal Guardians here. Why couldn't he see that? We only phased on the Reservation because the Cullen's came back and drew others of their kind there. If they had stayed away I would be just another girl, happily settled with Sam who would never have imprinted on Emily because he would never have phased either. My life was a tragedy not something to be proud of. What was so difficult to grasp about that? I put my pillow over my face to stifle the sobs that wouldn't stop coming.

The next morning I was exhausted. I'd been up all night deciding what to do. I had to talk to Joe again. I had to make him see there was nothing to be ashamed of. I did love him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him...if he'd have me. If I stayed here I need never phase again. I hated what it did to me. I would promise him if he wanted me to. Anything to keep him with me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two.

Jake

I had watched them catch their flight and knew I couldn't get there as fast. Even as a wolf it would take me far too long. I was terrified they would find Bella and take her out of my reach. My only option was to call in a favour, Billy used to help a friend who owned a private plane. When his friend Gerry needed contacts in Alaska for his tourist business Billy would provide them. I needed a ride and Gerry was going to give me one, whether he wanted to or not. I hoped it wouldn't come to threats but I was prepared to use them if it became necessary.

Luck was on my side as it turned out. Gerry had a plane load of tourists to pick up from Anchorage and he was empty on the flight out. I settled in the empty plane and fell asleep almost as soon as the wheels left the tarmac. My dreams were full of Bella, in my arms, in my bed. She would be mine, one way or another. If Gerry had known what I was up to he would have turned the plane round. As it was he thought he was just doing Billy's son a harmless favour.

We set down a couple of hours after Charlies flight but the connection I was banking on was delayed due to the weather. A storm front had closed in shortly after Charlies flight had taken off. I had planned on following them to Joe's mothers and then keeping watch until they led me to Bella. I really hoped I would find out where she was before they set off. That way I could reach her first. I knew she would be glad to see me and happy to go back with me instead of waiting for her father. My only consolation at being stuck in Anchorage was that the weather was so bad I didn't think Charlie would be able to do much for a couple of days. That was of course unless Bella was already there at Annie's. Then I would have to plan how to get her away from the others. I was cunning and I was fast, if I got my hands on Bella no one would be able to stop me, No One.

I was frustrated beyond my tolerance. The weather had closed in so much that my onward flight was finally cancelled altogether. I decided in the end that I couldn't wait any longer. Who knew what was going on with Bella. Had Charlie found her? My only relief was that even if Bella was reunited with her father there was no way they could leave Alaska with the weather the way it was. That meant they would be at the old woman's place. The woman who had lied to him. The one who had fooled him into returning to Forks. For that she would pay. Not now, for now I had bigger fish to fry, but later. After Bella and I were married they'd take a trip up here and he would visit her then. My vision was clouded by a red mist these days and I was stretched to the very edge of my patience. Anyone else who got in my way would pay dearly for doing so.

Watchers

If Charlie and Leah had been able to hear Jakes thoughts they would have been much more concerned for Bella's safety. Charlie was under the impression that his talk with Jake had calmed the situation down. Leah knew better but she hoped it might slow Jake down a little. They were both terribly wrong. They had underestimated Jakes obsession with Bella and somebody would pay for that, possibly with their life. But what Jake failed to take into account however, were the watchers. They knew he was there and they would keep him under observation. They may not be fast but they were no less deadly and they knew their job. That was to keep the tribe and any guests safe and they were extremely good at that task. No wolf was going to outsmart them. The other thing he failed to take into account because he had no knowledge of it was that Bella had another protector. One who was as fast and strong as he was and one that would lay down his "life" to keep her from harm.

Charlie

I sat looking out at the falling snow, I had never seen so much fall so quickly. As soon as the residents cleared the side walks they were covered again. I was frustrated by the waiting but had to admit that Annie was a great host. She and I had spent a lot of time together whilst Leah and Joe sorted out their problems. Annie had told me about her family which was huge with 6 sons and 5 daughters. All of whom I had met over the past days. Joe was her baby and treated as such by his older siblings. I just hoped Leah and he could get beyond their problems because I had seen the way she looked at that young man. He would make her a good husband and she obviously adored him despite their argument.

The phone rang breaking the silence and I watched as Annie answered it. Her face grew grave as the conversation went on. She put the receiver down and turned to me.

"It seems that young Jacob is back in Alaska Charlie".

I shot to my feet.

"Where is he? Does he know where Bella is?

I shot the questions at her in quick succession. Annie shook her head.

"Sit down my friend. He still has no idea where your daughter is and hasn't made it here yet. He was last spotted in Anchorage at the airport. His flight has been delayed because of the weather so he still has long wait and a long way to come".

Her answers were slow and concise but I couldn't help worrying. How in heavens name did he get here? I wondered. Neither he nor Billy has any money. The phone rang again and once more she answered it, then held the receiver out to me. At this I took it somewhat puzzled. Who would be ringing me here? In fact who even knew where I was? I asked myself as I put it to my ear. I heard the familiar voice of my friend Harry Clearwater.

"Harry what's up?"

His friends voice was very quiet.

"Charlie. I got your number there from the station. I have to tell you that Jake is his way to you. Billy's friend rang and told him Jake had almost threatened him to get a flight to Alaska. Unfortunately he had an empty plane going to Anchorage and flew Jake there, so he's already on his way. Billy is really worried about Jake. They had a flaming row when Billy told him to leave Bella and Leah alone. He's frightened what Jake might do".

I was furious but thankful that Harry had given me a heads up.

"Thanks for the warning Harry. Jake and I have already had words about this. When he gets here I'll speak to him again. The good thing is that he's going to be trapped in Anchorage because of the weather. We were the last flight given clearance It may be some time before he gets an onward flight. Maybe he'll calm down and think better of it once he's cooled his heels at the airport".

Harry sighed,

"Its not that simple Charlie. I don't think Jake will wait for a plane".

At that I burst out laughing,

"What's he going to do Harry, run the rest of the way?"

Harry was silent,

"I think I need to talk to your hostess again before I answer that one".

I was puzzled but handed the phone back to Annie.

"He wants to talk to you again".

Although I heard her side of the conversation it didn't enlighten me much. I felt there was something serious being discussed though. When she finally handed the receiver back to me she looked a little sad.

"Charlie, I can't explain what's going on over the phone but Annie has agreed to do it for me. Please listen to her while she tells you the whole story. Then you make your judgements. Its very serious and you need to put aside your usual beliefs just for a while. I'll be waiting for a call back later. Oh yeah. Just so you know I OKed this with Billy and Sam before I spoke to you. Bye for now and I'm sorry its come to this Charlie. I really am".

With that he put the receiver down. I gave the phone to Annie and looked into her face.

"Whatever you are about to tell me, I'm not going to like it am I?"

She shook her head

"No I don't suppose you. The thing is, you need to know nevertheless".

What seemed like hours later I sat staring at Annie open mouthed. I had thought I knew all about my home town. I thought I knew about life, about reality, but it seemed I was wrong on all counts. My daughter knew more than me. I had sat cocooned in my own world, little knowing how limited that was, whilst she lived in a world of werewolves and vampires. I still couldn't take it in. I didn't want to believe it all but Annie had left me with no choice. The young girl who had come to me for protection was a werewolf, or at least a shape-shifter although I wasn't sure I understood the distinction between the two. Bella had fallen in love with a vampire and when he left I pushed her into the arms of a wolf. A wolf who was now trying to track her down with an obsessive eagerness. What had I done to my little girl? How had I managed to put her in so much danger? And more importantly how was I ever going to put this right? How could I protect her from these supernatural dangers when I was just a man?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three.

Jasper

I wasn't sure if I was going to win the fight against death but I knew I wasn't going to give up on Bella. The cabin was very warm now with a roaring log fire and the range in the kitchen opened right up. I had depleted the log store in the spare room and fought my way out of the back door to replenish it.

Bella's scent was overwhelming in the small back porch. She must have spent a lot of time here and this puzzled me. Why would she spend time out here when she could have looked out of the window in the front. The view was very similar and it would have been a hell of a lot warmer. I looked around but couldn't see anything particularly interesting. I shrugged it off and carried on with my tasks.

When I came back in Bella's body was rigid and she was groaning in her delirium. I could feel the pain increasing and once more took my place at her side, holding her hand and taking the pain away. I couldn't do anything about the spasms though. I guess the painkillers and other tablets she had with her were for this. Somewhere along the road our Bella had been involved in a serious accident, one that her body would never recover from. If only we hadn't left her she wouldn't be like this now. Edward promised to love and take care of her for eternity and because of my attack he broke that promise. He thought he was protecting her. It looks like it didn't work. But then I never thought it would. We were probably her best chance to keep safe, on her own she didn't stand a chance.

As her mind wandered in its delirium she became more and more disturbed, trying to get away from some dark nightmare. I couldn't control both her pain and her distress so I kept the pain under control and lifted her into my lap to help soothe her. It wasn't an ideal situation, like the bath, but I wrapped her in plenty of blankets to protect her from my cold body and held her as tight as I dared. As I stroked her face I could feel her relax a little. The spasms were the worst for me. I couldn't stop them or hold her tight enough to keep her still unless I wanted to add broken bones to her list of injuries.

Bella

I was in Dante's inferno being boiled alive. My body was a mass of pain and I could hardly bear it. I kept seeing illusions, Edward who I ran towards but never caught up to, and Jake who I ran from but could never escape. I knew if I made it to Edward he would protect me from Jake but he wouldn't stop and wait for me. I was burning and I needed his cool touch to give me relief. Why wouldn't he wait for me? Was I so insignificant, so worthless that he could walk away from me? Yes I was. He turned and looked then disappeared leaving me in this living hell.

I wanted to die. To be free of the pain, it was washing over me. I was drowning in pain and despair. Why couldn't I just go to sleep and not wake up. I was so hot. I wanted to be out in the snow with Johnny H. I could see the cool snow just out of reach. He was gamboling in it, running and rolling in the cool white snow drifts. I wanted to be out there with him. Was I so bad that I could get no help even from a little white bear cub?

Jasper

I felt her despair and if I could have cried there would have been tears rolling down my cheeks like rain. She didn't want to live, I could feel that, and I didn't know how to help her. I felt so useless, what could I do? I tried to wake her so she could take a few sips of warm fluid, something her body was crying out for. She didn't wake fully but I was able to squeeze some warm water in her mouth and she swallowed convulsively. Her eyes were in constant movement under the fragile bruised lids and I knew she was dreaming, if that was the right word for it.

As the painkillers I had crushed in the water took hold I was able to concentrate more on Bella's mental well-being. She needed to know that somebody cared. That she wasn't alone. I probably wasn't her first choice of companion but I was all she had. I gathered all the calm thoughts I could muster and projected them to her. It felt at first as if she was fighting me but I was mentally far more powerful than her. After a few minutes she began to calm down and I knew I was winning the battle.

Bella

I felt a little cool breeze wash over my parched body. A few snow flakes landed on my skin. They sizzled on my burning body but each flake cooled the burn a little. There was a fog in the distance so there must be cooler air over there. I tried to make my way there but had forgotten my useless legs. I couldn't move and was tortured by the thought that I could have found relief if I was able to walk. I screamed in my frustration but no sound came out. Was I dumb as well? How much more could be taken from me? I just couldn't go on any longer. I was too tired, I couldn't try any longer. When Edward and his family walked away without even a goodbye it had torn my heart out. They had taken the pieces with them and the hole had got bigger and bigger. I was just a husk, an empty shell and was now giving up. I was so weak now I couldn't keep the shell from shattering into tiny pieces which the wind would blow away. Then there would be no more Bella, my mindless struggle would be over. I would finally be at peace.

Suddenly I felt a calmness stealing over me. The tongues of flame that licked my body were a little cooler. The terrible aching hole seemed to shrink a little. I could feel a ghost heart beating very faintly. What was happening to me? I looked around and the fog was a little closer. Johnny H was beckoning me forward with his little white paw. Was I being taken to a cool and peaceful place? Away from the heat, pain and aching loneliness? Perhaps I had served my hell on earth and was to be reprieved.

Jasper

She was calmer and less distressed at last. It had been a real battle, she was so stubborn even so close to death as she had been. It was a good job I was stronger and even more stubborn than her or I might have given up the fight and let her succumb. I wasn't giving up on her though, I would fight to the bitter end to save her life. The way I saw it, I owed her big time and I was prepared to pay up until I felt we were even. My weakness had caused all this so it was only right that my strength should put an end to it.

As the fire started to burn down I felt she was calm enough to leave for a few minutes. I walked out the back, through the snow tunnel I had dug to the log store. I didn't know how long I could rely on her to stay calm so I was going to take advantage of this peace to stock up again. I needed to fill the range again. The cabin was so hot now that I was happy to start taking some of the wrappings off my little mummy and try to bring her back to life. Bella had been swaddled so tightly to keep her warm that she could hardly move and I was sure it wasn't good for her legs. I assumed she was supposed to be doing some kind of movement exercises to help her muscles and immobility wouldn't help. I had found an exercise sheet in one of the drawers and decided that even if Bella couldn't do them for herself I could do them for her.

Bella

I knew that my time had finally come. I was feeling a little cooler but my leg muscles were screaming. I wasn't doing anything, in fact I hadn't moved for so long that I thought I had petrified. Then I heard an angels voice calling my name, I looked around and there standing in a single ray of light was a figure. I couldn't tell if it was male or female as it shimmered in the light. I knew it was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear the words, just a beautiful low hum. I think the figure wanted me to follow it but I couldn't be sure and as I watched the light dimmed more and more and the figure became indistinct before disappearing into the darkness once more. I screamed in frustration. Why was I being tortured still? Had I not been through enough over the last few years? When would it finally end? I was so tired I just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Would I ever find peace or was I doomed to suffer even in death?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four.

Jake

I started my run in the blizzard, kept on track by my excellent sense of direction. Which was just as well because I couldn't see more than a foot in front of my nose. Having been to Annie's once I wouldn't have a problem getting there again even if I couldn't see where I was going. The ferocious storm whipped the snow across my face in its bitter winds. I knew that no human would stand a chance in these conditions so Charlie, Leah, and Bella would be trapped inside, wherever they were. I didn't care about the first two but was focused entirely on Bella.

Unbeknown to me I crossed the trail that Leah had left some time before but the bitter winds and constant snowfall had wiped it out. I passed within miles of my goal only to race on into the blackness. Each step taking me further from the girl I loved and on towards danger.

Charlie

I had a long and very serious conversation with Harry and Billy after talking to Annie. I was still horrified about the amount I didn't know but I had more or less come to terms with it all. I knew that my life would never be the same again. I wasn't even sure I wanted to return to Forks again. That was a bridge I would have to cross later. For now I would concentrate on getting Bella back safely.

I still had one more phone call to make today and I wasn't sure I could manage it in my present frame of mind. I had promised Renee I would keep her abreast of developments. She knew I had found Leah and that she and I were travelling together to Alaska. She had wanted to come with me but I managed to put her off. I was very thankful for that now. I don't think she could have coped with the truth. She still lived in a world of sunshine and happy thoughts. If I told her that Jacob Black was a werewolf and Edward Cullen, whom she had taken a distinct shine to, was a vampire she'd probably try to have me committed. I wasn't sure I wouldn't have deserved it either.

Annie could see that I was having a hard time getting my head round it all and said she had something to show me. Something that might make it all a little more real and believable. She asked me to get well wrapped up then took my hand and led me outside into the snow. I had a distinct feeling that I wasn't going to like what was coming any more than I had the last lot of show and tell.

"What I'm about to show you is very secret and I need your word that you won't tell a soul about it."

I agreed, I probably wouldn't be able to get anyone to believe me anyhow! We walked into the trees and she motioned for me to stop.

"Just stand there and watch."

Then she gestured to my left.

I stood looking but at first I couldn't see anything. Then I noticed movement ahead. I gasped as a huge white bear appeared between the trees. I grasped Annie's arm to pull her behind me and cursed my stupidity in leaving my gun belt in the cabin. She hushed me and took my hand again. The bear moved slowly towards us stopping only a few yards away. It was the biggest bear I had ever seen with enormous paws edged with razor sharp claws and a mouth full of large white fangs. The bear was watching us with huge dark brown eyes that to me seemed to gleam with intelligence.

"Charlie, I would like to introduce you to my eldest son."

I looked at her in amazement.

"What?"

She nodded

"Oh yes. This is Atanarjuat my eldest boy. At the moment he is guarding us, on the lookout for Jacob Black. I think he will be a match for a wolf boy don't you?"

I still couldn't speak, how could this enormous bear be a person?

She looked at me and must have seen my scepticism. She smiled as I looked at her and gestured "Look again Charlie."

As I turned my gaze back to the bear a strange thing happened. Its outline started rippling and shifting. One minute there was an enormous bear standing in front of us then the next there was a tall broad-shouldered man in the same place. He was standing there proud and naked in the snow. He remained motionless for at least a minute then nodded once to us and walked backwards until he was out of sight.

I turned back to her.

"Did I just see a bear turn into a man?"

"Oh yes. You did indeed. My son is one of six members of the tribe chosen to become Guardians. Their blood contains an enzyme enabling them to switch between forms. Many years ago the tribe was threatened by an enemy, not human. Some of our young men began to change into giant bears in order to protect us all. Like the Quileutes our young men change only when there is a danger to our tribe. That is, all except for a handful who are always on hand to look after the Elders and anyone under our protection."

I looked at her on hearing this.

"Yes Charlie. There are two Guardians watching over your daughter and I think they will be necessary. Especially if Jacob Black finds out where she is. The Guardians are not able to enter our dwellings or shift between forms at will, only their leader which as you saw is my eldest son at the moment. The others can only change from bear to human at the change of the year. Then another member of the tribe will take over. Unlike the wolves who I believe can change at will."

She took my hand and I felt like a small child who had just been told that the Bogey man was real. "Now come back inside Charlie and we can continue our conversation in front of the fire with a hot drink".

I was unable to speak so I just nodded and followed her back inside. My brain was still trying to make sense of the things I had just seen. Once she'd made a hot drink and we were settled by a roaring log fire she continued.

"I realize this has been quite a shock for you. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them for you."

I didn't know where to start.

"You said two of those Guardians" I waved a hand towards the window "are looking out for Bella."

She nodded.

"But they can't enter the cabin?"

Again she nodded.

"Does that mean she is alone inside her hideaway?"

Annie looked a little ashamed.

"Well, she was. One of my nephews was supposed to go back to help her out but unfortunately the weather closed in. So yes. She was alone yes."

I picked up on her words.

"You said that she WAS alone. Does that mean that there is someone with her now?"

She nodded.

"Yes Charlie. She is no longer on her own."

She smiled at me and I knew I was missing something.

I took a sip of my drink then put the mug down on the hearth.

"How did you get someone out to her if the weather was so bad?"

When I saw the look on her face I knew I had hit the spot.

"We didn't. Unfortunately we were unable to get anyone out to the hunting lodge once the weather turned."

I pounced

"So if you couldn't get someone out there who did manage it?"

She sighed and bit her lip.

"What do you know about Bella's life with Edward Cullen?"

That took me aback.

"Not a lot quite obviously. You aren't telling me that he's out there with her?"

I was horrified at the idea of that.

"No Charlie, Edward isn't there".

She threw me by her next question.

"Have you ever noticed the scar on Bella's arm?"

I nodded

"Yes. It's a weird shape but I assumed she got it falling through a window when she left after the row with Edward."

I stopped,

"I take it that was a wrong assumption?"

She nodded

"Oh yes Charlie"

I knew there were more secrets about to be revealed and I wondered when it would all be over. When all had finally been revealed and if I would still be sane at the end.

"She never ran away from Edward. She ran in order to save your life. She was being pursued by a nomadic vampire and ran to keep him away from you."

That nearly stopped my heart.

"She did what?" my voice was getting abnormally high.

Annie merely looked at me then continued,

"The nomad threatened to kill her mother too unless Bella gave herself up. She was badly injured protecting both of you. She was almost killed as I'm sure you remember. What you didn't know is that Bella was bitten by that nomad".

"WHAT" I shouted jumping up from my seat.

"Calm down Charlie. She's still here and she's not a vampire so take a deep breath and sit back down. Then I will continue."

I sat down but I was shaking. I'd had no idea what my little girl had been through.

"She was bitten by the nomad as I said but found by the Cullen's. They killed the nomad and Edward Cullen sucked out the venom. The family saved Bella and killed her torturer."

I was puzzled,

"This is all very interesting but I don't see how it is relevant to her present predicament and I don't think I can take much more."

She snorted.

"Patience man. All will be revealed but I must tell you in my own way."

I sat back in my seat and tried to be patient.

"After they saved Bella they brought her home."

She looked at me and I nodded.

"What you don't know is that she was marked as a Cullen once she was saved by one of them."

That made me sit up. I didn't like the sound of that one little bit.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Annie clicked her tongue but carried on.

"There was an accident at her birthday party which caused the Cullen's to leave."

I was confused again,

"I never heard anything about an accident. What the hell happened? It seems to me its been one accident after another since she got involved with that family."

Annie looked at me tight-lipped.

"If you can't listen quietly I won't tell you any more. I realize this is a lot for you to take in but I must ask you to stop butting in with silly comments and just listen."

I grunted but nodded my acquiescence.

"While Bella was unwrapping her birthday presents at the Cullen house she cut her finger".

She looked at me then, as if waiting for me to say something but I had learned my lesson and kept silent. At this she smiled her approval and carried on.

"One of the Cullen's was going to attack her."

Suddenly I began to see the light.

"Oh hell. But I don't understand. She came home OK that night."

Annie shook her head,

"Oh No Charlie. She was far from OK. Edward threw her into a table full of glass dishes to get her away from him when he smelt the blood. She sliced her arm open and needed stitches."

At this I interrupted.

"She never went to the ER. If she had I would have known."

I thought I'd got her there.

"True, she never went to the hospital. Remember, Edward's father is a doctor. Carlisle Cullen stitched her arm. Within day's the Cullen's had left. Edward was responsible for that. He persuaded them all to leave in order to keep her safe."

I snorted,

"Well that worked well. She fell apart, had a life threatening car accident and is now on the run from an obsessed werewolf."

I felt really bitter towards the Cullen's right now.

Annie patted my arm to console me but I still had questions for her.

"How do you know all this Annie? Have you met the Cullen's?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes I have met some of them and I know some of their friends. There is coven in the Denali National Park that are vegetarians like the Cullen's."

That took me aback.

"Vegetarians? What the hell does that mean? Vegetarian vampires!"

Annie nodded gravely,

"Oh yes, there are such creatures Charlie. The Cullen are good people. They only drink animal blood." I guess that was a bit of a relief. At least my daughter hadn't been in love with a total monster. How ironic was that. As I thought about this I realized that we hadn't touched on the most important question I had.

"Annie. You said earlier that Bella wasn't alone out there."

She nodded in agreement.

"You also said that someone managed to get out to the lodge when none of you could."

She nodded again,

"Then you said it wasn't Edward Cullen so why the story about the Cullen's? Was it one of those Denali vampires?"

At that she shook her head.

"No. It was a Cullen but not Edward. It was the Cullen who tried to attack Bella at her party."

"WHAT?" I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"AND YOU LET HIM GO THERE?".

She stood and looked me in the eye.

"Sit down Charlie right now and stop shouting at me."

I suddenly felt ashamed standing in the middle of her home screaming at her.

"I'm sorry Annie but it is a bit of a shock. There must be more to the story or I'm guessing he wouldn't have made it to Bella."

She smiled,

"Now you are using your brain. Yes there is more. He would never have hurt Bella even if he had made it to her at the party."

"How do you know that?" I inquired. There was a movement behind me and a very familiar voice said

"I told her Charlie."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Charlie

I turned so fast I thought I might get whiplash. Standing in the doorway was the tiny fragile figure of Alice Cullen. I wasn't sure whether to be glad to see her or terrified to be consciously in the presence of a real vampire.

"Don't worry Charlie. I never hurt you before and I'm not about to start now. I told Annie all about us because I saw that I would need her help".

I looked confused again

"Something tells me I've missed something again" I said.

" I see things Charlie, things that will happen".

I chuckled,

" You're a fortune-teller as well as a vampire Alice?".

She laughed and I realized I'd missed her over the last couple of years.

"No Charlie. I see the future based on decisions that are made by people. I saw when Leah decided to offer Bella a way out of her predicament with the dog".

She saw my incomprehension,

"Jacob" she explained.

I nodded, now I got it.

"If you could see Bella's future how come you never saw what was happening with her?"

"I hadn't been looking for her future Charlie. Edward asked me not too and I foolishly agreed. But a few months ago I had a vision of her out of the blue and it was quite a shock. I knew she would end up with Leah in Alaska so I made my excuses and left the family. I came up here to Annie who I knew of through the Denali coven. I'm sorry you had to be involved Charlie but once I realized Bella would finish up in Alaska I knew we couldn't keep you out of it any longer. I am really sorry that we are responsible for what has happened".

I looked at Alice again in light of what I now knew. It made no difference, she was still the bubbly girl who had helped Bella after her "accident". I still didn't see her as a threat.

"I need to ask you something Alice. Who is with Bella now? And is she safe?"

Alice looked a little embarrassed and a little hurt at the same time.

"She's with Jasper and she is perfectly safe. He would give up his...well, his existence to keep her safe".

I knew she was about to say life and to be honest I could have understood that just as well.

"Just a minute" I had realized something. "Wasn't Jasper your boyfriend?"

She nodded with a sad smile.

"Something like that yes. Jasper and I had been together a long time Charlie but it was a relationship built on a lie".

She could see the confusion on my face so she explained.

"I met Jasper a long time ago Charlie, at a time when he was desperate. I had seen him coming and told him we were meant for each other. That he was my mate and we would be together always. It was a lie but one he needed to hear at that time. I knew I would be good for him and he needed to find the Cullens as did I. But I knew that we would only be together for a while, he had to be with me and the Cullens to find his real mate. When Bella came into our lives I knew she was the one, but Edward had fixated on her so I had to let things run their course. I think she knew that something wasn't quite right between her and Edward but she was dazzled by him and he adored her. I couldn't tell Jasper what was meant to be, he wouldn't have understood and Bella wouldn't have believed me so all I could do was watch and wait. Jacob Black was a complication I hadn't seen coming but everything would have been OK if Edward hadn't decided to make us all leave. That gave the dog a chance which he took full advantage of. I didn't see how badly she would take our leaving until it was too late. I think she was more affected by Jasper leaving than Edward but she wouldn't have understood that at the time. You must believe me Charlie, I never meant for her to get hurt".

She looked so desperate that all I could do was nod.

"I had to start a fight with Jasper to set him free. It was really difficult because he really believed he loved me and he did, just not enough. In the end I had to more or less kick him out knowing he would head up here because I'd seen it. Then I knew things were back on track. Jacobs obsession is a bit of a problem but Jasper will protect her now they are together. You see Charlie she is his mate, he will realize it eventually but in the meantime he couldn't hurt her and will protect her to his death. Jasper is a very intelligent, cunning, and loyal man. He will spend eternity making sure Bella is OK. She will never hurt again, that I can promise you. He just needs to get the dog off her back."

"What about you Alice? You gave up Jasper for Bella so what about your future?"

She smiled wistfully,

"Oh my future is mapped out too Charlie. I just need to find a way to let my mate know who he is. I will get my happy ending, just not with Jasper. You really don't have to worry about Bella any more Charlie, she'll get her happily ever after with him".

Jake

I made it to Joe's village, the weather was terrible but I was finally here. I made my way back to the cabin and risked a quick look through a chink in the curtains. I could see Charlie and Annie but there was someone else in the room. A Leech! The question was, which one? The scent was slightly too sweet to be Edward but I'd bet money on it being one of the Cullens. The wind was howling through the trees so loudly that even with my sensitive hearing I wasn't able to make out the voices. The important thing was that they were still here, so Bella hadn't come back yet. I guessed they expected her to come here, otherwise why would Charlie still be hanging around? I picked up a faint smell of Leah so she was here too and still under Charlie's protection. I wondered exactly how he planned on protecting her if I crashed through the window in wolf form. That would be a wake up call for him.

As they looked settled for a while I decided to follow Leah and see what she was up to. The trail didn't lead very far, she and Joe were sitting in the local bar nursing their drinks and speaking in low voices. Again I couldn't hear what they were saying but I got the impression Leah was trying to convince him of something. I wasn't sure what to do for the best, if I transformed I would need shelter and the likelihood was that Joe and the others would hear about my arrival. If I stayed in wolf form I would need to keep out of sight and might miss something but I would be safe.

Leah

I was doing my best to persuade Joe that I wasn't disappointed in him.

"I never wanted this Joe, its ruined my life. I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal friends and a normal life. Instead I'm a freak of nature. Can you really believe I wanted to spend the rest of my life as a wolf, fighting monsters? I'd give anything to be like Bella with my whole life ahead of me, marriage, babies, and all that."

Joe looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You juggle your two lives and still have time to help others. I dread to think what would have happened to Bella if you hadn't come along, your humanity shines through in everything you do. I just wish I was as brave as you, I don't know how you can look at me with anything but disdain."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"You will always be my hero Joe, enough arguing. I want to know what we do next".

He thought for a minute,

"Well what we should be doing is watching out for Jake. He mustn't find out where Bella is, we need to get to her first. I think we need to talk to my mother".

We finished our drinks and walked out hand in hand. My heart fit to burst with love for the man by my side.

When we got back to his mother's place there was a surprise waiting for us. An extra person in the house, a vampire. I gritted my teeth and tried to take shallow breaths, what was she doing here? Seeing the question on my face Annie walked over and put her arm around me.

"Its OK Leah, Alice is here as a friend. She wants to protect Bella, the same as us".

This made me laugh bitterly.

"Oh yeah she's done a good job of that so far. You seem to forget that its her family got Bella into this mess in the first place. Bella wouldn't need to be in hiding if her brother hadn't screwed up so badly. What next? Are the rest coming back? Just to rub it in a bit more".

I was furious that this 'freak' had been allowed in the house. Annie should have shown her the door when she first turned up, not sit down with her, all friends.

Charlie took my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Back off a little Leah until you've heard the full story. Alice came here to give us some information. She's trying to make up for what happened before".

"Oh yeah" I answered sarcastically "I just bet she is. That's all Bella needs, more of the Cullens. In case you forgot its their fault she's up here hiding out now. If her brother" I pointed at Alice "hadn't dumped Bella and the rest just walked away without a word she wouldn't have ended up so depressed that she lent on Jake for support. Then Jake wouldn't have fallen in love with her and become obsessed. Am I wrong?" I snapped, looking at Charlie.

He looked shamefaced,

"No you're not wrong Leah but I think Alice really feels sorry and wants to make amends."

"Oh that's great Chief Swan. What's she gonna do? Conjure up some new legs for your daughter?"

I was so mad it was making me cruel but I didn't care. Joe took my arm at this and tried to hush me. I shook my head at him

"No Joe, I'd love to know how she plans to make amends for what they've done."

Alice looked at me perplexed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed sourly.

"Did you miss that bit out when you had your visions? How convenient."

I could see that she honestly didn't know about the accident.

"Well let me enlighten you Leech. Bella got so frightened of Jakes obsession that she ran. He and I were the ones that found her in the wreck of her truck, barely alive. She made it but there was only so much the doctors could do for her injuries. Your "best friend" lost the use of her legs for a while. Now she gets around on crutches and will for the rest of her life. I guess you really did a number on her between you. A broken heart and a broken body."

I spat the last sentence out as the tears started to flow. Joe put his arms around me and tried to wipe the tears away.

Alice stood with a shocked expression on her face.

"I never saw that, I hadn't been looking for Bella since we left Forks. I only saw her sitting here with Annie and then laying on the floor in the cabin."

At that my head shot up.

"What do you mean laying on the floor?"

She bit her lip then explained.

"I saw Bella laying unconscious on the floor of the Hunting Lodge, she was very sick and I needed to do something to change the future or she would die up there, alone. I made sure Jasper was at the right place at the right time."

"Just a minute. Are you saying she's trapped in that cabin with one of your family?"

I had started to shake, phasing would be so easy and I could rip her apart in seconds. Charlie walked forward and took my hands.

"Leah, I want you to calm down. I believe Alice when she says that Bella is safe. If I believe her then you can too. As soon as the weather picks up we'll all go get her together. Until then Annie has her under observation. If anything happens we will know about it. You have to calm down. If you turn wolf and Jake sees he will follow you. Do you really want to lead him to Bella?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I just want her to be safe Chief and I don't trust her kind."

I pointed a quivering finger at Alice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

At last I felt Bella was turning the corner, I was winning the battle. I had heated the lodge now so it was toasty warm, she was bandaged, clean, and in a big comfortable bed. I had managed to get enough fluids into her that her skin no longer looked so dry and her lips were healing up. I wasn't so happy about the cut on her head. It really needed stitches but I didn't feel competent enough for that so I just kept dressing it to make sure it was clean and free of infection. There would be one hell of a scar but I thought that was probably the least of her problems these days.

Her hand was healing nicely too so my main concern were the spasms she kept having in quick succession which caused her so much pain. I took away as much of this as I could, but unfortunately the tablets I was crushing into her fluids didn't seem to be working very well. I was still bathing with her every day because it seemed to help with the spasms and I wished she would open her eyes so I could see she was getting better.

Bella

My dreams were getting more and more bizarre, sometimes I felt the heat leaving me altogether only to have it return with a vengeance later. I had stopped seeing Edward which was good as I was getting pretty sick of trying to catch up with him. Jake was still pursuing me but sometimes I felt as if I had someone with me. I felt hands on my body and it felt like someone was trying to communicate with me, the trouble was that whoever it was couldn't get through to me. I wanted to be free of this prison, I was trapped in my head and it was a pretty dark place. Why couldn't I get out? Was I doomed to be shut in here for ever? In pain, and in the dark, that sounded about right!

Jasper

I sat by the side of the bed holding Bella's hand and talking, talking, talking to her. I had run out of news and I wasn't sure she heard me anyway so I started to tell her my history, that should keep us going for a while longer. While her hand was noticeably warmer than mine I still felt she had a way to go. I told her about my childhood as I did her leg exercises for her, I even smiled a little as I told her about my antics with my brothers involving a tree and some apples, I had almost forgotten it myself. Once I was changed I shied away from my human memories. They had become misty and most were forgotten altogether.

I left her to her dreams while she was peaceful and checked the range and the fire. Both needed a top up and I was just coming back in from the log store with arm loads of logs when I heard her scream. I dropped the wood and was by her side in a second. She was sweating and the blankets were in a tangled mess around her legs so I picked her up and sat her in my lap on the bed. I whispered soothing words in her ear and stroked her tangled hair. As she continued to shiver violently I carried her to the sofa by the fire.

"Hush Bella its fine. You're OK. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you darlin'. Hush."

Bella

The pain spiked and I screamed but whether I made any noise that could be heard I didn't know. The fire was back and I was burning, my body felt as if I were being flayed alive. How much longer could I suffer like this? The flames licked higher and higher and I thought, this is it, I was dying at last thank God. Just as I thought I could take no more I felt a cool hand on my face. The figures watching me burn faded away and a new figure appeared in the distance. I wondered if it really was a knight in shining armour or an enemy in disguise.

Jasper

She calmed down as I caressed her face and held her close, it was as if she finally felt my presence. She pressed her face to my hand as if it gave her comfort and relaxed against me. If I'd had a heart I was sure it would have beaten faster. I felt more at peace myself when she was close to me, a feeling I had never experienced before. Not even during the decades with Alice who I had thought was the one, my other half.

Bella

I saw the knight moving closer and closer as the pain receded from my body. His face was obscured but he looked noble, like a real knight, tall and muscular like a fairytale prince. Behind him was a shadow, it looked menacing and I wanted to scream a warning to him. I opened my mouth but nothing came out but as I watched the menacing figure wavered and dispersed like smoke.

Jasper.

I felt her stiffen suddenly and open her mouth but no sound came out. Then as I watched her face she became relaxed again and slumped against me. We sat there for the longest time, she sleeping peacefully and I just enjoying the sensation of her body warmth seeping through the blankets and into my body, warming me too. I could have stayed like this for ever but I realized I should lay her back in bed so she could sleep more comfortably.

I picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom intending to lay her down and sit beside her. As I pulled the covers back to lower her to the mattress I realized that she was gripping my shirt with white knuckled intensity. I tried to loosen her grip but couldn't manage it without hurting her or ripping my shirt. I thought it was an involuntary spasm so I waited for her to relax. Standing with her in my arms I waited and waited. It wasn't uncomfortable for me, I could stand like this for days if necessary, but I didn't think it would be good for Bella. After a time I tried to release myself again but with no more success.

Bella

I grabbed hold of the knight, my knight, as soon as he came within range. As soon as I touched him the pain and the darkness disappeared, I felt calm, warm, and comfortable. I was safe whilst in his arms and I intended to stay there whatever it cost me. The dark shadow materialized again behind him and stretched its arms over his shoulder trying to grab me. I knew if it got hold I was lost. My knight would dissolve into white smoke and be lost to me so I held my knight tightly with both hands and held on.

Jasper.

She wouldn't let go, as I tried to pull away her fists tightened and I felt my shirt rip. If she needed me to stay close that much how could I refuse her. I put her down on the mattress and laid on my side facing her as her fists still clung to me with desperation. As we lay there I heard her breathing deepen and as I looked down curiously I realized she was breathing in my scent. Why would she do that? What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

Bella.

I settled down as I realized my knight had protected me from the smoke demon behind him. I lay in his arms and knew I was safe, we lay in the light, his body gleaming in its ray. His head was still obscured by shards of light but I had a feeling that he was familiar to me. If only I could see his face I knew I would recognize him, then I decided I didn't care. I relaxed into his embrace and for the first time in forever I didn't have a nightmare.

Jasper.

A few times I tried to break free of Bella's grasp without success. At last I had to get away so I could get her a hot drink and her tablets. The only way I could break free was to take my shirt off, that didn't bother me particularly except for the scars. As long as Bella was asleep it didn't matter but I didn't want to scare her when she woke and I was now certain that she would wake. My scars were my penance for the life I had led. They screamed danger to anyone who saw them and the last thing I wanted was to frightened Bella, she was already frightened enough of me. How would I ever be able to apologize enough to her as it was?

Bella.

I knew my knight had abandoned me because the smoke demon was back. He stalked me through my nightmare and I suddenly knew who it was. My knight had protected me from Jacob Black, the wolf. Jake was claiming me as his own and my knight in shining armour had abandoned me to my fate. I felt like a discarded toy, I wasn't worth defending and my knight had ridden away. As Jake stretched out his hand to claim me I screamed, and screamed, and screamed...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Jake

The snow had eased up now and I thought I'd better keep a close watch on Annie's cabin. I didn't want them getting away without me, I was so close to finding Bella that my stomach was in turmoil. I just wanted to see her again, without Leah poisoning her against me she would see how perfect I was for her. We would go back to Forks and set up home on the reservation. I would get a job as a mechanic at the local garage and we'd have a family. Life would be perfect and she would be happy with me.

As I watched, hidden in the snowdrifts, I kept getting the feeling I was being studied. I had made a few exploratory runs but had found nothing except a few bear tracks which were usual for here I guessed. I still hadn't identified the other person in the cabin, whoever it was didn't speak much and kept away from the windows. I wasn't sure if this was deliberate or not. The wind was still so strong that it drowned out voices so I was frustrated that I couldn't hear the plans they were making. I could sense that the weather was about to break so I knew they would be leaving within a few days.

Charlie.

Things were a little tense in the cabin now. Leah kept to her room with Joe as much as possible, her hatred for Alice Cullen was a palpable thing. I felt like a man sitting smoking on a barrel of high explosive. One wrong word from either of the girls and I knew there would be fireworks. Alice sat beside me on the couch, curled up with her feet tucked beneath her. She looked at me with such guilty eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Charlie, we should never have left like we did. If I had ignored Edwards injunction against looking for her future I may have seen the accident and been able to prevent it. The whole family felt so guilty leaving Bella. We all fell in love with her, she is such a good person."

I took her tiny hand in mine, it was so cold but I didn't let it go.

"You aren't to blame Alice. I don't hold anyone responsible except Edward and him only for breaking her heart, Bella feels things very deeply. I was against their relationship from the start. She fell for him so completely that I feared for her sanity when he left. He should have stood by her if he loved her that much, not slink away like a snake."

Alice looked at me as if she wanted to defend her brother but then saw the futility of such an action and just squeezed my hand.

We sat in silence for a while, each deep in our own thoughts, and it was with a start that I came back to reality when Annie spoke to me.

"Charlie would you like a drink?".

She looked meaningfully at our clasped hands, I hadn't realized we were still holding hands. I was about to pull away when I looked into Alice's eyes and I saw something in them that stopped me dead. As I took notice, I realized that strange as it was, her hand no longer felt cold to me.

"No thanks Annie. I think Alice and I will take a walk now the snow has eased up."

Annie nodded and gave me a sly smile.

"Dinner will be in two hours. Don't be late."

I nodded and went to get my coat, hoping that Alice was right behind me. I really needed to talk to her in private.

Alice had put her coat on though I guess she didn't really need it. As we walked along the partly cleared pathway I took her hand once more.

"Do you mind?" I asked nodding at our clasped hands.

She shook her head and we walked a while in companionable silence.

"Alice?"

She looked up at me, I hadn't realized quite how tiny she really was.

"Yes Charlie?"

I didn't know how to start this conversation,

"You warm enough?" as soon as I said it I realized how stupid I sounded.

She just nodded and giggled and that giggle sounded real good.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question, I'll try again. Alice why are you really here? I know you said you came to warn Annie and make sure Jasper turned up on time and in the right location but you could have done all that and been gone before I arrived."

The snow was still falling but softly and her dark spiky hair was frosted with flakes. She didn't answer at once and I thought maybe I'd spoken out-of-place. Suddenly she stopped and turned so we were face to face.

"I could have been and gone yes...but then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you, now would I?"

I wasn't sure what to say to this so I kept quiet. She smiled at me, her eyes flashing fire.

"I don't think you asked me the question you have on your mind Charlie."

I was suddenly a tongue-tied boy again. I scratched my face to give me a little extra thinking time, then I blew my cheeks out and took the plunge,

"Alice, I think you stayed for me. I think you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be thinking what I am thinking but I am so..."

I stopped, I was babbling like an idiot. My face became hot and I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment.

The next moment I was looking deep into Alice's eyes as she put her hand behind my neck and slowly pulled me down to place a soft kiss on my lips. I swallowed and felt myself drowning in those beautiful golden eyes. As she pulled back slightly my muscles tensed.

"I think what you meant to say Charlie is that you think you might be falling in love with me. At least I really am hoping that's what you meant to say. Otherwise I have just made a complete fool of myself." At this I did the only thing I could, I put my arms around her slim shoulders and pulled her close to me. At the same time I touched her lips with mine and kissed her back.

After a few seconds I pulled back

"Wow."

"My sentiments exactly" she said with a little giggle.

I wasn't sure what to do next.

"Shall we?" she said pulling me by the hand.

We started walking once more, but this time closer together, arm in arm.

"Not sure how I'm going to explain this to the folks back in Forks."it was a spoken thought.

Alice squeezed my arm,

"Don't worry about it Charlie. If you want something to worry about try the fact you are now officially dating a vampire."

That stopped me in my tracks. "Shoot, I hadn't even thought about that. The thing is am I safe with you?"

She laughed, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard,

"Oh yes perfectly safe, I only drink animal blood. So unless you grow antlers or fur I think you'll be safe enough Charlie."

It seemed strange but I wasn't afraid of her, not at all. Attracted to her, hell yes, but not afraid. I suddenly wondered if this is how Bella had felt towards Edward.

Dragging my thoughts back to myself I suddenly wondered something.

"Alice you have visions of the future don't you?"

She looked a little wary but nodded.

"You already saw us together didn't you? I'm the one you were waiting for aren't I?"

She nodded again,

"Yes, are you angry with me Charlie?"

I shook my head and grinned at her

"Hell no. It's just that it came as a bit of a shock. What does a beautiful young girl like you see in an old guy like me?"

Her eyes flashed,

"Firstly you are not old and secondly I'm not so young. In fact I'm a lot older than you, I just look better preserved".

Then her lips were on mine once more and I forgot everything except her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight.

Jasper

I heard Bella scream as I came back from the log store so I dropped the logs and ran. She was distraught, fighting something in her nightmare. As I picked her up and held her close to me I heard her speak. Her voice was low and full of pain

"Please Jake. Please don't.."

I sat on the bed with her in my lap and I stroked her face.

"Don't worry darlin' I won't let anyone hurt you. Please wake up Bella."

The despair was crippling me. Her body stiffened and I thought she was going into spasm again but she breathed a sigh and put her arms around my waist.

"It was you all the time" she whispered.

Then she relaxed into my body.

I laid her down carefully and sat watching her face as she slept peacefully once more. I had no idea what she meant by those words. Had she recognized my voice? Did she think I was her adversary from her nightmare? That didn't make sense unless she had been asking Jake to save her from me, but that didn't seem right either. I knew she was in hiding, scared of Jake. Unless of course he was the lesser of two evils and she thought it was Jake cuddling her after saving her from me. I was sure that she was terrified of me after what happened at the birthday party. Was I a bigger threat to her than Jake? I wondered. Probably and this thought hurt me so much that I could feel the pain in my chest and bent over wrapping my arms around me. I had always known I was a monster, now I knew Bella too thought of me that way, it explained everything. All I could do was to look after her until her friends could get through to us and rescue her from the monster she thought I was. With luck she wouldn't even wake up until after I had left and that would be for the best.

Bella.

I finally knew the identity of my knight in shining armour. How had it taken me so long to work it out? As I screamed at Jake to leave me alone my knight appeared between us, this time however the haze was gone. He wasn't the person I had expected him to be. Though why I would expect Edward to ride up and save me from my demons was beyond me. I looked and saw the shining figure walking towards me. His long dusty blond hair framing his beautiful face. How had I missed how beautiful he really was? My avenger, my protector, my best friends husband! Oh god what a mess. He wouldn't be coming to save me, would he?

Jasper.

I held Bella's hand in mine as I felt her slowly making her way to consciousness. This was probably the last time I would ever be close to her and I needed to make the most of it. I leaned forward hugging her and buried my face in her hair breathing her scent in. She smelt divine, no strawberry shampoo here but she still smelt wonderful. Her warm body fit the contours of mine exactly and it felt right. What would I do when she woke up and pushed me away?

Bella

I could feel myself drifting closer and closer to consciousness. I didn't want to wake up. When I did he would be gone and how was I supposed to cope without him? Who would save me from Jake when he was gone? Would I end up as Jake's wife, living on the Reservation with a horde of kids? Is that how it would all end? Was I destined to be the wife of a mad wolf man living in a tiny wooden shack and spending my spare time chatting with Emily and swapping recipes. I had loved my time on the Reservation with Jake and the others but he had changed. I knew I would end up his prisoner and not his partner. So as I got closer and closer to the surface I panicked.

Jasper

I felt her stiffen and knew a scream was building, I had to wake her up as much as it killed me to do so.

"Bella. Wake up Bella, you are safe now. Jake isn't here, Bella."

I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with confusion, then looked round the room wildly.

"Where is he? I know he's here, he's hiding. As soon as I'm alone he'll come for me. I can't run and I've nowhere else to hide."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shivering violently as she continued to scan the room, her head moving rapidly and her eyes darting from corner to corner.

It occurred to me that she'd feel better if I moved away from her. I stood up slowly, placed her back against the headboard and moved with deliberate steps to the far wall. She stopped moving immediately and looked at me with such fear that it stopped me dead.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not going to hurt you. I know you find that hard to believe but I promise you I will never hurt you again. I can control myself around you and I will. I won't come nearer to you than you are comfortable with. Your friends will be here soon then I promise you'll never see me again."

At that she began shaking again and a terrible wail grew in intensity from her throat. I didn't know what had happened to start that terrible noise and I didn't know what to do to stop it. Had she sustained brain injury from the blow to her head when she fell? Or was it a result of hypothermia? She needed help and I had no idea what to do.

Her eyes locked on mine and the expression in them only confused me more. There was such longing in them...but longing for what? She continued to look at me, the terrible noise getting softer and softer until it stopped altogether, and raised her arms beseechingly. I stood frozen to the spot with my mind in turmoil. I knew what it looked like and I could feel the longing but I couldn't believe that she was asking for me. The last time she had seen me I was a blood crazed monster who was fighting the others to get to her. As I stood looking at her, the tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes. She held back sobs but her lips were quivering with the effort.

"What can I do Bella? What do you want of me? I don't understand. Please, help me understand?"

I whispered in desperation. I wished she would talk to me, just tell me what she wanted me to do. I would do anything she asked of me.

Bella.

I looked at my beautiful knight standing there. He had backed as far away from me as he could and stood like a statue. Then I heard words from his lips that cut me in two.

"I promise you'll never see me again".

Didn't he see what those few words did to me? I needed him so badly. Only in his arms would I feel safe from the monster that was Jake. I raised my arms in supplication and a terrible wounded noise grew in my throat, I held back my sobs but the tears fell freely. What more could I do? I couldn't speak, if I did I would beg him to stay and I couldn't put that pressure on him. I knew he would never stay with me however much I needed him. He had to leave, to go back to Alice. I wondered where she was. It was odd to see him without her by his side.

"Alice?" I croaked then bit my lip to stop myself saying more.

He nodded,

"She'll be here soon Bella".

I thought that might settle her a little.

"Don't worry, she will be here soon. So will Annie and I think your father might be on his way too. They'll take you back home. You'll be safe soon."

I shook my head in frustration. I didn't want them to come. They would take me home and she would take him away. I closed my eyes and dropped my arms, I was so tired. As I slumped back onto the pillows I couldn't hold myself together any longer. The sobs came loud and wrenching, I felt terrible and the room started to spin. All I wanted was to die so I didn't have to see him walk out of my life hand in hand with Alice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Charlie

Alice and I walked for a long time without speaking, content just to be arm in arm and knowing that our futures were likewise intertwined. Eventually I started to feel the cold and we strolled back to Annie's house. At the door we dropped hands.

"I don't think we need to antagonise Leah just yet Charlie." she explained.

I agreed so we walked in as friends, not fooling Annie for a moment.

"If there's no snow tomorrow I think we might try a run to the hunting lodge to see Bella. I think she's about ready for visitors".

She said this smiling a secret smile and I wondered if she'd had news of Bella, but I didn't ask. I was sure she'd tell me if there was anything I needed to know. We all sat together to eat dinner later. Leah and Joe seemed to have settled their differences at last. I thought they would probably stay here rather than going back to Forks. Then again, I sneaked a quick peek at Alice, I wasn't sure I would be going back either. I thought we'd probably go somewhere new together, somewhere no one knew either of us. I felt Alice touch my leg under the table and smiled. It was a long time since I had felt loved like this.

Leah

I felt happier now Joe and I had talked our problems out. I wasn't going back to Forks with Charlie, I would be staying here with my husband to be. We might even try to arrange the wedding before Charlie took Bella back home. I was going to miss my best friend, I just hoped that she'd find happiness too in the future. I noticed Annie watching Charlie and wondered why, perhaps she was wondering what he would do about Bella. I hoped she'd talk to Charlie before they left and persuade him to protect Bella from Jake. I think Charlie had finally seen how frightened his daughter was of my former friend.

As for the leech they'd sent to look after her I just wanted him gone. The Cullens had never been good for Bella, none of them. I didn't care that this one was supposed to love her, no one would take the place of her Edward. I didn't care who he was or what he looked like, she had lost her heart once and I was pretty sure she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Besides would he want someone as emotionally and physically damaged as Bella? I had my doubts on that score.

Charlie

Alice and I spent the next two days getting to know each other better as it snowed again, putting our trip to the Hunting Lodge on hold again.. The only time I had spent with her before was when Bella had her accident and broke her leg a couple of years ago. Then I thought she was a really good friend to my daughter, now I knew there was more to it. I had learnt the truth about Bella's accident, it horrified me to find out what she had gone through. It was good though to find Bella had been so well loved by the whole Cullen family.

Alice told me all about her family and their way of life. They all went up in my estimation especially Carlisle although I had always admired him anyway. She also told me about the Volturi and their laws. It seemed like I might be in a spot of bother there, but time would tell. With every passing hour I felt more and more love for the woman by my side, to me she was beautiful, funny and intelligent. The only thing that worried me slightly was getting told what to wear. That was a novel experience! I don't think she was terribly impressed with my dress sense or should I say lack of the same. She'd already threatened me with a shopping trip once Bella was back. After seeing my face she amended it to trip to buy me clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was like Bella that way. I'd rather she bought me some stuff. I really didn't want to be dragged around from mall to mall by her. But, I thought, I'd do it if it made her happy, I decided I'd do just about anything to make Alice as happy as she made me.

The showdown came at dinner the next evening. I had noticed Leah giving us some meaningful looks during the day and realized she wasn't as oblivious to my true relationship with Alice as I'd hoped. Alice told me she'd seen trouble between Leah and us but asked that I be gentle with her. She didn't want to be the cause of any more trouble for the Swan family.

We sat down at the table and Leah glared as I pulled the chair out for Alice. I chose to ignore this as Annie came in with an enormous casserole dish steaming and giving off the most beautiful aroma. I knew Alice wouldn't eat but she always sat with us and joined in the conversation. As soon as Annie finished dishing up it started.

"How soon will you be going back to Forks Charlie?" Leah asked innocently enough.

"I guess that depends" was my only answer.

"I'm sure Bella will be pleased to get things back to the way they were. Especially now you understand about her and Jake".

I nodded and took a mouthful of casserole. If I stayed here much longer I'd be too fat to fit in my uniform! I saw Joe give Leah a 'shut up now' look which she chose to ignore.

"Will you be taking Bella to Forks or will she go to her mothers for a while? I'm sure she'll be only to pleased to get away from Alaska".

I looked over at her but just kept chewing. Annie spoke up then

"Oh I hope Bella will stay at least a little while. I know she has some friends here now and I'd like to see her relaxed for a change. The only Bella I remember is the one always frightened that she'd be discovered. Anyway Charlie and I are just getting acquainted. Isn't that right Charlie?"

I nodded hoping that would be enough.

"Oh, I think Bella will be glad to get back into a routine. You know, her own room, familiar surroundings, rehab...all that stuff. Besides apart from us she hasn't got anything to keep her here any more has she?"

That's when I realised the sparks were going to fly. I felt Alice stiffen before she spoke.

"Oh I think Bella has something to keep her here for a while."

Leah glared at her,

"Oh yes, and what would that be?"

Alice smiled brightly

"I think she's getting along very well with my brother."

Leah snorted

"Don't you mean your ex husband?".

Oh, now I wasn't sure whether to duck or wade in.

Annie looked from Leah to Alice, a look that could scorch metal, I noted. I was sure glad it wasn't aimed at me.

"Ladies, claws retracted please. I have no intention of having my meal interrupted and I'm sure Charlie would prefer it if we could all stay civilised."

I shot her a grateful look which wasn't lost on either of them.

"Leah, you don't like the fact that Charlie and Alice seem to be getting close. I know you aren't jealous and I know you wouldn't drag Bella's name in just to score points now would you?"

Leah scowled but shook her head. I saw Joe take her hand and squeeze it.

"Alice, I don't think we need to ask how you and Charlie are doing but I think you can appreciate that Leah is worried about Bella alone with your "brother". Is he your ex husband by the way?" she asked with honest curiosity.

"No Annie, Jasper and I were never married. We were together for a number of years but it has been over for a while. He is single and entitled to be with whomever he chooses."

Alice flashed a challenging look at Leah, just to let her know that she was aware of Leah's game. What Leah didn't know was that Alice had told me all about her past, human and vampire. So, her little digs weren't getting anywhere. Leah wasn't happy with the way things were going but she'd get used to it eventually and I knew we would be on speaking terms, if not friends any longer.

Annie took over again.

"Thank you for clearing that up Alice".

She smiled and turned back to Leah.

"I think you both need to apologize, so lets call it a draw and all try to get along shall we? Lets forget you are deadly enemies and try to remember you are, for the moment, allies. Both dedicated to keeping Bella safe."

With that she looked at me and I swear she winked!

After dinner we all sat around the fire, Annie in her old armchair to one side, Alice sitting curled against my legs as I stretched out in the partner armchair. Leah and Joe were cuddled up on the sofa. To an outsider it would look like a cosy family evening in, I wish it had felt like that, to me it felt more like armed neutrality! I was very fond of Leah, she had earned my eternal gratitude for looking after Bella, however, her animosity towards Alice was a problem. It was a problem because I had fallen head over heels in love with Alice Cullen.

As we sat there wrapped in our own thoughts I suddenly wondered what Bella would make of all this. Alice had been her best friend, now she was set to become her step mother. WHOA! Where did that little thought come from? Had I really considered asking Alice to marry me? If I did why on earth should she agree? I was a hell of a lot older than her and I was getting older every day. She was a beautiful young woman and would be long after I was dead and gone, that was a sobering thought.

Alice.

I smiled as I realized what Charlie was thinking. Leah had just got up, asking Joe if he wanted to go for a walk, I think she just wanted to get out of our company. Annie bustled out to make a hot drink as soon as they left and this gave me just the opening I needed. Turning to Charlie I squeezed his leg and he looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"What's up honey?"

I lowered my voice and just said "Yes".

He looked confused.

"Did I miss something Alice?"

I shook my head

"No. I was just answering the question you haven't got round to asking me yet."

His brow creased and I knew he was struggling to make sense of the conversation, I could have helped him out but I thought he should be given a chance to do it for himself.

Annie came back with a steaming mug for Charlie and sat back down gazing into the flames. She shot little glances at Charlie when she knew he wasn't watching. She looked at me too with a broad grin on her face. Charlie was still trying to work out what he had missed when Annie sighed and threw a cushion at his head.

"For goodness sake man are you stupid? The girl has just accepted your proposal. The least you could do would be to kiss her. Then I can offer my congratulations to you both."

The look on Charlie's face was a picture, he was embarrassed, shocked, and deliriously happy all at the same time. Before I could move he picked me up, kissing me as he swung me round in a circle. "Thank you Alice. You just made me the luckiest and happiest guy on the planet".


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty.

Jasper

I couldn't stand to see her so distraught, much as I knew she was frightened of me I hoped she would accept the comfort I was offering in the spirit in which it was offered. I closed the gap between us slowly, expecting her to look up at any moment and stop me. Her head remained bowed and the sobs were as violent as ever. I hesitated, my hand outstretched, it was mere inches from her shoulder but still there was no sign that she knew I was there. I closed the distance and touched her shoulder very lightly.

"Bella please let me help you. I can calm you, please."

Her shoulders tensed and I waited, ready to withdraw my hand the moment she asked me to. She raised her head slowly until she was looking up at me. Realizing she was at quite a height disadvantage I sank to my knees beside the bed, now we were almost eye to eye. I suddenly thought how threatening my posture must appear and was about to stand up again when it happened.

From nowhere her arms clutched me, pulling me against her. She nestled against my body and her sobs started to slow, I was surprised and stiffened a little but enough that she noticed. I felt her pull away reluctantly and regretted my action immediately. To show her that I wasn't trying to distance myself from her I put my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She locked eyes with me and there was something unfathomable in hers as I lowered her gently into my lap sinking on the mattress. I pressed her head onto my shoulder the same way I had done over and again the last few days to comfort her in her nightmares. Her arms snaked around my neck and pulled my head until it was was resting against hers. Once again I breathed in her scent, it was intoxicating.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but she grew more and more relaxed and eventually I felt her drift into sleep. I lay back on the bed with her and she lay across my chest, her hands still around my neck and her breath warm against my skin. I was worried that she would get cold without a blanket between my cold skin and her warm body but I couldn't do anything about it without wakening her and I wasn't willing to do that. She was emotionally exhausted and would soon move when she got too cold. She didn't, she never moved an inch for the next few hours then I felt her start to move. I gently pulled away to give her space to wake up fully but she whimpered and clutched me to her as if I were her lifeline. I kept very still after that and let her come to terms with her position in her own time. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes, at first she looked confused and I waited...waited for the look of panic I knew would follow.

She totally confused me by smiling

"Hi Jasper, I knew it had to be you. My knight in shining armour."

I must have looked confused because she laughed and explained how an unknown figure dressed all in silver and shining brightly had appeared in her nightmares to protect her from the smoke demon. I thought she had it all mixed up, after all I was a type cast demon, bloodthirsty and dangerous. She seemed to know what I was thinking and pulled my head closer to her.

"No Jasper. You may have felt like that in the past but the man I know could never be a demon."

Then she relaxed back and continued with her story. She explained that towards the end of her nightmares she had recognized both of the figures. Jacob Black was the demon pursuing her and I was her protector. I felt kind of flattered, even though I still thought she was confused as humans tend to be when remembering their dreams.

When she dropped her arms and sat back I looked at her.

"What's up damsel in distress?"

She smiled shyly,

"This damsel needs a bathroom break. Could you get my crutches for me?"

"Why do you need those? I'll carry you through" I offered.

She looked embarrassed and the flush to her cheeks made me smile again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that around Bella, she'd begin to think I was an idiot if I didn't get it under control soon.

"Jasper I don't expect you to do that kind of thing for me. I'll be fine if you could just get them for me."

Bella

Next thing I knew I was in his strong arms and then in the bathroom, I could have died of embarrassment.

"Lets start with a little admission" he said. "While you've been cavorting with knights and dragons..."

I shook my head and interrupted,

"Not dragons, demons and it was only one".

He put a cold finger against my lips to stop me,

"Hush, the knight has something to say. Whilst my lady was swooning the brave knight looked after her. In every way..." he tailed off, and a light bulb flashed above my head.

"Oh No NO."

I was horror struck, of course my bodily functions hadn't stopped just because I was unconscious.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I don't know how to apologize enough."

Again the finger was placed against my lips, I was beginning to enjoy that but it was very distracting.

He put me gently on a stool in the bathroom, one I hadn't noticed before. I obviously wasn't going to be allowed to say anything else.

"Your knight wasn't asking for apologies. He was trying to be a gentleman and point out as discreetly as possible that there was no need for his lady to be embarrassed."

I liked the way he said "his lady". Then he lent over and turned on the bath taps, at my puzzled expression he lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh no, don't tell me you bathed me too!"

He nodded and then laughed quietly,

"I guess I have another admission to make".

Oh God! How much more was there? I wanted the floor to open up as it was.

"You were in a bad state when I found you so I had to clean you up and warm you at the same time. A warm bath seemed the best bet so..."

"NO. NO. NO." I screamed silently in my head.

"You were unconscious and I couldn't leave you in the bath on your own, it wasn't safe.."

I felt myself reddening more and more.' Please God, floor, open, now'.

"So I had to get in with you to keep you safe."

Why wasn't my plea heard?...'FLOOR. OPEN. NOW PLEASE'. I had closed my eyes and thought I would never be able to open them again. If I did I would have to look into those beautiful golden ones. I just couldn't do it, where was the smoke demon when you wanted him? Just take me now please I begged.

Jasper

I watched as Bella realised what I was saying. Her eyes got wider and wider, the flush spreading up her throat to her cheeks and higher still. Then she shut her eyes and I could feel the panic she was radiating. She was praying for the floor to open and swallow her and I had to stifle a chuckle. Of course she had forgotten I would be able to hear her even when she whispered to herself. I needed to calm her down before she had a heart attack so I touched her cheek and spoke gently and low,

"It's OK Bella, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Just a friend helping you in your time of need."

Bella

I felt his cool touch on my flaming cheek and it felt good. A calm was starting to flood through me and I knew he was trying to help. My eyes flew open and I was trapped, his face was only inches from mine. I stared into the golden depth of his eyes and forgot everything, God he was gorgeous! My heart stuttered and I couldn't breathe, What was happening to me?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Charlie

At last it was time to head out to the hunting lodge and be reunited with my daughter. The sun had been out long enough for some of the drifts to melt and give us decent visibility. I was looking forward to seeing her but I was also very nervous. First I had to apologize for not protecting her as a father should and then I had to give her the news about Alice and myself. Guess I'd have to approach that hurdle slowly. I knew Bella had been ill and I wasn't sure how she had got on with her nursing aide Jasper! Leah and Joe were accompanying us to keep an eye out for Jake. Leah had also informed us that Sam and a couple of the other wolves were shadowing us. It sounded like a real carnival, I just hoped none of our 'protection squad' would be needed. No one had sighted Jake and I fervently hoped that he was still stuck in Anchorage or even further away. There were five of us crammed into a Snowcat along with a driver and a guy riding shotgun. Both of them were introduced to me as Annie's nephews but I gave up on trying to pronounce their names, I had to wonder how many nephews she had. It was a little frosty in the cab, not because of the temperature outside but because Alice and Leah were at a point I liked to call 'armed neutrality', so Joe and I sat between them as a buffer zone.

Jake

At last, they were finally making a move, I was so fed up of eating small mammals and sleeping curled up in snow drifts. The weather had picked up considerably and I knew they must move soon. I watched as Annie and two tall men came out of the cabin first. A growl rumbled low in my chest as I saw Leah and her boyfriend come out next, arm in arm. At the sight of Charlie and his companion I nearly gave myself away, what the hell was Alice Cullen doing here? And why was she holding hands with Charlie? If she was here were the other Cullens close by? It must have been her I smelled at Annie's, I knew it had smelled familiar! If the other Cullens were around it might make my job a little harder.

I also knew that some of Sam's pack were around because I'd almost stumbled on them the other night. Luckily I was travelling with a real wolf pack and they had missed recognizing my scent among all the other trails. I needed an edge, I was seriously outnumbered. I racked my brain to think of something that would give me that edge. Suddenly the answer came to me, I backed off until I was well away from any chance of being detected. Then I phased back to human form and set off towards an empty hunting lodge I had come across.

Charlie

The sun was so bright and bounced off the snow and in through the cab windows that I was glad of the sunglasses Annie had provided me with. I was very nervous about seeing Bella again, with all I now knew, and with my new relationship with Alice, I had a lot to talk to my daughter about. Alice sensed my nerves and held my hand but didn't talk. Leah looked across at me and I saw that she was mouthing something to me.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

I smiled at her and nodded to let her know I'd got the message. She closed her eyes once she knew I'd heard her and leaned back against Joe. It was good to know that Leah had come to terms with my relationship with Alice. I didn't want bad feelings between us, after all she'd done for Bella I had grown to love her like another daughter. I wanted her to be happy and I'd love to see her married and settled with Joe. I didn't think they'd come back to Forks after they were married though. I would speak to Harry when I got the chance, he needed to talk to his daughter and sort things out with her. She deserved better than she was getting from him.

I felt Alice stiffen beside me and when I looked at her she was staring vacantly ahead so I shook her gently but got no response. I was about to shake her again a little harder but Annie turned at that moment and shook her head.

"Leave her Charlie. She's having a vision."

I looked at her puzzled.

" You know Alice gets visions of the future? Things that might come to pass."

"Might?" I queried.

"Oh yes. The future isn't written in stone Charlie. People change their minds, do something differently and the future changes. Alice can only see things that are going to happen as far as it has been decided. You must remember that, never rely wholly on her visions, they can steer you wrong as often as right."

Then she turned back and continued the conversation with the driver that she had interrupted to speak to me. I felt Alice relax again.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

She shook her head,

"No Charlie, everything is most definitely not OK. Annie we need to stop now. I need to talk to you all."

The driver brought the vehicle to a halt and we all got out, Alice looking so small and fragile standing surrounded by tall muscular men. Leah came to my side and took my arm.

"What's going on Charlie? Why'd we stop?"

I shook my head,

"No idea honey but I think Alice has seen something".

Alice spoke then and we all turned to pay attention. There was obviously something very wrong.

"It's Jake. He's following us."

Annie stopped her.

"We thought he might but there's no need to worry Alice he's vastly outnumbered. I don't think he can do much."

Alice shook her head crossly.

"He knows that Annie. He saw us getting into the Snow cat. He saw me and he thinks the rest of the family may be nearby. He also knows about Sam, that's when he decided he needed an edge. Something to give him an advantage."

I looked at her.

"What does he think will help him if he runs into the Cullens plus a pack of giant wolves and a few humans?"

"A rifle Charlie. He broke into an empty hunting lodge and forced the lock on the gun cabinet. He's got a semi automatic rifle and he intends using it if he has to in order to get to Bella."

A deathly silence fell over the group, everyone was stunned.

"What's going to happen Alice? You must have seen more than that?" I questioned her.

"No. Not until he decides what he's going to do with it. At the moment his thoughts are all over the place. He doesn't know, which means I can't see his future. I wont be able to see until he makes a definite decision and then it might be too late to take action on".

Something occurred to me then,

"Alice. I know I'm new to all this 'weird' stuff, but unless I'm missing something it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Don't forget our foot soldiers are pretty much bullet proof."

I pointed at her and the guys to her side. She shook her head,

"It's true that bullets can't kill Jasper, or the wolves and I don't think Jake knows about the Guardians but it wont be us he targets, he knows our weaknesses. I think he might target you, Joe or Annie. A rifle would work pretty well on any of our human allies."

She looked to Annie's nephews as she spoke. That stopped me cold, none of us humans had special powers to keep us safe.

I couldn't believe Jake would really hurt any of us but then I hadn't seen his obsession with Bella so who was I to try to out guess his actions.

"We'll have to come up with a strategy. We knew he was following us and when we got close enough he might get Bella's scent and outrun us to the lodge."

"The watchers at the lodge will be looking for him but he's extremely cunning. I think he'll sniff them out and try to avoid getting too close to them. After all they are an unknown entity to him" said Leah.

She turned to question Annie

"What will they do if they come across him?"

She thought for a moment.

"As long as he isn't directly threatening Bella they won't do anything. Their remit is to protect her and nothing else. They won't act until, or unless, he tries to get inside the lodge".

Seeing the expression on my face she continued,

"Sorry but that's how it works with the Guardians."

Alice sighed in frustration

"I was afraid of that".

I worked the odds,

"Can Jasper take him?" I asked bluntly.

"Not if Jake uses the rifle on automatic. Jasper will be blown to bits and Bella will be vulnerable then."

I tried again "If Jake uses the rifle on Jasper then that puts Bella at risk. The Guardians would step in then wouldn't they?"

Alice looked shocked but Annie answered me,

"If Jake made it into the lodge and then started firing, the Guardians would already be moving. If however Jasper comes out to face Jake then that would not automatically put Bella at risk. We need to hope that Jasper stays by her side."

God these rules of engagement for supernatural beings were driving me crazy!

"What about Sam and the pack? Couldn't we send them on ahead to stop Jake?"

Annie shook her head.

"I don't think Jake would stop at shooting them either the way he's thinking at the moment. Bullets may not necessarily kill a wolf but they would definitely slow it down. They could try to surround the lodge and protect it that way but the Guardians might see them as a threat to Bella. Remember they won't distinguish one wolf from another Charlie, and they know he can transform from man to wolf"

What a bloody mess! Bella was safe as long as she stayed in the lodge with Jasper and as long as he didn't go out to face Jake. We needed to get there fast so Annie could talk to the Guardians and explain the situation. She and her eldest son were the only ones who could communicate with them. Until then anyone who tried to enter the lodge would be seen as a danger to Bella. I just hoped Jasper would stay in the lodge and keep my Bella safe.

"We need to get moving again now" and with this Annie ushered us all back to the Snowcat.

As we drove on everyone was on high alert. Jake was out there, either in wolf or human form and he was armed and dangerous. I thought he might be in human form carrying the rifle but he was clever and I knew he would be able to work out how to carry a rifle in wolf form. As a wolf he would be much faster. I just hoped for everyone's sake that we beat him to his goal.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

I felt so much better after my bath and hair wash. I had insisted he leave my underwear on although I knew he had already seen me naked, had bathed with me, but I wasn't aware then and I was very aware now. We compromised, he helped me into the bath and washed my hair then left so I could strip off completely and finish washing myself. He left a huge bath towel hanging by the bath so I could wrap it around me, then I called and he came back in and lifted me out of the bath. We dried me between us piecemeal and he grinned the whole time.

When I was dressed he carried me into the lounge sat me on the sofa and then insisted I eat a meal that he had just cooked for me. I was impressed, a vampire chef! I must admit the smell of the Lasagna cooking made me realize just how hungry I was. Jasper told me that I'd been out of it for a few days. Days when he'd looked after me, dripping fluids into me whenever I seemed aware enough to swallow. He'd dressed my burns and even cleaned the gash on my head. That must have been really difficult although he didn't seem to be too distressed at my proximity. Maybe he'd had time to hunt, Alaska must be missing a few wolves and polar bears!

As I ate he sat in the chair watching me which was something I had never really gotten used to, being watched as I ate because I was the only one who needed 'real' food.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head. Why, oh why, couldn't he have asked me before I took a large mouthful? Swallowing it hurriedly I answered him,

"No. You don't make me nervous".

At that he raised an eyebrow but didn't speak so I thought I'd better explain.

"I just feel a bit odd eating while you sit there watching. I know you don't eat but it just seems strange."

He smiled,

"Well I could bring my meal in and eat with you but I guess the owner of this beautiful lodge might be a bit put out if I dragged a bear in here."

I smiled, he was joking with me something he had never done before. He hardly spoke to me at all while I was with Edward. The only exception being when we were in the hotel room in Phoenix. I'd thought then he was getting used to me being around but as soon as we got back to Forks he had disappeared into the background again. Until my birthday party that was!

"Bella would you mind if I said a couple of things to you?"

Again I had a mouthful and could only nod. I began to think he was doing it on purpose.

"I never got the chance to apologize for your birthday."

At that I stopped him, swallowing quickly and burning my throat in the process,

"No. I should be apologizing to you. I was the stupid one. Only an accident prone klutz would cut herself in a room full of vampires."

He shook his head then ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Only you would blame yourself for nearly getting killed."

I laughed at that,

"Yeah I guess so but it still wasn't your fault Jasper."

He blew the hair off his face.

"Bella I'm tryin' to apologize here, cut me some slack. You cut your finger, big deal. Did you see anyone else try to attack you?"

I put my plate down and beckoned him over, so he came to my side and knelt to be eye to eye with me. Very slowly I put my hand out and touched his face. He froze but didn't pull away.

"Jasper I think you have it all wrong. Everyone in that room with the exception of Carlisle wanted my blood. You felt all that, everyone's desire, it must have been terrible for you. You must have been overwhelmed by it all. You only did what they wanted to do, it wasn't your fault. I never blamed you, I hope they told you that. I wanted to speak to you but Edward wouldn't let me. He said it was too dangerous and then told me you had left with Alice".

Jasper

I didn't know what to say. This beautiful, gentle, and forgiving girl was making excuses for my behaviour. No one ever told me that she'd tried to speak to me, they wouldn't have let me anywhere near her again anyway. They all felt I had broken a taboo. Bella Swan was family and you never ever hurt family, it was the one rule the Cullens insisted on. As I knelt there with her hand on my cheek and her eyes gazing into mine, something happened. I suddenly felt an incredible warmth steal over me, I had never felt anything like it before in my whole life. My chest felt tight and I couldn't get my brain to function. I could feel myself being pulled into her eyes, they were attracting me like magnets. I had an urge to reach out and take her in my arms. Not as I had when she was sick, to comfort her, this was a much stronger and more primeval urge. I wanted to hold her crushed to my chest, to run my hands through her hair and lose myself in her scent. I wanted Bella so much that it became a physical pain. I gasped and the spell was broken, her eyes freed me and I rocked back on my heels.

Bella

The atmosphere in the room changed as he knelt there before me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. We were locked together, unable to tear our eyes away even if we had wanted too and I most certainly didn't. His beautiful golden eyes were burning a hole through my skull and into my brain.

"Oh no" I thought. This can't be happening."

I wanted to lean in to his body and pull him tightly against me, I needed to feel his strong stone arms embrace me. I wanted to run my fingers through his tousled hair and feel his sweet breath against my face, I couldn't breathe the desire was so strong. Then just as suddenly it eased off. He sat back on his heels looking a bit shell shocked, he must have felt the longing and desire radiating off me. Why, oh why, did he have to be an empath? What was he going to do? I guess he'd probably try to ignore it, after all he had the beautiful, sexy, and clever Alice waiting for him at home. Wherever that was now. We looked each other for the longest time before a word was said.

"Ah Bella.." he began but I was already ahead of him.

"Sorry Jazz, I don't know what happened just then. I guess I'm still a bit muddled after being sick. Just forget it ever happened please. Oh and please don't tell Alice when you get home. I'd hate for her to think I was trying to hit on you. She'd probably hate me".

Why couldn't I just shut up! My mouth was running away with me, saying things I never wanted to admit, especially to the god like creature in front of me. He was still sitting there and appeared deep in thought. Oh good I thought, maybe he didn't hear me.

Jasper

I was stunned, I couldn't speak because I recognized the feelings I had for Bella. I'd heard about them often enough from the others. It was how Emmett felt when he saw Rose, how Carlisle and Esme felt when they were together. What a mess! I had fallen in love with Bella Swan and I had no idea what to do about it. I was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way. I thought 'she's still in love with Edward deep down' and made me jealous. Why on earth would she fall for a monster like me when she could have her pick of all the males on the planet? I couldn't help how I felt, I could hardly just fall out of love again. It didn't work that way. I'd never felt this way before. The feelings I had for Alice paled in comparison, I had thought I loved her, that she was my mate, the one who made me whole but that hadn't been true. She had molded me into the man she wanted, not the man I really was. She didn't make me feel whole like Bella did. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe Alice felt it wasn't what she wanted either, perhaps she had set me free so she could go find her true partner. I bet she would find this hilarious, her strong silent Jasper weak at the knees and tongue tied in front of a weak human girl. The truth was that I was terrified of Bella Swan, she held my heart, my future, in her fragile hands and she didn't even realize it. What the hell are you going to do Major? I thought, and realized I had no idea.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three.

Bella

There had been an awkward silence before Jasper got up from his knees mumbling that he needed to feed. As soon as he left the room I collapsed into a heap, burying my head in my hands. It would be nice if just occasionally I didn't ruin everything. Jasper had turned up here to help me, he had shown me only care and consideration and what had I given him in return? I had driven him out with my mindless and inappropriate thoughts. How the hell was I going to get out of this? My thoughts were in a whirl and I felt sick with worry. Would he come back? What could I do to make things right if he did? Oh how I wished I could just run away...not an option these days.

Jasper

I ran into the trees, found a high branch in a tree away from the lodge and sat trying to order my thoughts. Bella had been apologizing to me for feelings she thought were hers. What she hadn't realized were that they were my thoughts I'd accidentally projected onto her, What a mess! I ran through my various options.

1. Run now and don't stop until you are in another country or preferably a different

continent.

2. Go back and act as if nothing had happened.

3. Go back and tell her the truth.

Number 1 was a no go. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her, besides she couldn't manage on her own the state she was in. I would have to wait until the cavalry arrived to protect her from Jake, only then could I disappear. Number 2 sounded a good one to me. If I acted as if nothing had happened she might think she'd dreamed it. Oh yeah, good thinking dummy! I would be off the hook and could stay with her until the cavalry arrived. Hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward between us. The third option was the one my heart told me to take. Lay myself at her feet and tell her what she meant to me. 'Yeah right Major, and have her laugh in your face'. 'Brain shut up' roared my heart but I guess it was only telling me what I knew to be the likely outcome.

I sat for ages watching a little bear cub tumbling around in the snow. As I watched I realized this was why Bella had spent so long in the back porch, from there she could see this little guy playing. I smiled as I realized he must have helped her feel less lonely while she had been here on her own. He obviously couldn't smell me downwind of him as I sent him my thanks.

Bella

The fire was getting low and I rolled off the sofa on to the floor to reach the stack of logs Jasper had left on the hearth. As I fell the short distance I put my burned hand down to cushion the fall and yelped as it stung when it hit the floor. Before I could even look at it I felt cold arms around me, lifting me back onto the sofa.

"Well dammit, I took all that effort to get on the floor and some interfering Super Vamp swooshes in and ruins it all." I grumbled.

He chuckled and threw some logs on the embers.

"Sorry I was gone so long Bella. I got distracted".

At that I gave a bitter laugh. He looked at me wondering why, I'm sure.

"Sorry Jasper. I just remembered Edward telling me how easily distracted vampires are. Ironic eh?"

His brow creased as he listened but he didn't say anything. He sighed and sat down very close to me, the first time he'd done that, at least since I'd been conscious and dry-eyed! The silence dragged on, it seemed he was about to say something at times but nothing ever came out.

"Are you OK Jasper?"

He bent over and his face was hidden by his dusty blond hair. I knew there was something wrong and had a good idea what it was. I could have kicked myself.

"No wait a minute I couldn't do that could I?" That made me giggle nervously. Hearing this he sat back up and glanced over before closing his eyes. In that quick glance I had seen an ocean of pain and longing. The question was what did it mean? He obviously had something on his mind but couldn't find a way to broach the subject. I took a deep breath and blurted out

"What do you want to say Jasper? The suspense is driving me mad. I'm not sure if its me nervous about what I think you want to say, or me nervous because you're nervous and projecting it onto me." Did that even make any sense? "Its giving me a headache so spit it out."

After a few, quite unnecessary, deep breaths he looked at me.

"I don't know what to say."

Well it was a start, of sorts.

"OK, I'll go first then. I am very sorry I embarrassed you Jasper. I know you are Alice's partner and I should never have made you feel uncomfortable"

I could see him getting ready to jump in so I glared and hushed him.

"The floor is mine. Get in the queue impatient vampire. I am really grateful you came and saved me, it seems to be getting a bit of a habit. Think I

have to make you a red cape, Super Vamp."

At this he smiled very faintly. Well at least he was still here and listening.

"I have no idea why you came alone although I'm sure you have a very good explanation which you will get your chance to tell me later. Remember the floor is still mine" I added quickly to forestall him.

"I am so sorry you had to do the things you did for me. I'm sure it can't have been easy and I'll owe you for that as long as I live. All I can say is that I'll do all I can not to embarrass you again. Scouts honor."

He smiled slightly at my scout salute attempt. That was it, I'd said my piece. Maybe now he would just gracefully accept my apology and we could put it all behind us.

Jasper

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bella Swan really had a martyr complex. I tried to stop her but she just rolled right over me and being a Southern Gentleman I never interrupt a lady so I just sat and listened. The cape sounded good, bet that would make Emmett jealous! So, I seemed like superman to her did I? Well this Superman was just about to kick himself off the pedestal. When I was sure she had finished I put my hand up.

"What?" she snapped red-faced.

"May I have the floor now please Miss?" I asked in my best little boy voice.

She nodded looking at me suspiciously.

"Good 'cos I've sure got a lot to unload. First off I think you might want to hold off on the cape. I am not a Superhero Bella. If anything I'm the bad guy."

She snorted

"Heard that one before Super Vamp. Try again."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me. My floor I believe?"

She gestured for me to go on but I was transfixed by the way her skin glowed in the firelight. When she coughed loudly it brought me back to my senses.

"Sorry. You really do have a martyr complex you know Isabella Swan. You are not responsible for my outrageous behavior towards you at your Birthday Party. I will however graciously allow that I hadn't taken in to account the hunger of the others having an effect on my actions."

She bowed her head graciously as though bestowing a benediction. That made me smile. Why did she have to make this so difficult?

"What YOU failed to take into account was my feelings being projected on you a while back. I can't lie to you Bella, I have inappropriate feelings towards you so you can stop apologizing for what were, after all, my thoughts."

She sat there shocked. Her mouth opened in a little oh of surprise.

"In my defense" I went on, "Alice and I aren't together any more. She told me she couldn't live with me after what happened back at the house. My actions at the party scared and horrified everyone, but Alice especially. I don't live with the Cullens any longer, I'm on my own now."

I stopped when I saw the flood of tears running from her eyes and soaking the cushion she was holding across her chest.

"Bella"

I reached out not sure what I'd done to upset her looked at me with tear filled eyes and I could see she was in turmoil. As I moved to take her in my arms there was a tremendous bang at the window. It sounded like someone had thrown a rock at the glass trying to smash it. As I heard the glass splinter I realized whoever it was had succeeded. I turned to face the danger, crouching in front of the woman I loved and whispered to her

"Don't be afraid Bella I won't let anyone hurt you."

If it was Jacob Black I might have a real fight on my hands!

**OK. WHO IS IT?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Jasper

As the window glass settled on the wooden floor I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Major you started keeping pets?"

I knew who it was but his question left me baffled. I straightened from my crouch in front of Bella and walked to the broken window.

"What are you babbling about Peter? Use the door you moron."

The reply came from the tree line.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Major. You have some serious fucking security and they don't want us to get any closer."

I still had no idea what they were on about but guessed I should go see. I turned back to Bella.

"Don't worry, the idiot is a friend. I'll be back in a minute."

and with that I was gone, jumping out the smashed window.

Bella

For a second I thought that Jake had found me and I screamed, grabbing Jasper's arm so tightly it would have left bruises on living flesh. His reaction stunned me, he stood, straightening out of his crouch, and laughed out loud. When he told me the voice was a friend I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't understand what the voice had said but it seemed Jasper didn't understand it either. His smile before he jumped out of the window made my heart stutter. I didn't know what had started between us but it was intriguing. If it was true that Alice and he had parted then...

Jasper

I had no idea why Peter and Charlotte were here but I did know that they weren't a threat to Bella.

"What's up Peter?"

I nodded an acknowledgement to Charlotte before turning my attention back to her husband.

"Big fucking trouble coming Major. I had a bad feeling about you and your friend."

He grinned and nodded towards the lodge.

"Those guard dogs are a little fierce, they won't let us get any nearer. You need to get your little lady out of here, Now."

I didn't ask any questions. When Peter told you something like that and you wanted to avoid trouble, you acted first and asked questions later.

"I can't run far with her Peter. It's too cold out there and she can't walk." I explained.

He smiled,

"Got it covered Major. There's a 4×4 waiting behind the trees with the engine running. Charlotte will take Bella to a cabin we rented a few miles away. She'll be safe there till it's all sorted out."

I shook my head.

"I don't think my watchdogs will let Bella leave."

He raised his voice

"Then I suggest you go project a little fatigue on them Major."

My head snapped up again as I processed his words,

"Charlotte? Why not me?"

He looked a little rueful,

"Stop asking silly fucking questions Major we don't have much time and Bella needs to be away from here before the enemy arrives. You on the other hand need to be here."

I heard him and my brain was in full soldier mode but my heart was pulling me in another direction. For the first time in my life I was torn,

"Hey Major. Get your head out of your ass and say goodbye to your woman for a while".

That brought me back real quick. I walked to the trees to be confronted by two enormous bears, Guardians! They were obviously alarmed by Peter and

Charlotte's arrival and I knew they wouldn't let Bella leave the lodge. I projected enough lethargy at them to stun a village, they struggled but it was a

battle they couldn't win. Once I knew they were out for the count I ran back inside and picked Bella up from the sofa. Wrapping a thick throw around her I carried her quickly to the truck.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll see you in a bit. This is Charlotte and she'll take real good care of you. She's a good friend."

She looked frail and scared but she managed to put on a brave front.

"Take care Major." she pulled my face close to hers, "I think you'd better get back soon. We haven't finished our conversation yet have we?"

Then she kissed my cheek and leaned back into Charlotte's chest.

"Lets get the hell out of here so the boys can play soldier" she said,

and Charlotte placed her gently in the truck before speeding off.

"Care to explain Peter?"

He nodded but ran to the lodge and looked at it from a defensive point of view. He moved things around in the room giving us a clear view from all the windows.

"It needs to look like the girl's still in here. Got incoming dogs and I ain't sure ANY of them are friendly. Also a group of humans along with 'pixie girl'. I think they'll all hit at round about the same time".

I looked at him startled,

"Alice is here?"

He nodded again

"Oh yes. She seems to have attached herself to a new guy. Glad for you, sad for him."

I knew neither Peter nor Charlotte were very fond of Alice and the pleasure was returned.

"What did you see?"

He shrugged

"Well, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. The pup who's after your girl will be here just before the others and he'll try to get her away from you. I didn't think it would be a good idea for your human to see you become a dog shredder, bad for your image. Anyway until we know who is on which fucking side I thought it best to get her out-of-the-way. You sure do pick 'em Major. Still at least this one won't use you as dress up Ken and be one step ahead of you constantly. That would sure have pissed me off."

I waved him down.

"I get the 'I Hate Alice' vibe, but Bella isn't mine. Far from it."

He looked at me with a grin

"You really need to open your eyes. That girl is crazy about you. She can't wait to jump your bones!"

I shook my head at his last comment.

"Earth to Peter. What next? I think we'd be better off outside waiting for the enemy".

As we walked out the door Peter murmured

"I don't think we'll have long to wait"

and he pointed to a fast-moving vehicle in the far distance.

"I kinda doubt that the wolf boy will come riding in that way."

I spun round as a voice came from the trees.

"You got that right bloodsucker."

It was Jacob Black, I couldn't see him yet but I could feel his rage.

"Fetch Bella out and we'll be on our way."

I laughed,

"No way mutt. She's safe where she is."

I was still trying to get a fix on his location, I guessed he was moving around to stop me doing just that. There was a deep growl but no other reply as Peter touched me on the shoulder.

"I'll be your eyes for the dog. You see what these kind folks want. Somehow I don't think they're here with house-warming gifts."

The truck had covered the last mile so fast I was amazed. In the cab I could see Annie and two guys who must be relatives of hers. The doors opened and four others got out. I recognized Leah and guessed the guy with her was Annie's son Joe. The others had me gasping. Alice was standing there with Charlies arm protectively wrapped around her. She smiled tentatively at me and I shrugged before turning my attention to Annie. I was about to speak when there was a rush of wind and two figures stood beside me. I was amazed to see Carlisle and Emmett.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Emmett smiled

"Never one to miss a fight bro'".

God I'd missed my brother.

"How did you know what was going on?"

Then the light bulb above my head popped on.

"Alice!"

She smiled ruefully.

"I just thought you might need some moral support".

Peter turned his head.

"That's what we're here for" he said in a voice dripping in sarcasm.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"You OK son?"

I nodded, it made me feel good to hear him say that again. It seemed I still had a family after all.

"He's already here". I pointed to the trees behind me.

She nodded

"I thought he might beat us. Where's Bella?"

"She's safe out-of-the-way" I whispered. "I think we might be able to sort this out peacefully..."

I was stopped by a snarl of rage

"Where is she leech? I want Bella here now."

I didn't get a chance to answer before there was another interruption. Three huge wolves padded across the snow and stood between the two groups. They effectively made it impossible for us to get to Jacob or he to us. I guess it depended on your point of view. Leah moved forward from Joe's side.

"Sam, Boys."

She nodded to the wolves.

"Bella's not here any more so I guess you won't be needed. Why don't you take Jake back with you. That way no one needs to get hurt."

There was an undertone to her voice and I felt the unease in her. I flashed a look at Alice and she shook her head infinitesimally. There was something going on here that I didn't know about and she was sticking to Charlie like glue. Was she afraid for him? Why? He was surrounded by some of the most deadly species on the planet, all except one, on his side. How was he in danger? While we were talking Peter backed into me.

"He's moved. I can't get a fix on him now but there's something going on and I don't like being the only ones who aren't in on it."

I wasn't happy with the fact Jake was out there and so far concealed. I nodded an agreement. I saw one of the wolves shaking and suddenly a huge Quileute was standing in its place.

"If its true that Bella isn't here any more, our services aren't needed to protect her. I want you to leave Jake to us. He's no danger to the rest of you. I'll go talk to him."

As he turned to walk into the trees Leah started forward.

"No Sam. He isn't OUR Jake now and he's armed."

Sam's head snapped round.

"What? Jake has a weapon?"

She nodded and I finally realized what the atmosphere of tension was all about. Alice walked forward too, leaving Charlie with Joe and the two guys from the Snowcat and Annie a little way from them.

"It's true Sam, I saw him. He broke into an empty hunting lodge and stole a rifle. I think he might use it if he thinks it will get him Bella."

We heard a gasp of fear and all eyes swivelled to the humans in the company. Jake was standing behind Annie, his hand around her throat and the rifle aimed at her head. We had underestimated him big time. Now our most vulnerable member was in terrible danger.

"Bring Bella here now" he snarled.

His naked body was shaking violently and he looked like a man on the edge.

"If you bring Bella to me then no one has to get hurt. Otherwise..."

He jabbed Annie in the temple with the barrel while squeezing her throat a little. The nephews and Emmett moved forward but Annie shook her head just a little and tried to swallow. Sam walked forward to stand with Leah.

"Jake you don't want to do this, these people are innocent. For god's sake you know Charlie. What are you doing?"

Leah took another step forward and Sam put his hand on her arm.

"It's OK Sam. He won't hurt anybody, will you Jake?".

Jake looked at her, his face showing the agony he was in.

"I just want Bella" he whispered.

"I know you do Jake but she's pretty freaked out with you right now. I think maybe it would be easier if you put the gun down. Bella would never forgive you if you hurt someone, especially her father."

Jake shook his head slightly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want Bella."

Suddenly there was a commotion behind them. As Jake turned to face the Guardians who had recovered from their sleep coming up behind him he let go of his hostage. Annie coughed and fell to her knees trying to get her breath, Joe grabbed her and dragged her to the safety of Carlisle and Emmett. Sam and the other wolves started forward to protect Jake from the bears, Leah out front. As Jake turned back to them he lifted the rifle to his shoulder.

"I want Bella" he screamed.

Charlie ran to grab Leah as the rifle went off.

The silence after the crack of the rifle was all-encompassing. The Guardian bears stopped, shocked into immobility. Jake dropped the rifle in horror and stared down, as the wolves with Sam out front moved in his direction. He turned and ran, phasing back to wolf form as he did so. Sam put his hand up to stop the pack chasing after Jake, the giant bears however took off after his fleeing figure. As he ran Alice's screams rang in all ourears. She stood, hand over her mouth, watching as blood began to stain the white snow.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five.

Charlie

Jake was swinging the rifle wildly but I could see someone getting hurt. I leapt forward to push Leah out of harms way but I was too late, even as I moved I heard the crack of the rifle, saw her stagger and start to fall. The terrible thud as she hit the snow vibrated through to my very soul. I saw the blood and the entrance wound at her temple as Carlisle flashed to her side and tenderly lifted her up. She looked for Joe as Carlisle sadly shook his head.

Joe

I took her limp body from Carlisle and looked into her eyes.

"I'll love you always" she whispered as her eyes started to close.

I put my lips to her ear.

"I love you too. Don't leave me Leah".

She smiled and sighed once more. I knew her soul had left her body as it relaxed against mine and I cradled her to me, rocking her limp body as if it were a baby. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I said my final goodbye to the woman I loved above everything. The others left me to grieve a while then Alice walked over and crouched beside me.

"Joe its time to let go. The boys are going to bury her as she would have wanted. Under the trees in the forests which she loved".

I couldn't answer her so I just shook my head, I couldn't let Leah go, to never see her again would kill me. I wanted to go with her but it wasn't my time yet. One day we would be together again, that I knew as Sam and the others dug a grave for my beautiful Leah under the trees. My shoulders were shaking so hard and my eyes so full of tears that I could hardly breathe. Carlisle and Sam stood either side of me as I walked forward to see the others lay her to rest. I couldn't speak but stepped forward and fell to my knees. Alice handed me a bunch of wild flowers she had managed to find and I reached down and placed them on her blanket bound form. At a nod from Annie, Jasper and Emmett took me by the arms and led me back into the cabin while the others filled in the grave.

Sam

I stood looking at Alice Cullen in shock.

"Why did he do it? Leah didn't deserve that. She'd finally found happiness and now she'll never be able to enjoy it. She told me once that all she wanted was a man to love her. Someone who would always be with her no matter what. I couldn't be that man but Joe could"

I was so distraught at seeing the woman I had once loved laid to rest I was barely holding it together. Alice shook her head

"I don't think he meant to hurt anyone really. It was an accident."

She then looked back at Joe who stood by the cabin door. The boys had finished filling the grave and stood in silence as a mark of respect to one of their own, they then walked quietly away. Joe returned to the graveside, standing alone, head bowed in silence. As we watched there was a ripple in the air around him. Something was happening to the air over the bare earth mound. Alice turned and touched my hand.

"Look".

We both watched in wonder as a beautiful golden wolf materialized in front of Joe and walked slowly to stand beside him. It lay its huge head on his shoulder. He didn't turn to look but put his arm around its huge neck and placed a kiss on its head, then his shape started to swirl. As we watched he became indistinct until there was just a whirling mass of color When it slowly subsided there stood a huge bear. The wolf nudged its side and they turned to look at the rest of us before slowly disappearing from view.

Annie

I went over to the ancient enemies standing together and put my arms round the two of them. Sam tried to speak but was so choked up with amazement that nothing came out. Alice's lip was trembling but she managed to get the words to form.

"Did you see that?"

I nodded at her and spoke softly,

"I think that Leah finally got her happily ever after"

We all stood a moment longer then turned and walked slowly back to the cabin and the others.

**I realize this was a short Chapter but I think you can see why.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I sat in the truck watching Charlotte as she drove me away from my knight in shining armour, I felt vulnerable when I couldn't see him any more. She turned and smiled at me

"It'll be fine. He and Peter will be back before you know it."

I realized with shock that she had deep red eyes, I was sitting in a truck cab unable to get. away and there was a human blood drinking vampire. As I started to hyperventilate I realized that Jasper would never put me in danger. If he was happy for me to go off with this woman then I would trust her too. We arrived at another cabin very similar to the one I had been imprisoned in for so long. There was a roaring log fire and Charlotte placed me on the sofa and disappeared for a second then was back with a hot drink for me. I smiled

"Thanks Charlotte. I know you don't feel the cold but I do appreciate the fire."

She smiled at me,

"Bella, If I let you catch cold The Major would ream me out. Believe me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of him".

I sipped the hot chocolate as I thought about what she had said. I felt a little shy as I didn't know this woman but I took a deep breath and continued,

"Charlotte, I hope you don't mind me calling you that?"

She laughed

"Not at all honey. I'd be upset if you didn't. We are going to be great friends."

I was a bit shocked at that.

"I don't know what to say Charlotte. Do you think they will be OK?"

She laughed at that again.

"Honey I gave up worrying about Peter and The Major a long time ago. They've been through a lot so I don't think they'll have much trouble with a crazy wolf man, even if his friends join in"

I looked horrified,

"They won't hurt Jake will they? He's not himself. I don't want anyone hurt because

of me."

My legs went into spasm at this point and I shot off the sofa and landed hard on the polished wooden floor. Charlotte was taken by surprise and as she lifted me from

the floor she gave a little gasp. I felt a trickle on my face and put my hand up quickly.

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

I could feel the wet sticky blood in my hand. I looked up fearfully but she was in control of herself. She handed me a square of material ripped from her skirt

"Here, that will stop the blood. How I'm going to explain this to The Major I don't know."

I was puzzled

"Doesn't my blood bother you?" I asked.

"Not as much as facing your Major and explaining the damage when he gets back"

I couldn't understand what she was saying. She was a blood drinker but she was more worried about Jasper than she was about the call of my blood.

"Why do you keep calling him 'My Major'?"

She laughed,

"Well what do you suggest I call him? We are really happy that he found you Bella. Alice was never the one for him. I always told him that if he waited his true soul mate would find him eventually. And voilà, you have."

My cheeks were burning as I took in what she was saying.

"He really has left Alice then? Why do you keep telling me that he's mine? I don't understand. I don't understand anything."

At this I started to cry, I was so confused, I didn't know what was going on, I felt sick and very tired.

"I don't know what is going on Charlotte. I think I need to lay down please."

She smiled, nodded and carried me through to the bedroom.

"You sleep and let me know when you need anything. I'm sorry if I've upset you Bella. I really hoped we would be friends."

She went out, her shoulders drooping with dejection. I felt terrible but I just couldn't talk to her any more. I wiped the blood from my temple with the rag from Charlotte's skirt and lay down,

closing my eyes. I fell asleep very quickly and the nightmare started soon after. The smoke demon was pursuing me through the trees but there was no knight to save me, Jake got closer and closer. I ran as fast as I could but it was no good. He kept gaining on me and I was so tired. I knew it was all over as he stretched out his hand. I was too tired to even scream and I bowed my head knowing he was inches away from claiming me.

Charlotte

The door crashed open and in it stood an enormous wolf, he growled menacingly and I took a step backwards. If he was here it meant that things had not gone as planned. It meant Peter and Jasper had been defeated, my husband and our best friend had been overwhelmed. I was a widow and Bella had lost her one true love without even realizing she had him. I crouched, ready to defend my charge to the bitter end, Jasper had trusted me with his mate and I would earn that trust even if it meant my death. He circled looking for a weakness, I knew he could smell Bella in the back room, he just needed an opening.

Bella

The smoke demon vanished and I slept on for a while before he came back again, but closer still. Why couldn't I just sleep? I was so tired but my sleep was never refreshing, I woke each time more tired than when I closed my eyes, except for when my knight stood guard over me as I slept. I felt uneasy, my smoke demon was closing in on me. I looked around wildly for my saviour but he seemed to have forgotten about me. I was alone and I had to fight my demon off until my knight reappeared.

Charlotte

I knew I couldn't win, all I could do was to slow him down. I didn't know who would come to save Bella but I knew Jasper would send someone, even if it were too late for me. The wolf studied me for a few seconds then his form wavered and suddenly I was face to face with a tall beautiful looking boy.

"I need to see Bella".

His voice was full of pain and I knew something terrible had happened.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to apologize, I caused her so much pain. I frightened her into running up here. I don't know what happened to me. I have to speak to her. Please."

His plea was heartfelt.

"Your husband and his friend are fine."

I didn't know why but I believed him so I led him into the bedroom stopping him with a hand on his massively muscled arm.

"If you hurt her I will kill you. Be sure of that."

He nodded.

"I know that. If I hurt her again I'd like you to rip off my head."

I nodded,

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Jake

She trusted me enough to close the door behind her as I turned to look at Bella asleep in the bed and I felt terrible. I had made her run from her home, I was responsible for her accident, and now for her best friends death. I was a monster and I deserved to die, I just didn't know who would get the honour, my brother Sam, my friend Charlie, a spirit bear, or one of Bella's friends, one of the vampires. Ironically they were the ones who had really protected her. Our greatest enemy was the one who saved the love of my life. I just wanted to die but there was something I needed to do first. I shook Bella gently by the shoulder, at first she just murmured but then she opened her eyes. They went wide when they saw me but I put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Please Bella. I need to say something then I'll leave and I promise I'll never bother you again."

I think she must have seen the truth in my eyes because she nodded.

I took my hand away and she looked at me warily.

"I have to tell you that I killed Leah"

Her eyes widened

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident, but I am responsible for her death. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it and I have to live with it for the rest of my days. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never bother you again. I hope you find happiness Bella, you should have been mine but I blew it. When you find someone who makes your heart thump out of your chest hang on to him. He's the one and you must hold on tight. Love you Bella, always have, always will. Be happy."

He hugged me for a second then he was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven.

Jasper

I left with Peter as soon as the funeral was over, I needed to see Bella. She had to be told about Leah although I thought she might find some consolation at the way it ended. There was also our conversation to finish, I wasn't sure I was up for that but I guess I couldn't put it off. I didn't know what I would do when she went. My life would be over but I'd take it on the chin and let her walk away so she'd have no regrets. I was a nervous wreck on our way, I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob had beaten me, that she would be gone, a werewolf's mate and not mine. I couldn't bear the thought that he had got to her before I could tell her how I felt. I didn't think I could live without her in my life. If she was gone I would be lost. I couldn't go on knowing I'd lost her, lost my one and only chance at a life with my one true love. As we arrived at the lodge I knew I was too late, I could smell the dog in the air, he had been here. He'd come straight from killing Leah to whispering thoughts of love into Bella's ear. Had she believed him? Had she gone off with him to the Reservation? Was she about to become his wife? I couldn't cope with that, I would have to follow her, kill him and try to win her back. I had lost the battle but not the war. She was mine and I would get her back. I was out of the Cat as Peter pulled up, and through the door. Peter followed me almost immediately, taking Charlotte in his arms and holding her tightly. I looked at her with a hopeless feeling but she smiled at me.

"Your lady is in the bedroom Major".

I could hardly believe her but I rushed into the room and saw Bella laying there on the bed. I thought at first that she was asleep, until I saw her smile at me and hold her arms out. I couldn't believe it, she was still here, she hadn't gone or been spirited away by the dog. Not only that but she was holding her arms out for me, I was nervous but I wasn't going to refuse her.

Bella

He rushed to me and fell into my arms. I held him as tight as I could, running my hands over him to make sure he wasn't hurt. I grabbed his head and pulled it to my own, smelling his amazing scent and holding him against my lips so he couldn't escape. He was my Major, he was mine and I loved him with all my heart. I knew he was the one, Edward had been but a pale imitation of Jasper. He was my knight in shining armour, the one who would love me and protect me till the end of time. Oh God I hoped he felt the same way, if not, I was in a whole heap of trouble.

Jasper

I felt her love washing over me, or was it mine that I was projecting? I was so confused I didn't know what to think. She held me and whispered in my ear.

"Jazz, don't think, just feel. I need you to stop concentrating and just feel what is incoming. Block your emotions, I know you can do that. I need you to feel what I am feeling."

I didn't know if I could do it, my feelings were so intense I wasn't sure I could block them out but I had to try. If I wanted to know what was going on in Bella's heart I had to block my feelings out and feel only hers. I stopped and took a deep breath then locked my feelings behind a solid wall. I felt so I knew it would be only her feelings that entered me. I slowly opened my mind and was knocked backwards by the feelings that flooded in. She was as deeply in love with me as I was with her. There was a hollow ache mixed in with it though and I was confused by that.

"What are you worried about Bella? I can feel it."

She thought for a second.

"I guess I still think that Alice might turn up at any moment and whisk you away from me. Charlotte said that it was over between the two of you

but I don't understand. You've been together for so long and you looked so happy together. What went wrong Jasper? Was it me? Did you fall out over my birthday party? Am I responsible for what happened between you two?"

I looked deep into her eyes and answered as honestly as I could.

"Alice and I were having problems long before you came on the scene. She admitted to me just before you moved to Forks that she'd lied about us. That there was someone coming who would mean the end for us. I always thought what she and I had was true, the real thing. It didn't seem as strong as Carlisle and Esme or Rose and Emmett but I thought that was my fault. That I wasn't capable of the same deep feelings and she let me believe that. I think she genuinely felt something for me and I will always be thankful for the new life she showed me. I was a monster before I met her Bella. Now I really feel I have changed, I'm not the bloodthirsty war monger that I was for so long."

Bella pulled me close again and whispered in my ear.

"You will never be that man again. I won't let you. You'll always be my shining Knight. The one who saved me and showed me what real friendship is. Now I want to show you real..."

Her sentence was cut short as Peter rushed over

"Incoming bogeys" he shouted

and pulled Bella from my side, placing her behind himself and Charlotte. I looked out and grunted.

"Very funny Peter. Alice is not the enemy."

He grunted

"Oh yeah? I'm not protecting Bella from her, I'm standing here to stop Bella ripping her throat out any second."

Bella looked up at him.

"Mind, explaining?"

She seemed to have no fear standing so close to two blood drinkers with bright red eyes.

"Nah, Think I'll just kick back and watch the fun."

Charlotte hit him across the back of the head.

"Stop being a troublemaker. I think we should go for a walk while Bella and her f...Well until things are settled."

Saying that she kissed Bella on the cheek and pulled my friend out the back door, him still complaining about missing the pixie get her comeuppance.

I hadn't had time to let Bella know about Charlie and Alice and it looked like I was too late now. Alice walked through the front door followed by Carlisle, Emmett and Charlie. Bella smiled to see them all, although she was a little annoyed at my standing in her direct line of sight. She peered round me as she cried

"Dad. I've missed you so much."

She opened her arms and he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Very unusual for the normally stoical Charlie. Carlisle walked over next and smiled down at her.

"Hello Bella."

She gave him a wan smile but shook his hand hesitantly before looking back at her father. Next minute she was swinging around the room in Emmett's signature bear hug. She smiled faintly then asked him to put her down before she was sick, she did look a little green. He was hurt by the cool reception she gave him and looked at me but I just shrugged. Alice came forward, very soberly for her.

"Hello Bella. I'm really sorry I left and I wish I could have seen your accident so I could have warned you."

Bella put her hand up.

"Thanks Alice but what's done is done."

She looked at all three of them then at Charlie.

"Dad could I have a few minutes please?"

He looked at her face then at Alice. At her slight nod he got up and walked back outside. Bella then looked at me.

"Jasper I'll be fine. Why don't you go talk to Charlie for a minute."

I wasn't happy, but I couldn't refuse her so I followed Charlie out. He was sitting on a fallen log looking out across the snow but moved up to make room for me to join him.

"Do you have a problem with Alice and me?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Hardly seeing as I'm going to be asking you for your daughter's hand."

He laughed and shrugged.

"Guess I can hardly say no son."

That would take a bit of getting used to and my ex would be my mother in law. Whoa!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bella

In the cabin the atmosphere was becoming much more frosty. I glanced at the three Cullen's standing in front of me and smiled inwardly at their nervousness. Emmett moved to my side and sat down, he put his hand beside mine but I never moved. There was a lot I wanted to say before there could be any forgiveness. I cleared my throat,

"Lets all be on the same level shall we."

At the hint the other two sat down across from me. I saw Alice and Carlisle exchange a glance. They knew there was a shit storm coming and neither of them were comfortable.

"I have a few things to say so we can clear the air between us all. When Edward left he said goodbye, not pleasant but he did. You, on the other hand..."

I looked at the three of them individually before continuing.

"Not one of you bothered to say goodbye, you just up and left. If I had been a stranger I could have understood, but I wasn't. You welcomed me into your home. You treated me like a member of the family. I loved you all, I saw you as my family. I would have done anything for you, any of you. Then you just left me as if I was an unwanted puppy. No one ever contacted me. Not to say sorry or ask how I was...nothing. You have no idea what that did to me. You didn't care"

At that Carlisle tried to interrupt but I stared at him and he stopped.

"I'm telling you how it was for me Carlisle. Not the truth as you saw it but the way it appeared to me. I was left alone to pick up the pieces of my life. What you also failed to take into account was Victoria."

That got their attention.

"You knew Victoria would come looking for me. She had to, I was Edwards mate as far as she was concerned and she wanted an eye for an eye yet you left me unprotected."

I was shaking with anger as all my feelings of abandonment bubbled to the surface.

"I was saved by Jake and the wolves. Victoria attacked me at your house and she would have killed me there if it hadn't been for the pack. And do you know the really tragic thing about it all? I would have been happy to die then. I didn't want to carry on any longer with all the pain and depression. When you all left, you took my soul with you. Ironic I know. So don't expect me to fall over myself to greet you. As far as I am concerned you have to earn your places back in my life and I tell you it won't be easy. I don't trust any of you. Not one bit."

I'd finished and I sat back looking from one to the other of them. Carlisle made the first move. He came over and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, all you said is true. We knew it was wrong to leave without a word but allowed ourselves to be persuaded by Edward. He told us he'd explained it all to you and that it would be better to end the family connection with you as well as his."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Did he tell you what he said to me? Did he tell you he told me he didn't want me any longer? That I wasn't good enough for him? Did he tell you he left me in the middle of the woods, lost and alone? You didn't know I was found hours later by Sam Uley. Funny how the wolves keep coming up trumps for me isn't it?"

He looked horrified as he shook his head.

"No Bella. He didn't tell us any of that. I would never have believed he could act in that callous way."

"Maybe you don't know your kids as well as you should"

I snapped back and enjoyed the pained look it caused. Emmett was next, he picked my hand up and held it tight.

"I didn't want to go Bella. I argued we should stay and look out for you. I tried".

He looked at my face but saw no softening there,

"But you still left Emmett. You felt it was wrong but you still left"

At that I pulled my hand free. In fairness I felt for Emmett, he had always treated me really well. I also knew his wife Rosalie hated me so he would follow her and I bet she couldn't wait to get away from me! Emmett jumped up and left the room and I could tell I'd really hurt him, but at the moment I couldn't worry about it. I thought he and I would be OK in the long run but that was for later. Carlisle was still kneeling in front of me and now he was joined by Alice. She was the one Cullen I was really conflicted about, I still loved my one time sister but her abandonment of me hurt even more as a result. She looked at me but didn't speak.

"What, No excuse Alice?"

I sounded cruel even to my own ears. She shook her head,

"There's no point. We were wrong, we knew what we were doing was wrong but we still did it. There is no excuse. I hope you will forgive me eventually but nothing I can say will make it better. I know he doesn't need it but I would like to say something in Jasper's defence. Emmett wasn't the only one to try to stop us leaving. Jasper begged us to stay too, he offered to go away by himself. He wanted to apologize too. He and Emmett nearly got into a fight with Edward and Carlisle. That's all I wanted to say really."

She looked at Carlisle at this point and he nodded and got up. He looked at me once more before he left and the pain on his face was even worse than Emmett's. Alice got up and sat next to me.

"I have a few other things I need to explain to you and I can't do it on my knees. I need to see your face for this."

I wondered what was left that she could possibly have to say to me. Taking a deep breath she started.

"I didn't see your accident Bella. For that I am truly sorry. I would do anything to go back and stop it. There's nothing else I can say about that. I'm glad Jasper found you. I own up to sending him in this direction but fate did the rest. You will be much better for him than I ever was. Take care of him Bella, he's very special".

She stopped then, I knew there was more coming but whatever it was it had unnerved her. I couldn't wait to see what this was all about! I heard footsteps and saw my Dad come back in. He smiled at me but then went to sit the other side of Alice. When I turned to watch him my mouth dropped open. He was holding hands with her.

"Thought you might like a bit of moral support roundabout now".

She smiled at him warmly then turned back to me.

"Bella, your Dad and I are...well we're..."

She stumbled over the words but I got the gist of it.

"Bella. Alice and I are going to get married and we'd really like for you to give us your blessing."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine.

Bella

The silence in the cabin was absolute, Alice and Charlie sat waiting for me to answer but I was totally speechless. It was a hell of a shock, I felt utterly bewildered and panic threatened to take over. Then I felt peace spread through me and I knew he was standing beside me. I opened my eyes and put my hand into his outstretched one.

"The thing is Alice, I don't think you picked the right time to bring this up. Bella just wiped the floor with you and the rest of the family. I think maybe you should let her rest and think about what you said."

With that he picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom.

"Rest darlin' I 'll be back in a little while. I just need to talk to Carlisle quickly."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and was gone.

Jasper

I walked back through the lounge to confront my ex. Charlie stood to protect her.

"I don't think you want to do that Charlie."

He looked at me and I saw the realization that he couldn't stop me appear in his eyes.

"I only want a couple of minutes."

Alice took his hand.

"It's OK Charlie, Jasper won't hurt me and he needs to say a few things."

Charlie nodded once, kissed her hand and walked out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't upset her".

When his footsteps on the snow had faded away I sat beside Alice.

"Well. Looks like you got this all worked out. Ever think about me or Bella?"

She rounded on me,

"You're here aren't you? So is she. Stop making me out to be the big bad witch. I've just had that off my little sister" she nodded towards the bedroom door. "I made sure you were free and in the right place. The rest was up to you. You were always meant for better than me, you need someone to protect. You need to feel wanted and needed. I was never the right one for you Jazz but between us we got to a place where you were ready for the right woman. I know you feel bitter towards me now but just think. If I'd told you your real future would you have come with me to Carlisle? Would you have been ready when you found your mate?"

She sighed a little sadly.

"I'm sorry things went wrong for you and Bella at first but you finally found each other. Be happy and be happy for me please".

I shook my head,

"I don't really know you at all do I Alice?" and I walked out the door.

Standing a few yards away talking earnestly were Charlie and Carlisle. I walked over to them slowly making sure they knew I was on my way. I didn't want to hear whatever they were saying although I could see a smile on Carlisle's face.

"Can I have a minute Carlisle?"

Charlie looked at me,

"Guess I'll go see how Alice is" and he was gone.

"Thanks for coming Dad."

He put his arm on my shoulder,

"That's what families do Jasper. I know you've never really felt you were a part of this family but that's not how we see it. As soon as Alice told us there was trouble we set off. I had a hard time stopping Esme and Rosalie from joining us. They both miss you. Same message from both of them 'Come home'."

I shook my head,

"I don't know Carlisle. I can't get past the family deserting Bella. I was just as guilty as the rest of you but I've made my peace with her. I should never have left with you. Living with Alice altered me, sometimes for the best but not always, before her I did what I felt to be right and lived with the consequences. This time I didn't. I could have protected her from Victoria, I should have. I should have protected her from Jacob, I didn't. I should have stopped her accident, I didn't. We made her a part of our family but didn't afford her the protection that should have come as a part of that belonging. I failed her Carlisle, WE failed her. I'm going to spend the rest of her life making up for that."

He nodded soberly.

"I think she made the point admirably herself. I'd like to think that she will let us try to make amends eventually. I'll leave that thought with you son. You are both welcome home any time." He walked away, joining Emmett in the trees.

Charlie

I put my arm round Alice to comfort her.

"Come on honey. There's no more you can do and I know Carlisle wants to speak to you".

We walked out and I have to say I was worried about that conversation. When he and her other brother had turned up Alice and I were standing hand in hand. He shot us a curious look but wasn't able to do more as all hell let loose. Alices enormous brother was headed over to us and I had to admit he was pretty intimidating even without the added advantage of being a vampire. I just hoped he wouldn't start anything 'cos I sure as hell couldn't finish it without losing at least a few limbs.

"Alice" he said then turned his glance to me

"Charlie. I don't think we were ever formally introduced. I'm Emmett and your daughter is my little sister. Looks like my little sister is a bit closer to you than that".

He grabbed Alice in a huge bear hug that surely would have broken the ribs of a human. He then took my hand and shook it surprisingly gently.

"You like sports don't you Charlie?"

I nodded and he laughed, pumping the air with his enormous fist.

"At last somebody in the family to watch sport on TV with".

He turned and started to walk away then came back lips pursed.

"I don't suppose you like computer games too?"

At that I laughed.

"Not good enough reflexes for that, sorry".

He looked rueful.

"Don't worry I'll soon get you up to speed once Alice changes you. See you later".

And he ambled off.

I looked to Alice.

"Well I guess I've scored points with one of the family. Its a start".

She was pensive.

"What's up Alice?"

She went very still for a moment then she stood up on tiptoes and kissed me before bouncing over to Annie. I wasn't sure what she was up to but I guess I'd find out eventually. I jumped a little as I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Carlisle standing beside me.

"I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to save Leah but a head wound is beyond even my capabilities". I gave a rueful smile.

"I don't think Billy or Harry will blame you Carlisle. I just wish it hadn't happened the way it did. Jake won't be able to live with himself. I hope Sam and the others find him before he does something else stupid. I think they left to look for him after the funeral. He didn't mean to shoot Leah. I know it was an accident, he isn't like that really".

Jasper

I walked back through the cabin and into the bedroom. Bella was laying just as I'd left her with her eyes open and I knew she'd been waiting for my return. As soon as she saw me her face lit up. I was surprised to see Peter and Charlotte in the room with her.

"Hey Major you couldn't expect us to hang around in the cold for hours while your mixed up family tried to make sense of what's happened. Bella was one impressive babe. She really socked it to the Cullens."

I scowled at him.

"What? Couldn't help what we overheard. I said we'd disappear. I didn't say we wouldn't listen in. One of the perks of the job."

Bella smiled indulgently at Charlotte.

"Has he always let his mouth run away with him?"

Charlotte groaned "Honey you have no idea!"

I found the exchange between the two girls unexpectedly touching. Bella had met, connected with, and accepted my friends in the space of a few hours. She was a real piece of work. I ushered the pair out of the window. I couldn't cope with the fall out if they'd passed Alice and Charlie in the lounge. Then I turned and walked to the side of the bed.

"You were supposed to be resting darlin'."

She laughed,

"That's all I've done for the last week or so. Don't you remember? I was the comatose one".

I shook my head and sat down by her side.

"Glad to see you like Peter and Charlotte. They're the only real family I have."

I saw her brow pucker.

"The Cullens are like a step family really. I actually created Peter and Charlotte. Something I'm not proud of but they are real family."

She seemed to accept this.

"Jasper, tell me what happened back at the lodge. Jake told me he'd shot Leah but that was all. Why does nobody seem really sad? They've just seen a young girl lose her life, I don't understand".

I sat and told her what had happened with Jake and then what happened after the funeral. Tears streamed down her face.

"I know she and Joe will be happy together. I'm just sorry I never got to say goodbye."

She looked up at me then

"I'm sorry you had to hear what I said to Carlisle and the others but I can't apologize "

I shook my head,

"I'd have been surprised if the Bella I've got to know had kept quiet. I'm only surprised you haven't torn me a new one yet."

She looked sad at that and I didn't understand why, I thought we had finally connected at last. Was I missing something?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlie

All of a sudden Alice stiffened and turned to see two people standing close behind her. They were a man and a woman, both deathly pale so I knew they were vampires, the big difference was their bright red eyes.

"Hi Alice" said the woman.

Alice nodded acknowledgement but didn't say anything. He man spoke then,

"Don't suppose you were surprised to see us here. Seems Jasper's finally come to his

senses. Nice to meet you" he said as he turned to shake my hand.

I wasn't sure what was going on but it was obvious that they didn't like my Alice. I took his cold hand and shook it briefly.

"I'm Peter and this" he said gesturing to the female "is Charlotte my wife."

I nodded to her

"Pleased to meet you both I'm Charlie, Bella's father. "

He looked at Alice then went on,

"We guessed that, we're friends of Jasper."

Alice was not mentioned.

"We've already met your charming daughter. I think she'll be good for The Major. Good to see him looking more like his old self."

There were two conversations going on here but only one I understood. I wasn't sure what he meant by calling Jasper 'Major' but the first part of his speech inferred that they didn't

consider Alice as good for Jasper.

"Do you have a problem with Alice?" I asked.

He shook his head

"Not any more. I'm glad she's found you. Maybe we'll meet again and can talk more then. For now we have to say goodbye to Bella and the Major. It's about time we were headed back. Just wanted to make sure his back was covered".

He looked at Alice again as he spoke and she frowned but still kept silent. Charlotte

took his arm at this and with a quiet

"Nice to meet you Charlie"

She pushed him towards the cabin door. It worried me that this dangerous looking man was on his way in to see my daughter but I guessed Jasper would keep her safe.

"So, what's the story with those two?"

She shook her head ruefully,

"They don't like me Charlie. They've always thought I was a bad influence on Jasper and I hate to say it but they were at least partially right".

I didn't get that and I told her so.

"Well Charlie, I don't regret finding Jasper and bringing him with me to meet the Cullens.

He needed to find a different way to live. He's an empath."

I looked puzzled

"A what?".

She smiled sadly,

"He feels others emotions. The feelings of the humans he killed for food were tearing him apart." My eyes widened at that and I started to my feet.

"He killed humans?".

She pulled me back down beside her.

"Relax Charlie. That was years ago, he hasn't fallen off the wagon for a long, long time thanks to the influence of the Cullen family. Bella is probably safer than anyone else here. Anyway, I think over the last decade or two we started to drift apart. He thought we were going to be together for all time and that was my fault. I led him to believe it. As I got more and more impatient for you to come along in my life I treated Jasper with less and less regard. I'm afraid I just let us drift. I can be a bit overwhelming you know" she said with a bright smile.

"Really Alice Cullen? You don't say"

was my sarcastic response. At that she giggled.

"You'll just have to rein me in" she replied.

"Good luck with that" came a booming laugh followed by a voice from the trees that

I recognized as Emmett.

"Our Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. All you can do

is hunker down and wait to see if you're still standing when she's passed".

I thought that was hilarious and couldn't help a laugh of my own.

"I think Alice and I will learn to compromise. I won't insist she watches all the sport on TV with me and she in return will learn to shop without me. Isn't that right Alice?".

She groaned but nodded her head.

"OK Charlie. But I get to buy your clothes".

I answered without thinking.

"OK".

Emmett's voice boomed out again.

"You will live to regret that Charlie unless you have a wardrobe the size of a small town and a penchant for designer clothes".

"Does he always join in private conversations?".

"Oh yes" Alice responded. "With acute vampire hearing it's impossible to have a really private conversation but most of us learn to tune others out. We've taught Emmett to walk and talk but he's still learning the finer points of polite society. He's a slow learner Charlie." she sighed.

I heard his rumble of laughter then he shouted

"Come on Dad I'll race you to the Elk".

There was a whistling sound and I guessed he and Carlisle were gone.

"Alice I do need to straighten a few things out in my head. Can I ask you some important but personal questions?".

"Sure Charlie. We're pretty private now."

I took a breath and ploughed right in,

"You don't age?"

She shook her head.

"How old are you Alice?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really know Charlie. I have no memories of my life before I was changed although Bella got some leads for me from James before my brothers killed him. It seems I spent some time in a Lunatic Asylum".

I remembered that James was the name of the vampire who had tried to kill Bella a couple of years ago in Phoenix.

"Well for now lets assume you are mentally much older than me, which works in my favour Physically though you are much younger. You sure you want to be stuck with an old man like me?"

"You aren't that old Charlie. Besides sometime in the future you will ask me to change you, then we'll get to be with each other for ever".

I must have looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh don't worry Charlie, you'll decide when. In any case I think you might have another reason to think about it".

My brow creased as I tried sorting that one out.

"Bella" she said knocking me gently on the head.

"She and Jasper are going to end up together eventually. Once they get their heads on straight, although I think that might take a little while yet".

She looked exasperated.

"She'll want him to change her then so they can be together always."

I looked sceptical

"What? Yes Charlie. She loves Jasper far more than she ever did Edward and she wanted him to change her. I think she'll be begging Jasper to do it before too long and he won't procrastinate like Edward"

I looked at her open-mouthed, she was an amazing woman but boy did she make my head spin at

times.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlie

I stood up

"Alice, I need to see Bella".

She smiled at me

"You go ahead Charlie. I don't think she's crazy about me at the moment and I can't stand Jaspers glares any more. I'll see if I can catch Emmett and Carlisle up and go hunting with them for a while. See you soon".

She kissed me and was gone, Hunting eh? That would take some getting used to, I always took a gun not a girl to kill prey. The idea of little Alice killing a bear or a wolf was mind-blowing. Bella was laughing at something Peter had just said as I walked in but I could sense it was superficial laughter, she lay on the bed leaning against the head-board with Jasper sitting to one side and Charlotte the other. They all looked relaxed and happy for the time being. The two red-eyed vampires stood as I walked in and made their excuses

"It's OK Charlie we were just saying goodbye",

Leaving me alone with Bella and Jasper. I could see there was something between them but I knew my girl better than Alice, visions or no. It wasn't a done deal yet, not by a long way. She had something serious on her mind I could see that. He stood too, intending to leave us alone together. Bella's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Don't go Jasper, please."

He looked at me with a 'What can I do?' look and sat back down.

"I think I need to apologize Bella. Its my fault you are in all this trouble, I should have realized Jacob was frightening you. I guess I just thought you two would end up together"

I stole a glance at Jasper but he sat impassive.

"You seemed so close after Edward left. It's not a valid excuse and I'm sorry I didn't listen and protect you. As for all the rest, well I guess I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me about the wolves and vampires. You have to admit its pretty way out".

I looked apologetically at Jasper but he was now busy watching her. She was about to say something when the door swung open with a crash.

"The bears are back and they've got the dog".

It was Emmett and right now he looked real dangerous. I turned,

"I'll go and see. You stay here",

But Bella ignored me.

"Jasper?"

She said, holding her arms out to him. He stood and picked her thin frame up gently before walking past me and out into the snow snagging a warm throw for her as he passed the sofa. She pulled it around her as the cold air hit her bare arms and they seemed like one person just for a second. The two bears who had watched over Bella were standing in front of Annie. The limp body of Jacob Black on the snow at her feet. I heard an intake of breath from my daughter and a low cry

"Jake".

Emmett and Carlisle stood to one side of her and Alice ran to me so I put a comforting arm around her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Emmett and I met them on our way out. They were carrying him back".

She shot a look at Bella.

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know I didn't get the chance to say much before your brother crashed in."

Annie nodded to the two bears who turned and disappeared back into the trees as silently as before.

"The Guardians have done their job, the one who had tried to hurt Bella and murdered Leah has been delivered to us" she said as she looked at us. "Now it's up to us to decide what happens next."

There was a groan and Jake stirred.

"I think it only fair that Bella have the final say about what happens to Jacob Black. I know he has spoken to Bella so she and she alone will decide but I would just like to say a few things first though. Jacob Black murdered Leah Clearwater, we all saw that. It was an accidental murder but murder none the less. If you take up a gun you know it can kill so you also take up the responsibilities that go with it. He is deeply sorry for what happened and knows he must be punished. It is your choice Bella, I know your father is a police officer but this is out of his jurisdiction and I think he knows that". She looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm not sure its right to expect her to make a decision like that" I complained.

Annie turned to me. "Oh yes Charlie I think this is one decision she will want to make".

She then looked at Bella who nodded looking at Jake, white-faced.

"I would like to offer you some choices Bella but the decision is yours and yours alone. We all stand behind you whatever you decide".

Annie looked at each of us in turn and we all nodded agreement reluctantly.

"You could say he must lose his life as Leah did and that would be justice of one kind. You could banish him from his tribe. That too would be a kind of justice, to lose all he holds dear. But would it not be punishment also if you sent him back to his tribe, to express his guilt and live on with the shame of what he has done? He is a broken spirit, should we break him further? I would ask Bella that you think of what Leah would have wanted".

She was interrupted by a gruff voice as Sam spoke up.

"I know what Leah wanted".

He stepped forward, picking Jake up and shaking him.

"Listen to me Jacob Black. Not only have you killed an innocent girl who had finally found her mate. One with her whole life in front of her. You also disgraced the Quileutes and your brother wolves. What do you say to that?"

He let go of Jacob who fell back to the snow, his head bowed.

No one spoke for a while, waiting for Annie or Bella to say something. Then Jake pulled himself to his feet. It was obvious he hadn't put up much of a fight, he was dishevelled but not bloody. He looked at Bella.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. It was never meant with anything but love but the way it worked out was a disaster for everyone. I deeply regret Leah's death, she was one of my sisters, and a member of the pack. I will never be able to put any of this right but I would like to see Harry again to tell him personally how sorry I am".

Bella looked into Jaspers face,

"Help me stand Jazz please".

He stood her on the snow taking her weight from behind as she looked at all of us one by one and then at Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake but it just doesn't work like that. I don't think it would be fair to Harry, Sue or any of the pack to have to see you again. You lost it for a while there, long enough to ruin my life and take Leah's from her. Jasper told me what they saw after the funeral and I am happy that Leah and Joe got to be together but it was not the way they wanted. You took a woman from her mate, a daughter from her parents, a sister from her brother, and a member from the pack. For that I think you should stay away from the Reservation and Forks. You need time to reflect on the damage you have done. I loved you Jacob and I would never let anyone take your life so I want you to stay here with Annie and learn what true loyalty is. Become a Guardian of their tribe and do your job well, the job you failed as a Quileute wolf. I never want to see you again Jacob".

At that she whispered to Jasper who picked her back up in his arms and walked silently back to the cabin.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two.

Jasper

As I carried Bella back in to the cabin and sat her on the sofa I felt a tremendous

wave of sadness and weariness flood through me. Bella was emotionally worn out

and I could see her eyes fill with tears.

"Jasper could you get my Dad in here?"

I nodded and left her staring into the fire. As I approached Charlie I noticed Alice in

one of her reveries.

"Bella wants to see you Charlie".

He nodded and took Alice's hand but she pulled free.

"I can't Charlie. I think she'd rather see you alone".

He wasn't happy but he respected her decision.

When we got back inside I found Bella in conversation with Sam. He glared at me and stalked out.

"See you Bella".

Charlie sat down beside her.

"Kiddo I think you did the right thing giving Jake a second chance".

She nodded and chewed her lip.

"Dad you told me the other day that you hadn't been there for me when I needed you", he looked shamefaced. "Well I need you now".

He took her hand,

"Anything Bells. I'd do anything to try to make it right between us"

When she spoke he realized he'd fallen into her trap.

"I need you to stay here with Jake. He's going to need someone to help him and I think you would be the right one He respects you and I'm sure Alice wont object".

Charlie looked at her

"Well sure Bells if it's what you want, but what about you?"

Her lip trembled but she took a deep breath.

"I'm going back to Forks. I need to see Harry, Sue and Billy. They all need to know what has happened with Jake and why I decided the way I did."

"Wouldn't that be better coming from me?" asked Charlie.

She shook her head.

"The whole mess started with me and I need to be the one to end it".

"What will you do when you get there? Where will you stay?"

"I'm not too sure yet, I need to talk to Jasper alone before I can tell you".

She sat back and closed her eyes. I could feel the sorrow coming from her

as a tangible thing and my stomach dropped. I knew that this wasn't going to be the

conversation I had first envisaged when I heard her words. I had no idea what was

coming. I just knew it was going to be bad, real bad.

Charlie touched my shoulder as he left.

"Take care of her son".

I nodded in acknowledgement and took his place by her side.

When she opened her eyes again to look at me I saw tears and sorrow in them.

"Jasper I need to tell you something and I need to ask you a favour. Please just let me get through it before you say anything".

I nodded, my face grave.

"I need to go back to Forks".

I went to speak but she shook her head

"No I need to do this now Jazz, please".

I closed my mouth.

"I need you to let me go. Sam will pick me up from the airport after he's seen the rest

of the pack".

I wanted so desperately to shout 'NO' but held my peace.

"I realize that I've fallen in love with you Jasper" she started to cry. "That's why

it's so hard to say what comes next. I love you Jasper but I need you to turn and walk

out of my life"

I almost cried out in pain and denial.

"I'm nothing but trouble and I can't bear to hurt anyone else. This is killing me but it's what you've got to do. You need to be happy Jasper and I'm not the one to do that. I'm far too damaged for you to fix. I know you want to try , I know you think you love me but you will find real

happiness Jasper if you keep looking. Someone once asked me to promise I wouldn't

do anything reckless. I broke that promise but you're an honourable man. You

wouldn't break your word so I need you to promise me. Please"

I knew who she was referring to, Edward had totally destroyed this beautiful girl and he didn't even care. I couldn't speak, I could hardly hear anything for the words echoing in my head.

No she doesn't mean it. I can't. I need her. I looked into her eyes and she nodded

permission for me to speak.

"Bella you know I will promise you anything but please don't ask me to promise to walk away. I can't. You are my world, I can't go on without you. I will be anything you want me to be but please darlin' don't ask this of me"

Inside I was screaming in pain.

"I have to Jasper. I know you would happily spend eternity looking after me, but look at me. How could I ask that of you? I just want to do what is best for you, I'm dangerous Jasper and I wont put anyone else, you especially, in danger again. Please my love? Say goodbye and walk away".

I knew there was no point arguing with her, she was so stubborn and she'd made

her mind up. I would have to promise to walk away but I couldn't desert her

altogether. She didn't realise the depth of my feelings for her, my love, and the simple fact

that she was my world now. I could only promise to leave her alone but I couldn't be

away from her altogether. I would watch and wait as she worked through everything. If it took her whole lifetime. I nodded, my face a frozen mask.

"I will walk away Bella if that's what you really want but I want to ask you for a promise in return".

I looked into her eyes willing her to accept. I thought she was going to refuse me but eventually she nodded, biting her lip with stress. I took the new mobile phone Alice had given me earlier from my pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Only I know that number so no one else will ring you on it. Keep it with you at all times, please. If you ever need me, or need a friend to talk to, call me. I will send one text with my number when I get another mobile and I promise I won't contact you again until you ask me. All I can say Bella is that I love you and I always will. I'll be waiting for that call however long it takes."

She shook her head and tried to give it back to me but I put my hands in my pockets.

"You promised darlin' remember".

She nodded and I took her in my arms, I needed to hold her once more and smell her scent for the last time.

"I won't say goodbye Bella because I'll always be waiting...ti amero per sempre"

I kissed her on the head, then turned and walked out, straight past Charlie and Alice and the others before breaking in to a run. I had to get away before I broke down completely.

Alice

I watched him go, unable to help, I had seen Bella make this decision after judging

Jacob. She was wrong but it would do no good to tell her that, she would have to

work it out for herself. I just hoped poor Jasper could hold it together until then. He

was wrong about no one else having the number of that mobile but I would never

use it, that would be a betrayal of his trust. Unless of course...

"I need to speak to Bella" I told Charlie and left his side, almost running into the

room.

Bella was prostrate with grief and I hesitated then thought 'oh well' and picked

her up in my lap to cuddle her.

"I'm so sorry for everything Bella but please don't destroy a good thing. Did you understand the last thing he said to you?"

She shook her head trying to pull herself together.

"I will love you for all time".

At this she burst out sobbing again.

"I can't do this Alice. I need to get away before I destroy him after him for me please."

I shook my head

"I can't do that Bella, he won't let me but I will ask the others to if he goes home, although I doubt he'll do that."

She peered at me.

"You think he'll follow me."

It was a statement not a question.

I wondered how much to tell her, God it was difficult! What I really wanted to do

was to slap her silly and tell her to get a grip but I knew that wouldn't help.

"Bella, Jasper can't just walk away altogether. He has found his true mate in you and he'll

wait as long as you need him to. He can't move on with his life...you are that life"

"He promised" she groaned.

"Well if he promised he'll keep that promise Bella, you know he's an honourable man. I know you think he'll get bored or distracted like Edward told you he did. Jasper won't, he can't because he loves you more than his own life. Edward was only able to leave because the love he had for you wasn't deep. He still thinks he loves you and you love him. He even considered coming back...as far as I know he still thinks about it. I think he's wrong, in fact I know he is. If he walked

back through the door now I know you wouldn't feel half what you feel for Jasper. He

was a first love but not your true love. Please think about what you are doing Bella."

I hugged her again for a few minutes then left to explain to Charlie and the others.

"Bells is leaving?" shouted Emmett. "What about Jasper? What about Charlie? He's

just told us he's staying at Bella's request. What's going on Alice?"

He was confused and deeply upset having to say goodbye to Bella the way she felt about us. I stroked his cheek,

"It'll be OK Emmett, things will work out. We just have to give it time."

He looked up eagerly,

"Have you seen something Alice?"

I shook my head,

"No but I know Bella and I know the Major. He won't give up."

I crossed my fingers as I said this. I hated lying to Emmett but knowing the two of them they'd spend the rest of her life pining for each other. I knew Emmett would only make matters

worse by talking to Bella about it which justified the lie. It had to be her decision.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Alice

Carlisle tried to talk to Charlie who refused to get involved, then tried to talk directly to Bella. She heard him out but just shook her head when he asked her to think again about leaving. Emmett wanted to say goodbye in person but Annie ran interference for her, saying she was too tired to talk to anyone else. In the end Carlisle and Emmett left together after making me promise to keep in touch. Sam and the other members of the pack left at the same time. They promised Charlie they'd look after Bella, Sam would meet her off the plane and take her straight to Emily with whom she would be staying at least in the short-term. Good move Bella I thought. She knew that Jasper couldn't follow her there. Although I wasn't so sure, I knew him better than that, he was fearless enough to ignore the treaty. I just hoped common sense would prevail. The next morning Charlie and I went with Annie to say goodbye to Bella at the airport. Charlie hugged her tight and made her promise to ring as soon as she got to the Reservation. He had wanted her to ring from the airport to make sure Sam picked her up but she just looked at him.

"He'll be there dad".

Charlie was close to breaking point by the time her plane departed so Annie and I took him shopping. It didn't make him happy but at least it took his mind off his daughter, he was far too busy bitching at us. After a while I brought up the idea of us finding somewhere to rent in the area, he needed a base here after his promise to Bella. Annie offered for us to stay with her which was very sweet but we our own space. In the end we found a couple of cabins near the village to look at and then set off back to Annie's. Charlie was talking about getting a new job here to pay the bills. I nearly said something but thought it probably wasn't the right time to tell him I had enough money for both of us. Annie suggested he tried the Sheriff's Department in the nearest town and he agreed to call in over the next few days. He had already called Forks and put in his resignation which had caused some consternation but he left them assuming it was all about Bella. With luck they may never know she was back in Forks, especially if she stayed on the Reservation.

Jasper

I spent the next few days trying to keep my promise, I knew Bella had left as the ache in my chest grew worse and worse. I sat in the tree by the lodge watching the bear cub, he was the one link I still had to Bella. I knew I needed to hunt but I couldn't get my limbs to coöperate. The burn in my throat got worse and worse but I just couldn't move. I heard a movement below me but I still didn't move.

"Jasper."

It was Annie.

"Please come down here, I need to speak to you and I'm too old to stand out here in the cold straining my neck."

I sighed and jumped down to face her. She looked at me for the longest time and I felt she could see into my very core. Then she took my arm and steered me into the lodge. I could hardly bear to be in here, it was full of memories of Bella and her scent still lingered.

"Jasper sit down" she commanded.

I found myself pushed down onto the sofa. The same one I had cradled Bella on a few days before and as I remembered the pain in my chest expanded. I hugged myself to stop my chest from exploding as she sat beside me and took my hand in hers.

"My friend you must pull yourself together, Bella is going to need you soon. You made her a promise that you would wait for her, If you starve yourself it won't help. We are all worried about you. Have you got a phone yet? You promised to send a text and I'm sure she's waiting for it, even if she doesn't answer you".

I looked at her.

"How do you know all this?"

She smiled and it was full of secrets known.

"I have had a long life and seen much sadness and much joy. I know when two people belong together and you and little bird are two such souls. You must keep your promise Jasper, go hunt then come to my house and I'll tell you more".

I sat looking at her.

"Go now" she ordered and I just followed orders as I'd been taught to do.

I said goodbye as I passed the bear cub, promising not to hurt his mother. I followed my instincts and soon found a herd of caribou being stalked by wolves. I left the caribou and hunted the wolves instead. It made me smile, I knew neither of the wolves I caught was Jacob Black but it made me feel better all the same. When I'd cleaned up in the snow I headed for Annie's place and she was at the window looking out for me. As I approached she opened the door and gave me a hug before sending me off to shower and change. Somehow she'd got some clothes in my size and I wondered if Alice had something to do with it. Looking at the jeans and long-sleeved black shirt I decided probably not. No designer labels here. I went back into the lounge after changing and found her sitting, nursing a mug.

"You look better Jasper. Have you pulled yourself together now?"

I nodded and sat in the chair opposite her. As she sipped her coffee and watched me the silence seemed heavy with meaning. Then she stood up, walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer. She pulled something out and shutting the drawer again walked back to sit down. She stretched her hand out and passed me a box.,in it was a mobile phone. I looked up at her eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that young man. Put the battery in and text little bird".

She made me feel like a child again, being given a dressing down by a parent. I put the battery in and paused, my finger hovering over the keys. She coughed and I started to text.

"Bella this is my new phone number. I'll be waiting. Ti amero per sempre. XX"

I pressed send and Annie smiled.

"You've taken the first step, now you need to move on to the next."

I looked at her when she said this, ready to snarl a reply.

"Cool down young man you haven't waited for me to finish. You need to follow Bella".

I shook my head,

"I promised".

My voice was almost a whisper, emotions choking me.

"I know what you promised, you promised Bella you would turn and walk out of her life. You did that, you said goodbye and walked away, you kept that promise. You never promised not to turn around and walk back and that's all that matters for now".

"I also promised I wouldn't contact her again after this"

I waved the mobile phone at her.

"I'm not asking you to contact her. You need to be there when she asks for you and she will, I promise you that".

I looked suspiciously at her.

"Don't look at me like that, and don't ask how I know because I won't tell you. Just do as I ask."

I waited but she didn't speak again. I nodded

"OK What do you want me to do?"

At this she sat back and smiled,

"At last we are making progress. I think you should find yourself a place near Port Angeles. That way you are close enough but not following Bella. A lot is going to happen over the next few weeks and you must be patient. I have your new number and I will be checking up on you. Under no circumstances are you to try to visit Forks or the Quileute Reservation, that would be disastrous, you must just wait. You may have visitors when you are settled in."

She raised her hand as I tried to interrupt.

"No Jasper I can't tell you any more. You should go now and start your life in Port Angeles. Don't lose hope. Little bird will fly to you eventually, just give her time."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

Emily picked me up at Seattle airport and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to see you Bella."

She helped me out of the airport wheelchair and into Sam's battered truck. On the way back to the Reservation she was very quiet so I decided to start the conversation I knew we needed to have.

"Sam told you about Jake."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Emily. I know he was like a brother to you but I couldn't do anything else. I took the decision I thought best for him."

She looked at me, surprise written all over her face. There was a rest stop a little way further on and she parked the truck before taking me in her arms.

"Bella, nobody blames you, Is that what you think? It was Jakes fault. He shouldn't have stalked you and he certainly shouldn't have gone looking for you armed with a rifle. What happened was his fault and his fault only. I think you were very compassionate and the rest of the pack feels the same."

"What about Seth?" I asked.

She shrugged,

"He's cut up about Leah but he doesn't blame you for it."

That made me feel a little better.

"Can you take me to Harry's first please Emily".

As we pulled up Sue came running out, threw the door open and grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh Bella thank god you're OK. We were so worried."

I started to cry at the notion they were worried about me.

"Sue, I need to see Harry and apologize for what happened to Leah."

Sue hushed me,

"Harry doesn't blame you Bella. You didn't kill Leah, you loved her. You were her only real friend Bella and she died trying to protect you. Annie rang and told us what happened after the funeral. It made me cry Bella. I hope and pray that she is happy and at peace now with Joe."

Seth came out next and I quailed.

"Hey Bella."

He came over and hugged me.

"Lets get you in the house. Dads been sick but he's real keen to see you."

He lifted me out of the truck and into the house, bringing back memories of the weeks at home after the accident. Harry sat in a chair by the fire, he looked ill but his face lit up as he saw me.

"Bella, you're finally here. Good to see you."

Seth lowered me for a hug from his father then sat me down in the other chair. Harry wanted to know all about Charlie and what had happened with his daughter so Seth said he'd take me over to Sam's later. It was very late by the time Seth dropped me on Emily's sofa. Sue and Harry hadn't wanted to let me go but I was physically and emotionally exhausted. It was good to be back and to realize that no one seemed to blame me for Leah's death, ironically it seemed I was the only one who did. I hadn't seen Billy yet but that would have to wait for tomorrow, my eyes were closing on their own. Sam carried me through to the bathroom where Emily presented me with my wash bag from home.

"Emily I love you" I cried rummaging in it to find my toothbrush.

When we'd finished getting me into my pyjamas Sam came back and tucked me into bed. As he turned he whispered

"Thanks for what you did for Jake. The pack really appreciated it" then he was gone.

It was strange sleeping on the Reservation and it was much noisier than the Hunting Lodge, it was also much lonelier. I missed Jasper so much it hurt and I pulled his mobile out of my jeans pocket. Luckily Emily had put my clothes on the chair beside the bed. I turned it on and looked at the screen, no messages received. I felt the sobs choking me but what the hell did I expect? I'd just made him walk away, I told him to move on and then I was hurt because he hadn't contacted me with his number. The worst of it all was that I had no way of contacting him. I was totally alone and I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day I asked Emily to take me over to see Billy. I was very nervous, I'd stopped him from ever seeing his son again. Jake had been his lifeline as Leah and then Jasper had been mine. What a mess! Billy wheeled himself to the door and he sat there looking at me.

"Bella" he said coldly.

"Billy" I replied in a small voice.

"Thank you for saving Jake's life, Charlie called me with the details. I hope he makes the right choices now. I'm sorry he caused you so much trouble and pain but I can't forgive the fact I'll never see my son again. Whatever he did, he's still my son."

With that he wheeled back in and shut the door firmly behind him and I let out a breath.

"Thanks Emily for staying. I wasn't looking forward to that."

She patted my arm

"Don't worry honey. Billy will come round eventually. He needs time to grieve. Let's get back home, I need to cook for the boys."

Oh, I 'd forgotten I still had to face the rest of the pack. It had gone far better than I'd feared. All the boys, even Quil and Embry thought I'd done the best I could for Jake, they even apologized for his actions to me. I lay in bed that night thinking about it. Except for Billy, and his reaction was understandable, everyone accepted I'd done all I could for Jake. Nobody blamed me for what had happened, they all mourned Leah although her reappearance as a wolf gave them hope for her. I'd checked the mobile phone a few times during the day but there were still no messages. I'd blown it with Jasper, Good move Bella! It was three days before the message I had waited impatiently for arrived. It was short and to the point but I now had a way of contacting him and I knew without a doubt that he would be there however long it took me to call. That gave me some peace and I fell asleep clutching the phone to my chest like a talisman. The weeks ran in to each other as during the day I hung out with Emily. The pack were in and out all the time and always had time for me. In the evenings I spent time either with Emily and Sam or with Harry and Sue. I have to say I preferred being with Harry and Sue, the love between Sam and Emily made me very uncomfortable.

It was so intense it made it hard for me to breathe. I slept every night with the phone clasped to my chest and dreamed of Jasper. Edward was long gone from my dreams, in fact I rarely thought about him any more. Alice had been right about Edwards feelings for me, they couldn't have been very strong if he could just walk away like that. She said he still loved me but I didn't think he ever really loved me at all. I think he was intrigued to find someone he couldn't read. My blood called to him and he liked the danger of being close to me and resisting the call, I was a scientific experiment to him. I thought he had been deluded into thinking he loved me as I loved him, or at least I thought I had. I'd been fascinated by him, dazzled maybe. As he had explained, everything about him was designed to draw me in and it had, he had been my siren call. I had been in love with the idea of love and hadn't felt love at all. All this self-examination was wearing me out, I needed to be doing something constructive, so I asked Emily if she could find a job I could do on the Reservation. I felt safe here even though I knew it was stupid, after all, who posed a danger to me now? But I was terrified of leaving. I had to do something to occupy the hours, I couldn't go for a walk, or a drive, and even I could only read so many books! A week later Emily told me she'd found me a part-time job, but it was in Forks. The Night Dispatcher at the Police Station had quit and it was the kind of job I could cope with. Being Night Dispatcher I wouldn't have to meet people, which was a plus. I was dubious but decided to give it a trial, I knew the deputies at the station through Charlie and they were under the impression that he'd left because he'd met someone in Alaska. The original story about him being with me had needed revising when I turned up here. This new tale was at least true and I could carry on the story.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five.

Jasper

I made my way slowly back to Port Angeles, hunting as I went. I'd rung Carlisle to tell him I wasn't coming home yet, as usual Alice had beaten me to it but this time I didn't care. I just hoped Charlie and she would be happy, I think he liked a quiet life and as long as he went along with Alice he'd get one. I wondered long it would be before she changed him, I had no doubt that he would be a vampire eventually. I found I had travelling companions after the first day.

"Um mm that looks tasty".

I was just draining a large Elk when I heard Peters sarcastic comment.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Well it looks like you need a little of your best friends help with the girls. Never thought I'd see the day The Major was bested by a little girl but I guess even our idol has feet of clay."

There was a loud crack as Charlotte came up behind him and whacked him on the head.

"Enough Peter. I warned you what would happen if you started on Jasper."

"Jeez woman, that hurt. I was only teasing him. Can't you take a joke."

He was rubbing his head as he spoke.

"It's not a joke, Jasper needs a little support not a loud mouthed idiot like you."

With this she gave me a hug.

"You OK Jazz?"

I nodded,

"Hanging on in there Charlotte."

She smiled at me

"You'll make it Major".

We made fast time after that and once in Port Angeles I found a large single story house 'in need of some refurbishment', or at least that's what the Realtor's paperwork called it. It looked like a wrecking ball would be the kindest thing but it was isolated and I needed to keep myself busy so I bought it. Peter shook his head in disbelief

"You paid good money for this wreck site? Why don't you just drop a bomb on it Major and start over?"

He knew what was coming and ducked so Charlotte's hand whizzed over his head. What he forgot to do was duck as it reversed. There was a resounding crack, very satisfying to my ears. Charlotte and I walked around making provisional plans for the building while Peter sat whittling a piece of wood and grumbling to himself. I knew she would make it up to him later so I didn't feel too sorry for him. I wanted to make this ramshackle building a home for Bella and myself but I just couldn't drum up the enthusiasm. I sat on the sagging back porch looking gloomily to the trees beyond when I felt someone approach.

"May I?" she said.

I nodded and Charlotte sat down next to me.

"No news yet?"

I shook my head "Nope".

Charlotte took my arm

"Major you need to focus. You've bought the place. Let's make it Bella friendly shall we?"

I looked up at her quizzically

"Think about it Jazz. She's gonna need to be able to get around on her crutches. It all needs to be on one level with smooth floors. You need a walk in shower for her. Eye level oven..."

She looked at me as I felt the first stirrings of interest since I'd left Bella in Alaska. I nodded my head,

"OK Charlotte let's get some paper and make a few notes."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek as I pulled her to her feet.

"Hands off my woman Major."

Peter whirled her out of my grip and dashed off.

"Going hunting then steamy sex. See you later".

I laughed and waved them off. It was good to have something to keep me occupied although it would have been better if Bella had been here to plan it with me. I checked my phone hourly although I knew I wouldn't miss the notification sound anyway. Peter raised his eyes if he saw me but Charlotte always smiled encouragingly. We had totally gutted the inside of the house and put a new roof on. Deciding where to put the rooms was a source of heated discussion between us. Peter thought the master bedroom should look out over the front on the presently defunct fountain in the middle of the drive while I thought it should be out back overlooking the woods. I thought Bella might like to lay in bed and watch the deer feed on the grassed area, something they did almost every day. We both looked to Charlotte for a casting vote.

"I'm sorry Peter but I'm going with Jazz on this one. Bella loves animals."

Peter grunted something and went out in a huff. It wouldn't last, Peters moods rarely did. Alice rang a couple of times until Peter answered my phone and that stopped her quick smart. I wasn't sorry, I had nothing to say to her, she was my past and I wanted to move forward but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask her to look into Bella's future and I'd be furious if she did. It was no concern of hers. Annie was another matter altogether. She rang regularly to see how the renovation was going and to give me a talking too if I was depressed.

"It won't be too much longer. Little bird is travelling a difficult and painful road but she will reach you at the end."

I knew it was no good asking her any questions. If I did she would just go very quiet and then say goodbye. I had come to rely on her for peace of mind. I don't know how she knew what she knew but I believed everything she told me. About two weeks after arriving Peter and Charlotte decided they needed to leave.

"Gotta find new hunting grounds Major. We'll be starting a crime wave of our own if we don't move. Don't worry though we'll keep in touch and we'll be back."

He wriggled his eyebrows

"Who knows that bedroom might have seen some action by then"

He was out the door before the hammer I threw could reach the spot where he'd been standing. I would miss them, even Peter and his idiotic ways. That evening as I sat on the semi finished back porch I noticed something sitting on the bottom step. I walked down and picked it up. It was a small beautifully painted bird made of metal. Under it was a short message.

"Keep me safely by your side. I will call the fragile Little Bird to your side".

I smiled wryly, just the sort of thing Charlotte would think of and I put the tiny bird in my pocket. I would keep it on me just for luck. I looked across the lawn to the trees beyond, would I ever sit here with Bella and watch the deer feed or the sun set? Or was it just a pipe dream? Was I destined to spend eternity grieving for the love I had never secured?


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

My first night at work was really awkward. Emily dropped me off promising to be there for me in the morning. It felt strange to be in the station, the last time I'd been in here it had been with Charlie when his friend Waylon had been killed by James. I took a deep breath and negotiated the corridor, stopping outside Charlies old door. I knocked timidly and waited.

"Hi there Bella good to see you back".

The voice came from behind me and turning more quickly than my crutches I almost fell into the Deputy.

"Oh, hi there Eddy, good to see you too. I was looking for the Chief".

He raised his eyebrows

"Oh he's long gone. The new guy is only temporary and only works part-time. Come on and I'll show you the ropes."

I followed him to the dispatch area and soon got the hang of things, it was a lot like the telephone exchange in Alaska. That made me think of Annie, Joe, and Leah so I stopped, I wasn't going down that road, not now. After Eddy left I relaxed and got my book out, it wasn't as if the station was very busy and I could soon drop Wuthering Heights if a call came in. There were two Patrol Cars cruising the town and they'd catch most trouble before anyone could call it in. One of the joys of small town living! I wondered how Charlie was doing, I'd spoken to him a few days ago and he sounded happy. He'd asked if I'd check on the house so Emily and I were going there when she picked me up. I didn't really want to go in the house again but it would be a quick in and out, no time to reminisce. The night turned out as quiet as I'd envisaged and Emily was waiting as I came out. We drove to Charlies house in silence but I could feel there was something on her mind.

"What's up Emily.?"

"Oh nothing Bella. I just went to see Harry and I think he's worse than he makes out. Think I might have to ask Sam to talk to him, Leah's death affected him more than he likes to admit".

She suddenly put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Bella, how insensitive of me. What a stupid thing to say".

I shook my head although I felt a bit choked up.

"It's OK Emily you only spoke the truth. I just wish it had been me instead of her. It was me Jake wanted".

She turned to throw me an angry look.

"Don't you ever say that again. Sam and the boys went to Alaska to prevent that very thing from happening. They'd be terribly hurt to hear you say that".

She was right, there I went again opening my big mouth and inserting my foot in it.

"Sorry" I whispered.

She nodded and the topic was closed. The house looked just the same.

"The boys come round and keep the outside tidy but no ones been inside since your dad left".

Knowing Charlie it was going to be a house of horrors and as expected there was enough penicillin in the fridge to supply a small hospital and fruit that had turned into a fungi still life on the counter. We set to and cleaned up, or at least Emily did. I just held sacks open for the alien looking items to go in. When we finished I decided it was time to treat Emily so I made her drive to Port Angeles for a mini shopping spree. I needed some new books and pants for work and treated her to a long flowing skirt of blues and grays that she stopped to admire. She tried to put up a fight but when I shouted for her to 'stop hitting the cripple' she gave up gracefully, the thing was Emily did everything gracefully. I wish I were not so coordination-ally challenged, translation 'not so likely to fall on my ass for no discernible reason'.

As we pulled out of the Mall car park I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. All the way back to the reservation I felt uneasy, I kept glancing in the side mirror but I couldn't see any other car following us. Emily saw my anxious glances and looked in the rear view mirror.

"What's up Bella?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know. I keep getting the feeling we aren't alone. Back at the car park I felt we were being watched. Did you notice anything?"

She thought, then shook her head.

"Maybe some guy thinking 'Look at those two hot girls'".

I laughed at that.

"Probably. Either that or I may be going crazy."

We both laughed at that and the feeling disappeared. A few minutes later we parked up at Emily's place and I was pulled from the truck by Quil.

"Hey Bella how'd work go? Catch any criminals?"

"How could I? They're all here" was my rather snappy reply!

With that he swung me round and carried me into the house. Harry was rushed into hospital the next day and Emily and I went to give Sue moral support. It sounded serious and Emily went to pick Seth up from college while I sat at Harry's bedside with Sue. The nurses were in and out with this and that. I would be OK as long as no one came in to take blood, in that case, I was out of here. I suddenly felt that weird watched feeling again. I turned quickly but I couldn't see anyone. What was going on?

The next week was spent days at the hospital and nights at work. I wasn't tired, neither were very taxing, but the constant feeling I was being watched did grate on my nerves. As I sat at work one evening it suddenly hit me. What if it was Jasper? Would he break his promise and come to Forks? The strange feeling of being watched always stopped when we reached the Quileute border. That fit with it being Jasper but both Annie and Alice told me he was an honourable man who wouldn't break a promise, and while I treated Alice's statement with a pinch of salt I did trust Annie. If it wasn't Jasper then who? I couldn't think of another vampire who would be interested in me. I lifted the mobile phone I always kept with me and it sat in my hand quietly. It had only ever gone off once when Jasper sent me his number. It had lost its newness on account of my hugging it to my chest every night which was stupid but I couldn't sleep without it. I had tried but spent hours tossing and turning before getting out of bed grabbing my crutches and hauling myself over to my dresser to fetch it. I had no idea who my watcher was but I was sure someone was watching me whenever I left the Reservation. I never mentioned it to Emily again, the last thing I needed was Sam following me. I needed to find out who it was by myself. The next night I went to bed early it being my night off. I had offered to visit Harry but as he was recovering Sue had told me to relax.

As I went back to my room from the bathroom I heard Sam and Emily voices raised which was unheard of.

"He's at the Cullen place, I know."

She tried to quieten him.

"Bella doesn't need to hear this Sam. Just leave it."

The door shut then and I realized they'd gone outside to continue the conversation. Too late though, I'd heard enough. One of the Cullen's was back and it could only be Jasper, I knew the others were still in Denali with Tanya's coven. I was so disappointed, I had trusted him and despite everything he'd betrayed that trust. I picked up the phone and went to throw it out the window but stopped myself. I just couldn't do it. I clutched it to my chest and sobbed myself to sleep. As I drifted off I had an idea... I needed to go to the Cullen house and confront him. But How?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven.

Bella

It was a few days before I got my plan all worked out. Eddy the Deputy at work had offered me a lift home a few times but I'd always put him off. All I needed was a good excuse to be taken to the Cullen house instead of the Reservation where he knew I was living. If it was Jasper I needed to confront him after all I had trusted my knight to keep his word. If he hadn't I would hand back my talisman phone and I would walk, well stagger, away from him. I'd live full-time on the Reservation if necessary. It was the one place I was relatively safe from any of the Cullens. If it wasn't Jasper I couldn't imagine who it would be, my other guess would have been Alice but she was up in Alaska playing happy house hunters with Charlie. I didn't hate her but I couldn't come to terms with the idea of her and my Dad! Carlisle and Esme wouldn't come without letting me know about it, they weren't the sort of people to skulk around. Emmett was a slight possibility but he was too upfront to play hide and go seek, and Rosalie would rip his head off if she found out he was stalking me. She was the only other one and if she were here I'd have already felt the dagger between my ribs. As for Edward, well I didn't think so. Last I heard from Alice he was brooding in South America and after this long I didn't think he'd be back. If he had been going to return he'd have done it when I had my accident. He would have come swooping in like a Masked Hero and whisked me away after stopping the truck with a single finger...well, something like that. I don't know what it was with the Cullen boys but I was grateful for their Super Powers. If not for Edward and Jasper I wouldn't be here now.

Jasper...I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept seeing the devastated look on his face when I'd asked him to walk away, I could still hear the words he whispered to me. Every night I would read his text message and hold it against me while I slept . Had I been wrong to send him away? Everyone else seemed to think so including my scatty mother who kept writing and e mailing me. I think she was hoping I'd relent and move to Florida with her and Phil. She didn't know the details of my excursion to Alaska, just that my friend had died and that Charlie had found himself a lady friend. She'd met Alice when I had my accident in Phoenix and I knew she would be horrified at the thought of Alice and Charlie getting together. It might however make a sword to hang over his head if he started on the 'go to your mums' kick again. I know he worried about me here on the Reservation but it was my life and I needed to put it back together in my own way. The saddest thing of all was that I missed Jake. Not the bitter twisted Jake. who had killed my best friend but the sweet loving Jake who had looked after me when I fell apart.

"Oh Emily, I'm meeting up with Angela, Eric, and Mike for breakfast tomorrow after work. They're all home on vacation and I thought it would be nice to get together. One of them will bring me home later. I'm off for a couple of days anyway so it's not as if I need to get to bed early".

God, I sounded like a teenager asking for a late pass! She looked at me and smiled trustingly.

"Good for you Bella. It's nice to think you can spend time with your old friends. I was going to ask one of the boys to pick you up I any case. I have to be in Port Angeles really early in the morning tomorrow. I'm meeting with a college counselor about starting a course for the teenage girls on the Reservation and I thought I might not have time to pick you up before I left".

Oh, this just got better and better, although I felt bad about lying to her. The trouble was there was no way any of the Quileutes would take me to the Cullen house even if it was empty. They'd tie me down and guard me rather than let me out of their sights if they thought I knew a Cullen was back. They felt they were my personal protection squad and they couldn't protect me off the Reservation if the Cullens were back, it was Cullen territory. Oh how I wished all the chest beating was finished. I waved goodbye to Emily guiltily that evening and grabbed Eddy as soon as I could.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He nodded

"Sure Bella. what is it?"

I took a deep breath and hoped I sounded convincing.

"Emily can't pick me up in the morning and I really need to go fetch some stuff from the Cullen house."

He looked at me intently.

"I left it there when Edward and I parted and never got round to picking it back up. Emily will pick me up from there later".

"Sure Bella. No problem. Did you want me to wait for you and take you on to the Res?"

I had to think quickly

"No that's OK. Emily and I are going off for the rest of the day from there."

"OK then. See you later."

It was another quiet night and I swear the hands on the clock were jammed, they moved so slowly. I had one call in about a possible intruder but it was just the owners cat who had brought in a live rabbit and then proceeded to chase it round the ground floor. I think the final score was police and cat nil, rabbit one, as it found its way back out through the cat flap unnoticed. Eddy was waiting for me when my shift finished laughing at the nights activity. I had spent all night trying to work out who I would find at the Cullen place, twice I had taken my talisman out and started a text to Jasper but both times I couldn't make myself push the send button.

It was a sunny day just for a change and we drove out of Forks with the windows open and the radio blaring. Eddy didn't know where the turning was for the house and I almost missed it myself. The entrance was overgrown and almost totally disguised. As we swung in I took a deep breath hoping that Eddy wouldn't notice. Luckily he was busy singing along to the country tunes on the radio. He pulled up outside the house and looked around dubiously.

"You sure about this Bella.? I can wait or I can come in with you if you like".

Crap!

"No I'm fine Eddy thanks for the ride though"

I struggled out of the truck with my crutches. God I hated those things.I watched as he drove away pretending to look for the key in my pocket until he was out of sight. Then I mounted the steps and pushed the door. As I expected, it was open, there was definitely someone here. As my eyes became accustomed to the dim light coming through the drawn blinds I looked around. There was no sign of anybody living here but what did I expect, empty coffee cups? I couldn't hear anything and there was no way I'd get upstairs uninjured so I took a breath and shouted

"Hello".

It came out as a strangled whisper rather than a shout but I knew if there was a vampire in the house, they would have heard me just as well. It was as silent as the proverbial grave as I waited for a reply. Had I been wrong? Had Sam been mistaken? I seriously doubted that then suddenly I felt a presence behind me. A cool finger touched my neck

"Hello Bella. I just couldn't stay away any longer".


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

I was stunned, the voice was warm and velvet sounding and the scent was familiar. Once the combination of these things would have had me swooning, but not any more. I spun round, as usual forgetting my crutches, and started to fall. Edward put out his arms to catch me.

"Don't"

I snapped, but it was too late. He held me in his arms and took a deep breath of my scent. I would have done anything for him to have held me like this only a few short months ago. Now it turned my stomach,

"Please put me down" I said in a low voice.

Still cradling me in his strong arms he walked slowly to the sofa and sat down with me on his lap. I squirmed until he allowed me to wriggle free and sit at his side. There were no feelings when he touched me. His icy hand just felt cold. His scent just like that of Alice or Emmett. It did nothing for me any more, I was finally over Edward Cullen. He looked into my eyes and smiled tenderly.

"When I found out you were hurt I came straight back. If I had allowed Alice to keep watching for your future I could have stopped all this. I am so sorry Bella but I will make it up to you. We'll go up to Denali and meet up with the rest of the family. They will be so thrilled to see us together again and you don't have to worry about Jasper any more, I'll protect you from him. I'm surprised you didn't stay with the family though. Emmett would have looked after you if you were scared. You didn't need to run back here for the dogs to protect you, they showed their true colors when they didn't tear Jacob Black to pieces after what he did. I hear that Charlie has found himself a new girlfriend although I'm shocked he would leave you to come home alone after all that's happened."

As he spoke I realized he knew only some of the Alaskan story and that so biased it was a mostly a lie. He knew nothing about Jasper looking after me or Alice and Charlie. What was going on? I needed to clear up a few misconceptions Edward was laboring under.

"I asked Charlie to let me come home alone and I asked him to stay and do something for me. When is the last time you were in contact with the rest of the family?"

I asked curiously. He waited a beat before answering and I knew he was about to lie.

"I rang them a week ago and Carlisle said you had come home without Charlie".

I shook my head

"I don't think so Edward, try again".

He looked at me with a slightly hurt expression. Once I would have wanted to kiss it away, today my palm itched.

"Well I did ring last week but I didn't speak to Carlisle, apparently he's still away from home".

I nodded,

"Yes I'm not surprised. I'd guess he's with Charlie and Alice. Let me guess, you spoke to Rosalie didn't you?"

He had the grace to look shamefaced as he owned up to this.

"She told you I'd run away from your brother didn't she?"

I accused and again he nodded,

"I don't blame you Bella after all he put you through. I'd have been amazed if you hadn't freaked out especially with Charlie distracted by a woman".

This was my first chance to tell Edward exactly what I thought of him and his gorgeous blonde sister. It probably wasn't the most sensible thing to do, after all I was stuck here alone with him and the only person who knew was now home in bed probably. Still no one ever accused me of being sensible. If I had been I'd have kept away from the Cullens and the Quileutes. I moved to the other end of the sofa.

"Edward I have something important to tell you".

He smiled that crooked smile but it didn't melt my heart like it once had.

"Anything you want darling. Would you like me to get you something to eat first?"

I shook my head,

"A drink then?"

I shook it again. As he moved close to me I put my hand up to stop him. He looked puzzled but slid back to the other end of the sofa.

"What's up Bella? You seem tense. Why don't you come here and let me help you relax".

"No Edward I don't think I want to do that".

I sat up as straight as I could.

"I've already had this conversation with Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett, and now it's your turn. You know that Rosalie hates me".

He tried to interrupt.

"Don't Edward, just listen. Rosalie has given you her own version of what happened in Alaska. Pretty good for someone who wasn't even there. I know she's made most of it up because I know Emmett wouldn't lie to her and Emmett would not have given her the crap you've just spouted".

He leaned forward to touch me.

"Don't Edward. You lost the right to touch me the day you left me in the woods alone and broken. And before you start with the 'it was all for your benefit' shit let me tell you I've already heard it. You left me crushed and alone in that wood. I spent the next few months curled into a ball feeling worthless and hoping I'd die".

I ignored the look of horror on his face.

"You left me broken, to be put back together by Jacob. He was a good friend but like you he ended up wanting to control me".

I glared as he opened his mouth. "If you utter a single word I swear I will get out of here now if I have to crawl, and you'll never see me again, so shut it!"

He was getting his 'Bella's having one of her tantrums' looks but I ignored it.

"I had an accident which left me on these"

I touched my crutches

"and in the end the only person on my side was Leah, a female werewolf. She helped me run away to Alaska to be free of Jake. I started to make a new life for myself but I still dreamt of you. Every night you abandoned me again but I lived through that. Then Jake tracked me down, I went into hiding and ended up really sick, if I hadn't been found I would have died Edward. Did you come back and save me? Did Alice care enough to stand up to you and look to see how I was? Did Emmett come looking for his little sister? NO". I shouted. "The only person who cared enough to track me down was Jasper. I know Alice takes the credit for that but she just wanted him out-of-the-way so she could make eyes at Charlie!"

His eyebrows shot up at that.

"Yes Edward I bet Rosalie didn't tell you that tasty little tidbit did she? Did she tell you that Jasper nursed me for days while I was unconscious. That he tended to my burns and the gash in my head?"

He looked distraught.

"No I thought not. The bitch just told you what she wanted to. They don't come much more malicious than your beautiful blonde sister. I wonder if Carlisle and Esme realize what kind of children they've created?" You gave up any rights to me when you turned away and left me. You have no right to ask me questions, you have no right to touch me, in fact you have absolutely no right to come swanning back into my life and just assume you can pick up where you left off. You may be the same Edward but guess what, I'm not the same Bella. It may come as a surprise to you but I don't love you any more."

I heard the hiss of in taken breath, that had got his attention.

"So I suggest you go back wherever the hell you came from and leave me to get on with the life I have left."

There was a loaded silence then he got up and paced the room muttering more to himself than me.

"Its his fault. He's poisoned her against me. She just needs time that's all",

Then he turned to me.

"It'll be OK Bella. There's no need to be frightened, I'll never leave you again. I'll look after you, you'll never be left to his advances again."

I was totally baffled now.

"Edward what are you talking about? What part of go away and never come back don't you understand? For a supposedly intelligent man you seem to be having real problems understanding simple sentences."

The next thing I knew I was crushed to his granite chest.

"Bella you are confused. Its been a terrible ordeal but I promise you he will never get close to you again. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Edward let me go. I don't know who you are talking about, Jake is up in Alaska. Charlie is keeping an eye on him, I'm perfectly safe so let me go." I retorted.

He just ignored me and carried me upstairs to his room leaving my crutches by the sofa.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine.

Bella

Edward placed me gently on the bed and told me to rest.

"There's hot water if you want a shower or I can help you with a bath if you want. I'm just going to hunt then I'll get you some food. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

I gritted my teeth.

"I'd really like for you to take me back downstairs and ring for a taxi".

He smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"You'll feel much better when you've had a sleep. Don't worry Bella you are safe now."

With that he was gone and I thumped the mattress in frustration. That's all I need, a vampire with a fixation! I felt the phone in my pocket and pulled it out. I thought seriously about using it but I didn't want to cause trouble between Edward and Jasper despite Alice's message. If Jasper came he wouldn't be leaving without me and I knew he would do whatever it took to accomplish that. I didn't want to unleash the Major against Edward unless I had no other choice. What a mess! I suddenly had a horrible thought, If Edward knew I'd got this phone I had no doubt it would mysteriously disappear. I looked around frantically, where could I hide it? I had to settle for pushing it between the bed base and mattress where I felt it would be fairly safe. I was emotionally drained by now so I lay back and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I felt a cold arm across me and I swallowed and opened my eyes. Edward was laying there looking affectionately at me. I groaned and sat up, managing to push myself away from his embrace at the same time. He looked concerned,

"Are you OK Bella? Are you in pain?"

I glared at him,

"No Edward I'm not OK. In fact I am very unOK".

He smiled,

"That's silly how can you be unOK? I don't think its even a real word."

"It's very simple really Edward. I am in pain, I'm angry, and I want to go home".

He laughed softly. "You are home Bella, dinner is ready when you are and I'm sure Carlisle must have some painkillers you can take. I'll go look in his study while you wash up".

I could have screamed in frustration but I used his absence to pocket the small phone again and clean my teeth. The stupid thing was that I didn't know Emily's phone number and my everyday phone was laying on the desk in the dispatchers office. In my haste to leave I'd forgotten it. Emily would be frantic when she got hold of Angela and found we hadn't been together. If I couldn't persuade Edward to take me home I'd ring the police station. Last resort, but at least it was an option. When he returned he had two different pill containers in his hand.

"I found these but I'm not sure which would be best for you" he offered them to me.

I looked at them both before handing them back.

"No good" I snapped.

He put his head to one side,

"Why not? What's the matter Bella? You seem very tense".

I laughed sarcastically,

"I wonder why that might be? The tablets are just pain killers, they wont help me".

He scowled,

"That's all there is in the house. Just get by on them tonight and I'll get you whatever you need when I get to Denali tomorrow".

I looked up in panic

"Leave, where are you going?"

"Not me Bella, us. I thought you might feel more secure if we went somewhere he doesn't know about".

I'd had just about enough of this.

"Are you kidnapping me Edward?"

He shook his head,

"You can only kidnap someone if they don't want to go with you. Doesn't apply here".

I raised an eyebrow

"Really? Are you hard of hearing all of a sudden or are you just not listening? I don't want to go anywhere with you. I want to go home on my own. I want a shower, a hot drink, and my pyjamas, I want my own bed, I want a good nights sleep, and I want my tablets. What I don't want Edward, is you in my life!"

A hurt expression crossed his face.

"That's very unkind Bella. I know you love me. You're just overwrought. I'm sorry I never thought about your pills but I wasn't expecting you so soon. I saw you the other day in Port Angeles with that wolf girl and I wanted to get you away from them as soon as I could. It was so good that you came looking for me. How did you know I was waiting here for you?"

Things were getting worse and worse.

"I didn't know you were here. I overheard Emily and Sam talking about someone being in the Cullen house. I thought it might be..".

I had to think fast

"Carlisle. I wanted to talk to him about changing my tablets. I'd heard him say he might make a flying visit."

He seemed to swallow it and I gave up a thankful prayer.

"Don't worry I'll take you to see Carlisle if that's what you want".

I was sure there would be a catch but I agreed anyway.

"We'll have to be circumspect though. I don't want him knowing where you are. You've been through enough. I'll tell you what I've planned and maybe you will feel better then. I've rented a cabin in the Denali National Park for us. That way you won't have to be worried about anyone intruding. I can ask Carlisle to come and see you there, the rest of the family won't disturb you. There's a private jet on stand by to fly us to Anchorage and another to fly into the park. Its beautiful there Bella and very peaceful so you can heal. You'll never need to worry about him again. He wont have any idea where you are love."

I was getting sick of this 'big bad wolf waiting to pounce' attitude.

"Edward let me put it in words so clear even YOU can understand. I am not afraid of Jake".

There was a long silence and I noted the confused look on his face.

"Bella I'm not talking about the killer dog. I can assure you I won't let him get near you, I'll pull him limb from limb if he tries. Rosalie told me how Jasper had violated your privacy. I don't know how you stood it, I promise I'll never let him get near you again even if I have to kill him to keep you safe".

At this point I lost it completely. I screamed in frustration and punched his chest until my hands were bruised and swollen. He grabbed them to stop me harming myself further.

"I know you are terrified darling. I'll look after you."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and stroked my hair and I slumped as I realized Rosalie had done a real number on us. I just wasn't sure why. Even if she hated me why would she get Jasper in trouble? Why paint him as a monster to Edward? I was about to try again when my stomach rumbled and Edward picked me up and swept me down stairs into the dining room. The table was laid beautifully and the smell from the kitchen did make my mouth water. Edward put me on a dining chair and sped out returning seconds later with a plate of Chicken pasta. When I looked at it I lost my appetite immediately. All I could think of was the meal Jasper cooked me in the cabin. Edward sat opposite me.

"Eat love. You need to get your strength back. I got that from a restaurant in Port Angeles and just kept it warm. Don't worry I wouldn't make you eat my cooking".

I found myself crying and I pushed the plate away.

"I can't Edward. I want to go home"

He cuddled me and smoothed my hair.

"Don't worry darling. I'll run you a hot bath. You'll feel better after that".

I was horrified

"No No No".

He stepped back at my vehemence.

"Oh god I'm sorry Bella I hadn't realized he'd."...

I picked up the plate and threw it at him. The sight of him standing there with a stunned look dripping in pasta and tomato sauce made me feel just a little better. As punishment I guess, my muscles went into spasm and as I fell into darkness I just hoped this had all been a horrible dream.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty.

Bella

It was ironic really, I had run to Alaska to get away from Jake now I was being taken back by Edward against my will. What was it about me that inspired a mania in men? First Jake, then Edward. The crazy thing is that I had loved them both and both had broken my heart. Edward by abandoning me and Jake by killing Leah. All I wanted was someone who loved me for what I was, not someone they wanted me to be, and the truly crazy thing was that I had been offered such unconditional love and I'd turned my back on it. I didn't think I was worthy and I dare not trust any man after what my love had turned them into. Edward was as crazy as Jake and I wouldn't involve anyone in my problems again. Too many people had been hurt and I refused to have the death of another friend on my conscience.

I'd been forced to lie to Emily over the phone to protect her. She was hurt and amazed that I was going away with Edward after what Sam told her about my fledgling relationship with Jasper but I managed to make her accept my explanation in the end. I just hoped when we reached Denali one of the other Cullens would help me. I knew I couldn't rely on Rosalie and I'd said some really hurtful things to Emmett and Carlisle. Alice was still absent with Charlie so I couldn't rely on either of them for help. If I could persuade Esme that I was truly frightened of Edward she might help, but she and Carlisle seemed to be blind where he was concerned. Thinking about it the only ally I had in Alaska was Annie. I had to contact her somehow but it wouldn't be easy, Edward had started watching me like a hawk. If only I could ring Jasper...but then I'd already caused him so much pain. He'd been manipulated by Alice and he'd lost the respect and trust of his family over me. I couldn't ask him to confront Edward. That's precisely why I'd made him go, he had an eternity to make things right with the family if I didn't interfere.

As the private plane took off I said goodbye to life as I knew it. I'd been destined to be a werewolf's mate, now I was to belong to a man I no longer loved or even liked. Edward had finally shown his true colors, he really was a monster, prepared to hold me prisoner until I agreed to be his wife. Then he planned to turn me but what he failed to realize was that once I too was a vampire I could be free. I would be stronger than him, at least at first, and I promised myself that the first act I would perform would be to tear him limb from limb and burn the pieces. Edward, always so concerned with my humanity and my soul, would be the one to take all that away from me and become the engineer of his own destruction. My second act would be to hunt down Rosalie and rip the lying venomous tongue from her mouth. It wouldn't shut her up for long I was sure but it might make her think before she spoke in future.

The only peace I got from Edwards caresses and sweet words were when I was in the bathroom or feigned sleep. The feel of his arms around me only made me cringe, all I could think is that it should be Jasper's arms around me. I would day-dream about our time together at the lodge. Edward saw me smile and mistook it for a smile of contentment.

"See Bella. Once you realize you are safe you'll relax and we can go on together as we were always meant to".

I snorted but held my tongue, anything else was a waste of breath. His mind was stuck in a single track. I was his, I was scared witless by Jasper so if he made me feel safe I would then swoon into his arms and declare everlasting love and devotion to him. The phrase "when hell freezes over" came to mind.

At the airport in Anchorage we did all the necessary paperwork, all smoothed and streamlined by Cullen money. I managed to get to the Ladies toilet here which was a relief, Edward couldn't follow me here and I needed a few minutes on my own. Edward had told me he'd chartered a plane straight into the heart of the Denali National Park from here. I didn't show much enthusiasm but he just ignored my mood, he went on to say he hadn't told the others about our trip yet. He'd rented a cabin for us a good distance away so I could relax and catch up on my sleep first. He was really waiting for me to throw myself on him but he'd have a long wait. The tragic thing was that he was patient and had all the time in the world. As I went in the toilets I'd checked for another exit but no joy. I sat in one of the cubicles, head in hands, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. With trembling hands I took it out and looked at the screen. 'Message received' was flashing. I opened the message, a lump in my throat, then froze as I heard Edwards voice.

"Could you look for my girlfriend. I'm afraid she's been taken ill. She has long brown hair and walks with crutches".

Shit! Could I get no peace even in here?

I daren't take time to read the message now so I put the tiny phone back in my pocket and opened the stall door. I looked at the anxious faced attendant.

"Its OK thanks I just feel a little faint. I think maybe I need to eat."

She smiled.

"Happens to us all sometimes. Just think we'll miss a meal and not notice. Your boyfriend was worried. Nice to see that these days."

I managed a little smile

"Yeah" and made for the door.

Edward had heard me and steered us to the restaurant.

"I was going to go straight to the cabin but I forgot that you need to eat. I'm sorry Bella. What would you like?"

My first reaction was to say 'my freedom please, but I thought better of it. There were just too many innocent people about to get Edward riled up.

"Just a sandwich and a soda please." He nodded and sauntered off to get my food.

I kept my eye on him as I eased the phone out of my pocket and tilted the screen so I could read the message. My heart sank as I realized it wasn't from Jasper, but Alice. The message was short and to the point "RING HIM NOW." I sighed, I couldn't, I would try to text her later if I could get a minute to myself. After I had forced myself to eat we made the rest of the journey. I was tired and didn't welcome Edwards running commentary about the scenery and history of the place.

"There are six million acres of land in the National Park."

I tried to tune him out.

"It was established in 1917 as the Mount McKinley National Park."

I couldn't take any more

"Edward I'm tired and I don't really give a damn about the history of

the place".

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, I had seen him scowl as I snapped at him and just for a second he looked like the monster he really was. There was a hire car waiting for us when we landed and it was only a short drive from the airfield to the cabin. A couple of times Edward tried to interest me in the scenery but I just closed my eyes again and pretended to doze. The cabin was similar to the other ones I'd been in. The fire had been lit and a cold supper left out for me. Edward had tried to carry me from the car but I had vetoed that and he had graciously handed me my crutches but hovered at my elbow in case I slipped. A miracle occurred and I didn't fall flat on my face once, for which I was grateful. I sank down on the sofa while he fussed around heating soup for me and adding logs to the already flaming fire. I refused the food and only sipped at the soup. His efforts to engage me in conversation were met by a stony silence and in the end he gave up. I stood and made my way to the bathroom. He followed me until I gave him an icy look.

"I can manage thank you." and I shut the door in his face.

I knew I didn't have long so I ran water in the sink to hide any noise I made with the phone. I took it out of my pocket and sent a quick text back to Alice

"I CAN'T INVOLVE HIM. HELP."

How she had this number I had no idea but I hoped she might get help to me, she must have seen what was happening. As I slid the phone away

Edward knocked on the door.

"You all right love?"

I sighed, opened the door and struggled past him, managing to knock his leg with my crutch. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but it gave me a little satisfaction. Childish I knew but hey, I had to get my kicks where I could!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One.

Bella

I pleaded fatigue and stomped off to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed was an

expensive looking bag and I looked at it suspiciously before sitting down and dragging

my legs on the comforter. The design of it reminded me of the one in the lodge. I

pushed the bag off the bed and it thumped to the floor. Edward was there in a flash,

"Are you OK love? I heard a thump and thought you'd fallen."

I arched my eyebrow,

"Do I look as if I've fallen over?"

He didn't answer but picked the bag off the floor and placed it beside me.

"I bought you a few things I thought you might need."

As I watched he pulled out new underwear and a pair of satin pyjamas'. There was also

a pair of tailored pants and two lacy blouses. I picked up the underwear, it was the

right size of course!

"Who got these for you?" I asked.

There was a noticeable silence before he answered.

"I asked Rosalie to help me. I knew you would need some things until we could go shopping properly. You look as if you need a little time to get your strength back".

I snorted

"Got it all worked out haven't you. With a little help from your wicked sister."

He looked upset at that.

"Rose was only trying to help Bella. She got clothes you like to wear just like Alice did."

I nodded,

"Yes. The difference is that Alice would never get involved in a plan like

this. Alice would consider it unethical to help with a kidnap plot. Rose hates me

enough that she'd enjoy it".

He looked positively stunned by my outburst.

"That's a very unkind thing to say. Rose doesn't hate you."

I laughed outright and threw the things back in the bag.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass. Give them to someone who will appreciate them."

He took them all out again folding them neatly and putting them in the dresser in the

corner.

"You'll feel better when you've had something to eat and some proper sleep".

With that he picked me up and carried me back to the fire. There was a thick stew

warming over the fire and he dished a bowl out for me and passed it over. I put it

down by the side of my chair.

"Bella you need to eat".

"Oh why?"

"Don't be silly you'll make yourself ill if you don't eat" was his slightly acidic reply.

"If you were so worried about my health you wouldn't be keeping me prisoner here".

His brow creased,

"You aren't a prisoner".

"Really. Then I'd like to ring my father and ask him to come and pick me up".

I crossed my arms and waited.

"There's no phone here" he explained.

"How convenient" I replied.

"Let me use your mobile then".

I could see he was getting exasperated now.

"There's no signal out here. Tomorrow you'll feel better. If you don't want to eat would you like to

sleep?"

I nodded. Anything to get away from him.

He went to pick me up.

"I'm not a rag doll to be carried around, so stop trying to treat me like one. Just get my

crutches and I can take myself to bed".

He looked hurt but got them for me.

"You are acting very oddly Bella and its worrying me".

I didn't answer, just made my way slowly to the bedroom. As I expected he followed about 10 minutes later.

"Don't you knock any more?" I asked acidly.

He looked a little shame faced

"I didn't realize I needed to. I'm sorry".

He noticed then that I was sleeping in my underwear and t-shirt.

"Bella why haven't you got changed? You're being silly".

"Maybe but I prefer sleeping in my own clothes".

"These are yours" he said bringing them over from the dresser.

"No. Rose bought them at your request. I didn't ask for them and I don't

want them. Thank you".

He growled very quietly.

"Bella you need to stop this now. I'm responsible for you and I will provide for you. Get used to it".

"Oh" I said feigning surprise.

"When did I lose my independence? I thought when I left school, got a job and a place to live I qualified as an adult. Responsible for myself. When did you get to decide my life for me?"

He stared at me for a moment deciding if it was

worth the argument. Peacemaking won though and he smiled.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

I shook my head.

"Let me cuddle you then, that always helped you sleep before".

I'd finally got him.

"Yes it did. That was when I loved you and thought you loved me. Before you abandoned me in the woods alone. Before Victoria tried to kill me. Before I realized what a self-absorbed, heartless monster you really are. I'd sleep better if you were out of the room, preferably out of my life altogether".

I thought for a second he was going to attack me right there and then.

"If it takes the rest of your life I will regain your heart".

"Not as long as I live" I retorted.

His eyes burned as I said that.

"Then I'll wait until you ask me to turn you".

"You'll wait for ever then because I'll never ask. Id rather die like poor Leah if it was my only way to escape from you".

"Oh it won't come to that Bella. I'll change you if I have too then we have eternity for me to win you back".

With that he turned on his heel and walked out taking my crutches with him. That had chilled me to my very soul. I was trapped

here with a madman!

I knew as the door closed that I would never be free of Edward Cullen unless I

could get help and there was only one person I could trust to help me. Thank God

Edward hadn't found my phone. I took it from under the mattress and looked at the

screen under the cover of the blankets. Shit! The battery was dead and I had no way

of charging it, I started to cry in frustration and heard Edwards footsteps

approaching.

"Go to hell Cullen" I shouted.

The footsteps stopped then retreated again. I was out of options. Wait a minute, I remembered sitting round a bonfire with Quil and Jake one evening talking about mobile phones. There was something Quil had said about a hidden reserve for the battery. I needed to stop panicking and

think. There was a number you had to dial and it would restart the phone using the

hidden reserve. I only needed enough power to send a text. Would it work? I

couldn't remember the damn number. I lay in the darkness racking my brain. I

remember it started with star then 33. God what was the rest? It took another half

hour of dredging my memory before I remembered. It was *3307# or *3370#...I'd

only have one chance because Edward would hear the keys, so I had to get it right

first time. I clenched my fists in frustration, which one was it? I took a deep breath

and tapped in *3370#. It worked, the battery showed some power. I quickly text.

'Alice Knight'. And pressed send. As I saw message disappear the phone was ripped

from my hands.

Edward looked furious.

"Who did you just send that too?"

I smiled "You'll never find out if you crush it".

He looked down to see the phone buckling in his palm.

"Actually no one, because the battery is dead. I was just trying to get some music.

Funny though it showed there was a signal. Like to explain that?"

He wasn't sure whether to believe me or not but as he'd crushed the case he couldn't really check. Or at least I hoped he couldn't, my life may depend on it. Maybe I should try being a

little nicer to him while I waited for help to arrive. I had to believe the message got

through.

"I couldn't play the music so maybe you could sing to me".

He smiled

"Of course love. As for the signal, it comes and goes, but it's very weak so I don't think

you'd be able to send a message or make a call".

I had to try to put his mind at rest.

"Edward I've had that phone all the time. Do you really think if I was going to ring

for the cavalry I wouldn't have done it before now?"

He thought about this and I saw him relax.

"I guess not. Sorry I broke it Bella. I'll replace it when we go shopping".

I nodded although I knew it was irreplaceable. It was my only contact with Jasper and

I'd lost it, was I doomed or had my plea for help got through?


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two.

Jasper

It was late evening and I sat on the back porch watching the sun set. In my hand

the little bird sat, the place he had every day at this time. I had worked hard on the

place and it was nearly finished. All it needed was Bella's presence to turn it from a

house to a home. I was trying to stay optimistic but it was getting harder and harder

as the weeks went on with no contact from her. I knew she was still at the Quileute

Reservation because Annie had rung and told me so. All she would ever say was that

it wouldn't be long before little bird flew. I'd had a single text from Alice, it just said

BELLA? I sent back NO. Since then I'd heard nothing.

The phone in the house rang and I wondered who the hell it might be. I answered

it,

"Jasper it's Carlisle."

I didn't say anything

"Have you heard from Edward?"

At this I took notice

"No, Why Should I have?"

There was a long silence then

"He's back in the country. Sam contacted Annie to say he was back in Forks. We think Bella's gone off with him. She was supposed to be going out with friends for breakfast or at least

that's what she told Emily. She got the deputy to drop her at the house after work.

She never had any plans to go out with her friends and when Emily went to the

house to see she found the place empty. Bella finally rang her to say she was back

with Edward and they were leaving. She thanked them for their help and said she'd

be in touch once they were settled somewhere."

I felt as if I'd been punched in the gut.

"Jasper? Did you hear anything from her?"

I couldn't answer. I just put the phone down turned and punched a hole in the newly plastered wall.

She'd left! Bella had gone back to Edward. I suppose I should have expected it.

The phone went again, it rang and rang but I just ignored it. Then my mobile went

off. I snatched it from the counter top preparing to throw it through the window.

Something made me look at the screen and it stopped me dead. It was her, the one

number I'd been waiting to see. Was she ringing to let me know the good news? Did

she really think I would be happy? I turned it off and ran out of the house. I needed

time to think. I hunted deer and destroyed a few trees but still didn't feel any better.

I could have torn the house down but I didn't, I was too crushed to do anything else.

The phone started ringing again and I pulled the jack out of the wall and threw the

whole thing out the door. I couldn't put it off any longer. I took my mobile out of my

pocket and turned it on, the message icon was flashing. I sighed and opened my

messages. There were three messages. One from Alice, one from Annie and one

from Bella. I guess they were all telling me the same news. Edward and Bella were

back together at last. My finger hovered over the delete icon, I really didn't want to

read her message but I guessed I'd better get it over with.

There were just two words ALICE KNIGHT. What the hell did that mean? It wasn't

what I was expecting to read, that was for sure. Was it a name? If it was I didn't

recognize it. Then it hit me, Bella had sent me a plea for help, she had called me her

knight in shining armour It had obviously been done quickly but Alice had the

information I needed. I rang Alice's mobile and paced as I waited for her to answer.

"About time Jazz. I thought she'd never contact you..."

I cut her off

"What the hell is going on Alice. I've just had Carlisle on the phone asking about Bella and Edward. She's gone off with him so why is she asking for my help?"

She sighed loudly,

"She didn't go with Edward idiot! She was taken by him. I told her to ring you but she has

this idea she's not worth it and she's worried about putting you in conflict with the

family again. You really are up on a pedestal as far as she's concerned. Edward

forced her to call Emily."

I let out a breath, Edward the ass hole I could deal with. Bella leaving me was a whole other thing.

"Where are they Alice?"

"They're in the Denali National Park but nowhere near Tanya's place. I can't get a fix on her exact location. I know she's given Edward a really hard time but hasn't mentioned you. He

thinks she's terrified of you."

I didn't understand that

"Why?"

"Rose gave him an edited version of your time with Bella."

I growled deep in my chest.

"Jazz He's losing patience with her. You need to get there quick."

I didn't wait to say goodbye to Alice, Bella needed me, I was gone.

I got a last-minute flight from Port Angeles to Seattle while a phone call to Jenks

organised money and ticket from there to Anchorage and a private jet into the

Denali National Park. I fretted the whole time I was in the air, ignoring the flight

attendants which was unusual for me. I tried to always be polite, after all they had a

job to do and it wasn't their fault we didn't eat or drink. I had a three-hour wait in

Seattle which gave me long enough to meet Jenks and collect my tickets, money,

paperwork and do a little shopping in the airport. I'd left without anything so I

bought a bag, a change of clothes and a few essentials. I'd just hunted luckily so I'd

be OK for a while and I knew there were plenty of animals when I got to Denali. I

had considered contacting Carlisle again but something stopped me. I didn't want

Rose to know there was trouble, she might give Edward a heads up. I did ring Annie

but there was no reply at her house and her mobile was turned off.

As I boarded the plane for Anchorage I had a bad feeling. I knew Edward, he was

fascinated by Bella and he'd never stopped loving her. I knew he wouldn't give her

up easily. I wasn't worried about taking him on, I could win with my hands tied

behind my back, but I was afraid of Bella getting hurt. I would have to work out a

way of getting her away from him before the fight. Oh yeah, I knew it would come to

a fight because he wouldn't give her up and she wanted me to get her away. I sat

holding the bird in my hand, my knuckles white but maintaining enough control not

to crush it. The flight was tedious in the extreme but I zoned out, I needed to stop thinking

like Jasper Hale and start thinking like Major Whitlock. If not, Bella would be lost to

me and quite possibly dead. I received a text message from Annie just before take off but it was a string of numbers, no more, I had to speak to her, her message had been cryptic

in the extreme. A set of numbers but what did they mean? Her phone was now going

to voice mail but my messages were never answered, my calls never returned. I

studied the numbers again with Whitlock eyes. Of course, they were coordinates

within the Denali National Park. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through to the

Google Earth app then I tapped in the numbers Annie had given me 63-1538

150-2614 N W. After a few minutes I had it. Edward had taken Bella somewhere

close to the Muldrow Glacier. The nearest place to stay was the Grizzly Bear cabins

and camp ground but I couldn't imagine Edward using a camp site, it was too public,

so they must be in a private cabin, that's why she hadn't given me the coordinates

for the camp ground. I needed more information and hoped I could contact Annie or

Alice when we landed.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three.

Bella

He seemed mollified when I allowed him to lay beside me and sing me to sleep but I

hated his closeness, it felt alien to me. I couldn't stop thinking about the times I'd

lain in Jaspers arms feeling safe and secure and I'd given it up, for what? Emily had

told me I was crazy when I told her what I'd done and why...She'd almost persuaded

me to ring Jasper and ask his forgiveness when I'd heard about the vampire at the

Cullens and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I should have known better, Jasper

was the most honourable of them all. No one gave him credit for his good points not even me it seemed. He'd always been treated as the weak link by the Cullen's and I'd done the same thing. I

just hoped I'd have a chance to beg his forgiveness and feel his arms around me

again. Next time I'd never let go.

I fell asleep eventually but it was disturbed over and over by nightmares. In them

Edward was dragging me away and Jasper couldn't reach us, every time he got a

little further away and my heart broke a little more. When I woke at last in the early

hours Edward was still singing and stroking my hair. He put his lips to mine and

kissed me tenderly. I froze but luckily he put it down to my not being fully awake

and fearing it was the dastardly Jasper, if only! I allowed him to kiss my cheek

before leaving to get breakfast ready. I struggled to the bathroom on my ass

because my crutches were still missing. I wondered if he'd hidden them to make me

totally reliant on him. If he thought that, he was in for a big surprise.. I'd rather drag

myself from room to room than give him the satisfaction of asking. I made my way

slowly to the kitchen having washed my underwear out and dried it as best I could

with a hair dryer laid out for me on the wash stand, then he appeared.

"Bella why didn't you call. I'd have carried you. There's no need for you to crawl".

"Well, as my crutches have vanished I had no choice".

He bent to pick me up but I stopped him with a glare.

"No Edward you don't get to pick me up unless I ask. I'm not a doll to

be carried around, I told you that last night".

My crushed mobile was in pieces on the counter top with Edwards mobile beside it.

"I salvaged your Sim card Bella. Sorry about the phone, I will replace it for you. By the way who is Alice knight?"

That confused me for a moment.

"Oh, the message. So you were checking up on me. It's the name of a friend of Angela's. Ben had asked for it to invite her to Angela's. party next month. I said I'd look it up and I forgot. I just remembered it last night so I text him with it".

"So" he said slowly. "If I ring this number it will go to Ben?"

I looked at him, my eyes bright with challenge.

"Well, why don't you do just that. Funny how it's you not believing in me when you're the one who lied".

He gazed at me and flashed that crooked smile I used to love so much.

"Sorry Bella. I just get jealous. Forgive me".

He turned away and for what must be the millionth time I thanked God that

Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I've made you breakfast" he said pointing to the counter top.

"Just coffee please" I said.

"You've got to eat, Bella. You haven't had anything since we got here".

"What? You going to force feed me now?" I snapped.

He looked hurt,

"Of course not. I just worry about you" he snapped back.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you left me in the woods".

I grabbed one of the thankfully substantial bar stools and hauled myself up to sit on it. He was getting frustrated again, his eyes were noticeably darker than usual.

"Why don't you go hunt a grizzly or something. You're obviously hungry".

"Trying to get rid of me Bella.?"

I threw my hands in the air.

"Forget it, starve Edward. I really don't care either way".

He moved beside me.

"I know you find it hard being in this cabin with me. I know it reminds you of the time you were trapped with 'him' but I'm not the same. I would never do anything like that to you. You're safe now".

I shrugged and drank my coffee.

What the hell had Rosalie told Edward about Jasper? I had to do something. I didn't know if

my message had got through to Jasper or if Alice was doing anything, I just hoped

she wasn't so wrapped up in Charlie that she forgot about me. I still felt that the

Cullen family didn't care enough about me to come to my rescue. Carlisle and

Emmett had turned up before it was true, but that was to help Jasper, one of their

own and that was something I would never be. In fact I no longer wanted to, betrayal

seemed to run deep in their family and I didn't like it one bit.

There must be some way I could get out of this prison. My gaoler had to hunt at

some point and I'm sure he felt confident I had nowhere to run. I had to think of

something.

"I need to hunt tonight love. Will you be OK on your own for a while. I

promise I wont go until you are asleep and I'll be back before you wake. There's

plenty of game close by but I must be careful. I don't want to cause trouble for

Tanya's coven so I will have to travel a bit".

He looked at me with concern. Too little too late in my eyes.

"I'll be fine Edward. I'm used to being on my own".

I couldn't help the dig but he hardly seemed to notice and we spent the day doing very little. I watched endless DVD's while trying desperately to come up with a plan. Edward sat beside

me on the sofa, his arm around me reading a book. He seemed content to have me

near and as long as he was reading I didn't care. A couple of times he bent to kiss

my hair but I just ignored him. He made sandwiches at lunch time which I picked at,

much to his annoyance, then I went for a lay down.

During the afternoon the spasms started again and I couldn't help but cry out in pain. Edward flew into the room and

tried to gather me in his arms but I pushed him away.

"That wont help, I need my tablets Edward".

He sighed

"OK love I'll pop in and see if Carlisle has anything that will help as I go hunting".

Good, that meant he'd be away longer. As long as he didn't send one of the others to keep an eye on me. I didn't think so though, not while he was still unsure about me.

If only I had some way of calling for help, I wasn't sure who to call, Emily was too

far away and anyway I didn't know how to contact her or Sam. I couldn't speak to

Billy, he'd just put the phone down on me. Jake...he would come, I knew that but

how to get hold of him. That gave me an idea, if I could get word to Annie I had a

chance but how the hell could I do that? I wondered if I could persuade Edward

that I needed to stop Charlie looking for me. I could get hold of him at Annie's, he

wouldn't know Charlie wasn't there, I'd just have to be careful what I said. It was

worth a try.

"Before you go Edward, do you think I could try phoning Charlie so he doesn't worry and send out a search party?"

He was suspicious, looking for an angle.

"I told you the signal is very weak."

"I know, but if I could just try, or even send a text I'd be much happier. He would stop worrying then. Unless of course you've already thought to let my father know where I am?"

I knew he hadn't but I had to give him a chance. He pursed his lips.

"How about you send a text?"

I agreed quickly. I remembered Annie's number and reeled it off to him.

"Who's is it?"

"The lady who helped me when I moved up here. She runs a small B&B and Charlie

stayed on with his new "girlfriend" when I left".

I made myself sound a little bitter and he pulled me to his chest.

"Love, you have nothing to feel bitter about. You'll always have me."

"Thanks Edward I appreciate that".

I thought playing nice might allay his suspicions.

"I just don't want him causing any trouble for us".

He smiled at me

"Good thinking Bella. Then we can really relax and start a new life together".

Over my dead and rotting corpse I thought but I tried to smile with some enthusiasm. He put the

number in then handed me the phone, I noticed the signal was very weak. Had my

text got to Jasper? I had to think the worst so I thought for a second then began the text.

'Annie, little bird OK. Please tell Charlie. Izzy x'.

As I finished he took it from me and read the message. His brow furrowed.

"What does it mean?".

"Oh Annie always called me little bird, I don't know why. I'm just asking her to tell Charlie, Is that a problem?"

"Who's Izzy?"

"That was the name I was known by up here. God if it worries you that much delete the damn message".

I crossed my fingers and hoped he wouldn't do just that. He smiled at me.

"Don't be silly love"

and pressed send. Well, that was it, I'd done all I could. If my knight failed to materialize

I'd be doomed to months with Edward playing happy families before he'd let me

near anyone else. I had a horrible feeling that he would want more than kisses and

hugs this time round. I'd have to play up the traumatized woman role and hope I

could hold him off there was no way he was going to be my first sexual experience if I had any

say in it.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

Edward spent the next couple of hours 'entertaining' me with his experiences in

South America. He explained that he had gone there after leaving me, as if I really

cared where he had run to. I allowed his voice to fade into the background as I tried

to think what I could do. I couldn't count on any help coming soon, if at all. How

could I get out of the cabin?, And if by some miracle I did, where would I go? I had

no idea in which direction help might be found. I wondered if I might use the skis

which were in a rack by the front door. Some chance of that! I'd have probably fallen

and broken my neck when I had two good legs! I did wonder if I might sit on them

and scoot myself along. I wasn't sure how far I could get but it was better than

nothing. The only trouble was that if I got out but didn't get away I would be worse

off than ever, Edward would never leave me again. It would also make it plain I

wanted to escape and might accelerate his plans to change me.

As he was finally getting ready to leave he kissed me rather more passionately

than I was used to. I looked at him startled

"What was that?",

"I remember you used to beg me to go further with you and I wasn't comfortable enough or confidant enough. I spent some time talking to Rose about it recently" he explained.

Who else? I thought.

"She told me that's why it all went wrong for us and that I should trust my

feelings for you to keep me under control and you safe".

Good old Rose, never throw a pebble when a concrete slab would do! What was she trying to do? Get me killed? I guess she wouldn't have been bothered if she heard Edward had accidentally killed me in a passionate moment. I owed her big time and I was determined to live long

enough to pay that particular debt!

Edward was very reluctant to leave, while I couldn't wait for him to shut the door

behind him.

"I'm sorry I have to go and leave you alone love, but its far too cold out

there for you. I worry that you can't contact me if anything happens."

As if I would anyway! But that gave me an idea.

"How about you leave me your phone? At least I could call Carlisle or Tanya if I needed help". Yeah, when pigs took flight! He seemed to be considering that, but I should have known it wouldn't be as easy as that, not with my luck the way it was running. He shook his head.

"I'll put you to bed before I go. You promise to stay there until I get back and that way I know you will be safe".

I sighed and allowed him to carry me to the bedroom only because it meant he'd be gone quicker. I made him leave while I got undressed and had a wash

in a bowl he thoughtfully provided. I still refused to wear the clothes Rosalie had got

for me. Although I thought my own might just get up and walk out on their own in

protest soon. I had managed to rinse my underwear out again for which I was

thankful. If things didn't change soon I'd be forced to give in but I hated that

thought.

He sighed when he saw the pyjamas' he'd folded on the bed for me thrown on the

floor in an untidy heap.

"Bella, why won't you wear these things? They're your size and very pretty. Rose would be hurt to think you threw them on the floor".

"Well take them back and let her wear them." I said acidly.

He scowled and I could see his temper flaring

"This is plain stupid Bella. I know you've been through a lot but it's

about time you pulled yourself together. I'm never going to be able to take you home

if you can't behave and show a little gratitude."

With this he grabbed me by the arm and threw me on the bed.

"Get in there and don't move until I get back."

I hit my head on the bed post as I went flying and gasped in pain. Edwards eyes were hard

and black, they glittered with anger.

"I'm getting a little tired of your whining and snide comments. I came all the way back from South America to find you and tell you I was wrong. To tell you that I love you and want to spend my life with you. I'd even talked to my friend's there about turning you because you wanted it so badly. I told you I'd talked to Rose about sexual matters. I did it all for you but what do I get in return? Nothing but negative responses. Well, guess what. You're not the first girl to get assaulted by a vampire and I don't suppose you'll be the last. Get over it Bella. Jasper has gone and I won't let him get near you again. Your sexual encounters from now on will be much gentler. He's an animal, I did warn you about that but you were so wrapped up in your own world you never saw it. You are partly responsible for what happened. You should never have let yourself get into a position where you were alone with him. I told you he has no self-control. For gods sake woman pull yourself together".

He picked the clothes up off the floor and flung them at me.

"Get changed into those now."

He stood glaring until I pick up the clothes from where they had landed. I looked at him but he shook his head.

"I don't think I need to leave the room Bella. After all my brother has already seen your body and done more with it than I have so just get changed."

I wanted to protest, to tell him that Jasper had never touched me. To explain that I was unconscious when he found me. That he saved my life, but I knew Edward would never believe me over Rosalie. When I'd changed he picked up my dirty clothes and threw them out of the window.

"Now you'll have to wear the new clothes." he stated coldly.

I started to spasm and groaned in pain but he just turned and left, banging the door closed as he

went. I lay hugging myself for some time until my muscles finally relaxed and the

pain subsided. The tears were rolling down my face and I was so scared. Edward

had really shown his dark side and I didn't think it would be long before I saw it

again, I had to get out of here. My arm was really sore and when I looked I saw I

would have a huge bruise on it in the shape of Edwards fingers. My head wasn't

bleeding but it was very tender and I suddenly realized how dangerous Edward had

become, that I might not get out of here alive!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five.

Jasper

When I got off the plane in Anchorage it had started snowing heavily and I thanked

the Gods of Fate that they had waited for me to land before allowing a blizzard to

start. As I made my way towards the Enterprise Car Hire desk I felt a tap on my

shoulder. I turned a little too fast for a human to face the individual who'd

interrupted me. It was with astonishment that I saw Annie's son standing there, he

jerked his head and I followed him out of the terminal and into the snow. He led the

way to a blacked out truck parked in the tow away zone. Another huge guy was

standing at the door seemingly oblivious to the snow and biting wind. When he saw

me he nodded and opened the door taking my bag and throwing it in the trunk as I

got in the back.

"So we meet again Jasper. I wish it was under better circumstances".

Annie sat wrapped in blankets on the back seat. I was horrified to see that she was sick, very

sick.

"Annie, what the hell are you doing here?"

She took my arm with a frail talon like hand.

"Little bird left me a message. I assume she left you one too."

I nodded,

"Do you know what's going on?"

She smiled faintly,

"I have a good idea son. Little bird is in grave danger. Sam rang to tell me he was no longer responsible for her safety. She'd left of her own free will with your brother Edward."

My head snapped up at that.

"What? That's what Carlisle said. How did he find her?"

Annie shook her head.

"That I don't know but I believe it had something to do with your sister Rosalie. For now its enough that you know he did."

I looked out of the tinted window,

"Where are we going? You sent me coordinates for the glacier. Are we headed there"? I asked

before going on "I got a text from Bella but it was only two words. Alice Knight. I know it was a plea for help and I guess she didn't have time to come up with a proper message but Alice could only tell me she was in Denali."

She continued,

"I've had more news since I sent you that text. They haven't gone to the glacier after all. They are actually quite close to the hunting lodge you stayed in. We are heading there now." she explained.

I looked over at her.

"Why are you here? You could have left your boys to tell me. You aren't well enough to be out in this"

I pointed to the blizzard that was now raging outside.

"Ah, Jasper. My time is almost up but I can't go until I know that Little Bird is safe."

She looked at my anxious face.

"Don't worry Jasper. You will win Little Bird in the end."

I flexed my fist before asking the next question. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Will I get to her in time Annie or will I need to change her to save her life?"

She looked at me for a moment before replying,

"That I don't know. I wish I did, but there is a lot still to be decided. Now sit back and try to relax. We are going to a private airstrip for the trip to Denali. You can do nothing until we get there and this is the quickest way."

Saying this she sighed and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes and soon I realized she

had dropped off to sleep.

One of her nephews spoke as soon as he realized she was asleep.

"Annie has been very worried about Little Bird. I think she is very scared and in a lot of danger. Annie can't see what will happen clearly because it depends on what actions Little Bird takes. Her..." he struggled to find a word "the man who is holding her is very sick in the mind. He has lost or is losing his humanity and could lose control at any moment. You will need speed and cunning to beat him".

I nodded at that.

"I ain't never lost a fight yet and I don't plan on starting now."

He nodded,

"Very much what Annie said about you, she said you are a brave warrior."

He touched my arm then turned and resumed his silent vigil out of the window.

By the time we reached the airfield there was almost a white out and I expected the

pilot to refuse to take off but looking at him I saw he was another member of Annie's

family and I knew they would all walk through fire for her. While he started the

planes engines the other two wrapped Annie warmly and carried her to the cabin.

She seemed as fragile as a feather or at least that's how they treated her.

"What's wrong with Annie?" I asked the pilot.

He was doing his external flight check, although as we could hardly see a hand in front of us I wondered how he was managing.

"Annie has cancer. The doctors gave her six months but she refuses to go until her last charge is safe."

"What do you mean last charge?"

I asked as I brushed the snow from my face. He looked at me,

"Annie is a Guardian. She collects the lost and the sick, she shows them the way to safety. Little Bird is her last charge and she is hanging on just so she can see her fly to freedom."

As we strapped in ready for take off, I thought about what the pilot had said. It

made sense, I'd read of Inuit Guardians. I'd even met a couple last time I was here

but I thought they only cared for their own. The fact that Annie had taken Bella

under her care said volumes about the woman. I realized they had been protecting

her then. I just prayed she was right about saving her last charge, I didn't know

what I'd do if I lost Bella. Then I thought 'Yeah I do'. I'd hunt Edward to the ends of

the earth if necessary then I'd kill him slowly by degrees. I wasn't a vindictive man

by nature, well not any more at least, but I'd make an exception for him.

Then I'd pay a visit to Rosalie, my 'sister' and find out what exactly she'd had to do with it all.

I was really disappointed in her, we'd always got on well. I liked her best of the

family besides Alice but I'd trusted her and she'd betrayed me. I spent the rest of the

flight thinking of things that Bella and I could do together. There was so much to

show her in this world. I'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. Maybe I'd take her

to my old home, I thought she'd like it in the South. Then we could travel, I could

show her the pyramids, Italy, Venice...all the beautiful places in the world. I'd take

her to mountain tops, to swim in oceans,...anything, if only I got to her in time. She

couldn't die, she couldn't be lost to me. I loved her, she was mine and I would fight

for her to my last breath.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six.

Bella

I must have fallen asleep because it was snowing when I woke up and Edward was just walking in the room. He could only just have got back because his hair was still wet with melting snowflakes. At one time I would have found it sexy the way he tossed his head, now I wish he'd frozen to death out there in the snow. He smiled as if he was pleased to see me.

"Hi Bella. Did you sleep well?"

I looked at him in astonishment as he looked closely at me then took me in his arms.

"Love, what happened to you? Did you get out of bed and fall? I told you to stay in bed till I got back. You could have really hurt yourself."

He insisted on bathing my head although there was only a bruise. He had seemed genuinely concerned and I toyed with the idea of telling him what had really happened. How it was he who had caused the bruises, but I had an idea that he wouldn't believe me. I didn't know what was going on in his head and it scared me, this was something more than anger. If he was losing hold on reality I could be in real trouble. I had no idea what he would do but I knew exactly what he was capable of doing!

He made me breakfast and I forced a little down before enduring his touch as he helped me back to the bathroom for a shower. He offered to help me but as his eyes were still topaz, a safe color, I refused and he left me to it. I sighed with relief and set about washing as best I could. I only had the clothes that Rose had bought for me so I put them on reluctantly. When I shuffled out with my newly returned crutches he smiled.

"That's better, Rose will be delighted you chose to wear the clothes she got you. It's just a shame I couldn't ask Alice. She would have bought more feminine clothes. Still, you still look enchanting. What would you like to do today?"

I thought quickly,

"Could we go for a drive? I'd like to get out of here for a while."

He laughed,

"Silly Bella, it's snowing hard now so you wouldn't see anything and it's much too cold outside for you. I thought we'd spend the day in here. We

could watch DVD's, play chess, talk. How does that sound?"

I realized I wasn't going to get out of the cabin so I gave in with bad grace.

"OK Edward, whatever you want."

His smile became a little fixed but he soon brightened up when I chose a film and sat on the couch to watch it. I had no idea what it was and I really wasn't interested. He came and lifted me onto his lap and as I 'watched' the film he nuzzled my neck. I felt his cold hands on my hips and I stiffened.

"What?" he was puzzled. "I thought you wanted to get more intimate with me. What's wrong love?"

I looked at him, what could I say that wouldn't start a row?

"I'm still feeling a bit queasy and you never got my tablets for me."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say!

"I couldn't get the tablets Bella. Carlisle wasn't there and I didn't want to see any of the others. You'll just have to make do and be grateful I saved you from that animal".

He saw the look on my face and tried to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't bring that up. I know how it upsets you and I know you need time to get over it. I'll go make you a drink" and he walked out.

For a second there his eyes had flashed a dark gold. It was obvious that I needed to look out for the warning that gave of his state of mind. The rest of the morning he read while I stared unseeing at the DVD. By the time the credits rolled I had decided a few things. Edward was becoming mentally unstable and as a result I was in real danger. The only warning I would get was his eye color so I'd better pay attention. I had to get away from him, I'd rather face death in the snow than at his callous hands but how was the problem. The afternoon passed in much the same way as the morning although he insisted on sitting with me and braiding my hair. I hated the feel of his hands against my neck but it was easier and probably safer to keep quiet. I managed to eat a little of the meal he'd made for me, or rather heated up in the microwave. It was dry and unpalatable rather like Charlie's efforts at cooking. After that we listened to music for a while but my legs were hurting and I couldn't concentrate. I knew I was in for a bad night and that was before Edward started.

Edward

Why did she do these things? Was it to deliberately annoy me? The clothes, the distance she kept from me, I'd done everything for her, I loved her, yet she acted as she'd rather be somewhere else. I'd saved her from the filthy creature that was my 'brother', she should be grateful I still wanted her. I begin to wonder if it had been all Jasper or if she had led him on. As for the petulant behavior and gross ingratitude, I wouldn't take any more. Rose had intimated that Bella wasn't worthy of me and I began to see why. She made my head ache and a red mist descend when she started with the nasty little comments. I thought she needed a lesson in gratitude, I had put up with her tantrums it for far too long.

Bella

I was exhausted trying to stay one step ahead of him all day so when he said he needed to hunt again I offered up a small prayer. He brought me in a hot chocolate with the useless painkillers as I struggled into bed wearing my t-shirt and panties. He arched his eyebrow,

"What's up with the pajamas's Bella? "

I looked at him wearily,

"Edward, my legs hurt. I can't get them on."

He scowled at me,

"You should have told me. I'd have helped you."

He thumped the mug down on the dresser spilling most of it and stalked over, pulling me roughly to my feet and grabbing the pyjama's

"I asked Rose to buy you clothes specially. Be grateful enough to wear the damn things."

He pulled my T-shirt off, tearing it in the process then he flung me down and pulled off my panties. I was terrified of what I thought he was about to do but he pulled the pajama bottoms on roughly, jarring my legs as he did so and I bit my lip as a spasm ripped through me. As my legs stiffened and straightened out suddenly they caught him in the face.

Edward

The bitch kicked me in the face and I saw red, although it didn't hurt me it did catch me off guard. I brought my hand round and slapped her face.

"Enough Bella. I'm not putting up with your tantrums any longer. Pull yourself together, I was only helping you get dressed"

I grabbed the painkillers and threw them at her along with the mug of hot chocolate which hit her over the right eye. A trickle of blood made its way through the chocolate and its wonderful aroma hit me like a train.

"Why the hell did you force me to throw that? You do these things on purpose to tempt me. Well, guess what, its gone on long enough."

At this she slapped my face and losing it I lunged.

Bella

The kick to the face didn't hurt him, only my feet, but he was furious. As the pain shot through me again I screamed and that's when I saw his eyes. They were blacker than last night and I knew things were about to get ugly. His hand came round and my face was jerked violently back, he had slapped me and hurt my jaw. My head was ringing as he screamed at me then he pulled me back onto the bed and threw the tablets at me followed by the mug. It hit me over the eye and I felt blood trickle down my face. This is it I thought, it's over at last. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp pain in my neck that I knew was coming, I waited and waited. Eventually I mustered enough courage to open my eyes. He was staring at me as if I were an alien, then he roared in temper,

"Why are you trying to tempt me?"

I'd had enough of fearing what he might do and when, and deciding to get it over with at last slapped his face, which was only inches from mine.

Everything went black as I lost consciousness and it must have been much later when I woke in the dark, hurting all over. I couldn't remember what had happened after I hit him. My head was spinning and I felt sick but my legs weren't in spasm any longer, be grateful for small mercy's I thought. Slowly I sat up and touched my face. Two eyes, both there, but one felt puffy, nose check, mouth oh! My top lip felt swollen and painful but it wasn't too bad so far. Both arms worked although the right was very painful and both of them were stiff and sore, I think I remember him grabbing me by the arms which would be bruised. I took a deep breath, my ribs ached but I could still fill my lungs. He obviously hadn't lost control altogether or I would be dead.

I fumbled in the dark until I found the bedside lamp and turned it on. The room was a mess, chocolate dripped from the dresser onto the wooden floor. The broken mug lay shattered around me and the chair lay over at a crazy angle, one leg broken. There was a God I decided as I saw my crutches leaning at an angle against it. I dropped to the floor from the bed, boy that hurt!, and squirmed snake fashion to the wall. Once I had my crutches I dragged on my trousers and the thick jumper Edward had worn the day before and discarded on the dresser. As I stumbled through the bedroom door I saw that he had also left his jacket in his anger. I struggled in to it thanking my lucky star and found gloves in the pocket. I didn't know long I had left to make my escape so I made for the front door only to find it locked. I slumped down with my back to the door and cried.

Then I asked myself what Jasper would do. I knew I wasn't a Vampire Warlord but equally I hadn't survived this long to just give up because of a locked door. Jasper wouldn't give up, he would have kept fighting until his dying breath. Or at least the vampire equivalent! I struggled back to my feet and made for the back of the cabin. I crossed my fingers and tried the knob, it turned and the door opened. I cried again, but this time in gratitude. It was snowing hard but I gritted my teeth and made my way into it. I had no idea which way safety lay or how long I had before Edward returned, all I knew was that if I didn't make safety tonight I was dead.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven.

Jasper

We hit the landing strip at speed, bouncing back into the air before finally landing. How the pilot saw the airfield let alone the runway was a mystery to me but I'd take any help I could get. I was the first off the small plane and put a hand up in thanks to Annie's nephew who was still running the engines. I guessed he was waiting for the rest to disembark so he could taxi into the hanger out of the snow. I waited, rapidly collecting snow, as I watched for Annie. She smiled wanly as they carried her into the small office and sat her down on a wooden chair as I followed. She beckoned me over and I knelt in front of her.

"You need to go now Jasper. I have sent a Guardian also but you must go quickly. Bella is outside in the snow and lost. She is somewhere near the Hunting Lodge but I can't be any more specific. She has very little time and your brother will soon realize she has gone. If he finds her before you I will have failed my last Guardianship. So Jasper, you have to get to her first. Now go."

She pushed me weakly and I kissed her gently on the hand.

"You won't fail Annie. I will find her first. I have to."

Then I was gone, out into the heavy snow. I guessed Annie's Guardian would beat me to Bella but I didn't really care as long as she had some protection. Once I got there though, if it came to a fight...Edward was a dead man. I ran as I'd never run before, this time lives did depend on it, mine and Bella's. The wind whistled at my passing and the snow flew from my body. It was getting thicker and thicker and I knew I needed to find Bella fast. This reminded me of the last time I'd met Annie, then Bella was in serious trouble just like now. Then I was running to save her life just like now. This time however I was determined, I would never leave her side again.

Bella

I was cold, in pain, and lost. The snow was coming down so thickly and the wind so cutting I had no idea which direction I was headed or if I were going in a circle. The only good thing about it all was that the snow was covering my tracks and the scent trail I was leaving. It was really difficult to walk with my crutches and I was getting very tired. I stopped, watching the snow swirling around and I thought I could see a shape in the swirls, it was getting closer and closer. I blinked but I could still see it and for a second I thought it was Edward, but no, it was too small. No one was coming for me, I knew that. I was destined to die here in the snowy wastes of Alaska. Last time I had been saved by accident or fate or something, it didn't matter. It was the past, now I'd run out of saviors, I'd either freeze to death or Edward would find me. I'd take the former if given the choice.

I fell to the ground, unable to get up again, and waited for death but as I lay there I felt a warm presence cuddled to my chest. I didn't feel so cold now, but then I couldn't feel my hands or feet at all. The warmth radiated outwards and I could feel fur against my cheek. Was I hallucinating? Why would I dream of my childhood teddy Max? This Max was much warmer though and smelled almost feral, I heard little grumbling noises and felt Max's chest moving. In my dream he was real and comforting me as he did when I was little and heard Renée and Charlie fighting on the phone. I remembered snippets of my life, like watching a jerky film. My first day at school, the day I fell in the water while fishing with Dad and Harry, falling over at Ballet Class. These were things that made me chuckle. Mortifying at the time but I could smile about them now. Then the film moved on, my first day at Forks High School when I saw the beautiful Cullen family for the first time, the day I discovered what they were, my first kiss with Edward, running through the trees on his back. More smiles.

Now the film moved more quickly, the Ballet Studio with James, the pain of the venom, Prom Night, my party, Edward leaving...no smiles now. I held on to Max as tears fell and I felt him snuggle further into me. There was blackness for a few seconds and I thought the show was over but it started again, smoother now, Jake's sunny smile, our first attempt on the motorbikes, barbecues on the beach, Jake reaching for me, our first and last kiss. It sped up again, the accident, the pain as I looked at my useless legs when they told me I'd never walk again, hours of Physio and my triumph at standing on crutches for the first time, Charlie's smile, the run North with Leah. Leah who had become the best friend a girl could have. Our little cabin, girls nights in watching DVDs and painting each others nails. The fear of hearing Jake's voice on the phone, running again. The cosy lodge, watching Johnny H in the snow...sickness...pain...my Knight in shining armor.

The flashes had slowed and I knew this would be the last one, I held on to the vision of Jasper, sitting astride a white horse and sparkling in a single ray of light, Then the light dwindled, my Knight was lost from view and I knew no more.

Edward

I knew I was close, I could just smell her scent very faintly on the wind. How much longer could she survive out here in this weather? I was frantic, I had to find her before he did, my beautiful Bella. I ran, crashing down saplings in my path, then I stopped, I could hear her heart beat, it was fainter than usual but she was in front of me, just up ahead. I scanned the small clearing in the trees but could see nothing, all was white. There were tree branches scattered around and a pile of snow in one corner. As I zeroed in on it I saw that it was moving almost imperceptibly. I was by its side in an instant only to be met by sharp claws and fangs. The shock rocked me backwards and I fell to the snow. As I looked up I saw a Bear Cub standing beside the snow mound. Had I been wrong? Had I stumbled across a Bears den by mistake?

For a second I thought so, then I smelled her scent again on a gust of wind. It was her, so why was this small Cub attacking me? One of its most dangerous adversaries. It should have gone screaming back to its mother. I got back to my feet and growled baring my teeth, still the Cub kept its place growling back. I wasn't about to be stopped by a baby Bear and launched myself at it, there is no way it could happen with my speed but I missed. I turned falling into a crouch to see the Bear still standing in the same place, mouth open to show white fangs and claws out ready to attack. I flashed forward, sure I would catch it this time but my arms felt only air. Something was very wrong, I killed full-grown Grizzlies for food without any trouble. How did this insignificant little Cub elude me?

He growled louder than I would have thought possible as I launched myself at him once more. I needed him out-of-the-way so I could save Bella, it was just too cold for her to survive long out here. Again I missed, my frustration was growing and a red mist clouded my sight. I moved so fast I was sure I'd get the Cub this time but instead found myself on the ground, the Cub standing on my chest. It was then I noticed his eyes, they weren't dark brown as they should be but a deep and bottomless pit of black, this was no ordinary bear cub. What had I stumbled upon?

Jasper

I couldn't run any faster but I knew I was losing her, deep within me an empty space where my heart had once beat started to ache. My life was worthless without her. She was my reason for existing, the sun about which I orbited. If I was too late I

would kill Edward and then find a way to end myself, there would be no reason to go on, with only an eternity of pain and madness left to me.

Edward

The Cub raked his claws across my face and although it was impossible I felt them rip into my granite flesh. I bellowed in surprise and he leapt back to stand in front of Bella again. She was lying perfectly still with a sad smile on her face and I wondered what she was thinking. I stood and studied my furry little adversary. My face was burning where he'd scratched me, I put my hand up and felt the furrows. I roared in frustration and attacked him at full speed, one fist caught him and he flew across the clearing. As I stood up to walk the few paces to my darling I couldn't believe my eyes, the Cub who should have laid a broken boned corpse on the snow was once again between myself and Bella. His roars of anger were quite impressive for such a small Bear and he darted forward ripping my jeans with his claws and sinking his fangs into my calf muscle. I shook my leg but he held on tenaciously. As I shook my leg again he flew backwards, watching me all the time. Speed was obviously not going to get me past him, I needed a new strategy. While I was thinking, a matter of a second or two, he launched his attack. I felt a sharp pain on my hand and looked to see three fingers missing. What the hell was this demon in front of me? He was fast, dangerous, and defending Bella from me! I was the one protecting her from my brother, why was this bear attacking me? I heard a slight sound behind me and heard a voice in my head.

"Hi there brother. Care for a fair fight?"

A steel arm wrapped around my neck and wrenched. I struggled desperately and managed to wriggle free of my captor. I turned to see my brothers face set in a mask of rage, crouched ready to spring again. I felt a terrible pain in my neck and heard a cold voic,e

"Remember Edward, never turn your back on your enemy!"

The bear had leapt on my back and sunk his fangs in my throat. As the fangs crushed my larynx I managed a mangled "Bella" before falling face down in the snow.

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Hope you enjoyed the new**

**Guardian bear!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight.

Jasper

I didn't have time to waste on my brother. I needed to get Bella inside and warm. She was cold even to me and I knew if I couldn't bring her core temperature up quickly I would lose her. That just wasn't an option so I picked her up from the snow and carried her quickly into the Lodge. The fire was set but not lit so I threw a match on it and ran through to the bedroom collecting all the blankets I could find. I filled a pan with snow and put it on the logs which were just beginning to catch.

"Bella darlin' I'm here. Bella your rusty old Knight in creaking armor finally got here. Wake up baby please."

Her delicate eyelids quivered but she was deathly still. I cradled her body swathed in the blankets to me as I pulled my mobile out. Carlisle was on speed dial so I hit 3 and waited, hoping he wouldn't be at the hospital or hunting.

"Jasper?"

His voice was curious.

"I need you Carlisle. I found Bella but she's been in the snow for some time. She's so cold and I don't know what to do."

I'd been here before but my mind was blank with terror, I was panicking.

"Calm down Jasper. Where are you?"

I told him how to find the Hunting Lodge.

"OK I'll be there as quickly as I can. In the meantime try to warm her slowly. Blankets, a fire, warm liquids. Anything you can do to maintain her core temperature."

The phone went dead then, I was doing what he had said but she lay as if dead. I could hear her heart beat slowing then picking up a little and the pain in my chest gripped every time it slowed. I sat with her on the sofa whispering in her ear as the flames took hold and the fire began to roar.

The snow had melted and I now had hot water so I made a weak chocolate drink and tried to get her to sip but she was too far under to be able to do that. After what seemed like hours but was only about 20 minutes Carlisle and Emmett showed up. Seeing my glance he spoke,

"The others are out hunting but I've left word for them."

He came over and tried to take Bella from my arms but I resisted until he spoke again.

"Son I need to check her. I won't be long then you can have her back".

His voice was gentle but firm. I looked down at her face, still tinged blue and nodded, while Carlisle took Bella through to the bedroom I took Emmett by the arm.

"Edward is out back. I think he's still alive but there's a pretty pissed Bear Cub using him as a chew toy. Grab him and keep him safe until we know how Bella is. If anything happens to her..."

He nodded,

"Hey Bro' She's my little sister too. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

As he crashed through the back porch I yelled after him,

"Leave the Cub, he's on our side."

I heard Emmett chuckle at that as he headed for the trees then hurried back in to find Carlisle sitting on the sofa holding Bella in his arms and

talking softly to her

"I'm so sorry Bella, we let you down all along the road. You showed us trust, love and loyalty and we abandoned you."

He saw me and stood placing her back in my arms.

"I've found some heat packs and put them in the blankets but it's not looking good. I know you can hear how irregular her heartbeat is. Its been weakened first by her accident and the last bout of hypothermia she had. I'm going to set up a warm saline drip and I've brought oxygen which we can warm for her to breathe. I need you to keep her very still so we can minimize the risk of shock to her heart. I'll call you when I'm ready for her, in the mean time keep talking to her."

As he disappeared Emmett came through from the back dragging a rather mangled Edward. He was carrying some fingers and Edwards face was a real mess. Emmett threw him in a corner

"Stay there or else" and approached me.

"He won't be any more trouble. I think the bear has traumatized him. Ass hole."

He addressed the last to the crouched figure in the corner.

"How is she?" he looked down at her.

I shook my head,

"Carlisle's setting up for her in the bedroom, she doesn't look good though"

Emmett looked at Bella with such affection that I realized exactly how hard it had been for him to leave her. He touched her cheek with a fingertip.

"You've got make it little sister."

Then he went and stood over Edward and crossed his arms. A granite guard.

Carlisle called me then and I carried Bella through carefully and laid her on the bed. He set up the drip and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Then he turned to me,

"We need to warm her quicker than this. See if you can find more blankets, hot water bottles. Anything we can heat and wrap in the blankets."

I looked once at Bella then set to work combing the place for anything we could use. There was a commotion at the front and I ran through thinking it was Edward. Standing in the doorway were Peter, Charlotte, Esme and Rosalie.

"Emmett, let them in for gods sake". I growled.

He gave my two friends a hard look but moved back to his former position.

Esme saw Edward crumpled in the corner and rushed over, her face stricken. Rose looked at me then went to stand by Emmett. She would wait...for now. Carlisle came in,

"Jasper I think we're losing her. You need to change her now. Or I will if you prefer."

A growl rumbled in my chest. "No".

He looked aghast.

"Jasper she isn't going to make it. I just can't warm her quickly enough."

"No" I repeated. "Not without giving her the choice."

Emmett turned on me "Hey bro' she's unconscious how can she choose? She wanted Edward to change her. I say we go ahead."

He stepped away from the corner towards the bedroom and I stepped in front of him.

"She decided that before the scum bag left her high and dry. Has she asked anyone to change her recently?"

"No Jasper but I think under the circumstances.." started Carlisle.

"What circumstances Carlisle? She's been dragging her body around on crutches all this time. Did she once ask any of us to change her? To make her body whole again? Even when she had a reason, Charlie and Alice, she didn't, she left. She stays human unless she asks."

Emmett and Carlisle moved forward again and I squared up for a fight. Suddenly Peter and Charlotte were at my side.

"Saw a fight coming and didn't want to miss it." he explained. "Now folks. Lets back off a little shall we?"

He smiled at the figures in front of us. The door crashed open once more to reveal Jacob Black.

"Where is she Carlisle?"

I walked to face him knowing the other two would watch my back.

"What the hell are you doing here dog?"

He sneered,

"Annie sent me. I'm a Guardian now remember."

I laughed "Yeah. Made a real good job of it last time as I remember."

A look of pain crossed his face.

"True but I'm here to make it up to her. She needs warming and I have a very warm body. Let me try."

I growled again loudly

"Over my dead body."

He turned to look at me,

"If that's what it takes Leech"

And he stepped forward until we were toe to toe.

"Jasper. It's Jake or nothing".

I turned to look at Carlisle and could see he was in deadly earnest. so I nodded at Peter and Charlotte and they stood aside. Jake walked past me but

there was no triumph on his face just a quiet determination. I followed him in to the bedroom and shut the door on the others.

"Help me strip her clothes off" he said as he unwrapped the blankets.

I had wanted to see her naked again but not like this. Was she always to be unconscious? I sighed but helped him with the task. As her body was revealed we both looked in horror. Bella's arms were black with bruises suspiciously shaped like fingers. Her ribs were also bruised as was her hip.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Edward"

I spat and turned before his hot hand on my arm stopped me.

"Later. We've got a job to do for now."

He motioned to her with his chin. I nodded but my body was straining to go and rip Edwards head off.

"Whoa, she's freezing."

Jake had picked up Bella's poor battered body and held it close to his then lay on the bed and I pulled the blankets over them both.

"Save her Jake." I pleaded

"I'll give it my best shot"

He answered as he closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his body in as close a contact with hers as he could.

"Sorry." he said.

I looked at him

"For?"

"I know how hard this must be for you. Not sure I could stand to watch someone else naked with my girl."

I nodded and walked out the door.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

I knew I must be dead because I felt warm again. I heard whispers but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My Max had gone now and I wondered why I couldn't keep him with me, it seemed cruel to lose my only comfort when I was dead. I had the sensation I was in someone's arms, at first the arms were cold and hard and I thanked the Gods for allowing me time with my Knight in death. His honeyed tones broke through and I heard him begging me to live. Oh, was I still alive? How had I survived the snow? Had Max come to life and warmed me with his little furry body after all? Nothing seemed to make any sense. I felt a cold finger on my cheek and thought I heard Emmett's rumbling voice. Why would I hear him, my big brother? I wished I could tell him I'd forgiven him, it didn't seem fair to die leaving him with guilt.

I must have drifted away for a while because the next voice I heard was Carlisle. I felt as if I was being held again but the arms weren't so comforting as before. He was apologizing to me and I knew I had left them all feeling guilty. I was getting cold again and as I drifted once more I wished for the arms that comforted me most, the ones that went with that Southern drawl.

Jake

Bella felt so cold against me but I wouldn't give up, as long as I could hear her heart beat I would stay and do what I could. I knew she wasn't mine but I also knew she had forgiven me for Leah's death. She had given me a second chance and I intended to make the most of it. When Annie's message had reached me I ran as if my life depended on it. Bella would always be my life but at least I didn't hate the new boyfriend. Edward had been an idiot, Jasper was a man of principles. I'd heard him refusing to change Bella before I crashed the party. If she lived and chose to become one of them I would respect her decision because it would have been hers and hers alone. As for Edward, if there was anything left when Jasper had finished with him I'd gladly step in.

Jasper

There was silence in the room when I shut the bedroom door leaving Jake and Bella alone. Carlisle came to me and put his arm round my shoulder.

"I respect your decision son. No one will do anything without your consent."

I nodded but my eyes were fixed on Edward who was now sitting on the sofa with Esme who had reattached his fingers. It looked like the claw scars were going to be a permanent fixture though. I pointed my finger at him

"You. You are a fucking animal." my voice was shaking with anger.

Esme and Rose both looked shocked and Carlisle opened his mouth. I glared in his direction and put my hand up.

"Not a word Carlisle. You don't know what's been going on. Your favourite son is an animal, no, he's worse than an animal. He destroyed Bella when he left her, with a load of lies. Then when he gets bored he comes back and does the same thing again only this time he has an ally."

I stopped and threw a murderous glance at Rosalie.

"I'll deal with you later Missy."

She had the grace to look embarrassed and hold Emmett's arm when he tried to defend her.

"He" I pointed at Edward "He forced Bella to make the phone calls telling everyone she'd got back together with him. He kidnapped her and brought her here against her will. He kept her captive in a cabin and he beat her."

There was a collective gasp at that.

"Yeah, not quite so angelic as you thought. Bella has bruises all over her body, some of them I'm sure would fit his hand. The bruises on her face we thought she'd got falling over are due to him too."

I glared at my 'brother'.

"Go ahead Edward, deny it. I dare you."

Edward

I knew once Jasper started to talk that I had lost, the thoughts of the family battered against my brain, first there was shock, then repugnance, and finally scorn. The only one whose thoughts stood out differently were Rosalie's. She felt guilty and a little culpable. I suddenly realized that she had lied to me, I had no idea why but she had painted Jasper the enemy. He hadn't done any of the things she accused him of. I had been blind and stupid, why had she set me up? What the hell could I say to make things right? Carlisle was deeply disappointed in me which really hurt, Esme was so hurt her thoughts were all over the place. She didn't want to believe Jasper but was slowly putting it all together. Emmett was stunned, he saw everything in black and white, no shades of grey in his world. I had hurt his little sister and he'd never forgive me, he was actually thinking about ripping me apart and the only thing stopping him was his feeling that the honor belonged to Jasper. As for Jasper's thoughts, he was so angry and so worried about Bella that I couldn't bear to listen to him. The other two, Peter and Charlotte, were more concerned with their friend than me but I knew if Jasper gave the word they would take me apart without a second thought.

Rosalie

When Jasper came out of the bedroom I realized he was a man on the edge. I could see his clenched fists and the muscle in his jaw jumping. I had never seen him so angry, his hatred for me was overshadowed only by the fury he felt for Edward. The crazy thing was that I couldn't explain why I had done what I'd done. I didn't like Bella but she'd never done anything to hurt me. She wasn't more beautiful or graceful than me but she did have the one thing I craved more than anything else. She had a life, a future, tomorrows, that could be filled with children and the changes of the years whereas I was frozen in time. I desperately wanted children of my own but it was never to be. I was insanely jealous of her, I'd tried to destroy her because of that. She had all I ever wanted and it wasn't fair. Standing there in the cold light of day I realized I'd done more than harm her, I'd hurt Jasper and the rest of my family. I'd sent Edward mad with jealousy and none of it had made any difference.

Bella was still a human with a future, at least if she pulled through, and I was the same as always, the same as I would always be. The thing that hurt me the most was the fact that I'd lost the admiration and love of my husband. His face reflected the emotions of the rest of them. I didn't know if I could ever put right what I had done but I didn't think Emmett would ever feel the same towards me again. I had underestimated the family's feelings for Bella and now I had to pay the price.

Carlisle

The whole thing was a mess and I wasn't sure I could keep my family together after this. Esme looked stricken, she loved them all but she had been blind to their faults. I guess we both had, Bella hadn't been correct though, I did know them but I allowed myself to overlook their defects. Up until her arrival on the scene it had never mattered, we were an isolated little group, she changed all that. Edward and Rosalie were both vain and self-absorbed, Alice manipulated us all for her own enjoyment but especially Jasper and Esme, and I had ignored our duty to them all. I thought that the only innocent member of the family in all this had been Emmett. He was open and honest, easily led by Rose, but I was sure he had never been involved in anything that would cause Bella pain.

Jasper

I knew they were all devastated by what had happened but I couldn't feel sorry for any of them except Emmett. The family was tearing itself apart and I was glad, for too long they had led self-satisfied smug lives. I was their charity case, the only one of the Cullens not perfect, they could bask in their goodness while they watched my struggle. Well guess what, no more. Edward was mine, Rose was mine too. The others could go to hell as far as I was concerned. The only person who mattered to me was Bella. She could have whatever she wanted. I thought I'd better wait to give her the chance to decide the fates of the 'evil twins' but pay they would.

"I don't have time to tell you what I think of what's happened but be assured I will, in good time. For now I suggest you keep those two scum bags well out of my way."

I looked at Edward, then Rose.

"In time I will find you, that's a promise not a threat."

As they both cringed away from me I knew the old Whitlock look had been on my face. The one people usually saw right before they lost everything, including their lives.

"Carlisle I..."

I heard a cry from the bedroom and ran forgetting everything else.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

Something had changed, my body wasn't floating any more, I seemed to be lying on soft ground. I felt something hot pressed to one side of me. It didn't feel right, I didn't want to feel hot, I craved the cool touch I had felt earlier. This was too soft, too constricting, I had to get free. As I struggled to free myself I saw the Smoke Demon again. He was becoming clearer and clearer the more I struggled. When I lay still he seemed to become less substantial. I looked around wildly but my Knight who always appeared when the Demon came was nowhere in sight. Where was he? Then I remembered, I'd made him promise to turn and walk away from me, he couldn't ride in on his white horse or he'd be breaking his promise. Yet I was sure he'd been here earlier, I had felt the comfort of his arms, the soothing sound of his voice. Why had I sent him away? My brave and loyal Knight who loved me. Well, that's it then I thought, what is the point of struggling to stay alive if I was indeed still alive?

If not, then I was destined to spend eternity being chased by the Demon, a never-ending terror. But it looked different now, the first time round I had thought it was Jake. This Demon was a different shape and the smoke it was made from was white not dark grey. As I struggled to make out the face of my tormentor I suddenly saw it clearly...I screamed and screamed... now I knew I was in hell. I was sure of it, only in hell would my tormentor change from one foe to another. It was Edward now and he smiled an evil smile when he saw I had recognized him.

"No White Knight for you Bella. You belong to me. You always have and you always will. I own you and I'm coming to collect what's mine."

My mind was unable to take any more and I fell into darkness.

Jasper

"JASPER"

An agonized cry came from the bedroom, I stopped mid sentence and ran, it was Jake and he stood holding Bella whose head lolled lifelessly over his arm. I heard only one heartbeat in the room.

"NO"

I screamed as I tore her from his arms and wrapping a single blanket to protect her from my cold skin held her tightly to me. My chest felt hollow, there was no warmth spreading from her.

"No. Bella darlin', you gotta keep fighting. What am I gonna do if you die? Listen to me Bella, I love you and I need you, you've got to find a way back. Come back please".

I cradled her in my arms then, and laid her gently on the bed, laying beside her, my head on her chest. I waited...but no heartbeat, no attempt to breathe. Jake looked at me hopelessly and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I really tried. She was just too cold. I tried."

I pulled her onto my lap, stroking her hair with my free hand and whispered frantically in her ear

"Bella please darlin' come back. Please Bella come back".

I kept talking, begging her to come back to me over and over. I hoped that just maybe my voice would call her back, I needed her back with me.

Jake

I struggled into my shorts and walked to the door. I had watched helplessly as Jasper cradled Bella's cold body, he held her so tightly yet with infinite care and whispered to her over and over that he loved her. I looked at Carlisle as I stood in the doorway and shook my head. He grimaced and walked towards the bedroom.

"No heartbeat Carlisle. She's gone."

He nodded and walked past me,

"Jasper. It's over, you have to let her go now. There's nothing more you can do"

His voice was low and full of pain.

"NO."

I heard the finality in Jasper's word.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead before walking out of the bedroom and looking at Emmett. He nodded at a silent sign and moved towards the bedroom. I realized what they were going to do and I moved to stand in front of the open door. I knew I couldn't stop them for long but that didn't mean I wouldn't try. As I did so I was joined by Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends. We stood, a barrier of muscle between Jasper and Carlisle.

"He has as long as he needs." said Peter, "I have no quarrel with you Carlisle or any of your family but I won't let you separate Jasper from Bella until he's good and ready. So I suggest you go back and sit down. We wait until he decides its time."

There was firmness in his tone which brooked no argument.

"Emmett" he turned to Jasper's huge brother. "would you go back and keep an eye on Edward again. I'm a bit worried about his mental state"

Emmett nodded and pushed past the others. Edward still sat in the corner Emmett had thrown him. He looked confused but his eyes moving from one figure to another, lit up when he recognized me.

"Jake we have to get Bella away from my brother. He's crazy. He's kidnapped her, he abused her and I'm trying to save her from getting hurt. I couldn't bear it if he hurt her again."

I looked at him in amazement,

"Edward nothing can hurt her any more. She's beyond all pain now. But just for the record you are the one she was frightened of. You are the one who ruined her world, broke her heart. I saw Bella. I saw what you'd done to her" my voice was getting louder and louder, "and the only reason I don't come over there and rip the dead heart out of your body is because someone else has first call. But, I will gladly pick up the pieces when Jasper's finished with you. Now sit down and shut the fuck up before I forget."

He looked stunned and stared at Esmes tragic face as she came back from peering in the bedroom door.

"Did he kill her? I warned you he was an animal. I knew something like this would happen if I didn't rescue her. He killed her didn't he?"

I was beaten to the punch by Emmett who was a tad faster and closer. Edwards head snapped backwards and he fell silent.

"You say another word"

Emmett was shaking with sorrow and rage

"And I will personally rip you to pieces and burn them."

There was silence after that, all we could hear was the low murmur as Jasper whispered to Bella. No one had the heart or the courage to try going up against Peter, Charlotte and myself.

Bella

I woke to almost total darkness, my Demon was still there, a darker patch in front of me. I needed to get away from him but to do so I had to retreat further into the darkness. As I stepped away from him it got darker and darker and I knew once I lost the last ray of light it would be over, I would never see my Knight again. I noticed how quiet it was here, no sound penetrated and as I watched my Demon started dispersing into smoky tendrils. I stood at the very edge of existence, I felt a door at my back and I knew once I turned the knob I would be severing my ties with earthly realities. I hoped that beyond the door there would be no Demons.

Nothingness I could cope with but not Demon's constant stalking. I touched the knob with a trembling hand. It was cold and hard and reminded me of my Knight. As I started to twist it I suddenly heard a sound. It was very faint, less than a whisper, and I had no idea what is was. Was it a word or just a sound? I listened to see if it was repeated standing at the threshold between life and death.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One.

Jake

I could see Carlisle getting edgy but I looked at him and shook my head.

"Sorry but I won't let you take Bella from him. It's his decision and until he comes to terms with the fact she's dead we wait. It's his call and if he feels he has a chance to bring her back from the brink then no one interferes."

Peter listened with obvious agreement and clapped me on the back.

"The Major isn't in a state to thank you personally so I'll do it for him. You're not bad for a wolf man."

I gave him a small smile but kept my eye on the others. It would come to a fight if Jasper didn't make a decision soon. That didn't concern me over-much but Annie had given me very explicit instructions.

"You back Jasper up in all his decisions no matter the circumstances or the people ranged against you. If you falter, if you let anyone interfere with his decisions or get between him and little bird you will be the cause of great tragedy."

I saw her grave face in my mind.

"This is what Bella saved you for although she didn't know it at the time. I don't think it will come to it, but if giving up your life gives Jasper an extra second with her it will be worth it."

As I'd run for the lodge I played the conversation over and over in my mind. If it took my life to slow the others down I'd willingly give it.

Jasper

I stroked Bella's face as I continued to talk to her. I knew she was still in there somewhere, I could feel it. I just had to find her, let her hear me. After a while I stopped talking and started to sing to her. I went through my repertoire of lullaby's, country music, and through to modern songs. Anything I could think of so she could hear my voice. When I ran out of songs I hummed to her. I was losing hope but I'd continue to call to her until they dragged her from my arms. I rocked her gently then lifted her in my arms and started to walk about the room slowly with her. "Bella, you have to listen, you have to hear my voice. Follow my voice darlin'. You can do this, I know you can, follow my voice back to me. I'm here waiting for you darlin', your shabby old Knight. Listen to me and follow my voice".

I knew I sounded desperate but I had to keep trying. Annie promised me Bella would be mine and I needed to believe that.

Bella

I waited and then it came again, the tiniest whisper of sound, and again, just a tiny bit louder. It didn't seem to be speech but there was a rhythm to it, as if someone were singing a lullaby. Who would sing me a lullaby? Who would care if I lived or died? I stopped turning the knob and snatched my hand back. I took a step towards the sound and saw the Demon begin to re materialize. I hesitated frightened, but I heard the slightest whisper again and I took another step. My Demon confronted me, still ghostly but a little more real, I was scared, so scared but I felt a pull towards the sound.

Jasper

I'd paced for what seemed hours and there was still no response from Bella but I still felt a slight warmth in my chest. She was still in there, I knew it, I just had to reach her.

"Bella please come back to me. I need you darlin'"

I thought I'd felt a little tug just then, as I spoke. I froze, did she hear me? Was she really listening?

"Bella darlin' can you hear me? If you can please follow my voice, if you follow my voice it will lead you back. I can help you. Please Bella follow me home darlin'"

Jake

Carlisle stood and looked at Emmett

"I think we need to see Jasper. This has to end".

Emmett looked at Carlisle and then at us and I could see him working the odds.

"I think maybe we should give him more time Carlisle."

I nodded

"Smooth move".

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Emmett I don't think it's a good idea to leave Jasper in there on his own with..."

I looked at him,

"Oh, its OK to leave the nut"

I pointed at Edward

"With Bella despite the fact he'd already broken her heart. But not to leave the man who really loves her, alone to work his magic."

I knew my voice dripped with sarcasm.. Esme butted in here

"Jake please. We love Bella, and Jasper is a son to us but..."

I didn't let her finish I was so pissed off.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I'm slightly confused, please enlighten me. You love Bella but you leave her without even a goodbye, on his say so"

I jerked my head at Edward,

"Then you just waltz back in and expect she'll rejoin in the family just like that."

I snapped my fingers sounding loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Jasper is a son to you but you don't trust him with Bella and when he makes a mistake, as you see it, at her party you make him feel like a leper. And I thought I was mixed up. Jeez!"

Esme was really hurt by what I'd said but she realized I'd only highlighted the truth. Carlisle put his arm around his wife,

"I think you were a bit harsh Jake but in essence what you said is true."

He admitted lifted his head

"They gave Bella up at my request." Edward interrupted.

I shot him a furious look and snapped,

"Who gives a shit what you wanted. Families work through things together. One person doesn't dictate what the others do. You left Bella dangling in the wind there alone. If I wasn't waiting on Jazz you'd be mince meat by now so shut the fuck up!".

The whole thing freaked me out. How could you be a part of a family but not trusted or just abandoned? It just didn't work that way.

Bella

I heard that sound again, a little louder this time and I almost recognized it, a song I was sure of that. I thought the voice was familiar too. I walked a step further into the light and my Demon moved to block my path. Edward lay between me and that sound, making me frightened to move. Yet that faint whisper of sound tugged at my heart, I knew it, I was sure I did. Edward smiled showing white teeth glistening with venom.

"You'll never go back Bella. That way leads to madness. You're already dead. Go through that door behind you and find peace of mind, warmth and perfect silence. You know you want to, just let yourself believe. Do you really want to drag your weary body around for years only to find yourself outside this door again? Save yourself the heartache and turn the knob".

I felt so weary and helpless once again and turned reaching for the knob when I heard it again. This time I realized it was a voice, it was deep and rich, speaking low. So low I still couldn't make out the words but I knew that I wanted to. I needed to know what it was saying and I snatched my hand back. I looked resolutely over the demons shoulder. The tiny glimmer of light, for that's all it was now, was flickering. I knew if I didn't get past Edward and to the voice it wouldn't matter for very much longer. My choice was about to be made for me so I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and strode away from the door and straight through the Smoke Demon who screamed in my ear as I passed. I stumbled forward, each step taking me towards that beautiful voice. It was the voice of my white Knight, I knew it now, he was calling me back to his side. My steps got faster and faster as I cried out.

"Wait for me, keep singing Jasper, I can't find my way without you".

Jasper

I felt the slightest flutter of her heart and she took the tiniest breath. I had been right, I knew she hadn't left me, she was just lost. I stopped singing long enough to call Carlisle but felt her slipping away again so I started singing to her once more. I would keep singing as long as it took for her to find the path back to me. Carlisle burst into the room followed by Jacob, Esme, and Emmett. Rose and Edward must have realized they weren't welcome. I lifted my head from her face for just a second.

"I heard a heart beat and she took a breath".

The room fell silent as we strained our ears. For the longest moment there was silence then we all heard it.

"Quick, get hot water bottles, blankets, and get her hooked up to the IV again"

Carlisle was shooting out orders faster than we could take them in. Jake walked over and looked at me. It took all I had but I passed her over to him, keeping hold of her hand and the three of us lay on the bed. Jake wrapping his hot body against her cold one while I lay the other side caressing her hair and whispering in her ear, encouragement to find her way back, I knew she would follow my voice if I kept talking, she had to.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Edward

I heard all the noise in the other room and knew that Bella was going to make it, thank god! I looked at Rose, had she been telling the truth? Rose looked at me with sorrow,

"Edward, why did you have to hurt her? I heard Jacob and Jasper earlier. She's covered in bruises. What happened in that cabin?"

I shook my head,

"I can't remember Rose, it's all jumbled up in my head but I need to know did Jasper hurt her before?"

I could see the truth in her eyes although she tried to find a way to twist the words.

"You told me Jasper had hurt her, you implied he'd abused her. Why Rose?"

I was so bewildered.

"He's dangerous Edward and he left Alice" she hissed..

"She's the only one who can handle him. You remember what he was like when they first arrived. He needs her to keep him from returning to that. I knew you wanted to come back, you just needed an excuse".

I felt sick, Rose had lied, Bella had told the truth and I chose to believe my sister. Rather than my Bella who had never given me reason to doubt her word.

"I can't believe you set her up like that. You must have known how fragile Bella is. Your lies almost cost her life".

She snapped back at me

"No Edward. You're insanity was responsible for that. You kidnapped her, forcing her to try to escape. Her sickness lays at your door not mine".

Esme looked at the two of us. She hadn't followed everything but she'd got the general gist of it all and she looked at us as if we were alien to her.

She got up from the sofa and walked over to us.

"Did I hear you right? Did you scheme this up between you?"

She looked sick,

"The price was Bella's sanity or her life. Why? What did she ever do to either of you to deserve all this? She loved us all, she was family. We destroyed her Edward by abandoning her. We should never have listened to you. As a result I lost my youngest daughter. Now I find two of my other children are really monsters. How could you?"

Her eyes were blazing now. I'd never seen Esme so angry.

"I don't want to see either of you again unless you admit to what you have done and don't try to justify it"

The silence was complete for a second as Esme took a deep breath.

"That's of course if she pulls through this. If she dies you both better make yourselves scarce because if we catch up with you I personally will take you both apart".

Having had her say she turned angrily and disappeared into the bedroom.

Esme

I was fuming, two of my children had disgraced the whole family, they had caused all this. Poor Bella, I looked over to the bed. Nothing had changed here during my absence. Bella still lay silent and still between Jake and Jasper. Carlisle had set up the warm saline drip but the oxygen mask lay abandoned. He saw me look at it

"Her heart beat becomes too erratic when we put it on. I think the hiss of the air makes it difficult for her to hear Jasper. Esme, if she makes it and its far from certain yet, then I think she will have Jasper to thank. I think he's right, she's following his voice".

I pulled Carlisle outside to tell him what I had heard. He was horrified,

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked my husband.

Carlisle shook his head,

"I think we'll have to wait until we know what happens with Bella. It's really her decision, well hers and Jasper's I think they will stay together after this and I doubt either of them will be happy to be in the same place as Edward or Rosalie."

"Frankly I don't blame them" I snapped. "What on earth made Rosalie make up such a story?".

He tried to make sense of it

"I think she's worried for Alice. I can't say I like the idea of her and Bella's father and I'm not sure about Jasper and Bella. She's such a fragile little thing and he does have issues".

Emmett

They were surprised by my voice behind them, they had been so involved that they hadn't heard me come up.

"I heard what happened with Rose and Edward. My little sister nearly died because of their meddling. You might want to take another look at Jazz and Bella. They are the only two with any integrity. He found Bella, made his peace with her, and ended up saved her life"

I was getting pretty fed up with all this anti Jasper feeling.

"She was bleeding and sick. Did he feed from her? Did he kill her or turn her? No, he got on and did what needed doing. Did Bella run screaming once she found out who she was trapped in the cabin with? No. She forgave him and trusted him. Something we should have done a long time ago. I feel pretty small right now, I should have stood up to Edward and the rest of you. The fact I didn't makes me less of a man. As for Rose, I guess she's my problem. I have to talk to her, she has to apologize to both of them, then we leave".

Esme cried out.

"No you can't just leave Emmett".

I was sure of this

"We have to until things settle down. Then maybe we can come back but if I were Jasper or Bella I'd see hell freeze over before I had anything to do with either of them".

Esme

Emmett turned and walked sadly away.

"He's really disappointed in Rose isn't he"? My husband asked.

I nodded "Yes, but he loves her so he goes where she goes. It looks as if our family is disintegrating. Bella was right. She said we didn't know our children as well as we thought".

I sighed looking round the Lodge with what felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders. I realized this had hurt my husband deeply and I felt for him. I had no idea what I could do to put things right, I only knew I had to try. Edward was looking at Rosalie sitting tight-lipped, They had heard the conversation between us and her husband.

Rosalie

The thing that hurt the most was that Emmett would follow me even though he knew I had caused at least part of this mess, I didn't feel I deserved his loyalty. I couldn't even remember why I'd had been so bitter towards her. After all, Bella had never done anything to deserve such treatment from me. She had found out our secret, true, but she hadn't betrayed us, she hadn't even been afraid of us. She had made Edward happy for the first time and more or less become one of the family. All she had ever wanted was to belong. I looked over to Edward, where had it gone so terribly wrong? When he left her along with the rest of us or when she came back into our lives in Alaska? She was one little fragile human so how had she managed to split a vampire coven apart? Carlisle had always taught us that family mattered. That we supported each other no matter what. But when it came down to it we'd failed him. Ironically, all except Jasper, who had been not the weakest but the strongest of us all.

Edward

I saw her gaze and read her thoughts, she was right of course, I should have listened to Emmett and Jasper when they argued against leaving Bella. I'd had another chance to put things right as well, when Bella asked me to take her home. I blew that too! She deserved better than me, I was so proud of my restraint and in the end I'd lost it. Bella had become the outlet for all the frustration I felt when she spurned me. I had been the first to condemn Jasper for his mistake at the birthday party but he had never harmed Bella. I was the one who hurt her, I'd lost my temper with her and left her alone and hurting while I went to hunt. What kind of monster am I? I knew I could never apologize enough to Bella and I was pretty sure she wouldn't forgive me this time. I had to get away from here before Jasper could leave her side. I knew I couldn't win a fight with The Major and I wasn't even sure I wanted to. Rose came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm to blame for this mess not you. If Emmett and I leave you can make your peace with Carlisle and Esme at least. Maybe you could go stay with Alice and Charlie for a while".

I found that idea hilarious,

"Oh yeah, they are going to welcome me with open arms, I can see it now."

I disentangled myself from her embrace, got up and walked to the door.

"Tell them I'm sorry Rose. I'll contact the family when things cool down. I needed to get out of here."

I opened the door to leave but backed up the quickly. Standing there was one of the Guardians, teeth bared. As I checked the other door and windows I realized I was a prisoner. Obviously I wasn't going to be allowed to leave just yet. Rose saw the enormous Bear standing sentinel at the door and let out a cry of surprise. She'd heard obviously heard nothing to indicate there was anything moving about in the snow either. Carlisle came from the bedroom in answer to her cry. He looked out the door

"A guardian. Well Edward I guess we are all stuck here until someone explains what's going on".

"That someone would be me"

Came a weak voice from the darkness and Annie was carried into the cabin by a huge Inuit.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three.

Carlisle

Annie gestured to her helper and he put her down but she was very unsteady on her feet.

"Annie, It's good to see you but what are you doing here and in such weather?"

Her body may have been weak but her look was steely.

"It seems that you are still in need of guidance Dr Cullen. I'm glad Jacob made it in time, through his actions he has redeemed himself, but as for others"

She glared at Edward and Rose, who had gone to stand at his side.

"I fear for your family Carlisle. Do you think we could sit down? I would like to speak to all the family".

I nodded and called for the others,

"Esme, Emmett, Jasper".

Annie held up her hand.

"No Carlisle, just the family. I think you lost the right to call Jasper family when you doubted him".

Esme gasped as she heard this,

"Oh No" and put her hand to her mouth.

Annie straightened up and gestured for us all to sit down. Edward slid down the wall to sit on the floor and Rose remained by his side.

"Thank you. I have part of my task still to carry out before my time is up. Jasper knows my task was to save Little Bird and enable him to capture her heart. He is a good and gentle man and I know Bella will be safe in his keeping. The rest of you however are perhaps not equally noble, I fear you have confessions to make and actions that need explaining and I feel perhaps I can help, so shall we start?"

She looked at Rose who scowled back at her.

Annie continued,

"First let me tell you what I knew. I knew Little Bird would be coming to Alaska although I wasn't sure when. I knew she would be damaged, physically but more than that, emotionally. I knew she was a part of the other world".

Esme interrupted

"Other world?"

"Yes, the world within a world, where monsters exist alongside humans. She would know that they existed but more importantly she would have accepted them, even seen some as good and not evil. Little Bird is one of the few truly innocent beings, she was able to open her heart to you, trust and even love you all".

Rose snorted "Yeah, sure" and rolled her eyes.

Annie turned her basilisk glare on her,

"Oh yes Rosalie Hale, Bella loved even you. She never understood why you hated her but she loved you none the less. Perhaps one day you can explain the reasons to her, I know she will listen to you with an open and forgiving heart. Even though she loved you all Bella was abandoned and has suffered ever since. Her accident was caused by another magical creature but she still trusted the rest of the wolves to keep her safe. They were the only ones who stayed true to her. Surprising is it not? When you consider them more dangerous than yourselves. Unlike you they have tribal code of honor, if one does wrong the others will do all in their power to make it right. Jake caused Bella harm but the pack arrived to protect her from him. Perhaps you should consider that, bearing in mind your own actions even knowing they were wrong. Perhaps Rosalie's hatred was at least honest."

I sat forward as if to speak but saw that Annie had not finished.

"I think your problem, and please excuse me for sounding so critical, is that you have spent far too much time patting yourselves on the back for being "vegetarian" as you put it. You are all so proud of not harming humans by hunting them that you have lost sight of the fact you can harm them in other ways. Yes, you have done well to stop your natural instincts but there is a lot more to being humane than letting people live. You especially Dr Cullen, know this, you have taught your "children" well but you missed out some vital lessons. Little Bird trusted you, she opened her heart and her life to beings that could kill her or her family and friends just like that" she snapped her fingers. "But rather than giving love and trust in return, along with grateful thanks for her belief in you all, you just vanished from her life. Little Bird will survive due to the strength and love of Jasper Whitlock, not because of anything the rest of you have done. She will forgive eventually because that is her nature but you will have to earn it and it will not be easy."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, grimacing in pain.

I was beside her in a flash,

"Is there anything I can do?"

She opened her eyes again and shook her head.

"No Carlisle there is nothing anyone can do for me now, my end is fast approaching. I just need to see Little Bird once more before my task is over and I can rest. She has a new Guardian to watch over her now."

Edward stood,

"I know what I have done is wrong but I don't know how to put it right. What can I do?" he sounded bereft.

Annie looked up at him and shook her head,

"You did all you could to try to destroy Bella. Now you must try to earn her forgiveness. Go find your own salvation, she is out there somewhere waiting to be found. If I were you, I wouldn't come back until you have done so. If you are still here when Jasper can leave Bella's side but she is unable to stop him he will kill you. Such an action would be just but it would hurt Bella to think you have corrupted her Knight."

Edward turned to the bedroom door. "Do you think it would be safe to say my apologies now?"

Annie shook her head,

"No Edward. I suggest you say your goodbyes to your family now and go before she wakes. Apologies to Bella have to come when she is conscious and able to receive them. Only a coward would apologize to an unconscious person! The Guardians are no longer barring the doors, you can leave when you choose."

Rose walked to stand in front of Annie.

"How do you know so much old woman?"

"Rosalie, manners" Esme interjected hurriedly.

"No matter Esme, I know all kinds of things young lady. I know you are jealous of Bella because she has what you covert, a life. What you must understand is that it is her life to do with as she wants, you cannot live your life through her. Also, bitterness and envy are ugly traits for such a beautiful woman to harbor. Try to overcome them before they destroy you."

Rose turned, grabbed Edwards arm and dragged him from the room. Emmett stood leaning against the wall obviously unhappy at what had been said about his wife but unable to argue with it and Annie turned her gaze his way.

"You are a good man Emmett but you need to follow your own conscience. Take care of your wife but don't let her dictate to you or guide you wrong. She will be a better person as a result."

Esme took my hand in hers.

"Everything you have said is true Annie but that doesn't stop it hurting. We've made mistakes, that I could accept but the fact it almost resulted in Bella's death makes it hard. Will we ever be able to make things right with her?"

Annie studied us without speaking for a moment then,

"That depends much on the man calling her back. If he forgives you then she will, and if she does he will. You will have to strive had to make it possible" she sighed heavily. "Now I am very tired but I would like to see Little bird."

Emmett held his arms out and looked at her.

"Thank you Emmett a helping hand would be appreciated."

As they walked to the bedroom she seemed insubstantial next to the huge bulk of Rosalie's husband.

.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four.

Jasper

I looked up as the door opened, not sure who to expect. Jake had finally warmed Bella enough and stepped out to hunt and communicate with the other Guardians. He had told me he was expecting Annie but I was shocked when I saw her. I tried to stand but she motioned me to stay with Bella as Emmett helped her to the chair beside the bed.

"How's she doing?" he inquired nodding to Bella.

"Well she's warmer and her heartbeat is a little stronger but she seems to slip back if I stop talking".

I had her in my lap and continued to stroke her hair as I spoke.

He nodded, "Good. She'll be OK bro' she's stubborn".

He left shutting the door and Annie took my hand,

"Jasper he's right you know, as long as you keep guiding her out of the darkness she will make it. She's still lost but she's following your voice. I just wanted to thank you for what you have done, it has made my job so much easier".

I wasn't sure I understood,

"My last task was to save a very important person, One who can see monsters and know they are still men. One who keeps the two worlds in balance. You know how special she is, you feel it don't you?"

I nodded,

"Yes I feel the influence she has, her emotions are so strong".

She smiled at me

"Little Bird is very special, she senses things about people, she sees the truth beyond their words. She loved your brother but when he left her mind was damaged with the emotional pain. She could never live comfortably in the human world again. She needs strength, love, and infinite patience, before she will heal. I know you have these qualities and I know she is scared of you".

That made me sit up and listen.

"She's frightened of me? She told me she forgave me."

"Oh she isn't and she does".

This was little too much for me,

"I'm confused Annie".

"She is scared of the feelings she has for you, she is scared to trust anyone now. She wants so badly to be taken care of and she's very tired of juggling reality with myth and legend. Be very careful, if you push her you may lose her and if you do she will be lost to all of us. I wish I could be here to help you but my time is up. Promise me that you will wait for her to make the first moves, treat her as the fragile creature she is. Protect her from the others until she is strong enough to face them. Give her all your love and loyalty and she will repay you richly".

She stood and shook my hand before releasing it.

"Goodbye Jasper. I'm glad we met".

I nodded

"I promise Annie. I'll be here for her and I will protect her".

She smiled

"Oh I know that Jasper, I knew it before you two even met. All that has happened since she moved to Forks happened with a purpose. To get where you are now".

She turned her head to face the door,

"I think the Gods felt the Cullen family needed a warning".

As she said this her nephew, who I recognized, came through the door and took her arm.

"Yes I'm ready now", she answered his unasked question.

She leaned over me and stroked Bella's cheek.

"Goodbye Little Bird. I would have liked to be here when you opened those beautiful eyes but my time is up so I will leave you in the arms of your Knight. Love him with all your heart, as he loves you".

Then she was gone.

Esme

Carlisle looked at me.

"I think we've just been told a few home truth's that we need to think about, our family won't survive unless we change the way we act. I need to talk to Edward and Rosalie before they disappear"

He stood,

"We should have listened to Emmett and Jasper. It seems they were seeing things much clearer than the rest of us unfortunately we trusted the wrong people darling."

I agreed with him but my heart was breaking to see the family disintegrating before my eyes.

Bella

I could still hear his voice although he didn't seem to be talking to me. I felt warmer now but still lost, it was so dark in here and I was frightened. Then I saw her, Annie, she was standing a short way from me and she smiled.

"Little bird I've come to say goodbye, I have to go now but I need to tell you something. Trust Jasper... he loves you and he will never betray you".

I felt a warm glow in my heart when she said that and I knew she was right. I'd chosen the wrong brother first time round but I'd been given a second chance and there was no way I was going to blow it this time.

"Thank you Annie".

Her form began to shimmer,

"Follow his voice" she whispered, then she was gone.

I was alone again, or was I? No I wasn't alone, I could still hear Jasper's beautiful voice calling me and I followed it all the way back.

Jasper

I felt her coming back, her heartbeat accelerated and a flush came to her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered and I knew she was close to waking. I hugged her to my chest as Jake came back in.

"OK?" he queried.

I nodded, "I think she'll be awake soon."

He smiled, "Yeah. Can't keep Bella down for long. Well I gotta go now, other duties."

I was surprised that he wasn't going to wait for her to wake up and he must have seen it in my face because he shook his head again.

"Not my place to be here, that honour is all yours. You saved her, she's your responsibility now. Tell her I said Hi. Maybe I'll see you both sometime".

He raised his hand in farewell and it was very quiet in the cabin. I knew the others were aware Bella was close to waking but I also knew they wouldn't come in until I called them. Bella gasped and then opened her eyes very slowly.

Bella

I could feel the pain resume as I got closer and closer to the surface and I knew I was going to make it, he had found me in time. The pain mattered less and less as I realized Jasper had saved me, he'd fought death to bring me home. He had shown his love for me like no one ever had before, I had treated him so badly but he still came. Perhaps it wasn't too late after all. I knew he would stand at my side, ready to protect, help, and cherish me, all the days of my life and beyond if I made the decision to become a vampire. He had never judged me or tried to influence my decisions and it made me see how controlling Edward had really been. Where I had thought he was concerned for me I realized he had wanted to mould me into the perfect partner. The trouble was that I'm not perfect, far from it. Edward hated my flaws but I knew Jasper would accept them as an integral part of me. I wanted desperately to open my eyes and look in to his golden ones but I was still afraid. I knew in my heart I was laying in his arms but my head instilled doubt, it could be Carlisle or even Esme. "No" my heart screamed but the little voice in my head continued. "Why would he be here? You sent him away. Hearing his voice was a hallucination, he's gone and he'll never be back. The phone is gone, your one link with him destroyed". No, I would never believe that. This had to stop, my stupid brain was going to drive me crazy. I was worthy of love, even a vampires love and I was going to claim it. My heart swelled as my brain became quieter and quieter until I could hear it no more.

I remembered then the last disastrous moments with Edward. I had pushed him too far and he had lost it for a moment. Something I remembered him warning me about Jake and the werewolves, how dangerously unstable they were. Ironic that it was he who finally lost control and showed me the Demon. My ribs hurt and my arms were stiff and sore but I'd survived and I vowed I would never be hurt by anyone again. I had seen behind the mask Edward wore, seen the ugly reality beneath the beauty, the dark side he had successfully hidden from the rest of the family for so long.

Jasper on the other hand saw himself as a monster but had left that behind him many years ago. He struggled with his Demons and was winning the struggle every day of his existence. He truly was a good man, yet the family had seen him as the weakest of them. They ignored where he had come from, the history of violence he had overcome. I knew he was here with me and I wanted to see him so I pulled all my reserves of strength together and managed to pull back my heavy eyelids. Everything was very blurred at first. It was still very quiet but there was a sense of anticipation in the air. As I blinked, the shape above me began to clear. I recognised that beautiful face and fell into the golden eyes, unable to stop myself.

"Hey beautiful. I think this is where I came in the last time".

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. He was here and that's all I needed for now, I could relax. Annie had told me he would protect me and I believed her, so I closed my eyes again and buried my face in his chest, smelling his comforting scent.

******Bet you are all happy now Bella is awake!**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five.

Jasper

I knew as soon as she opened her eyes that she was mine, a feeling of calm and joy flooded into me, she was happy to be in my arms. I was so full of love for her that it threatened to burst from my chest. I knew the others were aware that Bella was awake but I wasn't going to share her with anyone else just yet. I stroked her face and breathed deeply of her scent, she was covered in bruises and her hair was all tangled from being in the snow but I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. She murmured to me as she closed her eyes again but I heard her clearly.

"I knew if I held on long enough your horse would turn up."

I smiled and seconds later she was asleep again.

There was a gentle tap on the door and it opened slowly. Carlisle put his head round and mouthed

"She OK?"

I nodded "She's asleep again but she opened her eyes and she spoke to me".

He smiled "Yes we heard her although we have no idea what she was referring too. Did it make sense to you or was she wandering?"

I smiled "Oh I understood Carlisle. She's going be fine."

Esme appeared then.

"Could we come in just for a second Jasper?"

It pleased me that they were asking my permission. It was as if they understood she was under my protection, that she was mine. I nodded and she approached the bed.

"She looks so thin...and the bruises!"

I heard her voice break.

"There are more you can't see. Edward did a real number on her. I'm amazed she survived the beating and the cold."

Carlisle looked at me before answering

"I don't think she would have made it if not for you. She was dying Jasper."

"I know" I said looking back down at her and kissing her hair, "but she's going to be fine Carlisle. I promised her that. I'd like to go out there and rip Edward to pieces but he's lucky because she needs me more at the moment. Just tell him its only a stay of execution".

Esme was visibly upset by my words but Carlisle seemed to understand.

"I feel much the same way as you but I'd really like you to try holding your temper in check at least for a while."

"Oh Carlisle" I said "this has nothing to do with temper, it's a thing called justice."

I closed my eyes and held Bella closer, shutting out the others until I heard them leave and close the door.

Bella

I know he thought I was asleep but I heard the whole conversation in my doze and I was glad when I heard the door close them out. I opened my eyes again and put my shaking hand up to touch Jasper's face. I felt so weak but he took my hand in his and held it to his cheek.

"Jasper" I croaked,

Did I really sound that bad? I knew I felt it but I had hoped I might manage a little more volume.

"Yes darlin'?"

His gentle smile was like the sun to me.

"Jasper can I ask you to do something?"

He looked wary, remembering the last time I had asked that but he nodded.

"Anything darlin', except walk away, that is."

I nodded,

"I'll never ask you to do that again, I couldn't."

I know he wanted to hear me say I love you but I couldn't say it. Not until I was well enough to do all that went with the words. I wanted that time to be perfect and now wasn't it.

"I want to go."

He looked at me, his forehead creased as he tried to work out what I meant.

"Go darlin'? Go where?"

"I want to go home Jasper. I'm tired of being watched and ordered about, I hurt and I want some peace. Please Jasper, take me home".

He looked so sad then.

"You want me to take you to Charlie?"

I was astonished.

"Why Charlie's? That isn't my home any more. He and Alice have a new life and just now I don't want to be a part of that".

His forehead creased even more

"The Reservation then, or Forks?"

It dawned on me that he had misunderstood me. I pulled my hand down and he moved his face with it until my mouth was at his ear.

"Do you have a home?" I whispered.

I couldn't see his face but from the way his body relaxed I knew he understood. He nodded,

"Then that's where I want to go. If that's OK with you"

He pulled his head away slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella I would love to take you home. It isn't quite finished yet but once you're feeling better maybe you can help. Peter and Charlotte have been giving me a hand but I want it to be just the way you want it". I sighed.

"Take me home on your white horse gallant Knight, this lady has had enough fighting for a lifetime". Then I pulled his head to me and kissed him very gently on the cheek.

Jasper

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, Bella wanted me to take her home and her home was my home. She'd just made me the happiest man alive. I knew there would be opposition from Carlisle and Esme but I was going to do what she wanted. I could look after as well as anyone else and she'd have peace with me.

"Darlin' there is one person who would like to see you before we go".

She looked wary until I told her it was Annie, who had decided to wait just a little longer to say goodbye in person despite her sons objections. As he helped her into the room I saw tears in both women's eyes, tears of gratitude in Bella's, and tears of joy in Annie's. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Bella's hand in hers. It hurt to see that they looked almost the same, so fragile and thin.

"Little Bird my job is done and I'm handing you to a new Guardian".

She took my hand and placed Bella's in it.

"Know Little Bird that you will never find a better man to care for you, see that you care for him too. Both of you have wounded souls but joined together they will make you both whole again".

She kissed Bella on the forehead and me on the cheek.

"Farewell friends, I fear this will be our last goodbye but it is a happy one",

Then her son took her out and shut the door, leaving us alone again. Bella was shocked by Annie's appearance and I told her what her son had told me. She cried a little but was too weak to do more. "Tomorrow we go home darlin'" I told her and she smiled before drifting off to sleep again in my arms.

The next morning Peter and Charlotte were back.

"What's the plan Major? We still on guard duty or you OK on your own now?"

I took Peters hand and grasped it tightly.

"Thanks for your support but I think I can handle it from here".

Charlotte came over to the bed and kissed Bella's cheek.

"She looks like an angel laying there asleep" she whispered.

Then she kissed me. "See you soon Major. Come visit when she's well enough".

They turned and headed out, bound for their home in Colorado, or at least I guessed that's where they were headed. Esme and Carlisle came next to say their goodbyes.

"Please visit Jasper, with Bella of course" she said.

I looked dubious.

"I don't know Esme, I don't think Bella will necessarily want to and I wont push her into doing anything. We'll just have to see".

Both she and Carlisle looked slightly hurt but that wasn't my concern. We had all damaged Bella and redemption would have to wait until she was ready. I didn't think it would do any harm for them to stew for a while.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

In the event it was a few days before we could fly out of Denali. The weather had grown worse and worse, grounding all flights in and out. Bella was heavily drugged to enable her body to rest and heal. Edward had cracked two of her ribs and torn some muscle in her arm. What I wanted to do was find him and rip him to pieces but Carlisle told me that I was needed here, as if I needed reminding of that. He also said that Emmett and Rosalie had left together and no one, not even Edward, knew where they had gone.

Bella

I knew Carlisle had increased my drugs but I didn't really care. Although I knew Jasper was trying to help me with the pain he was also so angry with Edward he was having trouble controlling his own emotions and sometimes I'd feel a blast of fury which took my breath away. The spasms had stopped now thanks to the medication Carlisle had prescribed for me. As long as I woke each time in Jaspers embrace I was content. Whenever I opened my eyes he would kiss my forehead and then produce hot soup and insist I ate, I know he was trying to build me up but it got to a point where I swore I would rather wash in it. He just laughed and brought the spoon to my mouth again and I was too weak to fight him so I dutifully opened my mouth then swallowed. Sometimes I would lay in his arms just gazing at his beautiful face, his jaw was more angular and his skin a little darker than Edwards, I guess maybe he had been more tanned when he was turned. I could just make out the scars on his neck and one I thought on his jaw line. I could only imagine how he came by them and how much pain they must have caused him. I ached to kiss each one but that would have to wait until I had the strength to lift my body.

"We'll be leaving' tomorrow darlin'" he said one evening as he fed me.

I smiled at that thought, I just wanted to get away from Denali, as far away as possible. I was worried that Edward might decide to start more trouble, I was scared that there would be a fight. I knew Jasper would win but he shouldn't have to kill his brother, even for me. As I looked at him I realized with shock that his eyes were black, the bruises under them standing out starkly on his pale skin.

"Oh Jasper. You're thirsty, need to hunt."

I lifted my hand with effort and touched the bruise under his left eye and he took it in his and kissed it,

"I'm OK darlin'. I 'll feed when we get you home."

I shook my head as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why do I always cause you so much pain?"

He lifted me to his chest.

"The only way you could cause me pain would be by telling me you didn't want me, anything else is just incidental. Really, I'm fine."

Jasper

"For gods sake do as you are told just for once."

I turned to see Alice in the doorway.

"Bella will be fine with us for an hour or two."

I was amazed to see her.

"What the hell are you doing' here?" I spat out.

She shrugged,

"I couldn't keep Charlie away any longer. He's been going frantic since Carlisle and Esme called in two days ago and told us what had happened."

I stared, "What did he tell you, or more to the point what did he tell Charlie?"

"Just that Bella had decided to leave Edward and he tried to stop her so she ran away and got caught in a snow storm".

She peered at Bella's face.

"I think we'll get away with that. The bruises could be from a fall. Hi Bella." she chirped when she saw Bella's eyes open

Charlie

When I walked in I was shocked to see how sick my little girl looked. Against Jasper's dark shirt she looked really pale, the bruises on her face changing from black to blue and green.

"What in the name of...Bella what happened to you?"

I walked over and took her from him, she tried to resist but she wasn't strong enough to hang on to his shirt. I sat in a chair by the fire and smoothed her hair.

"Bella, will you never learn to look before you jump? I knew it wasn't right you going back to Edward but Alice said I'd only make matters worse if I tried to interfere. He's been trouble from the moment you met him." he smiled down at me. "When are you coming home Bells? Alice and I have a really nice cabin with a bedroom specially set up for you and Alice has furnished it with stuff you like. I've missed you so much and hearing you were sick again scared the life out of me."

Bella

I looked him mutely.

"It's OK Bells, Alice and I will look after you until you're better, then we thought we'd move back to Washington State, not Forks of course, but it'll be pretty easy for me to get another job in the police..."

I had to stop him before he had my whole life mapped out for me. I couldn't do that, allow other people to keep making my decisions for me.

"Dad"

He looked at me as if I were his little girl again.

"I'm not going to live with you and Alice. I appreciate the offer but I'm going with Jasper, he's got a place in Port Angeles so you'll be able to visit."

My Dad looked horrified,

"Bells you can't just go wandering off with him. You need looking after, you're still sick.."

I saw Jasper looking over at me and I could see his expression, he was unsure what I was going to decide. He really thought I might leave with them. I put my arms out,

"Jasper, Would you put me back to bed please. I want to sleep now and tomorrow I want to go home."

A smile lit up his face as he heard my decision in my words, he took me from Charlie and tucked me up in bed with a kiss.

"You go hunt so you're ready to leave tomorrow. I'll be fine here with Dad and Alice."

He hesitated momentarily until he saw my expression.

"OK" he looked at Alice. "Look after her".

She rolled her eyes "Just go Jazz" and she gave him a push.

I didn't like her touching him and my jealousy must have registered with him because I saw his smile broaden before he left.

Charlie was obviously unhappy about my decision but that was just too bad, I'd made my mind up and it was my life.

"Dad, I do know what I'm doing and you know Jasper will look after me. You and Alice need time to yourselves. You don't want me hanging around and quite honestly Dad I'm having trouble thinking of you and Alice together."

He smiled wryly,

"Yeah. Me too but she's a great woman."

I didn't want to think about my Dad and Alice as a couple but I guess he deserved some happiness.

"Have you discussed becoming a …...well like her?" I asked.

He nodded,

"Yes. Whenever I'm ready but I need to know you are sorted first Bells."

I saw he meant that.

"I will be fine with Jasper and if or when I make a decision it will be because it's what we both want. You have to make the best decision for you and Alice. I'll still be your daughter what ever you decide and you'll always be my Dad. Just stronger and more handsome!"

He thought that was highly amusing.

"Can I ask you one thing though Dad?"

He looked at me quizzically,

"Sure Bells, what is it?"

"Will you please shave off the moustache. Some one once told me it made you look like a 70's porn star and I think they might be right!"

I could see him thinking about that.

"Well Bells. I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment but I'll think about it."

******Thanks to Yeddi for the porn star comment. Thought it might be fun to use it.**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven.

Bella

The next morning I said goodbye to Charlie and Alice, happy to be leaving, last night had been really awkward, I could see how besotted Dad was with Alice. Conversation was difficult too as I was afraid I might let something slip, after all Dad didn't know what had really happened and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't care if I never saw Alaska or snow again. Jasper told me that Annie's son would drive us to the airfield and then her nephew would fly us to Anchorage. From there we would get a plane to Seattle and rent a car for the drive to Port Angeles. When he laid it all out it sounded so daunting and I think he must have seen the expression on my face or felt my apprehension because he phoned and got us a hotel suite in Anchorage for two nights.

"We'll break in Anchorage, then if you feel tired we can stop over in Seattle as well".

I was grateful for the rest stop but frustrated with my weakness, I just wanted to get home. Jasper bundled me up like a mummy before carrying me out to a ready warmed truck. If it had been anyone else I would have complained about being carried around but I felt right in his arms and cuddled in as close as I could. He sat in the back with me as we drove to the airfield and as if sensing my impatience the plane took off as soon as we were aboard. During the flight Jasper left me so he could talk to the pilot and it appeared that they knew each other. When he came back to my side he looked serious.

"What's up Jasper? Do you know the pilot?".

He told me about his flight up to Denali, and that explained a lot but I could see that there was something on his mind.

"There's something you aren't telling me Jasper".

It was a statement not a question and he looked at me and took my hands in his.

"Darlin', I promised myself I wouldn't have secrets from you. We have to be open with each other but this is something I wish I could keep until later".

I knew it was something bad.

"Go on".

"Annie died last night Bella."

I felt a lump in my throat and knew the tears were spilling from my eyes.

"Before she died though she asked her son to pass on a message to you. Fly little Bird to your Knight and be happy".

At those words I sobbed, She had thought of me right to the end. He lifted me into his lap and tucked my head under his chin, soothing me by smoothing my hair and humming a soft tune until I fell into an exhausted doze.

The hotel in Anchorage was a very expensive one, of course, but I was too tired and emotionally wiped out to really appreciate it. He ordered me a meal from room service and encouraged me to eat some.

"Right. I think it's about time you had a bath" he said.

I looked at him startled, did I smell? He saw my face and laughed.

"I didn't put that very well did I? Would you like a bath? Only I know its been a while since you were able to have one and I thought it might help you to relax."

I nodded,

"I'd love one Jasper but I'm feeling a bit" I couldn't think of a suitable word, "...shy".

I thought he would laugh at that but he sat down beside me looking very serious.

"Bella I think we need to talk about this, I don't want you to feel embarrassed. You can't do certain things for yourself at the moment and I want to help you with them. No pressure, no expectations. However if you aren't comfortable about that then I'll get someone to live in the house and help you with the things you'd rather I didn't."

He stopped and a frown appeared on his face,

"I just hope that made sense to you because I kinda think I got lost along the way but I'm sure you got the drift."

He looked uncomfortable,

"I need to go hunt if you think you'll be OK for a couple of hours. Maybe you could think about it and let me know when I get back".

He settled me on the sofa with a drink, a bowl of fruit,and the phone, 'just in case'.

He left after kissing my forehead and the room suddenly seemed very cold and lonely, I missed him so much. I wasn't sure what to do about help with personal things. It was stupid really as he'd done it all while I was ill the first time. I just felt self-conscious but I knew I didn't want anyone living in the house with us. Not only would it be awkward and painful for Jasper but I didn't want to share him, especially with another female so I made my decision and spent the next hour and a half waiting for him to come back. The longer I waited the more nervous I became, why did time go so slowly when you were waiting for something? When I heard the window pushed closed I realized he was back and my throat went dry. A cool finger traced a line down my cheek.

"You OK Bella?"

I swallowed "No. Not really".

He was in front of me before the words were out.

"Bella. What's wrong darlin'?"

I screwed up my courage.

"I'd really like that bath now if you don't mind."

The smile that lit his face said it all, he was happy that I trusted him to do these things for me, that I trusted him full stop.

"Do you want to walk or would you like a ride there ma'am?"

I pretended to think about it but I couldn't help a grin as I answered,

"I think I'd like a ride thank you."

He picked me up and carried me slowly into the huge bathroom, I saw there was a shower cubicle and I nearly chickened out. After all if he turned the water on for me I could crawl in and wash myself, the huge tub looked so inviting though. He sat me on the counter while he ran the bath.

"Bubbles ma'am?"

I smiled, "Of course. What's a bath without bubbles?".

By the time the tub was filled the room was steamy and warm. I know I was flushed but I lied to myself that it was the heat of the room. Yeah Bella sure! Jasper could feel my embarrassment I knew, he looked at me and smiled gently.

"It'll be OK Bella. Just relax and let me do the work."

At the first touch of his fingers against my warm skin I shuddered. As he undressed me his eyes never left my face, it was as if there was someone else in the room touching me. When I was naked he lifted me into the tub his eyes still on my face and then slowly backed away to the door.

"Call me when you're done" he said as he closed the door quietly.

I took a deep breath, that wasn't as embarrassing as I'd I imagined. There were no sexual overtones at all and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. One thing I knew though, I loved him all the more for not taking advantage of the situation, after all he was a man.

Jasper

I knew Bella was scared and I wanted to make sure she was comfortable with me helping so I kept eye contact the whole time. There was all the time in the world to take our relationship to the next level. For now I was happy just to have her feel safe and comfortable with my help. I couldn't help how the touch of her skin made me feel, nor the knowledge that she was naked in my arms but I was man enough to keep it internalized until I shut the door on her. I was excited, what man wouldn't be in the circumstances? but I soon cooled my ardour thinking of the huge dark bruises that covered her torso where Edward had attacked her. The trouble was that anger would be as destructive to her peace as arousal so I used the time while she bathed to arrange for a personal shopper. Bella had no clothes other than the ones Annie's nephew turned up at the cabin with. They were OK but I knew she would be happier with stuff of her own. I told the shopper Bella's size and tasked her with getting a suitcase full of clothes. Jeans, jumpers, tee shirts, underwear, shoes, night-clothes and toiletries. I hope I'd covered everything. She said it would take a couple of hours but she'd bring the case up as soon as she could.

"Jasper, could you help me please?".

I was in the bathroom before the last word fell from her lips.

"You called my lady?" I said with an exaggerated bow.

She smiled

"I like the sound of that, your lady."

My chest warmed to hear her acknowledge that.

"Could you wash my hair for me. I can't reach the shampoo."

I took the complimentary sachet and had great delight in sitting on the edge of the tub running my fingers through her hair. She sighed deeply

"That feels good, it's very relaxing Jasper. Thank you...for everything" she turned as she said the last and touched my face with her warm hand. "I owe you my life."

I shook my head

"No Bella. I owe you mine."

She looked puzzled but I'd said enough for now so I kissed her hand and stood.

"Ready to come out now?"

******Thanks as usual to those who have taken time to review the story. I love to hear what you think.**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight.

Bella

When he'd let me dry myself, for which I was grateful, he opened his arms questioningly and I nodded. I found myself whisked into the lounge where a table was set ready with a hot meal. Jasper sat me down then took the chair opposite.

"There's an awful lot here" I said as I tried rolling the sleeves of the massive dressing gown up. It was huge on me but the trouble was I didn't really have anything else clean to wear and I was going to have to talk to Jasper about that soon. He smiled at my attempts before offering a suggestion.

"Bella I've got clean shirts, would you like to borrow one for now? The sleeves will roll up easier than those".

I let out a sigh of relief,

"Please Jasper. This is driving me mad!"

He opened his bag which was laying on the chair and brought over a dark blue shirt. He handed it to me then turned while I changed. God, I loved this man, there was no pressure, no anticipating my thoughts, and he knew exactly what to do to make me feel relaxed. When he heard the cutlery on the plate he turned back.

"Thank you Jasper".

"What for? It's only an old shirt" he commented.

"It might be that to you, but to me its heaven".

I meant that too, it still smelled of him and I decided right then that I wasn't going to wear anything else but his clothes when we finally got home.

As I finished eating there was a knock at the door. I looked quizzically at Jasper but he just smiled, grabbed his wallet from his jacket, and went to answer it. I heard him thanking someone before he shut the door. When I turned he was walking back to the bed with a heap of carrier bags.

"Do I even want to know what's in those?" I asked.

He shrugged,

"I guessed you'd like some clothes of your own until we can go shopping ourselves so I got a hotel shopper to pick you up some bits".

He looked nervously at me and I realized he was expecting an outburst. I was so grateful that I couldn't speak and tears rolled down my cheeks again. He was beside me in an instant his strong arms around me and his cheek against mine.

"What's the matter Bella? I was just trying to help. As soon as you're better you can choose your own".

I choked back the tears long enough to whisper my thanks and kiss his cheek.

Jasper

Her emotions were all over the place and I couldn't get a proper fix on them, I was trying really hard not to treat her the way Edward had. It always amused me how he had dictated the smallest things, what she did, who she spoke to, what she ate...the list went on and on. I knew she needed to feel in control of her life and that was fine with me, I liked the Bella who emerged from this treatment. I helped when she needed it but I always asked first. I knew if I crowded her I would ultimately lose her and that was something I wasn't prepared to do. She was mine, and one day I would have all of her but for now I could afford to be patient. Her reaction to the clothes threw me a bit but I felt gratitude above the sadness and knew I had done the right thing.

Bella

He looked deep in thought as he sat there. I looked at his eyes and realized with relief that they were still a beautiful shade of gold, that meant he wouldn't have to leave me to hunt again, I dreaded being alone. I knew my Demons were waiting for me to fall asleep and only his presence kept them at bay. I didn't think I'd dare sleep if I were alone but I wondered what was on his mind.

"Jasper?"

He looked up immediately

"Hi beautiful. What's up?"

I giggled,

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You were miles away."

He knelt at my feet,

"Never Bella. I promise you I will never be miles from you, not ever."

He was so serious yet I was so glad to hear him say that.

"I'll give my knight dispensation when he needs to hunt for dragons, or whatever else is on the menu."

His smile was dazzling and it took my breath away.

"No hunting tonight fair maiden."

I tried to hide a yawn, no chance!

"Time for bed my lady"

He held his arms out and I nodded.

Jasper

When she was settled comfortably in bed I lay beside her with a book. She lifted the cover, smiled as she saw it was a history of the Civil War, and laid back closing her eyes. For a while she was peaceful and I knew she had fallen into an exhausted doze. I loved laying here with her while she slept, it was very relaxing. Soon however, she started to dream. Her eye's beneath their lids were flickering rapidly and she started to move restlessly. Before it could escalate to screaming point I pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear,

"Its OK Bella, I'm here darlin' you're safe. I'll protect you."

This calmed her and she settled once more. I could have picked my book back up but I preferred my present occupation.

Bella

When I woke up it was daylight and I saw Jasper standing at the window. His skin had a slight sheen in the suns weak rays and the scars on his neck showed up much clearer in relief. He must have felt my scrutiny because he turned and walked out of the shaft of sunlight.

"Hi sleepy head. Breakfast is here waiting. Can I do anything to help?"

I was very grateful that he let me decide what I needed help with. I really didn't want to subject him to morning breath so I shook my head and grabbing my crutches from the side of the bed I slowly got myself upright and made my way to the bathroom. My arms were very stiff and sore but I managed it eventually. He hadn't watched my progress but busied himself laying out some clothes for me to choose from. I was so lucky, I couldn't believe I had a man like this in my life.

After a wash I sat in his shirt to eat breakfast which seemed to amuse him no end. I then looked at the clothes on the bed, a clue about what we are doing would make my choice easier.

"What are we doing today?"

He shrugged,

"Whatever you want to do. We could go sight-seeing, or go see a movie, or just laze around. As long as you are happy, I am."

WOW! I thought for a second.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of Anchorage if that's OK".

He nodded

"No problem darlin'. You make sure you wrap up well, its pretty cold outside. I'll make a few inquiries."

His few inquiries ended up with a day spent on a seaplane tour and a boat trip to see the Brown Bears feeding in their natural habitat. It was wonderful, the scenery was spectacular from the plane and the boat trip was magical especially as I spent most of the time wrapped in Jasper's arms. He excused himself when we stopped at a lodge for lunch. When he got back I guessed he'd been hunting although there wasn't a hair out of place. As he walked back in the dining room I overheard two of the waitresses talking.

"He's drop dead gorgeous, he's got to be a model or an actor. I wish it was me he was smiling at like that."

I bit my lip to hide a grin. They were right, he was drop dead gorgeous and he was all mine. As he dropped into the seat next to me he kissed my cheek.

"Miss me darlin'?"

I smiled,

"Not as much as the waitresses it would seem".

He looked over at them and winked.

"Jasper. You do that again and they'll probably faint, behave. Anyway, did you enjoy your lunch?"

He nodded,

"Very tasty."

The flight back was a little more bumpy and I was glad to be back on the ground.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?"

I sighed, "Not really but my legs ache and I think if I don't rest them I'm going to have a rough night."

When we got back to the hotel he put his hand around my waist and took nearly all my weight across the hotel lobby. As soon as the elevator doors closed he picked me up and hugged me to his chest.

"I love you." he whispered.

I kissed his jaw

"Thank you for a wonderful day Jasper."

I couldn't bring myself to speak the words, I did love him but I wanted to be one hundred percent well before I made that commitment. He carried me to our room, balancing me on one arm as he swiped the lock.

"Show off", I murmured making him chuckle.

I had another wonderful bubble bath and wrapped myself back in his shirt. He seemed to like that because he smiled at me indulgently.

"Now ma'am, how would you like a massage? Good for tense muscles".

He waggled his eyebrows as he said this and I collapsed giggling but nodded my head. He laid me on the bed and started at my feet, I'm ashamed to say by the time he got to my thighs I was fast asleep and I slept through the night, no nightmares.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

We were on our way again the next morning, our flight wasn't too long and after a good nights sleep I felt so much better. I knew Jasper had reserved a hotel room for us tonight but I was desperate to get home. I'd had enough travelling and living out of a suitcase, I wanted to be able to settle down somewhere. He sat me in the airport restaurant with a drink,

"I'll just go get a taxi for the hotel. Will you be OK for a few minutes?"

I grabbed his arm, "Jasper?"

He looked concerned, "Yes Bella?"

I smiled,

"I'm fine Jasper really. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you think we could go home?"

He was puzzled, "We are going home darlin'. Our flight leaves lunchtime tomorrow and we'll be home by evening."

I shook my head as the tears started to fall,

"I know I'm messing things up but could we go today? I'm so tired of travelling, I want to go home now".

He pulled me gently into an embrace,

"Darlin', We can go whenever you want, I only booked a hotel because I thought it might be too much travelling for you. Sit there and dry those tears. I'll see what I can do."

He kissed my tear streaked face and walked away and out of sight.

I watched him as he disappeared and suddenly felt very alone, it was as if I only felt complete when he was with me. I'd never felt like this before and it scared me, how would I cope if he left? I didn't think I could continue if he wasn't in my life. As I sat thinking and sipping my hot coffee I suddenly felt uneasy. I looked around frantically, was I being watched? I was sure it wouldn't be Edward, he was in Jake's safe keeping, Jake my other hero. Who would have thought that Jasper and Jake would work together to save me? It made me feel quite humble. I couldn't see anyone looking at me and decided I was just a bit overwrought. I thought it might be a good idea to freshen up before Jasper got back so I struggled through the tables to the rest rooms at the back of the restaurant.

It was fairly quiet in the there and I heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was a crowd to maneuver around in here. I ran some water and washed my face, feeling better straight away and decided I needed to brush my hair. As I struggled to get my brush out of my flight bag I heard a voice that chilled me to the bone.

"Need some help Bella?"

I looked up and standing right behind me, staring at me in the mirror, was the beautiful Rosalie. I wasn't sure what to do, the toilets were empty except for the two of us.

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" I stammered.

She smiled sadly,

"Emmett insisted I try to make things right between us. He's very angry with me at the moment and although I can't blame him I need someone on my side in the family. Esme and Carlisle have both made it very clear that I'm not welcome back until I make my peace with you and Jasper. I saw him take off and thought I'd try to speak to you alone first".

I felt a little better hearing this, if Emmett had intervened then things must be bad. He loved Rosalie but I realized he'd loved me too and he was nothing if not fair.

Rosalie

I watched her face in the mirror as she thought it all through. I didn't want to be here begging forgiveness from this human but I had no choice. The row Emmett and I had after he found out my part in Bella's abduction was the worst ever...I had misjudged his feelings for the Swan girl. He really did see her as family and he was the closest to Jasper, especially since he and Alice had broken up. I took a deep breath and tried to sound sincere,

"I'm very sorry for my actions Bella. I have no excuse except jealousy."

She looked astonished at this, what did the men in our family see in this weak human girl? She wasn't even pretty, well, not really.

"I want what you have, and I can't have it."

She still looked baffled and I sighed in frustration.

"Could we sit somewhere quiet and I'll explain?" I asked.

She looked at me suspiciously and I guess I couldn't blame her for not trusting me.

"Just at one of the table's will do, I won't try to kidnap you. You are perfectly safe Bella."

She thought for a second then nodded in agreement and followed me out the door.

I knew I didn't have much time, Jasper would be back soon so I had to get it over with.

"I never wanted to be a vampire Bella. I wanted the human life you have, and I was jealous because you were going to throw it all away for Edward. He's not worth it, as I'm sure you are aware by now. I thought if he turned you against your will I would feel better. I was stupid and callous and I know I can never apologize enough but I hoped if I explained why I did what I did you might understand at least a little. I won't ask for your forgiveness.."

A heavy hand appeared squeezing my shoulder

"Just as well because you don't deserve it. What the fuck are you doing here Rose?"

I looked into my brothers face, it was a mask of hatred, I'd never seen him so angry.

"Get away from Bella now and I never want to see you near her again or I will really get mad."

I believed him so I got up to leave.

"Rosalie. I don't hate you".

I turned in shock to look at Bella. She was holding Jasper's shaking hand and I was amazed he didn't crush hers, he was so tense.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I don't hate you Rosalie, I pity you. I just hope you can make your peace with Emmett."

I walk away in confusion, I'd just been dismissed by the human who didn't even have it in her to hate me. I really didn't know what to make of Bella Swan.

Jasper

I looked around the restaurant for Bella, she wasn't where I'd left her but I guessed she'd needed one of her 'human moments' that still embarrassed her so much. I sat at our table, people watching, and waiting for her to return so I could give her the good news. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I noticed Bella sitting at a different table with another woman. A blonde woman I recognized only too well. In a crowded room I had to be careful, I couldn't move as fast as I wanted to and I had to detour around other people. When I reached my goal I heard Rose trying to explain her actions. I put my hand on her shoulder, tempted to rip her head off right here and now but it was too public, I would have to be satisfied with a warning. As she stood to leave I was astonished to hear Bella's farewell remark, almost as surprised as Rosalie herself. Bella had taken my hand when she saw how stressed I was and it was only her touch keeping me grounded that saved my 'sisters' life.

I watched as she disappeared, if she had followed us here had Edward too? Was I too trusting of Jake? I didn't think so but I wanted to get Bella away from here as quickly as possible. I knelt beside her and took her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She stroked my hair

"Hush Jasper. I'm fine. She just wanted to talk. You can't be my shadow darling."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Oh yes I could but I know you wouldn't like it. But I will be close enough to keep you safe."

She laughed and the sound melted the residual anger from me,

"That's a full-time job Jasper."

I touched my chest

"That's fine. I accept the job, my heart is yours."

It was only a gesture, my heart hadn't beat in a long time but she took it as I intended.

"You're quite a man Jasper Hale."

I wanted to put her right, but now wasn't the time or the place.

"Bella. I've organised a Private Jet to take us on to Port Angeles and a Hire Car so we can drive straight home. Is that OK?"

She looked at me with the sweetest smile,

"Yes Jasper that's exactly what I want. Thank you." and she kissed me on the cheek.

******Thank you for all the reviews. There have been some detailed ones coming in which I really enjoy reading.**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy.

Bella

Seeing Rosalie had shaken me more than I realized, and as we made our way to the jet I started to shake. Jasper put his arm around my waist and took nearly all my weight as my head started to spin.

"You OK darlin'?" he sounded really worried.

I tried to answer but no words came out so I nodded, focusing on getting on board the plane. I needed this over, I needed to be somewhere I could feel safe, somewhere I could relax and feel at home. It had been so long since I'd felt safe and relaxed, and the tears started as we took off. I spent the whole flight on Jasper's lap, sobbing, his shirt was soaked but he didn't even seem to notice. He sang to me softly as he rocked me like a baby, he seemed to know exactly what to do to make me feel better.

Jasper.

When we landed I wiped Bella's eyes for her and arranged for a wheelchair to take her to the hire car, over her objections, it would look odd if I carried her. It wasn't raining, just for a change, so we took our time getting to the car in the compound. I'd rented a large sedan to get us home so there was plenty of room for Bella to stretch out in the back. But typical Bella, she insisted on sitting in the front with her head on my lap and within minutes she was fast asleep. I drove one-handed, keeping the other resting on her face. I looked down at her as we passed street lights that illuminated the car interior and saw that she was dreaming. I just hoped they were good dreams or I'd have to pull over to settle her. We really needed to stop so I could get her something to eat but she was so peaceful I decided to get her home first. As I thought this my mobile went off. I flipped it open and saw Peters number flash up,

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

He snorted "I think I should be asking you that. These days you always seem to be in trouble."

Before I could answer he went on,

"There's plenty of food in the house for Bella. Char went shopping on our way through so you don't need to stop. Get the poor kid home and tucked up in bed. We'll visit in a few weeks when she's rested. Say hi from us. Bye." and he was gone. What a friend!

When I pulled up in front of the house I expected Bella to wake but she was so exhausted she never even murmured when I got her out of the car and carried her through the house to the master bedroom. I thought about getting her changed but I was loath to wake her, she needed her sleep. I compromised by taking her jeans and blouse off and tucking her under the covers in her underwear. She could change and shower when she woke up. I got the cases out and locked the car. The company would come and pick it up tomorrow. I checked the kitchen cupboards and fridge and sure enough they were crammed with food. If she couldn't find something she liked among all this I'd have to haul in a Grizzly!

Bella

When I woke up I couldn't place where I was and started to panic. As I struggled to sit up I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Thinking I was back in the cabin with Edward I shrieked.

"Bella, it's me. It's Jasper. You're fine darlin'. We're home now".

I took a deep breath and held out a shaking hand.

"Jazz, I'm scared. I didn't know where I was and I thought..."

I started crying and felt really sick.

"Jazz I need the bathroom quick".

I think he got the message because I was in the bathroom before I'd finished my request. He held me and rubbed my back as I retched over the toilet bowl, I felt dreadful, I was so embarrassed.

"Hey darlin' it's OK. You'll be fine, don't worry about it. You've had a lot of worry and you've been really ill."

He made me feel better just by being there, as long as I felt his touch I was calm and I breathed deeply.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

He shook his head,

"If you mean am I projecting then no. It's just when we touch each other things seem right, as if we are two parts of a whole."

I nodded,

"That's how I feel too. As long as you are with me I can cope but I'm terrified when you leave me, even if you're just in another room. Don't leave me for a while Jazz please."

He smiled at me as he handed me a damp flannel and a glass of water.

" I think I prefer that to Jasper. It sounds too formal."

I smiled at that.

"Consider it a promise darlin'...Now let's get you cleaned up and you can try to eat."

Jasper

She looked a little flushed and felt hot to me but then she always felt warm in comparison. While she cleaned up I cooked some breakfast with which I hoped to tempt her. Left to herself she would probably have just eaten those Pop Tart things but I thought a proper breakfast would do her more good. God I sounded like a father! She called when she was ready and I carried her through to the kitchen. While I finished the eggs she looked around. I hoped she liked what I'd done in here, if not we'd start again when she was feeling stronger. I watched as she ate and realized she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Do you feel ill?" I queried.

She looked up and smiled,

"I'm fine. It's just been a rough few months and I'm really tired."

She looked washed out so after a few bites she put the fork down.

"That was lovely Jasper but I can't eat any more. I'm sorry."

I picked her up from the chair

"No need for apologies. How about a tour of the place, you should get to know your way round your new home."

She sighed,

"I'd love to Jasper but I'm very tired. Do you think we could hold off on the guided tour until later".

OK, now I was officially worried, she'd slept solid for the last twelve hours. I tried not to show it as I carried her back to the bedroom.

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked shyly.

"Of course."

I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up, cuddling her over the blankets. She sighed in contentment and rolled until she was draped over my chest. Hell, that was fine by me, the closer the better. She was asleep in seconds and as I felt her hands against my chest they seemed to get warmer. I eased my phone out of my pocket and hesitated before ringing Carlisle. I couldn't bring him here, I'd promised Bella this would be a safe haven for her and she certainly didn't see him as a friend at the moment. I didn't know who else I could ask for advice. I thought a moment then rang Peters number instead. He picked up almost immediately.

"Major you have another problem".

He sounded serious

"Bella's sick and you need a doctor. I know someone who might be able to help. He's not a vegetarian but I can vouch for his credentials. I knew him back in the day and he was red hot. We're on our way. Be with you in an hour or so, just keep her warm and calm".

I explained she was asleep at the moment and he chuckled.

"I bet she ain't alone in that big bed".

I heard a loud crack and a yelp,

"Glad to hear Chars still keeping you in your place. Get here quick as you can I'm..."

She cut me off,

"I know Major, We'll be with you soon as" and she was gone.

Bella

I knew I was dreaming but it still scared me. It was twilight here in the woods, I was lost and frightened. I looked for Jasper but it was difficult to see here in the trees. I heard footsteps and twirled expecting to see him but it was a smaller figure, much smaller, it was my bear cub, what was he doing in the trees? Why was he in my dream? When he saw my eyes on him he stopped and turned, then he looked back at me and started to walk away. I was scared I'd get lost in the woods but I didn't want to be alone so I followed him. Every few minutes he looked back to make sure I was still following. When we reached a broad river he stopped, looking across the water and standing on the other bank was a woman's figure that looked familiar. I studied her then gasped in surprise,

"Annie? Is that you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Hello Little Bird. I was afraid your journey wasn't quite over so I sent your Guardian back to watch over you. It seems you aren't ready to go back to the real world quite yet".

I looked at her with scared eyes.

"Am I dying Annie? I can't, Jasper needs me. I don't want to die, please help me".

She smiled,

"No Bella you aren't dying and you'll be back in Jasper's arms soon. I just wanted to give you some advice. If you ever find yourself in danger again and your Knight isn't around I want you to return to Alaska and the safety of the Guardians. Can you remember that? If you do that you will be safe. I won't see you again but it is vital that you remember this. Now follow your Guardian back and wake up."

As I turned she spoke again,

"I would ask one thing of you Bella, if I may?"

How could I deny her that?

I nodded "Of course".

How could I deny her anything after all she had done for me?

"The Cullen's are good people, they have just lost their way a little. Do you think you could find it in your heart to try a little forgiveness? They are devastated by what has happened. If you could at least try to meet them half way it would be good for you all, they are still a part of Jasper's life."

I could see that she was right and I nodded again.

"I'll try for you and Jasper. Can I go back now? I miss him so much."

She smiled and stretched her hand out to me.

"Fly Little Bird, off to you future."

I wiped my eyes and when I looked again she was gone.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One.

Jasper

She was still asleep when I heard the car pull up at the front. I didn't try to get up in case I woke sleeping beauty, I just waited for the comments I knew were already there on Peters lips. I was surprised when I saw Charlotte in the doorway.

"Hi there Major, hows things?"

She looked concerned and I didn't know why.

"Is it OK if we come in?"

I nodded then realized they were wary of bringing a strange male into the room. I couldn't get free of Bella's grip so I did the same as last time and wriggled out of my shirt. I didn't feel self-conscious in front of Charlotte or Peter, they'd both seen my scars before, I was more nervous about Bella seeing them but we hadn't got to that hurdle yet. Peter stuck his head round the door,

"Way to go Major. I usually like them conscious but I guess there's no accounting for taste".

I threw the nearest thing at him and he caught the crutch just before it shattered the mirror in the hall behind him.

"Slowing down a bit there I see" he laughed.

I sighed and decided to ignore him for now.

Charlotte came in slowly followed by a stranger who looked really nervous, especially once he saw my scars. I know I look dangerous but I didn't have time for the niceties.

"This is George, he was a surgeon during the Civil War".

When she saw my look she added hastily,

"He's kept up with things Jazz, he works at a Veterans Hospital now. He's happy to take a look if you like".

He hovered behind her and at first I sneered 'coward' in my head, but then I realized he must know of my reputation, I had been known for my ferocity. I nodded

"Thanks George".

He came forward slowly, keeping one eye on me until Peter pulled me out of the room.

"You're gonna give George a heart attack you keep glaring at him Major. Chill out, she'll be fine. I only brought him along cos I saw you thinking about ringing the Cullen's. Bad idea in my opinion."

I had to agree with him but I was still nervous, he saw the look of fear on my face and called to Charlotte,

"The Major and I are going hunting. We'll be back before Bella wakes, just see to George will you honey".

She smiled and when she saw my reluctance she threw me one of her looks, they could kill at fifty paces, and I beat a hasty retreat.

"How do you take that?" I said.

He looked at me,

"I don't, I try real hard not to piss her off Major".

We ran for the trees and for once I left Bella feeling she would be safe, Charlotte wouldn't let any harm come to my precious girl.

Charlotte

I watched as George examined Bella. It was cute way she clutched Jasper's shirt to her, I knew she would be OK when I saw her move the shirt to her face to smell his scent. That girl was smitten and it was wonderful, The Major had finally found his lady and I was going to make damn sure he got to keep her. George backed away smiling.

"She's got a low-grade fever but mostly she's just exhausted. She needs quiet, rest, and plenty of fluids. Get her to eat if you can, if not try soups, anything to build her up".

I nodded,

"Thanks George. It'll put The Majors mind at rest".

"I'll leave some antibiotics for her but I'd like to leave before he gets back if you don't mind, he's one scary looking mother."

"Oh yeah George, and he's as scary as he looks so I don't blame you. I'll take it from here, you keep an eye on our place for a while. There's plenty of things to do and good hunting around".

He looked relieved as he left before the others got back.

Jasper

I was getting antsy being away from Bella so long and Peter realized but to my surprise didn't make any comments, just looked at the sky.

"I believe we've been away long enough Major. I think your lady will be waking up soon and I think it would be bad form if you weren't there when she opened her eyes."

We turned back and made it into a race, I beat him by a country mile although I had a strange feeling that he dragged his heels a bit. When we got back the doctor was gone so I grabbed a fresh shirt and pulled it on as we walked through to the bedroom. Charlotte was sitting on the bed holding Bella's free hand, the other still clutched my shirt to her face. As I walked in Bella opened her eyes and blinded me with her smile.

"Jasper, you're here. Annie told me you would be".

I looked at her with concern but she smiled.

"I saw her in my dream, and Johnny H".

Now I was really confused "Who?"

She realized I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you remember the Bear Cub in the snow at the Lodge?"

I nodded, he and I had become acquainted when Bella had told me to walk away.

"I named him Johnny H after a famous Trapper. He was my friend when I was on my own".

I still didn't get it but she carried on.

"He kept me alive in the snow till you got there Jasper, and he fought Edward".

I remembered that, boy had that Cub done a number on my brother!

"Well, he came to me in my dream and he led me to Annie. Jasper, you should have seen her, she looked so happy. She told me..." she hesitated, "well she told me some things and then he led me back to you".

I was still confused but Charlotte pushed me forward and I literally fell onto the bed. Peter chuckled and he and Charlotte left.

"Going hunting bro, see you later"

Bella

Jasper had fallen on the bed next to me and I smelled the wonderful aroma of his skin, spicy and soothing all at the same time. He turned his head and looked into my eyes.

"Bella darlin' can we finish with the sickness bit, I don't think my nerves can take much more, they're just about shattered. I had a doctor take a look at you",

Jasper

I saw her eyes widen,

"Not Carlisle" I added hastily and she relaxed. "He's left you some pills to take but really all you need is rest and relaxation".

She smiled and touched my face.

"I'll behave Jasper. I want to get well, for you".

That sentence had a whole heap of meanings for me so I looked at her and smiled

"Bella just get well, the rest can wait".

She sighed and pulled my head down to hers.

"You may have lots of patience, me on the other hand...", and with that she kissed me lightly on the lips.

I gasped as her lips met mine, the electricity between us was overwhelming. It was all I could do to stop myself taking her there and then, my mouth went dry and the pull in my chest wrenched at my heart. God I loved this woman! To my relief Bella's stomach chose this moment to growl, bringing me crashing down to earth,

"You OK Jasper?" she asked.

I was curious. "Why do you ask?"

She laughed softly,

"Because you haven't taken a breath for a while, I thought maybe it was all getting a bit too much for you".

That stopped me,

"You know, I haven't even thought about it but you don't make my throat burn at all. I guess love keeps that under control for me".

She gasped as I said that

"Jasper, would you touch my face again please".

I was only too happy to oblige although I did wonder why. As my hand gently stroked her cheek she took it in hers and pressed it hard against her skin then she grunted in acknowledgement,

"You don't feel cold to me any more, your skin is cooler than mine but it doesn't feel cold and hard now. Just cool and firm so I guess love does makes the difference".

I looked at her in wonder, it was the first time she'd mentioned that word to me.

In the end Charlotte and Peter stayed on for about a week. To my delight Bella and Charlotte became good friends, her ruby eyes didn't intimidate Bella in the least. The only thing I found I didn't enjoy was the time Charlotte spent helping Bella with showers, hair washing, and other "girlie things". I'd lost my job as Bella's aide and I didn't like that one bit. Peter picked up on this and took great delight in teasing me about it.

The girls were busy in the bathroom one evening and Peter and I just back from my hunting trip, were chilling on the deck.

"You know this is it don't you Major?"

I looked out at the trees.

"Care to elaborate?".

He shook his head and grinned.

"Never thought I'd see The Major roped and hog tied and I'm loving it".

I tried to ignore him.

"Hey Major, when you turn her are you coming to visit?"

That got my attention,

"Turn her? Who said anything about that? Has she said anything to Charlotte?"

Peter looked at me,

"You mean you haven't discussed it with her yet? Don't you think you ought to?"

I shook my head,

"Not until she's good and ready Peter".

"Fuck, you can be thick sometimes!"

Jasper

Bella grew steadily stronger and more able to do things for herself so I decided a day out would be a good idea, fresh air and a chance to see the countryside. When I suggested it to her she jumped at the idea so the next sunny day I carried her piggy back to the river which ran along the boundary of the property where it met the National Park. We were pretty safe from observation here, except for a few wolves, deer and the occasional bear but I was more than a match for them and smelling a predator they would stay away. I carried a blanket and a picnic for Bella, hoping she might have more of an appetite in the fresh air. When we got to the spot I let her down gently on a boulder while I spread the blanket out on the grassy bank, close enough to the water that she could dangle a hand in if she wanted.

Bella

The ride to the picnic venue was exciting for a number of reasons, I was so close to Jasper I could feel every movement of his muscles, smell his scent so close to me and we would be out in the sunshine. It seemed so long since I'd felt the sun on my skin and smelled fresh clean country air. I watched as he spread the blanket and helped me onto it sitting down beside me cross-legged so I could lean against him and look into the water. It was so clear and as I trailed my fingers in I realized how cold it was, it must come down from the mountains on its way to the river and finally the ocean. We sat in silence for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence, neither of us feeling the need to just talk to fill a void. I wanted to get closer to him but I was scared, I couldn't bear the thought of rejection and though he had swore he would never leave me again, I'd had too many knocks to take it for granted. In the house I felt more nervous, it was still his place after all, while out here I was an equal.

I felt him take my hand and lift it to his lips, kissing each finger before turning it over to kiss my palm and then my wrist. My whole body burned with that touch, and I turned into him, laying my head on his shoulder and kissing his neck. His skin was cool and hard but it felt so right and as the sun rose higher in the sky I felt him warming to my touch.

Jasper

Bella looked a little flushed so I suggested she take her jumper off now the sun was shining brightly on our little picnic area. At first she demurred but I saw she really wanted to, I wondered what she would think of me if I stripped off in the sunshine. Not the sparkling skin, she'd seen that with Edward, but the scars. I knew for a fact she had never seen anything like that before. She smiled as if she could read part of my thoughts,

"I'll make a deal with you. It is hot and I'd like to feel the sun on me so I'll take my top off if you take yours off, its only fair.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea. By all means take yours off, the view will be spectacular for me."

"Don't I get a good view in return?"

She thought she was teasing me,

"It wouldn't be a good view, trust me"

Bella

I heard the sincerity and bitterness in Jaspers words and sat up to look into his face,

"What's wrong Jazz? Why so bitter?"

He sighed and rolled up his left sleeve, turning his arm to catch the light and I saw a myriad of scars criss crossing the skin. I reached forward to touch his arm with my fingertips, just able to feel the raised ridges which looked like teeth marks, like the mark I had on my arm and suddenly I understood,

"You have more of these?"

He nodded, looking away,

"Yes Bella, a lot more. Marks I carry to remind me, and others, that I am a monster."

I pulled his head round to look at me feeling angry,

"Crap! Those marks prove how strong you are, how you pulled yourself from that life to the one you live today. I want to see these scars."

He shook his head and tried to distract me by unpacking the picnic he had made, but I just looked at him eyebrow raised in question,

"Jasper, I'm not afraid of you and those scars won't change that."

He laughed unbelievingly and I put my hand to the top button of his shirt locking eyes with him. His blazed, but not with anger, with apprehension, as I slowly undid them down to his pants then pulled the shirt from his shoulders until it lay around him like a discarded sheet. He'd closed those hurt filled eyes and I knew he was waiting for my reaction. He got one, but not the one he had been expecting.

His torso was terribly scarred although I could feel them more than see them and I ran my hands down from his throat to his waist. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, it took my breath away. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed the hollow of his throat before pulling back and taking off my own jumper. He opened his eyes slowly to look at me, unable to believe my response. I smiled and turned awkwardly to show my back to him,

"You think you got scars Buster? Try this one."

Jasper

I closed my eyes waiting for the intake of breath, the gasp of horror, but they never came. Instead I felt Bella's warm hands on my chest as they felt the scars, gliding over the ridged skin of my torso. Then my whole body became a flame as I felt her lips on the hollow of my throat, my eyes flew open to see her smiling before she turned her back on me. The terrible scar that ran down her spine was like a twisted cord running the whole length and disappearing into her jeans. Her words were like a slap in the face, I'd been worried about my scars which I 'd carried for over century and hidden as much as possible, while she carried her own much more recent and, as she thought, marring the beauty of her body. Feeling very humble I took her in my arms pulling her scarred back to my scarred chest,

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have thought, but your scars mean nothing to me. You are the most beautiful thing in my world."

I felt her relax,

"Good, so no more crap about being a monster, if you, are then so am I"


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two.

Rosalie

I met up with Emmett outside the airport, he'd refused to come with me to see Bella. I guess he was right to, after all he'd done nothing to be ashamed of, that honor was all mine far as he was concerned.

"Well?" he asked, standing there with his arms folded and a very serious expression on his face.

"I spoke to her, luckily Jasper wasn't there. I wasn't sure what to tell her so I just went for it, I apologized and do you know what? I don't even think she was that bothered. She just said that she pitied me. I don't get her at all".

He smiled when I said that.

"She's one hell of a girl with a heart as big as an ocean. Hopefully in time she'll allow us to visit her but for now I think we need to get you well away from Jasper. He might decide to come and take care of business here and now".

I looked at him in surprise,

"Do you really think he meant what he said back at the cabin?"

He was amazed,

"Can you remember a time when he didn't do exactly what he said he would? You just better hope that Bella can exercise some control over him or he will come looking for you".

His face turned very cold,

"And Rose I'm not sure I can stand between you two, my heart is yours but what you did deserves punishment".

He sighed and got back in the car, leaving me to walk round and get in the other side.

"Emmett, will you ever forgive me?"

"No" came the cold reply "forgiveness isn't mine to give. Trust however is something I can offer and you need to earn it back Rose".

With that he accelerated away from Seattle, and I had no idea where we were going.

Esme

"Carlisle I feel so helpless, where did we go wrong with them? Our family has fallen apart, is there nothing we can do?"

He shook his head at me gravely,

"No my love, we can only wait and hope they come back when they've made their peace. Emmett is very angry with Rose so I think they may be away for some time. Alice won't be coming back because Charlie will want his independence and I don't blame him for that. Jasper has a home with Bella now and we have to accept that we may never see either of them again".

That brought a sob to my lips.

"That just leaves Edward. At present he needs us Esme but if he doesn't come to terms with what he has done I think he too will leave, he may even become a nomad".

Edward

I didn't know what do for the best, I could hear the conversation going on downstairs and it saddened me. It was my fault the family had been torn apart and I couldn't even explain my actions to myself. I had loved Bella, I still did, but in doing so I had hurt her so badly. It was ironic that the only ones who stood up for her were the two we all regarded as the weakest among us. Emmett, the clown and Jasper the part trained wild animal. How had I lost her to him? Well, there was nothing I could do about it now, and the crazy old woman had told me there was someone out there for me so I guessed I'd have to go hunt her out. The thought of Bella and Jasper aggravated me, I couldn't see what I could do about it but at the same time I knew it wasn't over just yet. He may have won Bella but he had yet to keep her!

Emmett

"We'll stay here for a couple of weeks to sort things out then I want to head back. I don't trust Edward as far as I could throw him, he's clever and resourceful and I don't think the battle is over yet."

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Don't be so melodramatic Emmett. Edwards loss, Jasper's gain. I can't say I think the best man won, but that's another story. Jasper is dangerous whatever you say, and one day he'll prove me right. I just hope it isn't at the cost of Bella's life."

This woman would drive me crazy!

"Rose, for Gods sake give it a rest. Jazz never did anything to deserve your spite. I don't like this side of you and its got to stop or it will tear us apart."

I could see the shock as my words registered.

"You'd leave me?" her voice was shaky.

"If you can't sort out this antagonism towards Jasper and Bella I might have no choice. I won't side with you when there's no good reason for your vitriol"

I'd never been one to cause an argument, I was easy-going enough, but this had riled me. Jazz and I always got on OK and I wasn't even sure he'd really gone for Bella at her party. Unlike the others I'd realized that we all thirsted after her blood when she'd cut herself and poor Jazz being an empath had all that to deal with as well as his own thirst. I'd tried to explain this to Rose before but she didn't want to see it. Poor Jasper never stood a chance with Rose, she found his scars and his history too intimidating. She seemed to think that Alice had him on a leash but I knew better. He was going along with her because she manipulated him the way she did all of us and because he had nowhere else to be. He went along for the ride but he was never completely one of us, I got the feeling that he took everything in and said little, but behind that mask he wore he was seeing more than the rest of us.

Esme

Edward was scaring me, I couldn't put my finger on why but things weren't as they had been. There was a coldness in his eyes and a reserve in the way he treated us. I guess I didn't really blame him, he had been, for better or worse, our favorite child, he was always the Golden One that set the standard for all the others. I think it had gone to his head and he'd become scornful of his siblings and I wondered what we were going to do with him when he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where's Carlisle?"

I looked at him in surprise,

"Where he always is on a Monday night, at the hospital on a late shift. Can I help?"

He shook his head

"Not really Esme it's just that I've made a decision about my future and I wanted to tell him first".

"You could ring him" I suggested but he didn't seem to like this idea.

"No I think I'll wait till he gets back and talk to him then".

He turned on his heel and walked out without another word, there was something going on and I wasn't sure I was going to be happy when I heard about it.

Carlisle

Edward was waiting for me when I drove up to the house.

"Could we talk privately?"

I nodded, looking towards the house and seeing Esmes anxious face watching us. We walked into the trees at the side of the house.

"What's troubling you son?"

He looked at me and I saw a steely resolve in his eyes.

"I'm leaving Carlisle, I've thought long and hard about this and I think it's my only option."

I didn't like the sound of this but I didn't interrupt and he looked away from me,

"I'm going to Italy."

I gasped "What?"

"Aro has always wanted me to join the Volturi and I think it would be for the best Carlisle. I don't want to discuss it because I've already made up my mind, I just wanted you to know."

I gripped his arm,

"Edward are you sure about this? It's a very important decision, have you really thought it through? Remember they aren't like us".

He snorted in amusement.

"I do realize that Carlisle, I'm not completely stupid. I just can't carry on as I have been, I don't feel settled any more here in the family."

I suggested he go to Denali but I could see he wasn't really listening.

"Well son you must do what seems right for you but we will be very sorry to see you go. I will miss you greatly".

He sighed,

"I know, I'll miss you too but I have to do something. I've made a mess of everything and I need to get out of it. I'm leaving early in the morning and I don't want to say Goodbye to anyone. Please don't tell the others where I've gone until it's all settled."

I agreed to that, what else could I do? It would break Esme's heart to lose him.

******As usual my thanks go out to the readers who have left reviews. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Emmett

We talked a lot during the next two weeks and I think Rose accepted she'd been wrong to encourage Edward with lies, although I couldn't get out of her where she got the ideas from. She wasn't happy about what had resulted from her actions which made it a little easier for her to see how wrong she had been. Once I was satisfied that she'd never do anything like that again we headed back to Carlisle and Esme. When we got back it was obvious that something had happened, Esme sat quietly on the sofa her face a mask of tragedy and I could hear Carlisle in his study turning pages of a book that I didn't think he was reading.

Rose, seeing Esmes face rushed over and put her arm around her.

"Esme, what's the matter?"

Esme looked at her with eyes that looked a thousand years old.

"It's Edward."

I growled deep in my chest, "What's the stupid fucker done now? He hasn't tried anything with Jasper has he? Only I have to tell you now that my muscle is behind Jazz."

With a shake of her head as answer to my question she buried her face in Rose's shoulder. She must have been really upset because she didn't even scold me for using bad language!

"Emmett." Carlisle called to me from upstairs.

I mouthed to Rose "Stay with her while I see what's up" as I made for the stairs. He looked devastated, "Edward has left."

Carlisle could see that I wasn't terribly upset by this news.

"Well I can't say I'm bothered too much about that."

He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me over to the window.

"He's going to Italy." he explained

"Wow, that's a bit dramatic. Still he always was one for the dramatic gesture I guess".

When I saw Carlisle's grave face I realized that there was more to this,

"What?"

The next thing he told me shocked me so much I stumbled back.

"He's doing what? Why would he want to join them? He hates Aro with a vengeance."

Carlisle shook his head

"I don't know what he's thinking any more Emmett".

I stood thinking myself for a few minutes and a terrifying idea grew in my mind. Carlisle noticed my abstracted look,

"What is it Emmett?"

I was pretty sure I was right,

"That's what he's gone there for."

Carlisle looked at me blankly.

"He's gone for vengeance. He knows if they find out about Bella they'll act, I think he's going to make sure that they do."

The shocked expression on Carlisle's face told me this had not occurred to him. He shook his head,

"No Emmett, I don't think so. He wouldn't put Bella at risk again, I think he's learned his lesson."

I laughed outright at that. How blind could you be?

"I bet he's got it all worked out. He'll find a way to change Bella and keep her safe and let the Volturi take out the opposition."

I could see that Carlisle wasn't buying it.

"No he wouldn't do that, I won't believe he could be that vindictive. You're wrong son."

I knew I wasn't going to win the argument but I was sure I was right. I wasn't going to leave Jasper in the dark about my suspicions either.

Edward

It was so easy to hoodwink Carlisle and Esme, they always saw the best in me, the fools! I wouldn't act right away against Jasper, I'd take my time, let him play happy families with my girl for a while. She'd never give herself to him and he'd never change her. He'd be too afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself. They would get complacent and then I'd bring the wrath of the Volturi down on Major Whitlock, lets see how he would do against the Volturi Guard, I'd enjoy seeing him torn to pieces and burned. No one would stand in my way then, Bella would be mine as she had always been destined to be.

Rose

I looked at my husband in sheer disbelief.

"Emmett what the hell are you talking about?"

I couldn't believe what I saw hearing.

"Edward may be an ass hole but he'd never bring the Volturi down on us".

I could see that he hadn't thought this all the way through.

"If Edward tells the Volturi about Bella we will all be implicated, they will know she learnt about our kind from the family. If he talks we're all dead!"

My mind was whirling with idea's.

"We have to get to him before he gets to them, When did he leave?"

Emmett thought for a minute,

"Carlisle said he left this morning".

Right I thought, we still had a chance but we'd have to move fast. I saw my husbands shocked look, "Emmett I may have been deluded before but I don't want the Volturi after us or Bella. It'll be a bloodbath, we couldn't survive. We know nothing about fighting, Jasper is our only hope against them. I have to go find Edward and bring him back, He won't trust anyone else. You have to warn Jazz, we have to give him a chance to save Bella."

He didn't like the idea of us splitting up but he saw the wisdom of my words and gave his grudging consent.

Carlisle

I didn't believe that Edward would betray us but after speaking to Emmett I realized that both he and Rose did. She had already left to try tracking Edward down before he got to Volterra.

"I'm going to find Jazz and Bella to warn them. Do you have any idea where they are?"

I shook my head,

"Sorry Son he didn't tell me anything."

"I know" Esme interjected.

We both looked at her tragic figure slumped on the sofa.

"I overheard him talking to Jake. He's bought a place in Port Angeles and I think that's where they went from Denali."

Emmett

I ran upstairs to pack a bag,

"I'll find them."

Seeing my bag as I came back downstairs Esme opened her mouth to ask a question but I preempted her.

"I'm not coming back until it's over, one way or the other. Jazz may be the God of War but he's going to need help if he intends taking on the Volturi, and knowing my brother that's exactly what he'll do." Esme looked horrified,

"No. You can't fight the Volturi".

Carlisle put his arm around her,

"I don't think we'll have a choice if Emmett is right."

Edward

I was furious at having to wait hours because my flight to Italy had been delayed. Air Traffic Controllers strike, great! If I could have run there I would have been happier, I hated hanging around. I didn't think anyone in the family knew of my plan but I didn't want to give anyone a chance to try to stop me. Carlisle and Esme seem to swallow my story, but then I knew they would, they always believed me! At last I heard the call for my flight and stood preparing to head for the gate.

"Brother, have you thought this through?" came a silky whisper in my ear."

I had been so busy with my own thoughts I hadn't heard her approach.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She laughed,

"Why do you think? You're putting us all at risk and I happen to like my existence, your plan would get us all killed you idiot."

I turned blazing with anger,

"I've thought it all through, It will work without involving any of us except Jasper and he'll get exactly what he deserves."

******Now you didn't really think Edward would give up as easily as that did you?**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four.

Bella

Since the picnic we were both much more relaxed and Jasper had taken to working about the house wearing just his jeans. I don't think he had the faintest idea what that was doing to me. I would watch him for hours as he worked on the unfinished rooms, his muscles rippling under his pale skin as he sawed planks or put up shelving. The fact his feet were bare too made it that much more intimate. We were alone here and I relished it. We were slowly getting to know each other better. He would cook for me and sit talking while I, busy watching him, forgot to eat. He would run my bath and help me in then disappear until I called for help. His eyes never left mine but my skin was hyper sensitive and it burned where his hands touched me. I yearned to invite him in the bath with me but I knew what it would lead to and I didn't feel strong enough for that yet. Every evening he would give me a massage before bed which did wonders for my back and legs but didn't help me relax for sleep, In fact it did just the opposite. Then he would carry me to bed and lay down beside me and we would chat about our plans for the future until I eventually drifted off to sleep. He must have left me in the night to hunt because his eyes were always a beautiful shade of gold but he was always there beside me when I opened my eyes in the morning. I was becoming aware that my closeness was causing him a certain amount of discomfort but he never shied away and I was too selfish to refuse his help. I couldn't blame him for what was a natural male reaction to laying semi naked with a woman but it did unnerve me. I had no experience in that department but I knew he had. He'd been older than me when he was changed. I didn't know what to do and had no one I could ask although I knew the time was fast approaching when I'd need that help.

Jasper

The openness we had developed since the picnic relaxed us both. Bella was looking better now and I was sure that the massages were helping her. Hell, even if they hadn't I wouldn't have stopped. There was something deeply erotic about a massage and I knew Bella felt it as much as I did. I wasn't sure why she was waiting or what she was waiting for but I remembered what Annie had told me. Don't rush her or you will lose her. Losing Bella was something I couldn't bear even the thought of so I waited, not always as patiently as I should but I never let her see I was frustrated. I'd need to plant a few new trees to replace those I'd splintered as an outlet for my passion but that was a small price to pay.

Bella

"Bella, do you think you could give me a hand?"

How I had waited to hear that. I knew I was pretty useless but I was willing to learn and Jasper was so good at it. He'd just finished building some closets for me and was now putting the finishing touches to my bathroom. It was huge with a whirlpool bath complete with hand grips for me although I'd vetoed a walk in bathtub. I still hoped one day I could manage a normal one myself and in the mean time I had my own walking, talking, hoist! Most of the time I just watched as he worked so I was there and eager to finally be of some help.

"I need you to hold the tap while I tighten it up OK?" he asked with a grin.

Yeah, I could manage that. I perched on the edge of the counter and watched as he lay down on the floor and wriggled into place under the basin. I must admit he got more of my attention than the damn tap. His half-naked body was stretched out below me and I longed to run my fingers down his chest and follow the line of golden hair to the point where it disappeared into his waistband. I couldn't take my eyes off him and my heart beat faster as he turned the wrench causing his stomach muscles to tighten. The tap turned in my hand and he squirmed back out to look up at me,

"You OK. Bella? I think you may need to hold it a little tighter or it will end up twisted".

His voice broke through my reverie but it was difficult to speak, my mouth was so dry.

"I'm fine. Think I need a bit of fresh air" and I was gone.

The feelings were getting stronger and stronger and I longed to take our relationship to the next level but I was so scared. I knew nothing about relationships of that kind and I was sure I'd be hopeless. He was so much more experienced than me and I dreaded making a fool of myself. I was also worried if it was even possible to go down that path. Edward had led me to believe it was too dangerous for me, even kissing was fraught with peril. I'd tried to make it easy for Jasper by confining most of my kisses to his cheek, or his forehead, but I longed for our lips to meet passionately.

As I passed the kitchen counter I picked up his cell phone on an impulse. I sat outside on the deck looking at the trees, waiting to see if he would follow me. After a few minutes I figured he'd realised I needed a time out so I flipped open the phone and scrolled down until I found Charlotte number. Crossing my fingers I dialled and waited, making my way slowly down the steps on my crutches and walking away from the house. Jasper had put a level path to the trees for me so I wasn't trapped inside and I really didn't want him to hear this call. Just as I thought it wouldn't be answered I heard Charlotte's voice.

"Major, what's up?"

"Its me Bella". I explained. "I need to talk. Charlotte are you alone?"

I could tell she was intrigued. "Just a minute".

I could hear footsteps and then the sound of fast-moving wind.

"What's up Bella? Everything OK between you and Jazz?"

I groaned,

"That's just the problem Char, things are too good between us and I'm scared. I need some advice from another woman".

There was silence as she took this in.

"Oh, I see. Have you ever..." she started to ask.

"No." I interrupted "and I don't know what to do. You know I was with Edward for a while?".

"Yes, of course" she was confused.

"Well, he always told me that kissing was dangerous enough for us and sex was taboo. I'm so confused, I want him so badly I don't know what to do".

She paused to make sure I'd finished before she spoke.

"Well Bella I'm not sure you're asking the right person. I had sex when I was human but that was with other humans and since I was changed my only encounters have been with Peter, vamp to vamp. I could ask him if you like?"

"No" I cried in panic, "Please don't Char, I could never face him again and I know he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself."

"Well that's true. I could threaten him, but his mouth does run faster than his brain sometimes. Tell you what, let me do a bit of research and I'll get back to you".

"Soon" I pleaded and she laughed.

"Soon I promise. In the meantime keep thinking those sexy thoughts, you never know our Major may take the decision out of your hands".

"Thanks Char" I said, "I'd better get back before he comes looking for me, I left in a bit of a hurry."

She laughed at that as I ended the call.

Jasper

I didn't know what had happened in the bathroom, one minute Bella was calm and happy to help. The next minute her heartbeat went wild and she literally couldn't wait to get away from me. I thought through my actions and what little I could get of her emotions and decided maybe she was embarrassed because she couldn't help. It sounded weak but it was the only thing I could come up with. I could now understand how frustrated Edward had been when he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I was frustrated because although I could project emotions on her most of the time if needed, feeling hers was very difficult. She shielded them from me although I didn't think it was intentional. I'd considered following her but I thought she might not appreciate it since she'd got away from me for a reason. She wasn't upset, that much I could feel, so I was satisfied to leave her sort out whatever it was that bothered her.

Bella

I waited impatiently for Charlotte to ring back. I know it was unreasonable to expect her to ring straight back but I couldn't help it, I needed some guidance before I went into melt down. I managed to eat some lunch but only because Jasper had to go to town to get some supplies. He asked me if I wanted to go with him but just this once I was glad of the time alone, he didn't say much but I knew he was disappointed. I vowed I'd make it up to him, hopefully in the not too distant future! I just hoped that Edward had been wrong or misinformed. I had no idea what to do if he was right, I guess it would be an extra reason to become a vampire, as if I needed another reason.

I sat watching the clock and turning the phone over and over in my hand. I was just grateful that he hadn't looked for his phone before going out. That would have been a real problem. When the phone rang I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hello, Char?"

I heard a giggle before she answered,

"It's your personal Agony Aunt here Bella. I did a bit of digging and I think Edward was just being far too careful because you were his singer. I think you'll be fine Bella, Jasper is strong enough and loves you enough that if things start to get out of hand he'll stop. It really depends on how much you trust him and how much you want him. My guess would be that the two of you will be heavily engaged later tonight!"

I sighed in relief

"But Bella you should remember there is always a risk when you are with one of our kind, Jasper could lose control. I don't think its likely but I thought I'd just point out the possibility. So enjoy yourself Bella. You two have paid a high price to get where you are. Now's the time to get a little payback, let me know how it goes. Love you." and she'd gone.

Now it was all up to me.


	75. Chapter 75

******This Chapter is longer than usual but I'm sure you will forgive me!**

Chapter Seventy Five.

Bella

I decided that tonight would be 'The Night'. I made a plan in my head, knowing that I might just chicken out through nerves. When Jasper got back I greeted him with a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek. He seemed happy that things were back to normal and showed me the timber he'd got for the master bedroom, it would be nice not to have to balance the mirror on two chairs any more. He'd planned out the unit he was going to build with drawers and cupboards making me feel quite inadequate again. Once the timber had been stored he went back out to the truck and brought in a bag and a bunch of wild flowers.

"For my lady" he said as he gave them to me.

"The flowers are beautiful, I hope you didn't get caught stealing them".

He laughed and it made him look so much younger but the worry lines had begun to fade for a while now as he became more secure about us. I peeked into the bag.

"I hope you didn't spend a lot of money".

He put his hands up

"No, but I saw them and thought you might like to wear them this evening".

That had my curiosity piqued so I put my hand in the bag and felt something furry. Unable to contain my curiosity any longer I pulled them out and burst out laughing. It was a pair of fluffy slippers with a Bear Cub head at the front, I was over the moon with them. Just like Jasper to see something that he thought I'd like and buy it on the spur of the moment. No grand gestures here, he just wanted to see me happy. I cooked my tea while he tidied up his tools and we sat together while I ate, as usual. After dinner I told Jasper that I was going to take a shower. He offered to help but I refused, I knew it would hurt his feelings but I needed a little time to prepare myself for the night ahead. As I went to the bathroom I saw him pick up his book but he continued to look at me until I disappeared round the corner to the bathroom.

Jasper

I had no idea what was going on in Bella's head since I'd got back, she seemed happier and she'd obviously loved her present. I felt that I was missing something but I couldn't imagine what. When she announced she was going to take a shower I was slightly surprised, she usually had a bath before bed. Then when she told me she didn't need any help I became worried, had I done something to upset her? That didn't seem right though because I could feel she was generally happy if a little tense. I hoped she'd be back to her usual self soon, I hated feeling uneasy and it was a feeling I hadn't had with Bella since we'd got here. Maybe we were too close to Forks. I could get another house anywhere she wanted but I'd thought she was happy here. God I was getting neurotic!

Bella

I spent longer than usual in the bathroom making sure I'd done everything, shaved legs? Check, washed hair? Check, perfume? Check, deodorant? Check. I was really wasting time, after all Jasper was already crazy about me and he'd seen me at my worst. I'd chosen a simple t-shirt and leggings for the big seduction then I looked at myself in the mirror. God did I really look like that? I was tempted to change again into my pyjamas but I steadied myself with a deep breath.

"You can do this Bella. Now go out there and get your man".

I took one more look in the mirror, sighed, and opened the door. From the corner of the hall I could see Jasper, who was now engrossed in his book although I knew he'd heard the door open. He'd changed for the evening, looking extremely sexy in a pair of thin cotton pants and a loose shirt. I took a deep breath and called to him for a lift into the lounge.

Jasper

I heard her rapid heartbeat before the bathroom door opened. When she called I was pleased, I'd wondered if she would, as I lifted her into my arms I noticed that her t-shirt wasn't buttoned to the top and I could just see the swell of her breast. 'Easy boy' I told myself as I went to the kitchen and busied myself cutting up fruit for her supper. This was almost back to our usual routine, me sitting beside her feeding her tit bits, God I loved the feel of her mouth on my fingers. When she'd finished she curled into me and slipped her hand inside my shirt. Her touch gave me a shock, it felt very hot and her hand was shaking slightly, I wondered what she was thinking.

Bella

I wanted this to be perfect, no interruptions, so I disconnected the phone just in case my Dad or Alice decided to ring. That was something they had taken to doing recently. They seemed blissfully happy together. She'd even persuaded dad to go shopping with her several times. I bet he never knew what had hit him! She was extremely good at persuading you that her ideas were the best, Charlie had even spoken to me about the possibility of Carlisle changing him. I was a bit shocked but I guess I should have seen it coming. Carlisle and Esme had visited them a few times and they were all getting on really well. I was glad for him, he deserved some happiness, after all he'd been on his own long enough. Despite this however, I didn't want them interrupting my great seduction scene. It had taken me a long while to pluck up the courage. I loved Jasper and I wanted to be his totally and he to be mine. Jasper sat there and I knew he'd felt something of my emotions, he was curious and a little excited. I knew he thought I was unaware of this but his eyes flashed a dark orange when he was excited and I was sure he didn't know. It made me a little sad to think that no one had studied him enough to tell him about it. I also know he had got frustrated and took it out on the poor trees, there was in fact a lot he thought I didn't know.

As we sat listening to a CD l felt his hand move to slip under my tee-shirt and caress the skin of my hip. Never had anything felt so electric, it was as if he was alive with static which was flowing through his finger tips into my body. I moved my palm to glide over his stomach, feeling the muscles there tense at my touch. He had stopped breathing now and his hand slid up my skin to touch the under side of my breast running his fingertips over the lace of my bra. I couldn't think straight any more I just knew I wanted him as much as I knew he wanted me. I turned slightly to kiss his throat, watching his eyes begin a slow smolder, flashing orange with excitement. As I touched the band at his waist he tensed even more. I smiled up at him then nuzzled his neck and continued my journey.

Jasper

This was all getting a bit much for me, if she didn't stop I'd end up taking her to bed and making love to her. The air was thick with desire and I couldn't make out if it was mine or ours but Bella was getting into deep water and I needed to make sure what it was that she wanted and the consequences if we went ahead. As I felt her warm fingers slip beneath the waistband of my pants I put my own over the top of hers to keep it from continuing.

"Ah Bella. I think we need to talk about this".

I felt her go rigid and her face flush, she looked hurt and disappointed. I took her face with my other hand and gently pulled her to me so I could kiss her forehead. Her scent was overwhelming and I felt the beast inside me stir, I needed to let her know that I wasn't refusing but just to tell her the ramifications of going ahead. I kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth trailing kisses all the way down to her neck.

"Did I get it wrong?" she asked in a really small voice.

I shook my head,

"No darlin' you did nothing wrong and I want you so much it hurts but we need to talk about what it means".

She pulled her head back to look me straight in the eye.

"I know what it means, it means that I want you as much as you want me. Is that so wrong?"

Again I kissed her, this time butterfly kisses around her mouth.

"If we go ahead you need to know what it means to me. Once I've made love to you there's no going back. You are mine completely, I will give you my love unconditionally, no one else will ever touch you or harm you. I'll protect you with my life but I need the same commitment from you. We will be as one, what I feel you will feel and we will be together for eternity or the rest of your days. That's your decision, and I will honour that".

I stopped talking and waited for her to take it all in. This was it, the beginning of my life or the end of it, I was already committed, I couldn't live without her

Bella.

I was hurt when Jasper pulled back, I thought at first I'd done something wrong, then I saw the tenderness on his face. I listen as he explained things, I was touched that he was asking me if I was sure and really telling me what it meant to him. I guess he wanted to give me a chance to back away if I wasn't sure. What he didn't know was that I had never been more sure about anything in my life. I knew he was the one and I wanted to commit to him totally. When he'd finished he tried to stand and I think he wanted to give me time but I didn't need it. I held him tight and he accepted that I wanted him to stay. I slowly brought my hands up to unbutton his shirt as he sat very still. When I'd slipped it off his body I dropped it to the floor and traced the scars that were only faintly visible now. I bent and kissed each one I could see, tracing the outlines with my tongue. He shivered at my touch but I didn't stop until I took his hand and put it on my rib cage just below my breast. His touch, usually cool was burning tonight and he slowly slid his hand up until it was cupping my breast over my bra.

"You don't know how long I've waited to feel like this" he murmured as he kissed my neck. "I thought I'd never find you, my whole life I've been searching for this feeling of completeness. I love you Bella. Be mine".

He choked out the last word as my fingers traced his jeans zip to stop over the swelling I could feel there.

As he turned to look at me I pulled his head slowly down until our lips met, it was soft and sweet, our first real kiss. I saw his eyes widen slowly as I whispered

"I love you" in his ear.

He took me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap putting one hand behind my head and bringing our lips together again.

"I love you Bella and I need you".

I slipped my arms around his neck,

"Take me to bed Jasper, make love to me please".

He lifted me into his arms and I saw on his face a look of love mixed with triumph. I could read the message on it, I love you and you are mine. Three steps from the bedroom there came a hammering on the door. The atmosphere dissolved as we heard Emmett's voice.

"Jasper. I know you're in there, we got trouble bro'".


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Jasper

I could have punched him through to next week for the interruption but I knew he wouldn't be here if there wasn't a real problem. I put Bella back on the sofa, nuzzling her neck and whispering in her ear

"If there isn't an imminent risk of death I will rip both his arms off."

She chuckled a little ruefully and I saw her do up her top as I went to answer the door. Emmett stood there with a look on his face I had never seen before, he was frightened. I pulled him in and slammed the door.

"Where's the danger?"

I felt myself click into Major mode.

"It's Edward."

That was all I needed to hear.

Bella

I couldn't believe it, we had finally got to the most important night of our relationship so far and Emmett had to interrupt. I knew Jasper was as frustrated as me and I couldn't help a giggle at his whispered threat. When I heard Emmett say Edward I knew it was serious. I looked at Jasper who seemed to have grown taller and wider, a loud growl rumbling from his chest. He looked every inch the warrior he was, my gentle Knight was gone and in his place stood a dangerous predator. I gasped in panic, I couldn't go through this again, I just couldn't. Emmett looked over at me and smiled tentatively,

"Hi Bella. Sorry to bust in like this but you needed to know what's going on."

I looked at his concerned face and opened my arms to him.

"Emmett I'm so sorry, I know you care and I've missed my big brother so much."

He picked me up carefully and hugged me to his chest.

"I missed you too little sister. Don't worry I'll help to protect you this time, if you'll let me."

Jasper

I hated to break up the reunion which I knew meant so much to them both but I needed to know what the problem was.

"Edward?" I questioned.

Emmett put Bella down and turned back to me.

"Edward's on his way to the Volturi, I think he's going to tell them about Bella."

The growl in my chest grew louder as I heard Bella's gasp of terror.

"That's tantamount to signing a death warrant for the whole family. Why would he do that? Are you sure?"

He looked at me,

"Honestly? No I'm not sure but I think it's a pretty safe bet. Rose agrees it's a possibility too and she's gone after him. If she gets to him before he gets his flight she'll do her best to dissuade him."

I quickly ran through the possibilities.

"If she gets him back you know what that means?" I asked him baldly.

He nodded,

"Yeah. If not, do you think there's any way we can save Bella?"

I wish he hadn't asked that question while she was still in the room. I couldn't ignore it now, it hung in the air before her.

"Yes. If I change Bella then the problem goes away for her but I think we'll still be punished for allowing her in on the secret."

She stood clumsily, swaying on her crutches. As she made her way slowly to us Emmett stepped forward to help but I put my hand on his arm and shook my head,

"Leave her."

Bella stopped in front of us,

"Will changing me save you?"

I wondered whether to lie to her but I just couldn't do it,

"No Bella. If the Volturi find out we allowed you to live knowing about us your conversion won't make any difference to them. The crime was still committed and they'd love a chance to break up the Cullen's. Ironic really because we've already done that ourselves."

Tears flooded down her face as she looked at us.

"It's not fair, I'm the one who broke their law. I'm the one who should be punished."

I took her in my arms and Emmett put his arms round both of us.

"Don't worry Bells we'll work something out. Besides he hasn't got there yet"

Emmett said as we held her while she cried.

Emmett

I felt terrible when Bella started to cry, boy had this family done a number on her! There must be a way to help her, Jasper would come up with a plan. Bella finally cried herself out and allowed Jasper to lay her on the sofa with a blanket over her. She flatly refused to go to bed, I thought it was because she was scared but that just showed how much I knew. She wanted to be with 'her family', her words not mine and I felt very humble at that. Jasper sat with her head in his lap and she motioned me to sit the other end and lift her feet on my lap. That simple gesture told me I'd been forgiven and I felt really good.

Bella

I closed my eyes and let them talk, after all I couldn't be of any use. I was very grateful that Emmett had come to warn us, especially after the way I had treated him. Now I was glad to have my big brother with me. I knew he wouldn't win against the Volturi but at least Jasper would have a fighting chance if Emmett could slow them only a little. Edward had told me about the Volturi Guard and I tried to remember what he'd said. There weren't many of them but they didn't need numbers. They had talents instead. I racked my brains...there was Jane, with her ability to cause pain and Alec who could sever your links with your environment but his power had to build up. There was also Felix who was one of the enforcers. They sounded pretty formidable when stacked up against our trio. A human girl, Emmett the strong one, and Jasper the empath. I wondered idly if he could aim Jane's gift back at her. He could take my pain away, could he also channel it back to source? I'd have to ask him about that. Who was the other dangerous one? I remembered it was female...no it wouldn't come to me. The other question was how many of the Guard would they send?

Jasper

Bella's eyes were closed but I knew her brain was busy. I didn't know how much Edward had told her about the Volturi and the Guard but from the emotions flooding from her I'd guess plenty.

"So, what do we do Major?"

Emmett was looking at me as if I were going to pull a rabbit out of the hat. I shrugged,

"Well I doubt they'll send all the Guard. They will know the coven has split up from Edward, so they know they only have a few to contend with. I think its likely they'll send Jane and probably Felix to intimidate. The trouble is they will know I'm involved so they won't underestimate their opposition." Emmett grinned ruefully,

"Yeah it's a shame they know we have the God of War on our side."

I felt Bella stiffen when she heard this. Emmett, trying to help, was actually making the situation worse. "What about Peter and Charlotte or Jake? Could we get hold of any of them to help?"

Bella's eyes shot open,

"NO. No one else gets hurt on my account. I wish you would go back to Carlisle and Esme, if you aren't here when they come maybe they won't connect you with me. Jazz I wish you would go too."

Emmett snorted as Jasper raised an eyebrow,

"Not in our nature to run".

She knew that but she'd had to try anyway.

Bella

I wondered how long we had, how much longer we had to live.

"Do you know how long it will take Edward to get to Volterra and tell them?"

Jasper shook his head,

"No way of knowing darlin' but once Aro touches him its all up anyway. We may have weeks or even months but once Aro decides to act it will happen fast. The only certainty is that they will come once they know."

What I couldn't understand is why Edward would condemn his whole family, unless he really had gone crazy! I felt sorry for Rose and Jasper most of all, Rose never wanted me to know about them. She'd argued with Edward about it and as for Jasper. He'd offered to kill me himself to stop me finding out about them and now he was condemned himself.

******I know many of you think she should kick all the Cullens out of her life but I just couldn't do it to Emmett!**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven.

Alice

"Edward you can't go to Italy. Have you thought this through? Because I've seen the outcome. It's a death sentence for all of us. We all knew that she was aware of our world and we let her live. Do you really want to kill us all?"

I was furious with my brother, he'd decided this on a whim, never looking to see the consequences. I could see the truth dawning on his face, he was horrified.

"Alice. What's happening to me? I can't control my thoughts any more. I'm so confused. What do I do?" He looked at me to think for him, I needed to keep him calm until I could get him away from here. In the distance I saw Rose and I knew if Edward saw her he would flip out again so I shook my head and motioned for her to get out of sight. Luckily she had a quick mind and saw what I meant. She ducked behind a pillar as Edward looked up. I knew there were too many thoughts here for him to pick up Rosalie's easily and I knew she would try to think innocuous thoughts.

Edward

Thank god Alice arrived when she did, I hadn't thought my actions through at all. I needed another plan to get Bella back, I had to have her, she was mine. Alice took my arm and led me out of the airport to a waiting car. Charlie was sitting with the engine running. He smiled at me which confused me further.

"Hi Edward. Alice said you've been away. Feeling better now?"

I realized that Alice had spun him a story, I wasn't sure he knew what had happened between Bella and myself in Alaska but I thought he couldn't have or he wouldn't be so friendly. I smiled,

"Yes. Thank you Charlie and thanks for picking me up."

He grinned,

"Thank Alice for that, she needed to get back to Forks for some stuff so we combined the trip with picking you up. Glad to hear you're going to be staying with us for a while. I could sure use some male company, your sisters shopped me out."

I laughed at that,

"Sounds like Alice".

I got in the back of the car and tuned out their chatter as we drove back to Forks.

Alice

Once Charlie was asleep upstairs I crept out to see Edward. He looked wary,

"Its OK, Charlies asleep we can talk. What are you going to do now?"

He shook his head and I could see the agony in his eyes. I hated to see my favourite brother in pain. "Edward do you really want Bella back?"

He looked like a wounded animal,

"Alice, I love her and I know deep down she loves me, he's got her under some kind of spell and I need to get her away from him, Help me please?"

He was playing right into my hands again and helping Edward meant I could make sure I didn't end up losing my life to the Volturi. Jasper had time to bond closely with Bella by now but she was Edwards by right. I knew that without my help Jasper would tear him to pieces in a matter of seconds, Edward was a baby compared to Jasper. I needed to control Edwards actions and make sure that he got Bella back. The only thing I had to make sure of was that Charlie never found out my part in this. I'd got my man and I intended keeping him. If he found out I was helping Edward to get Bella back despite her feelings on the subject he wouldn't be happy with me.

Edward

Alice's plan was perfect but I guess that was the point, she'd looked at it from all the angles and it couldn't fail. She'd pointed out that no one else knew I hadn't gone to Italy and I could use it to my advantage. I could threaten to tell Aro if Bella didn't come to me, if she refused she was signing Jaspers death warrant and she wouldn't want that. Once I'd got her back I could win her heart again. Alaska had been a disaster because I'd lost control, I wouldn't do that this time, this time I would be kind and gentle. She'd soon realize the difference between me and that Psycho she was with now. I just hoped he hadn't done anything to my beautiful virginal Bella, I wanted to be her first and only lover.

Alice

I knew I was playing with fire but I didn't see any way round it, I wasn't prepared to lose my life over a stupid little human. Her feelings were immaterial to me, in fact I hoped she had a miserable life with him and pined for Jasper until her death. It would work out perfectly for me. As long as Charlie and I were fine I didn't really care about the others, they were just collateral damage.

Charlie

I felt Alice as she sneaked off the bed and out the door. She was one hell of a woman in bed but there was something about her that needed watching. She was a typical woman, conniving from conception, as a friend once told me. I tiptoed to the door and was relieved it was open just a crack. I knew they would hear me if I'd had to open it. It was difficult to hear individual words but I made out that they were discussing Bella. What the hell was going on? Bella had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to be with Jasper so why were Alice and Edward discussing her. I decided it was worth the risk to move a little closer. Edward was telling Alice he wanted Bella back. There was something about the Volturi, who the hell were they? I got the nasty impression that Alice was helping Edward with a plan to get Bella back. When that I saw they were winding things up I sneaked back to bed.

Alice

Shit! Charlie had been eavesdropping and I didn't know how much he'd heard. This was getting really complicated and I tried to decide what to do. I knew if I wasn't careful I'd lose Charlie and that wasn't an option. As I tried to see the future dependent on what I decided it made my head spin. It pleased me that the little I was able to see only led to disaster for Bella if Edward got her back. He'd pick himself up again and find someone else, I didn't need to worry over much about my brother. I'd have to be very cautious, it would take some careful footwork for me to win all round and I had to win, it was as simple as that.

Edward

I didn't know what to do, Alice was right of course, I couldn't condemn us all but I had to have Bella. As long as we kept our plans from Charlie it would work. Bella would do anything to save the Cullens or at least Jasper and that was her weakness. She was a martyr, born and bred. As I walked back to the house in Forks after hunting I heard a rustling up ahead, I automatically went into a crouch ready to defend myself only to straighten up when I heard my sister's voice.

"Edward what kind of stupidity led to that bright idea?"

I smiled at Rose standing there hands on hips.

"You're too late, Alice already chewed me out about that".

I saw her looking at me with sad tenderness.

"Oh Edward", she came forward and touched my ravaged face. "Can't you just forget about her and move on. She's not worth it, really she isn't. What is it about Bella that draws all the menfolk in this family?"

I looked at her,

"All of us?" She nodded sadly, "Emmett has gone over to the other side. He was so angry with me Edward and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to put things right between us".

I clasped the hand touching my face and pulled her into an embrace.

"Rose it will all be all right. Once I have Bella back he'll see that what you did was right".

She shook her head and a delicious scent enveloped me, I couldn't think straight for a second. What was going on?

"I can't leave her with that animal. She wont be able to control him and he'll put us all in danger".

Why did I suddenly care about the others? My motives were all about Bella, but I couldn't concentrate, Rose felt so good in my arms.

******Thanks to all my reviewers.**


	78. Chapter 78

Chap Seventy Eight

Alice

"Excuse me for interrupting but things are getting more and more complicated. Charlie heard part of our conversation Edward and he's suspicious. And what in the name of...what are you doing with Rose? God this family is getting more crazy by the moment. Are we still interested in Bella or not?"

He was standing there with Rose in his arms and it was really beginning to piss me off. Why couldn't they just follow the plan!

"Edward you need to get your head together and as for you Rose, what about Emmett?"

She looked shamefaced but pulled away,

"He's left me to find Jasper. I was upset and Edward was just comforting me" she defended her actions. "Am I the only one here who can still focus? Edward, you are going to phone Bella and tell her what we planned. If you can't get hold of her on the phone you'll have to go in person and speak to her. She has to believe Jasper is in danger. She must be made aware that her only option is to come to you. Wait a minute" I had a flash of a vision. "You will be able to speak to her, phone Jasper's cell, she'll answer. Rose, you have to keep up the charade, ring Emmett and tell him you tried to catch Edward but you were too late. His flight to Italy had already taken off."

Rose bit her lip,

"I don't like it Alice. I nearly got my head ripped off by Jasper for the last idea of yours, are you sure this one will work?"

I nodded,

"Oh yes. Now that Annie is out of the way. I had a hard time with her, she was very perceptive and almost caught me out a couple of times. I had a hard time convincing her I was sincere about Bella and Jasper".

Rose

Who the hell was Annie? I was beginning to harbour suspicions of my dear sister. There was more to this than met the eye and I had the uneasy feeling that I'd been her dupe. She'd used me to stir up Edwards feelings for Bella and he'd nearly lost her and his senses. I'd nearly lost Emmett, my mate, too. He acted like a buffoon some times but he was far from a fool. He saw more clearly than I'd given him credit for. I didn't care about Bella really despite my apology, I'd only done it to try to please Emmett. I wasn't particularly fond of Jasper either, things were far less stressful without him around but I had started to suspect Alice's motives. She was cunning and dangerous in her own way. I'd never met anyone so manipulative and so intelligent with it.

Alice

I knew I would have problems with Rose, she was suspicious of me. Not that I blamed her but I needed to keep her on side at least for now. I thought I might have to tell her my story before she decided to quit on me. She might understand because she more than anyone knew the sweetness of revenge so I sent Edward back to the house to talk to her alone. When he had disappeared I sat down on a log and beckoned her over.

"Why did you come back here Rose?"

She looked me in the eye.

"I didn't want that idiot putting us all at risk. Alice, why are you doing this? There's more to the story than you're letting on. If you don't come clean then I'm off to find Emmett and tell him everything. Why did you tell me that story about Bella and Jasper to pass on to Edward? I know you're involved with Charlie now so you don't care about Jasper any more. Besides, what has Bella ever done to you? I thought you were best friends? I need answers Alice and I need them now, or I walk".

Rose

I could see Alice's mind working, judging what to tell and what to keep hidden. She had that look I knew so well after all these years. Working out the permutations, checking what the future would bring with each scenario.

"Alice quit that. I need to know why you are setting Edward up again, so spill".

"Sit down Rose and I'll try to explain".

I looked suspiciously at her but sat facing her on the damp grass.

"I know you are worried about my reasons for what I've asked you to do so listen carefully. You have no idea what has happened to me Rose. I never had a reason to think about my past, it was a blank and sometimes I wish it had stayed that way. Do you remember what James told Bella in Phoenix?"

I nodded

"Yes. He said you were in an asylum and a vampire changed you to keep you from him. Why?"

She sighed, biting her lip and looking so tragic.

"Well I thought maybe now I had a few more details I could trace my human family and find out what really happened to me".

This sounded reasonable enough to me but I guessed there was more to come.

"It took a long time but eventually I found the asylum I'd been put into. Jazz had told me to let sleeping dogs lie. That I was only going to upset myself by digging up the past but I couldn't Rose, I had to know. Ironically if I'd listened to him all those months ago we wouldn't be here now."

She laughed bitterly then became serious again.

"There were very few details as the asylum had been destroyed by a fire years ago. The records saved were incomplete but I did find the names of some of the officials who ran it and tracked them down". "What did you hope to find Alice?" I asked.

"Any clue about why I was in there, my family, I'm not sure now. Anyway as I was saying I traced some of the officials and looked for their living relatives".

"Why?" I inquired.

"I'm coming to that Rose please stop interrupting me".

I could see she was on edge so I sat quietly.

"Some people keep papers and I was searching for anything that might mention me by name. I found my grave Rose".

I looked at her with such pity.

"Oh Alice why didn't you say something. One of us would have gone with you".

That bitter laugh rang out again.

"Oh I had company Rose. Jasper was with me to this point, reluctantly, but he was there. I'd found my birth and death certificates in the Archives. I died the day before my twenty-first birthday. After this Jazz tried to call a halt to the search but I couldn't stop, I needed to know why I was in there and the name of my murderer".

She sounded very brittle now and I knew what was coming was going to be worse.

"It took months Rose, but eventually I found some old papers. They'd been bundled up and put in storage after the fire, abandoned and forgotten like me."

Her little fists were clenched in pain and anger.

"Jasper had come back home by then, he'd had enough. He thought this quest was making me unhappy, that I was obsessed with my past. It was OK for him. At least he knew who by, and why he was changed".

She stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts and I suddenly recognized the expression growing on her face, malice. She was consumed by a hatred which she had masked from us all.

"Is this all about Jasper not staying with you? He was only thinking about you Alice".

She turned on me at that

"Yes Rose that's what I thought and I nearly gave up then".

"What?"

I was getting more confused by the minute. She sat quiet once more, her face blank, then continued

"I got the papers from the Archives and took them away to read them. I'd hit pay dirt Rose, the first few were just running accounts but at the bottom of the box was a bound diary written by one of the superintendents. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw it covered my stay there".

She stopped with a far away look in her eye,

"You OK Alice?"

She nodded

"Yes. I was just thinking how lucky it was that the diary survived or that he even kept one. He'd noted my committal. My father thought I was possessed by demons or Lucifer because I had visions. What frightened him and my mother most was that the visions usually came true. They locked me away rather than be persecuted for having a witch in the family. The treatment there was barbaric Rose, they kept me in a cold cell with just a straw mattress on the floor and a blanket, all the inmates were subjected to cold baths and beatings to drive out the devil. I suppose I should be grateful I wasn't burned alive but I wish I had been sometimes".

I moved to sit beside my sister and put my arm around her for comfort.

"What else did you find out Alice?"

She sobbed dryly.

"I was young, and pretty, and very docile, so they rented me out Rose, to any man who had the money".

I gasped, "Oh God Alice"

I put my other arm around her and rocked her gently as the dry heaves continued.

"You poor thing".

She looked up at me,

"I knew you'd understand Rose. Thank you".

I waited until she composed herself to ask the next question.

"Did you find out the name of the man who changed you?" She nodded,

"Oh yes" she said and straightened up. "Oh yes Rose, I did. There was one man who became a regular. He frightened the warden so much that I became his property and he paid handsomely for that privilege. Rose he's the one but once I was changed neither he nor James wanted me, I was just discarded."

Alice

"The ironic thing is that the person I found out about came into my life without my knowing it. There was a motive to all my actions since I became a vampire and I wasn't even aware. Since the day I met him in that Diner in Philadelphia I've known there was something special about Jasper and now I know what it was. His ancestor was the last name in that diary. He abused me for months before he realized another Vampire wanted my blood, James in fact. He bit me, then had my body removed from the sanatorium to a cellar nearby. The guards and the warden were well paid for their part in it. When I woke up I was alone, I had no idea what had happened to me, my mind had closed down long ago. He left me alone, in pain, and scared, in that cellar to make my own way, just to stop James from getting me. He died some months later after a fight with another vampire. I thought Jasper was my salvation and I his but in fact it turns out that I am his worst nightmare. A woman looking for revenge."

Rose

I didn't know what to say so I stared at her while I processed all she had told me. Her face was a mask of hatred unlike anything I'd seen there before. Finally I was able to speak,

"Alice. It all happened a long while ago and Jasper wasn't involved, he did nothing to you. He isn't responsible for what happened to you. And I still don't understand what all this has to do with Edward and Bella."

Alice

I could see that Rose was confused, I knew she would empathize with what had happened to me, after all she'd had a very similar experience. What I hadn't expected was for her to defend Jasper.

"Rose, the only way I can get closure is for me to strike back. My maker is long dead but he has a blood relative still alive. Only one...Jasper. As for Bella and Edward it's very simple. I saw immediately I met Bella that her future was bound up with Jasper's He would fall in love with her. I also saw that Edward was interested in her, very interested. I then knew I could make Jasper suffer by pushing Edward and her together, it was easily done, the poor little human is so easily manipulated. Jasper was suffering and the funny thing was that he didn't know why. He even asked me if I'd seen anything in his future that would make him so uneasy, I lied of course. Then when the time was right I manipulated Edward into leaving. I gave Jasper his freedom and waited, I saw her accident and the flight to Alaska. I gave Jasper just enough information to send him on his way to her. Unfortunately she is human and does irrational things so I had to nudge things along again. I got you to give Edward some false information about Bella and Jasper knowing it would cause him to lose his control. I had hoped Edward would kill her once he knew she was involved with Jasper, unfortunately she managed to get away from the idiot. Luckily it was straight back into Jasper's arms giving me another chance. I saw Edward make the decision to go to the Volturi, hence my appearance at the airport. You wouldn't have been in time by the way. All I have to do now is give Edward the ammunition to lure Bella away from Jasper's home and into his arms. He's so close to losing it altogether that I don't think I'll have to do anything else. Bella seems to be quite adept at stirring his anger and I know her death won't be long coming. Then voilà I have my revenge and Jasper has his mate taken from him. He can spend eternity regretting that he couldn't save her. I've seen it all, it's quite heartbreaking really" she laughed, "he goes back to hunting humans and rejoins Maria. What a lovely ending don't you think?"

Rose

I was horrified but I knew I couldn't let Alice see that. She was of course totally crazy, it wasn't even an eye for an eye. She was content to see Bella dead, Edward a murderer, and Jasper a monster once more. I wondered if there were any way to talk her out of this plan. I doubted it but I'd give it a shot anyway.

"Alice don't you think this is all a bit twisted?"

She glared at me but I carried on anyway.

"Bella is innocent, she hasn't done anything to you, she's just a human. Couldn't you get to Jasper some other way? Also, have you thought about the fact you are turning your brother into a killer? I thought you were fond of Edward?"

I'd thought she loved Jasper but I'd got that wrong too! She shook her head and smiled a dainty little smile.

"Sorry Rose. Can't see a way without killing Bella and anyway she's with MY husband. As for Edward he's headed for insanity anyway, I'm just helping him along a bit. I thought you didn't like Bella anyway?"

I realized the only way to keep an eye on Alice and try to stop her was to seemingly go along with her warped plan of revenge.

"You know I don't, I don't care about her but I do care about Edward. Is there nothing we can do to keep him out of this?"

"NO" she snapped back, tapping her dainty foot in temper.

I had to think fast,

"Don't you think it would be better if I lured Bella away from Jasper. After all she hates Edward, me on the other hand, well lets just say that I've made my peace with her temporarily. She'd listen to me, she might even agree to meet me. Much easier all round."

Alice

I thought about my sisters alternative plan. It sounded good and more feasible, I was willing to adapt my plan as long as the end result was the same. Bella dead and therefore Jasper ruined. Then Charlie and I could start our life together properly. I'd be a very good wife, I'd even help him mourn the loss of his beloved daughter. He'd be reliant on me, just the way I liked my men. I'd change him and we'd be a formidable couple, maybe even start our own coven.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine.

Jasper

I wondered what Alice's part in all this was, she must have seen Edward decide to go to Italy, it affected her as much as anyone. Why hadn't she been in touch? There was something very wrong here. It was a case of working out the options, I didn't think Alice would let Edward board a plane to Italy if she could stop him, she was far too fond of her pretty little neck. Emmett trusted Rose to talk Edward out of his plan but would he listen to her any more? After all Rose had been the author of the last disaster. Would Emmett's disapproval be enough to keep her on the straight and narrow? It was good to have him here with us but he wasn't really a fighter and in a real battle he'd be more of a hindrance. I really needed people like Peter and Charlotte if I hoped to win a battle with the Volturi. The fight didn't worry me, only the winning of it, for Bella. By changing her before they got here she would be safe. If it came down to it I'd change her during the battle to try to save her. She had to survive, I'd promised Annie that I would keep her safe, even at the cost of my own life.

We needed intelligence about Edward, had he gone to Italy? Was he working with Aro? What did the others know and more importantly what were they prepared to do about it? Even Carlisle couldn't ignore this act of treachery surely. I needed Emmett to go back to the family and find out what he could. I needed to know if the rest of the family would stand beside us, Bella would fight me on this but it was their choice to make. She had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago stretched out on the sofa, book ended by Emmett and myself and neither of us wanted to disturb her. The crazy thing was that it felt good, the three of us together. Almost like a family, each depending on the other.

"Emmett" my whisper was so low that I knew it wouldn't wake Bella.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me, a look of determination.

"I need to go back Jazz. Someone needs to find out what, if anything, Edward has actually done. If Rose found him she'd be back by now hopefully with him in tow. I don't want to leave you and Bella alone but I don't see a way round it".

I nodded, grateful for his help.

"I'll try to let you know by tomorrow at the latest then we can plan how to keep her safe from Edward and the Volturi."

He carefully slipped from beneath Bella's feet and passing me on the way to the door squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm real sorry for everything Jazz. Make sure you tell her that. See you soon."

The closing of the door was so soft Bella stirred but didn't wake.

Emmett.

It didn't take that long to get back to Carlisle's new house. I was really hoping that Rose and Edward would be here but the house was empty except for my parents. Esme looked terrible, Edwards actions had really taken their toll on her. Carlisle was calm on the surface as usual but his eyes were blazing and his muscles more tense than usual.

"No Rose?"

He shook his head.

"Any word from her or Alice?" I asked more out of hope than anything.

"No son. No news from anyone but I don't think he's arrived in Volterra yet. I have friends there and I think they will let me know if they see him."

I hope you're right I thought. Esme looked at me then,

"How are Bella and Jasper?"

I smiled,

"They're fine for now. You know he won't let the Volturi take her don't you? He's planning on changing her if they come, then he'll fight."

She clenched her fists,

"He can't fight them alone. The Guard is too strong, he'll be killed."

I stood straight,

"Not alone. I'm going back as soon as we know what Edward's done, if he fights I'll be beside him to the end. It might give him enough time to get Bella to safety."

Esme ran to me and grabbed my arm

"No Emmett you can't, I wont let you."

I shrugged free of her grip,

"I can and I will. We let her down last time, I won't do it again and Jasper is family. We stick together, support each other, or at least that's what you taught us."

Carlisle nodded his agreement.

"If Edward goes to Italy we have to stick together. Its our fault Jasper and Bella are in danger and its our responsibility to try to protect them. Emmett's right my love, we'll both go if he'll have us."

He looked at me but I didn't know what to say. I knew the Cullen's weren't flavour of the month with Jazz and even less so with Bella but I thought he loved her enough that he'd take any help offered.

Carlisle.

I tried Rosalie's cell phone but it went to voice mail. Was that because she was on a plane? Had she followed Edward hoping to stop him in Italy? I had no idea. I knew she'd contact us if she had any news. I then tried Alice and Charlies place but the phone there just rang and rang. I thought I'd try her cell although I knew she didn't have it switched on all the time. That had often been a bone of contention but she just said it annoyed her when she was shopping. I'd lost that argument a long time ago. I toyed with the idea of contacting Jasper, I knew Emmett wouldn't have left without a way to contact his brother but I decided I would wait until we had some news for him.

I motioned to Emmett that I wanted to talk to him outside.

"I need to hunt Carlisle you want to come?"

He winked as he went out after kissing Esme on the head.

"Don't fret mum we'll think of something".

I followed him out in to the trees and we ran for an hour until well clear of the house. Emmett took down an elk but I could see it was purely thirst, there was none of his usual exuberance in the chase. After he'd buried its remains we sat down.

"Well Emmett how does it look?"

He gouged a large hole absently with his foot as he thought about this.

"You know Jasper. He'll fight to the bitter end, he may take a few with him but he'll go down in the end. They're just too powerful and there's too many of them".

I sighed,

"I was afraid of that. I'm very proud of him you know, it may surprise you to know that I'm very proud of you too".

He looked at me,

"Why would you be proud of me? I let the rest of you persuade me to abandon Bella then I let my wife cause all kinds of hell. What's to be proud of?"

I smiled at his view of himself.

"You were the first to suggest we were doing wrong by leaving, you came with me to help Jasper, and you stood with Jake to stop me making a terrible mistake. You told Rose exactly how you felt about her actions. In my eyes that makes you a son to be proud of."

He looked embarrassed so I suggested we get back. I didn't want to leave Esme alone for too long.

Esme.

I sat in the empty, silent house, crying internally. I missed my children so much, even Edward, despite what he had done. I was worried about him too, I knew he was emotionally fragile and I wanted to be there for him, to stop him making any more mistakes. The other one that bothered me was Alice. She had been very quiet since leaving Jasper. I had a feeling there was more to the break up than she had admitted, I had caught her a couple of times giving Jasper a look I could only describe as hate filled. He had never done anything to warrant a look like that but I'd not had time to discuss it with Carlisle and there certainly wouldn't be time now. It was good to see Emmett again although I wish he'd be staying and not going back to Jasper, selfish I knew, but it was the truth never the less.

Carlisle.

We had only just got back when my phone rang. As I took it out of my pocket I recognized Rosalie's number attached to the message. Why was she contacting me instead of Emmett? I read the message and my body went colder than ever.

"Oh God"

Emmett and Esme both looked at me in trepidation,

"What's the matter?" Esme asked in no more than a whisper.

"It's Alice." before I could say any more she was beside me, her eyes full of fear,

"What's happened? What's she done?"

I opened my mouth to answer but the question she had asked me stopped my reply.

"Why would you ask what Alice has done?"

She put a hand to her face,

"I've known there was something wrong with Alice for a while now but I never had a chance to discuss it with you. She's done something dreadful hasn't she? Has she informed the Volturi about Bella?"

I shook my head,

"No, in fact she stopped Edward before he could board his flight, she's talked him out of going. But I'm afraid things are still very dangerous for Bella and Jasper."

My wife looked confused but she was beaten to the next question by Emmett.

"Is Rosalie involved in any way?"

He turned to look at me.

"Not in the way you fear son. She sent the text to warn us of Alice's plan. She is trying to get Bella away from Jasper for some reason. I don't know if Edward is still involved or not but we need to warn your brother to keep Bella safe."

Emmett already had his cell phone in his hand and was dialling.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Jasper

I felt helpless, until I had some idea what Edward had actually said there was nothing I could do. I thought we were probably safe for a while and decided I'd better hunt while I could, I wouldn't be able to leave Bella safely for much longer. I carried her in to the bedroom and made sure she was comfortable without waking her. Just in case she woke before I got back I wrote her a short note, I didn't want her thinking she'd been abandoned. Then I made sure all the windows and doors were locked before leaving, I had no idea why, as locks wouldn't stop the Volturi but it made me feel better. I knew I could find Elk nearby if nothing else, that would have to suffice for now, and I headed into the trees at the back of the property.

Bella

The phone ringing woke me up. Strange I thought, Jasper would usually answer his phone immediately. Then I realized I was alone in the house. I shivered in fear before seeing the note pinned to the pillow beside me

"Gone hunting darlin'. Go back to sleep and I'll be back before you wake again. Love you J XX"

I felt better after reading this, If I'd have been thinking straight I'd probably have suggested it myself. The silence in the house told me that Emmett was gone too, whether with Jasper or somewhere else I didn't know. The phone was still ringing as I struggled to reach it on the night stand. I knew he'd left a phone there in case I needed help while he was out. He must have taken mine by mistake I realized as I picked his up. No one except Jasper knew my number.

"Hello?" I was still groggy as I answered.

"Bella is that you?"

I felt as if I'd been doused with freezing water, I knew that voice so well.

"Edward? What do you want?"

" Listen to me and listen well. You can stop me going to the Volturi."

I wasn't going to like this, of that I was certain,

"How?" I whispered.

"If you come and meet me I won't go to them. If you don't come Jasper is a dead man, I will tell them and they'll come for him. You know what that will mean?"

I choked out my next question,

"What about the others, Carlisle, Esme?"

He laughed,

"Aro wouldn't do anything to either of them. He might go after Rose and Emmett or Alice and your father but I'll make sure he knows Jasper was the one who told you about us. I'm a very good liar Bella and I will persuade him. May be he'll let me turn you, you'll be safe then. Decide now Bella I need you out of that house before he gets back or its all over for The Major."

I was shaking with terror, not for me but for my darling Jasper, and I'd never even showed him how much I loved him. Perhaps he'd realize that when he knew what had happened.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was sharp.

"OK. I'll be out in a few minutes. I have to get dressed."

He chuckled,

"I don't think so, he could arrive back any minute. Grab some clothes and unlock the front door. Someone will be waiting there for you." the phone went dead.

He'd said all he needed to, the rest was up to me. I couldn't stop the tears as I grabbed a warm coat. It was a struggle with my crutches but I eventually made it to the door. I could see a shape through the glass as my shaking hand tried to fit the key in the lock, I was so scared I dropped it. There was an exclamation of annoyance from the figure and a hand smashed through the glass. The door was wrenched from its hinges and I stood, unable to believe my eyes.

Rose

I had to find a way to keep Alice in the dark and save Bella at the same time. There was no way I was staying with Alice after what I'd heard, but as long as I seemed as if I were going along with Alice's plan and made no firm decision to cross her yet I knew I would be safe. Once I made the decision to help Bella we would be on borrowed time. I just hoped Bella could keep her decisions hidden too, I knew Edward couldn't hear her but if she made a firm decision to run, Alice might pick it up. I'd noticed though that Alice seemed to have problems catching Bella's movements and I hoped this would work in our favour, we needed all the luck we could get or we were both dead.

Bella.

"Rosalie!"

I couldn't believe it, after all she'd said to me at the airport. She looked angry but there was something in her eyes that didn't quite fit. She picked me up discarding the crutches and carried me to a car idling at the curb. She put me in the back quite gently along with my coat.

"Get that on its freezing" was all she said as she got in the driver's seat and we sped off.

I struggled to get my coat on, still sobbing as I did so. I saw her watching me in the rear view mirror, her lips were moving although I couldn't hear any words. As she saw she'd caught my attention she slowed her lips so I could make out the words.

"Sorry Bella, trust me, I will help you but I can't make the decision when yet, or Alice will see."

I sighed with relief and slumped back in the seat, I had an ally after all.

Rose

I was thankful that she hadn't struggled when she saw me. I'd had real trouble persuading Alice that I was the best one to pick Bella up but she'd finally seen sense when I explained that Bella trusted me as a friend so she wouldn't struggle, at least at first. The plan was that it should look as if Bella had left of her own free will. I could make up a story to explain the broken glass if necessary, hell she'd dropped the key anyway. My mind was racing through various options. I knew I couldn't hand Bella over to Alice and Edward, she didn't deserve any of this, she was an innocent caught up in a mad woman's schemes. The other two wouldn't be expecting me back for an hour or two so we had a little leeway.

"Bella."

She looked up,

"I think we're pretty safe for a short while. I want you to think of somewhere you want to go but don't tell me where, if you do Alice might see. Just give me directions a bit at a time. I don't think she sees your decisions so well. I've left a message for Carlisle and I think he'll contact Jasper."

She caught on quickly, no stupid time-consuming questions. I was beginning to have a grudging admiration for this girl.

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief as I realized Rose was on my side. Where could we go? I had to think fast, not the easiest thing to do when you've been woken in the middle of the night. Then it came to me, the lodge in Denali. Could we drive all that way? If we could keep one step ahead of Alice maybe. Edward would only know what she could see. I knew Rose wouldn't get too tired to drive but it was a marathon even for her but if we could make it to Sea-Tac we could fly out. Alice wouldn't know where Rose was driving until we were almost there, it was a gamble but our best one. Once in the air I could contact Annie's nephew at the airstrip in Anchorage, I was sure he would help us.

Rose

I could see the wheels turning in Bella's brain. She didn't say anything but she smiled at me when our eyes met. We were headed for Seattle I guessed. Alice and Edward had a longer journey so I was hopeful we'd get wherever we were going before they hit the city. I hoped Carlisle had got my message so he could call Jasper, If not I'd have not only the Poisoned Dwarf but the God of War after me!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One.

Bella

As we neared the airport I rang ahead to see if there was a flight to Anchorage leaving any time soon. I had my fingers crossed and hoped the Gods were on our side. I finally got through to be told there was a flight leaving in an hour and there were seats available in First Class which I could pay for by credit card. As I started to panic Rose threw something over her shoulder at me and I caught the small plastic rectangle with relief. As I ended the call I noticed my hands had stopped shaking.

"Thanks Rose. Do you think she'll guess what we've done?"

Rose shrugged,

"Probably but there's no way they'll get here in time to catch the flight. That means they'll have to charter a Private Jet, it's faster than the airlines but" she continued as she saw my face "it takes time to set up. Good move Bella, You are one smart human. Now how are we going to get you on the plane? Alice might ring ahead with our descriptions."

Oh shit I hadn't thought of that!

"I can wear a scarf and sun glasses and stoop, hell, I can dazzle the staff if necessary but you present rather more of a problem. " she pointed out.

"I can walk a little now Rose. If you could take some of my weight I think I might just about make it." She shook her head,

"Talk about courage Bella, you have it in spades."

We were both happy to see the airport car park, First Class came with its perks including Valet Parking and a car to the terminal which was great for hiding my disability.

Rose

I was impressed with Bella, she'd caught on quickly, kept her head, and made all the arrangements. We sat nervously in the VIP departure lounge with cups of coffee. Well, mine was slowly cooling on the table but Bella was holding hers like a talisman. I kept a sharp eye out for our family or anyone else who might take a more than casual interest in us. When they called to board the plane we were more than happy. I put my arm round Bella as if we were two girls chatting excitedly and took most of her weight. I could see that every step was agony for her but she never complained and we finally got to our seats with relief.

Alice

"Where are they Alice? Why aren't they back yet? Has something happened?" his whining was beginning to bug me.

"I don't know Edward I can't see them, it's getting more and more difficult to see Bella and I don't know why. It's like she's blocking me like she does you. Just calm down and let me concentrate".

I lay back on the sofa, closed my eyes and emptied my mind. I got little glimpses but nothing concrete. They hadn't made a final decision yet or at least Rose hadn't. Her I could see a little better, she was driving but I didn't think she knew where she was going. Then I realized she was evading me by letting Bella make the decisions. She'd betrayed me, the bitch. Then I got a glimpse of them in an aircraft. "They're flying somewhere Edward, from Sea-Tac I think."

"Where are they going?" He was close to breaking again and I was getting heartily sick of him.

"I don't know yet. When I know, you will Edward, for now just shut up up". He went to the piano and started playing Bella's Lullaby. At least it would keep him occupied for a while. Then I got a fix, I saw snow.

"They're going back to Denali Edward".

He shot to his feet.

"We need a plane fast. Alice ring Rex and tell him we need a flight to Anchorage".

I didn't bother to argue, I didn't think we'd beat them, but Edward would try. My main concern was Jasper. Did he know Bella had escaped us or was he panicking that the Volturi had her? I certainly hoped so but I couldn't see him at all since he'd linked up with Bella. She was becoming a real nuisance to me and I'd be glad to see the back of that particular human.

Edward

I hoped we'd be in time to catch them at the airport. I really didn't want to go back to Alaska. I stroked the deep furrows on my face, God I hated those Bears. That's why she'd gone back I realized, she thought I wouldn't follow her there. Well she was wrong, I'd follow Bella to the ends of the Earth and beyond if necessary.

Jasper

I knew something was wrong as soon as I came in through the back door. There was no heartbeat here and no warm feeling I always had around Bella. I saw the front door ripped from its hinges, glass scattered everywhere and my world crumbled around me. The Volturi had come quicker than I had thought, they must have been over here already, clearing up some infraction of the law. I had promised Bella I would never leave her, that I'd keep her safe, and I'd let her down. My beautiful Bella was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Even I couldn't take on the might of Aro although I'd certainly try. I fell to my knees in despair, holding my aching head in my hands, my chest felt it had been crushed. I had to pull myself together, I had to at least try to save her. Felix I could handle, he was strong but not as fast as me. If Jane were here it would be more difficult, she could incapacitate me in seconds. I hoped they would change Bella and not kill her. She would be a stunning vampire, but I would never see it. My mate was gone and I was a dead man walking.

Carlisle

"Answer the damn phone Jasper".

Emmett looked at me, unused to hearing me curse. I knew he must find that Bella had gone soon and I was afraid what he might do. He was brave and resourceful but he wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to take on the Volturi and he would automatically think it was them.

"Try Bella's phone Carlisle". Emmett suggested.

I didn't think it would be answered but I gave it a try none the less. It at least it was switched on and it started to ring.

Jasper

I heard a phone ring and checked my pocket. As I pulled the phone out I realized with a jolt that it was Bella's, not mine. Who would be ringing her? I contemplated throwing it away in despair but stopped myself as I was about to crush it. Instead I punched a hole in the wall in frustration and answered it. There was silence at the other end for a second and I thought it was Aro or Jane about to tell me that they had my Bella. I grabbed the counter top, my fingers crushing the granite as I spoke.

"Who is this?"

My voice sounded cold and dead even to me.

"Jasper, its Carlisle".

" The Volturi, they've taken her Carlisle, she's gone. My Bella has gone"

I blurted it out, thumping my fist repeatedly on the wall as an outlet for my pain.

"Jasper, they don't have her, Bella is safe. Edward never got a chance to get a flight out".

My throat constricted, safe, Bella is safe?

"Who took her Carlisle?, I need to know".

"Calm down son. She's with Rose".

"ROSE?" I shouted. "That bitch caused all the trouble before. How can she be safe with Rose?".

"Jasper I need you to calm down so I can tell you all I know. Control yourself son".

I couldn't, all I could do was imagine Bella, scared out of her mind, somewhere with Rose. Emmett must have taken the phone from Carlisle as it was his voice I heard next.

"Major you need to get your shit together and listen to Carlisle. Bella is safe I promise you. Now get your head out of your ass and fucking listen".

He almost shouted the last few words. Emmett was right, I couldn't go to pieces now. I needed to get Bella away from the blonde Psycho.

Carlisle.

As Emmett passed the phone back to me I nodded in appreciation. His words to Jasper seemed to do the trick, I heard a difference in his voice.

"I'm calm Carlisle. Tell me everything but I'm warning you, if I find one hair on Bella's head damaged and you knew she was with Rose I will come for you, family or no family".

He sounded in deadly earnest.

"OK Jasper, understood. Alice is the one behind everything. We don't know her reasons yet but Rose managed to find out her next move and persuaded her that she would help. Edward called Bella knowing from Alice that she had your phone".

"Damn" I heard Jasper "If I'd taken my phone she'd be here now. He couldn't have contacted her on her own phone".

I heard a crash as something large broke.

"Never mind beating yourself up you need to be on the ball. Edward told Bella that he was prepared to keep the Volturi out of it if she would go back to him. If not he would make sure they came after you as the one who informed her about us".

I heard a groan, "She went with him to save me" he realized how much she loved him.

"Yes Jasper she did, so it's now up to us to find them and keep her safe. I don't know any other details except that Rose picked Bella up as arranged but the two girls made a run for it. They are on a plane bound for Anchorage but they're only one step ahead of Alice and Edward. Do you know why she went there?"

There was silence for a moment then,

"She's going to the Guardians. She knows they will keep her safe from Edward and Alice. She knows you'll tell me and I'll figure it out. She's leaving the way open for us to deal with those two without having to worry about her. My Bella, not only beautiful but clever too. I need to get to Anchorage and stop them before they tangle with the Guardians. Alice is mine Carlisle. Do what you want with your son but she's mine".

His voice was bitter and vengeful. I opened my mouth to argue with him but Emmett shook his head. "Don't waste your time Carlisle. You won't change his mind. If someone threatened Rose I'd feel the same way, I'm with Jazz on this one, sorry".

I told Jasper I'd arranged a flight for us and managed to hold theirs up, after all, their pilot of choice was paid his retainer by me. He'd develop engine trouble and have to put down in Canada. That should slow them down enough for us to catch up. The person I was concerned about was Charlie. He quite obviously didn't know what Alice was up to and I didn't want him getting hurt if possible. Jasper agreed to this,

" As long as Charlie isn't standing between Alice and myself I'll avoid him".

After all, he was Bella's father.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two.

Edward

I was furious when the pilot said we needed to land because of an engine problem. I couldn't hear anything amiss but it was procedure, so he'd no choice. Alice was still trying to get a proper fix on Bella's whereabouts. She was seething because Rose had double crossed her. As far as I was concerned Alice could have Rose for a snack, I just wanted Bella. She was running because she was scared, I knew that. She was also trying to save my brother and that I couldn't understand. After all that had happened as a direct result of his actions she was still trying to protect him. He was the one who had caused all the trouble between Bella and myself so why? It should have been the other way round. I hated that blood thirsty psychopath with a vengeance, why had Alice brought him with her? If she'd left him where she found him things would have been much simpler. Bella and I would be together and Alice would have found her mate in Charlie. How she had suffered him for so long I couldn't imagine. He'd never fit in with the family, I don't think he'd even really tried. I'd warned Carlisle a thousand times that Jasper was a danger to us but he'd always refused to listen to me. Now I was being proved right.

Alice

I knew Edward was seething at the delay so I didn't tell him the bad news. I'd seen Bella and Rose, they got to Alaska well before us and it seemed that I would have to take some action to slow them down. Those damn Guardian Bears were a potential problem too. The only good thing was that Jasper was on his way. I would still get my revenge on him and his sick twisted family if I could get to him before he found Bella.. I didn't think he would attack me without provocation, but if he did try anything I'd threaten him with the Volturi. Well, not him as such, but Bella. If I told Aro about her ability to block our talents he would want her, after all he was the ultimate collector. He wouldn't be interested in Jasper, an empath wasn't much of a weapon so he'd probably be killed trying to save her. Not my favourite ending, I wanted him to suffer for eternity like me. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of Bella as a specimen in Aro's collection, it would be almost as good as letting Edward have her. I might contact him anyway if we couldn't get to her.

Charlie

I had no idea what was going on between Alice and Edward but I knew I wouldn't like it when I eventually found out. We were on a private jet now headed back to Denali. Alice told me that she'd seen trouble between Bella and Jasper and we needed to help my daughter out. I couldn't see him hurting Bella but what did I know? I felt quite inadequate at times. I loved Alice very much but there was something a little off with her, I had put it down to her being a vampire but I was beginning to think there was more to it. Edward I'd never liked very much and he really was acting weird now. I knew he still loved Bella but I'd be damned if I was going to let him anywhere near her again, vampire or no vampire! You get a feeling when things aren't quite right, when you're being lied to, as a cop, and I was getting just that feeling now. I wanted to talk to Bella before doing anything but I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to. Alice and Edward were chatting so quietly that I couldn't hear them. So I went to sit with the pilot, I'd always wanted to learn to fly and after I told him he started giving me a run-down of the instruments. So when he told the others he'd got an engine problem and needed to put down I was surprised. I hadn't seen any sign of trouble and he'd been very relaxed. He looked at my sceptical face. "Charlie I need to tell you something but it can't get back to the others".

I weighed this up before agreeing to keep anything he told me to myself.

"Carlisle pays my retainer and he asked me to slow these two down. I didn't ask why and I don't want to know. All I can tell you is that it sounds like there's a shit storm coming. I can always tell and I'm not sure you are on the right side of it."

I had no idea what he was talking about but if Carlisle was slowing Edward and Alice down he had a damn good reason.

"Is there any way I can talk to him?" I asked, not really expecting much.

He nodded,

"The radio will put you through to his plane".

"His plane?" I asked.

"Yes. He's on his way too as far as I can gather".

He nodded to the spare headset hanging over my seat and I put it on as he moved a dial slightly and nodded to me.

Alice

I knew Charlie was suspicious, I also knew he'd find out eventually but I had hoped none of it would come out until after he was changed and we were married. By that time I would have put a spin on things making Jasper the evil one and myself the under trodden little lady. Charlie was such a gentleman he'd believe anything I told him with a little persuasion and I was so good at that. I'd heard him talking to the pilot about flying lessons and decided to buy him some as a treat. Then was I suddenly hit by a vision of Charlie dead in the snow. NO. I wouldn't let that happen, I had to find a way of keeping him at the hotel while we traced Bella, I wouldn't lose my man now I had found him. I was so busy working out different scenario's that I didn't realize we were getting ready to land. Edward was in a reverie, dreaming about his Bella I supposed. He was having real problems reading minds these days, Bella had somehow blocked him almost entirely from all her friends and family. Charlie, Jasper and even Emmett sometimes. What powers she had, and she didn't even know about them, shame!

Carlisle

I wasn't really surprised when I heard Charlies voice over the radio, he was a very astute man. I was just surprised at his timing. I really didn't know what to tell him but I decided to play it by ear.

"Carlisle, what the hell's going on?"

That was rather a wide-ranging question and I thought I'd try to narrow it down a bit,

"Charlie. Where are you?"

He answered but I could tell he was getting ready for an argument.

"I'm on a damn plane with Edward and Alice, coming down in Canada with Engine Problems."

I could hear the emphasis he put on those last two words.

"You seem sceptical about that Charlie".

His response was quick and frustrated,

"I'm sitting with the pilot and you don't have to know a lot about planes to tell there's fuck all wrong with this one, now what's going on Carlisle?"

I knew I would have to tell him at least part of the truth.

"Please be careful what you say from now on Charlie in case you are overheard. Bella is with Rose.." "What?" he shouted.

"Charlie please, just listen to me and don't say anything else. Rose is looking after Bella. She isn't the enemy, I'm afraid those who are threatening Bella are with you."

"Do you mean Edward is up to his old tricks again?" Charlie hissed quietly.

Now he was asking awkward questions but I had no choice.

"Yes Charlie but he's not alone, I'm afraid Alice is mixed up in it. We need you to stay out-of-the-way when you finally get to Anchorage. Make any excuse you need but don't go anywhere with the other two. If you do there's a chance you might get hurt."

His voice came as a low murmur,

"Are you telling me that Alice is involved in this?"

Reluctantly I answered,

"Yes. But we don't know how much yet Charlie. That's why we need you to stay away. It's dangerous for you to be involved, you are too vulnerable. I promise we will keep Bella safe."

He snorted at that,

"Yeah well Carlisle you'll forgive me if I find that a bit hard to believe. You haven't done so well up to now and it seems that its members of your family threatening my daughter."

His voice was rising in anger. I winced at the truth of that as a hand came over my shoulder and took the radio from me.

"I promise Bella will be safe Charlie."

There was a lengthy silence at his end.

"Fair enough Jasper. Just remember this, if anything and I mean anything, happens to my daughter I'll come looking for you with a twelve bore, an axe, and a lighter".

"I wouldn't expect any less Charlie"

And the radio was put back into my hand.

******Thanks to everyone who is following my story. **


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three.

Bella

I finally fell asleep exhausted against Rosalie's shoulder. When I woke up we were circling the airport waiting for a landing slot. Rose smiled down at me,

"Feeling better?"

I nodded, "Rosalie I am sick and tired of travelling, being pursued by wacko vampires and being away from Jasper. When is this all going to end? I don't think I can cope with much more."

She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I think this will be the final confrontation Bella. If Jasper gets to you while Alice and Edward are here there will be carnage. You'll see why he's been called the God of War by some. I have to tell you that you've fallen for the most dangerous vampire I've ever known. He doesn't threaten, he promises, and he takes no prisoners, nor does he ever back down. You need to know this because he will frighten you, I promise you that. I can also promise you that if it is possible to get out of this mess intact it will be down entirely to Jasper. I sure hope you realize what you are getting into with him."

Nothing that Rosalie said frightened me. They all thought I was naïve and had gone into this relationship with my eyes firmly shut.

"Rose. I wouldn't expect any less of my man any more than you would with Emmett. I know what Jasper is and I know how he became that man. You all seem to forget that he's not only dangerous, he's also courageous, strong, loyal and passionate. I love all of his qualities good and bad because they make him what he is...My man."

She looked at me and a smile lit up her face.

"Well said Bella. I think maybe you are the right woman for my brother. Keep this up and I might just start liking you."

We both laughed at that.

Rosalie

I didn't know Bella's plans for when we landed but one thing I did know is that she was nobody's fool. We'd all made assumptions based on what we saw of her with Edward. This Bella was more kick ass and I loved her for it. If we could just keep her out of Edwards clutches and alive I might have a real sister again. I saw Jasper in a whole new light through her eyes, Alice had always painted him as a man on the edge, dangerous and not to be trusted unless under her influence. Sadly we'd all believed her and he hadn't stood a chance. We all owed him our apologies if he'd accept them, I certainly hoped he would because I wanted to see these two as a couple. They would be awesome!

Bella

I needed a phone as soon as we landed, I had to get in contact with Annie's son. I just hoped he was still at her place. She had told me to ask for the Guardians protection so she must have known I'd be able to contact them. Rose kept watch as I dialled Annie's number. It rang and rang and I was just about to hang up defeated when it was answered.

"It's Bella here."

I hoped whoever was on the other end would remember me.

"Little Bird I've been expecting you, although not quite so soon. Where are you?"

It was with relief I realized I wasn't going to have to explain myself.

"I'm at the airport in Anchorage with a friend. I don't know how long we have before the others catch up with us but Annie told" he interrupted me.

"Yes I know. Can you get a hotel room close by without using your name Bella?" I looked at Rosalie's back,

"Yes. We can get it in my friend's name."

"Right. Get out of the airport and off the streets as quickly as you can. When you get a room ring me back with your location and I'll send someone to pick you up. Whatever you do, do not contact anyone else or give your real name to anyone. We think you could be recognized, The Cullen's have contacts up here and we don't want them telling Edward or Alice where you are. Got all that?"

I assented and he rang off. Looking round the terminal I realized I'd never notice if we were being watched so we needed to get under cover as soon as we could. I grabbed Rosalie's arm for support and made for the exit explaining in a whisper what Annie's son had told me.

Rosalie

Getting a hotel room wasn't a problem as I had my credit cards on me, I just hoped Alice wouldn't trace us that way. I couldn't pay by cash because it just wasn't done at hotels. I didn't say anything to Bella about this but taking her weight unobtrusively helped her out of the terminal building and to the taxi rank. There were plenty there and we were soon on our way to the Courtyard hotel. We couldn't get a suite but I managed to get a room with a whirlpool bath. I thought Bella might appreciate that with her back problems. I had to admit that her mobility was a little better now although why I had no idea and I didn't like to ask.

Bella

The room was clean and comfortable and I sank onto the bed.

"Thanks Rose for the help and the use of your credit card".

She laughed at this but nodded

"No problem Bella. I just wish I hadn't been such a bitch before."

I could only agree but in my eyes she was fast making up for that. I rang Annie's son to tell him where we were and he promised to have protection with us in a few hours. I wasn't sure what that meant, after all I thought, the Bears would be rather obvious in a hotel!

Rosalie.

I ordered Room Service for Bella while she rested and just hoped I'd ordered the right food for her. I hadn't taken much notice of what she'd eaten even when Esme had cooked for her. I could see her legs were causing her some pain,

"Bella would you like to use the whirlpool? It might help with the pain."

She looked at me for a minute then

"Rose. I'd really like that but I can't manage on my own. Would you help me?"

I knew how much that had cost her, if only she'd known how much pleasure that gave me. To show she trusted me made me feel quite humble. I nodded

"Sure Bella no problem. Can I?"

And I held out my arms, I didn't want to pick her up unless she agreed. I'd been thinking about if I were in her position and I decided I'd be really pissed off if people treated me like a puppy.

Bella

Rose was a real help, she didn't push me but let me do what I could do on my own. She ran the bath while I got undressed. I was very self-conscious about my body in her presence. She was so perfect, so beautiful. I sighed, I couldn't afford such feelings, I couldn't manage on my own so I gritted my teeth and stripped off. The bath water was just right and I had to smile as she turned the whirlpool on. It felt so good on my sore muscles, a little bit of heaven! The only thing missing to make it perfect was Jasper.

Rosalie

When I turned round Bella was waiting for me to help her into the bath. I was shocked rigid by the state of her. She still had fading bruises all over her body but the worst thing was the terrible scar running the length of her spine. It looked like a giant zipper. I tried not to let her see my shock as I picked her up and deposited her in the water. She sighed and closed her eyes as the warm water bubbled around her. "I'll leave you for a while to enjoy your bath. Shout when you're ready to come out."

She nodded but didn't speak, I just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep and slip under the water. I'd never be able to explain that away! As I walked back into the room there was a knock at the door. Oh good I thought, room service and I went to open the door.

******Please keep the reviews coming.**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Rose

I opened the door to see two men standing there,

"Can I help you?"

One of the men just smiled but the other explained,

"We're here for Bella".

" Oh, Annie's men?"

They nodded,

"Well you'd better come in and wait. We wont be long".

They came in without another word and sat down side by side on the sofa. They made me nervous so I made my excuses and went back to the bathroom.

"Your security just turned up Bella".

She sat up suddenly, splashing water all around.

"What already? Help me please Rose. I need to get dressed so we can get out of here".

I'd stopped listening to her when I heard a name mentioned by one of the men.

"Bella can you manage for a few minutes if I get you out and bring some clothes in for you?"

She didn't even notice my inattention.

"Yes sure Rose, thanks".

I lifted her out of the bath and left her to get some clothes from my bag. Luckily I'd thought to put some jeans and tops in for her.

"Won't be long boys" I threw out as I walked calmly back to the bathroom.

Bella was drying her hair when I shut the door so I grabbed the hair dryer and put a finger to my lips. She nodded to let me know she understood.

"I don't think these guys are from Annie's son. I overheard one of them mention Alice's name a few moments ago. We need to get out of here and fast. Put these on" I whispered putting the clothes in her hands "but don't turn the hair dryer off, they'll think you're still using it".

While she dressed I opened the window as wide as possible and as I put my head out I heard a voice.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see a man leaning over the balcony above us. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips, then I pointed into our room. He got the idea straight away.

"Wait" he whispered and disappeared.

I felt so stupid, I'd put Bella in danger again, I'd just assumed the two men were from Annie. A rope snaked down in front of my face as the man came back.

"Tell Little Bird she must be quick. We don't have much time, people are looking for her".

I looked back into the bathroom where Bella had dressed and was leaning against the counter.

"You ready?" I whispered.

She nodded, making noises in the room as if she were getting dressed and saying

"Rose can you help me with these?"

So the men in our room could hear. I grabbed her by the waist and clamping her tightly against my side I climbed the rope. God, I hadn't done this in years! I remembered the last time had been with Emmett on one of his adventure kicks.

Bella

I was terrified, how had they found us so easily? The trip up the rope didn't help either, I hated dangling over a void held up by only Rose, a Vampire maybe, but it was still terrifying. My poor body couldn't take much more, why couldn't I just be left alone? What had I done to deserve all this? Rose must have sensed my feelings because she cradled me in her arm and kissed my hair.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be OK. I'll keep you safe for Jasper I promise. I know you find it hard to believe but I really do want to help. I know I wouldn't be your first choice of bodyguard but we'll try to work with what we've got."

I nodded, I couldn't speak because I had my jaw clenched so I didn't start to cry. I recognized the man who lifted me over the balcony, it was one of Annie's sons, Kiviuq. He kissed me on the cheek before striding with me into the room. Another man I also recognized from Annie's house smiled and touched my cheek.

"You'll be fine now Little Bird".

As we left the room, Rosalie took charge of me once more, but instead of using the elevator or stairs down to the lobby we went up, all the way up to the roof.

"Where are we going?" I asked, then I saw the helicopter.

"The quickest and safest way out of the city" one of the men explained as he started the rotors turning. Sitting in the helicopter I started to relax but as we were taking off Alice's men came running out onto the roof. I saw they were armed and screamed for us to

"GO NOW".

They opened fire with hand guns, missing the pilot luckily, but hitting the other man in the arm. I had a lucky escape as another bullet whizzed by grazing my cheek in passing. I put my hand up to my face and felt the blood. I turned frantically to look at Rose, she had stopped breathing but I could see her eyes turning from gold to black as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry Bella, good luck" she said as she threw herself out of the helicopter, back towards the rooftop and Alice's men.

I screamed as I saw her hurtling downwards at tremendous speed before the helicopter banked and she was lost to sight.

Rose

I knew we'd had a lucky escape, no thanks to me, thankfully Bella recognised these two men. I had no idea how Alice had tracked us so quickly until I remembered using my credit card at the hotel. She'd been watching for me to use it, she knew I would have to if we needed shelter. I never carried much cash on me and hotels frowned on it in any case. Damn I'd been stupid! I'd promised to protect Bella and I'd led her enemies straight to her. Not only that, I'd invited them in. I followed the two men up the stairs carrying Bella. I had no idea where we were going but I wouldn't let her out of my sight. When I saw the helicopter I had to smile, Good move! As the rotors started I began to relax, stupid move! The other two men appeared from the exit, guns out. As we took off they fired randomly trying to hit the rotors I think. They missed but luck wasn't entirely with us as one of our protection detail grabbed his arm. He'd been shot and another wildly fired bullet grazed Bella's cheek. As soon as I smelled the blood I stopped breathing. It was no good though, my natural urge to attack was growing. 'NO'. I hadn't come all this way just to kill Bella now, I would protect her at all costs. I smiled at her and leapt from the helicopter. The fall was exhilarating, I just hoped no one had a lighter ready when I hit.

Bella

I watched Roses body as it became smaller and smaller as we flew up. Blood was trickling down my face mingling with the tears I shed for another friend who'd died for me. I had no idea if she could survive the fall but I doubted she'd be in any condition to protect herself if Alice turned up. How would I ever be able to look Emmett in the face again? I just wished it was over, if not for Jasper I think I might have thrown myself after Rose. I thought about it but his face floated before my eyes. I couldn't do it, I had to see him again, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him at least once more before I died. The helicopter flight seemed to go on for ever. Annie's son bandaged his own arm then passed me a cloth to wipe the blood off my face, it stung but I didn't care.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We thought it would be best for you to go back to the Hunting Lodge where the Guardians can keep you safe until this is all sorted out".

I laughed bitterly, my life had come full circle, it was like ground-hog day. Was I destined to repeat the pattern over and over until my dying day? Never finding the contentment I knew I could enjoy with Jasper, my love, my mate.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Jasper

I felt proud that Charlie had taken my word for Bella's safety over that of Carlisle who I was only with because he already had transport organised for Anchorage and it was therefore the quickest way to get to Bella. I hadn't said much to my 'father' since Emmett and I met him at the airport. He had tried to shake hands but I'd ignored it. I didn't feel I needed to observe the niceties after what had happened. Carlisle was blind when it came to Edward, he was still trying to make excuses for Alice too. Why wouldn't he see that the two of them were a dangerous combination. I could tell from his attitude to Carlisle that Emmett was out of patience too. As soon as we landed I was on my own, or at least that was my plan but I thought Emmett might try to tag along. After the effort he'd made to warn us I was inclined to let him. I just wished I had Peter beside me but I hadn't been able to contact him.

Emmett

When we got to the airport Jasper was waiting and I'd never seen him look more focused or more dangerous. When we got aboard he sat alone, staring into space, silent. Carlisle, who had been rebuffed when they first met, got up to go see him but I held him back.

"Not a good idea Carlisle, I don't think he wants to talk to anyone. You'd best leave him."

Carlisle looked hurt,

"I only wanted to offer him any help I can give".

Jasper's head snapped up at that, his eyes blazing,

"Help Carlisle? Your family has caused all this. Do you really think I'd even be here if I had a quicker way of getting to Anchorage? Best listen to Emmett." and he turned his head away.

I pulled Carlisle to a seat.

"Leave him Carlisle." he looked at me and realized I would have to keep an eye on him if he tried to approach my brother again.

I was pretty pissed off with the Cullens too, what a mess we'd made of Bella's life!

Jasper

I was glad that Emmett intervened because I don't think I'd have been able to control my temper with Carlisle. Any gratitude I felt at the way they had changed my life had gone when I saw how they all defended Edward even after all he'd done. Emmett was the only one who'd stood with me although it sounded as if Rose was making good now. Lets just hope it wasn't too little too late! I just wanted to get my Bella back. Then we'd go away from the Cullens, as far away as possible. Just the two of us, in our own home, our own family, and never see the others again. Well there was one exception, but the next time he saw my face it would be the last thing he ever saw and I'd take down anyone who stood with him.

Carlisle

I hadn't realized how bitter Jasper had become, although in retrospect I should have seen it coming. We hadn't been the supportive family that we prided ourselves on. He had been marginalized and in the end ostracized. He was the kind of son I always imagined Edward would be, one I could be proud of. Unfortunately I had blown my chance with him. Emmett too had surprised me, again I had never seen him for the man he really was. He wasn't the easy-going buffoon I had thought, he had stood up to be counted when Bella and Jasper needed help and I wondered if I was about to lose him and Rose too.

The pilot called me then so I left my musings and took the co pilot seat.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you want me to arrange a quick document check only you seem like you're in a hurry?"

I nodded, we didn't have any time to waste.

"Thanks Rick. Any news on the other plane?"

He nodded,

"Yeah. They landed an hour ago, the passengers wouldn't wait for the plane to be checked though."

I thought about this, it should put us ahead of Edward and Alice which was good. All we needed now was to get to Bella before they did. Emmett had heard the exchange and so too had Jasper who still sat alone, eyes closed, like a statue.

Jasper

It was good news that the others had been delayed by Carlisle's ploy but I wasn't celebrating yet. We still had to find Bella before they did and had no idea what she was going to do after landing in Anchorage. Did she have Annie's number or would she and Rose have to make their own way to safety? I looked out of the window as the plane's wheels touched the runway. By the time the plane stopped I was at the door with it already open. Emmett joined me,

"Going with you bro' no argument. My wife's with yours."

I couldn't argue with that so I nodded. Carlisle was left to sort out the paperwork, I didn't want him with me and I knew Bella didn't want to see him either.

Emmett

We were just disappearing into the darkness when Carlisle called.

"Emmett, its Rose".

I stopped, followed by Jasper.

"What?"

I saw him standing there looking shocked.

"I've just received a text from her. They are being pursued by some men working for Alice. She's going to try to get them out of the hotel."

"Which hotel?" the voice was cold and hard.

"The Courtyard, Jasper."

We didn't wait to hear any more but ran as fast as we could. We all knew where the hotel was as we knew Anchorage from our visits to Tanya and her sisters.

Jasper

Alice was mixed up in this, I couldn't work out why but it didn't much matter at the moment. Within minutes we were closing in on the hotel. As we slowed we saw a helicopter on the roof and figures around it.

"You watch here. I'm going up to the roof."

I left Emmett and dashed through the lobby and into the elevator. I think the look on my face was enough to stop any Security Personnel getting in my way. It seemed to take ages but eventually it stopped at the top floor. I raced for the exit to the roof as I heard gun shots. Who was shooting? Surely Alice's men would know they were dealing with Vampires, or would they? I threw the fire door open just in time to see a body fall from the helicopter towards the roof. I saw the long blonde hair and realized it was my sister, Rose.

Rose

I expected the landing to be much harder than it was. When I opened my eyes I was looking into Jasper's furious face.

"Jazz its OK. Bella's safe. She's in the helicopter with Annie's son".

He put me down but didn't say anything and I saw him looking at my jacket, then I noticed the blood on the sleeve. He'd smelled Bella's blood on me! I put my hands up

"She's fine Jazz. She got a graze that's all. Annie's son took a bullet in the arm but they're all alive."

His eyes were blazing as he breathed in her scent.

"What happened?" He was making me really nervous.

"Short version. We got here and Annie's son told us to get a hotel room and he'd send protection. Two men turned up but they were from Alice not Annie. We climbed out the window and met Annie's son. Ran to the roof got in the helicopter and Alice's guys shot at us. Too much blood for me so I jumped."

I waited, unsure how he would react to all this. He stood looking at me.

"Bella's OK?"

I nodded trying to reassure him.

"Quick thinking Rose, thanks. Where they going?"

"The Lodge I think he said".

He nodded as the door crashed open again and my husband picked me up in his arms.

"You OK darling?"

He was checking me all over.

"Yes I'm fine, Jazz caught me."

He turned to Jasper and touched his arm.

"Well held bro'. Now what?"

Jasper turned to him uttering just one word,

"Alice."

We both knew what he meant and I felt the hairs on my arms stand on end.

******Get ready for Armageddon!**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six.

Rose

While Emmett went to get us transport I filled Jasper in on what Alice had told me. His fists were clenched and his face a mask of rage and I could finally see why he frightened everyone so much. I was just glad that he wasn't looking for me. I kept assuring him that Bella was safe but it didn't seem to register. Until he saw her with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it.

"Thank you for protecting Bella" the words fought their way out of his clenched jaw.

I nodded and we made our way back to the airport as fast as we could. Emmett stood with Carlisle beside a helicopter, waiting for us. He stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Rose I'm so glad you are OK. We were really worried about you."

I flinched as I heard Jasper growl behind me.

Jasper

How typical of Carlisle, worry about his daughter, not a thought for Bella. I could have happily taken him apart there and then but I needed the helicopter he was standing in front of.

"Jasper. I rented this as the quickest way to get to Bella. We ready to go?"

I looked at him with disbelief,

"We?"

He looked startled,

"I thought you might need some help and Alice might turn up."

Emmett and I looked at each other,

"Alice?"

Emmett lost it then,

"What about Bella, Carlisle? Have you once considered her in all this? What makes you think Jasper wants your help?"

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him,

"Enough Emmett. I think Carlisle gets your message."

Then I turned on Carlisle,

"It may surprise you Carlisle but I don't give a shit about your precious daughter. She almost killed Bella during her last fiasco now she's trying it again. She's a Psychopath and if I get my hands on her, she's dead. I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't want it so move aside or I'll move you myself."

I took a step forward quite ready to carry out my threat.

Rose

I knew if someone else didn't act Jasper would, so I stepped forward

"Carlisle I think it would be best if you could trace Charlie. I'm pretty sure he will be in a hotel somewhere near the airport and I don't think he has any idea what's going on".

"Yea he does" cut in Emmett "he spoke to Carlisle while we were in the air. Still it would be better if you found him" he said stepping between Jasper and Carlisle.

The tension eased a little as Carlisle nodded and turned away. I knew he was bitterly disappointed in Jaspers attitude but I couldn't in all honesty blame Jazz.

"I'd like to come if that's all right?" I asked Jasper.

He turned to me as he entered the helicopter cockpit,

"If you want. Just keep out of my way." and he disappeared.

Emmett and I got aboard as the helicopter took off, I just hoped this ride would have a happier ending for me!

Jasper

I nodded to the pilot as soon as I was seated and he took off. I knew Rose and Emmett were aboard but I didn't turn round. I was filled with a fury towards Alice, for her betrayal and for putting Bella's life at risk. Bella who was just a tool being used to hurt me. If I saw her it would be the end, there would be no thought of mercy and if she got to Bella before me then I would do whatever it took to get my mate back. Whatever it took.

Rose

During the journey I filled Emmett in on what Alice had told me. He had a hard job believing what he was hearing

"What was Alice thinking? Jasper never hurt her, shit he wasn't even born! And why hurt Bella, she was Alice's friend, she loved Alice. That girl really is crazy."

He looked over at Jasper,

"You know what's going to happen don't you Rose? He won't let Alice live, she's a danger to Bella and that's all he can see."

I nodded

"I know and I don't think there's anything we could do to protect her."

"Don't" came from the front, a warning from our brother to us.

We both got the message, Jasper wouldn't hesitate to go through us to her if we got in his way. The quiet contemplative brother I had known over the years was gone and in his place was a warrior, cold and vengeful. I looked at Emmett and shook my head,

"We can't try to stop the fight, this is between Alice, Bella and Jazz."

He agreed and we sat back quietly waiting to land.

Jasper

The helicopter flight couldn't be over too soon for me. I needed to see Bella, to make sure she wasn't harmed, I needed to be there to protect her. I knew the Guardians were good but I was better, and she was mine to protect. As we hit the ground I was already running to the Lodge. The door opened as I approached and I saw the most beautiful sight. Bella was standing there supported by a monstrous russet wolf, watching our approach. As Bella realized who I was she took her arms from the wolf's neck and fell...straight into my arms. I held her close, breathing her scent and whispering questions to her. "I'm fine Jazz really. I'm just so glad to see you. I was so frightened you wouldn't come."

I pulled back to look at her face, running a finger down the furrow on her face.

"Why wouldn't I come? You belong to me, I told you I would always protect you darlin'"

I turned and picking her up carried her back into the safety of the lodge.

"Hi Jake" I said as I passed the wolf who made a welcoming noise and followed us.

Once inside the lodge I examined Bella to make quite sure she was fine then I kissed her over and over in relief.

Emmett

Rose and I followed the Major into the Lodge nodding to Jake as he phased back to human form.

"She here yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope. All quiet so far. The Guardians are on patrol, they'll let us know if anyone gets close."

I nodded, "Good. Hows Bella?"

He shrugged

"Same old, same old. Worried about everybody except herself"

I laughed

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

I looked over to see Bella in Jaspers arms her head resting on his shoulder. It was good to see my brother with his lady once more, they were perfect for each other. Rose looked at them and back at me. "I love you Emmett and I'm so sorry."

I shrugged,

"I think you made up for it when it mattered." and I pulled her into a hug.

Rose

We barely had time to sit down and explain to Bella what was happening when there was a loud rumble outside. Jake was up and out of the room in a flash, phasing as he went. Jasper was only seconds behind shouting

"Keep her safe Em" as he went.

Emmett and I went to sit either side of Bella and she smiled up at him,

"Hey big brother. Glad to see you"

She stretched up to plant a kiss on his cheek and he was grinning like a lunatic as she turned to me. "Thank you Rose, for everything. I wouldn't have escaped if not for you."

I was embarrassed at her thanks but nodded.

"I just wish I'd never listened to Alice in the first place. If I'd seen you with Jasper I would never have believed her. I hope you can forgive me."

Bella smiled a little sadly.

"It's out of my hands Rose. If Jazz forgives you then I will, but I won't stand against him, not over this. Its been as much about him as me, and he is the most important thing in my life."

I was really pleased to hear this, Jazz had finally found his true partner.


	87. Chapter 87

******Hope you are ready for this.**

Chapter Eighty Seven

Jake

The Guardians were warning us that there were people on their way to the Lodge. They wanted to know what they should do. Were they to let these people through or not? I knew Jasper wanted to get his hands on Alice and I had a bone or two to pick with Edward so I made the decision.

"Let them through but stay close."

The Bears melted back into the trees and I turned back phasing to human form to go inside and warn the others. As I turned I saw Jasper standing outside watching me and I can honestly say I had never seen a more intimidating sight. He nodded to me,

"Good decision Jake."

I nodded and phasing back to wolf form, took my place beside him. We heard the lodge door open and close and Emmett stood at Jasper's other flank. We were ready for them.

Emmett

I knew Jasper had asked me to keep Bella safe but she would be in capable hands with Rose and besides I hated to miss a fight. We stood in line fronting the Lodge waiting silently. First out of the trees was Edward. He looked at us ranged against him and stopped,

"Where's Bella? I want to talk to her."

Jazz merely stared at him in disgust.

"Not gonna happen bro'" I said.

He turned his head to look directly at me.

"What are you doing here Emmett?"

I looked him straight in the eye,

"I'm here because I know right from wrong Edward and you are wrong. Ask your sister why she's so keen to help you?"

He looked puzzled,

"Alice is helping me because I'm in the right. Bella is mine and I want her back."

I couldn't believe my ears, the deluded fucker really believed all that crap.

"Edward open your eyes. Is Bella here begging us to let her get to your side? Do you hear her screaming to be let out of that Lodge? Cos I don't hear her bro' and last time you took her she nearly killed herself trying to get away from you. I'd have thought that would have told you something, but obviously the message isn't getting through that thick skull of yours. I hate to burst your bubble but she doesn't want you, and your 'sister' knows that. She just wants revenge..."

I was cut off at this point by Alice who had come to stand at Edwards side.

Alice

This had all got way out of hand and I couldn't honestly see a way of putting it back together. Seeing the look in Jasper's eyes I knew it had gone beyond a point I could control. I took Edwards arm,

"Come on Edward. They aren't going to let you see Bella. We have to go."

As I turned to pull him with me there were several loud growls, Jake, Emmett and Jasper all looked ready to stop us.

"He can leave if he wants but you stay." Jasper's curt voice cut across mine.

Edward looked even more confused,

"Why do you have a problem with Alice? She was only helping me."

Jasper laughed and it was bone chilling. I knew I was in big trouble now, he'd found out about my plans, obviously Rose had betrayed me. Edward pulled away,

"I know Bella thinks she's in love with you but its only an illusion. Let her tell me to my face that she chooses you over me then I'll believe it. You won't let her out because you know what she'll say."

I could see Jasper fast losing patience, he was preparing to strike when there was a voice from the lodge door.

"Jasper. I'd like to speak to Edward and Alice please".

It was probably the only thing that would have stopped him then, his eyes softened just a little as he looked round.

"Bella, go back inside."

I heard a tone in his voice that I'd never heard before, such tenderness that it made me sad. Why had he never spoken to me like that?

Bella

I stood by the door listening to the conversation, Rose at my side, she'd told me everything and while I couldn't wholly forgive her I felt better about things. When I heard Edwards statement I knew it was time to put a stop to his delusions once and for all. Rose tried to stop me going outside but the look I gave her made her back off. I went down the steps very gingerly not wanting to slip although I knew Rose wouldn't let me fall. She supported my weight from the back so I could confront Edward face on. I could see Jasper was about to attack so I acted on instinct. The look he gave me when he turned was so beautiful. I know he was worried for my safety but I had to do this. I smiled at him,

"Please Jazz. Just a few words?"

He couldn't refuse me so he stood down, still watching Alice.

"Edward. You said you'd believe it from my lips so I'm telling you. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you, you had your chance and you blew it. I love Jasper and I want to be with him. Accept this and move on or there will be a fight, and you will lose your life. Alice has used you Edward. You should listen to Emmett. Ask her why she's done all this Edward. Go on ask her."

Edward

I didn't understand her. Why would she want him over me? What was all this about Alice? What had she done to me?

"Alice what are they talking about? What is all this? I don't understand".

My world was crashing down around me, Bella didn't want me, Jasper and Emmett were waiting to tear me to pieces and Alice? What had she done to me? I turned confused eyes to her,

"Alice, speak to me. What are they talking about?"

She looked at me and shrugged grinning ruefully.

Alice

I looked pityingly at Edward, he was such an idiot and he'd never had a clue what I'd been doing. "Edward this was never about you and Bella."

He looked shocked poor lad!

"It was about revenge dear brother. Revenge for what was done to me. I wanted Jasper to suffer as I suffered. I engineered everything, your falling for Bella, the accident at the party, Jasper and Bella falling in love, your stupid and weak attempts to get her back. You were meant to kill her."

He stood open-mouthed unable to take it all in.

"Jasper was meant to spend eternity grieving for the love he'd lost."

"What about me?"

I shook my head, he really didn't get it did he?

"I didn't care about you Edward, you were just a tool, handy and easily manipulated. The only mistake I made was in confiding in my dear sister. If she hadn't betrayed me it would all be over. Bella dead, Jasper destroyed...and I would finally be happy again."

I turned to Bella knowing that my next words would probably be my last

"No hard feelings Bella?"

As I said it I turned to look directly at her and all hell let loose.

Bella

As Alice uttered those last few words the Gates of Hell opened and the Demons were loosed. There was a blur of movement and a terrible scream. It was all over so quickly that it made my head spin, I felt sick as Rose grabbed me and ran for the lodge. A few minutes later I saw a purple smoke waft across the window and smelled incense on the air. I had no idea what exactly had just happened, all I could do was wait until I saw Jasper again.

Jake

As the bitch uttered those last words we all went for her, jumping over Edwards supine figure in our haste. I had no idea who got to her first but it was over very quickly. The pieces were piled up and Jasper threw a match on the pyre then walked away. I stood with Emmett and watch the smoke rise into the air. We all stood silently, Wolf, Guardians, Vampires as the pyre flickered its last and the smoke dispersed into the sky.

Jasper

It was all over for Alice even before she opened her mouth. Nobody threatened me and mine and lived, no one. When we attacked it was over in seconds and I liked to think I got the killing blow in. That would be real justice. We stood there as she burned then I heard a whimper and remembered Edward who was curled on the ground with his hands over his head. Emmett followed my gaze,

"What about him?"

I walked over and picked him up by the throat so I could look into his eyes.

"If I ever see you again, or you try to contact Bella in any way I will kill you. Do you understand?"

He managed a nod and I threw him back to the ground. I was shaking with adrenaline and I walked behind the lodge to cool off, nodding thanks to Jake as I passed him.

******Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love to read the comments.**


	88. Chapter 88

******Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think of the last couple of Chapters if you haven't already.**

Chapter Eighty Eight.

Emmett

I saw Jasper disappear behind the lodge and went to follow him when hearing a noise in the trees I spun round. Jake loped out of sight and I heard some growls and a moment later I saw Carlisle and Charlie walk into the clearing.

"Shit. Now what? Why the hell has he brought Charlie?"

I walked over to Carlisle who was standing wide-eyed at the site of the fire.

"What happened Emmett? Who?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I looked at Charlie,

"Why didn't you stay at the hotel like we said?"

He shook his head,

"I did but Carlisle said he had a bad feeling about Alice and asked me to come with him. Next thing I knew he bundled me into a helicopter. What the hell is going on and where is she? I thought he said she'd be here."

I glared at Carlisle who by now was kneeling beside Edward with his arms around him.

"Edward, what happened son?"

I couldn't believe he was still more concerned with Edward than Bella, Jasper or even Alice's death. Charlie came over to stand beside me,

"I know I've been kept in dark and fed on bullshit but I'm not a fucking mushroom so, what the hell is going on Emmett and where's Alice?"

I swallowed nervously, I didn't know how to tell him.

Bella

"Rose take me outside please"

I asked as I saw Jasper walk past the lodge and into the trees.

"No Bella. Jasper needs time to calm down. He's far too dangerous at the moment, he'll be back when he's cooled down."

She looked out of the window and exclaimed,

"Shit. Charlie's here. Why the hell did Carlisle bring him?"

She picked me up and carried me out to my Dad.

"I'm so very sorry Dad."

I put my arms round him and let him take my weight allowing Rose to go to her husband.

"This whole mess was Alice's fault. I know you loved her but she wasn't a very nice person. I don't know how to tell you everything that's happened."

I started to cry at that point and he was the one consoling me.

"Bells I have an idea of what was going on, I spoke to Carlisle earlier and he explained what he knew. She had mental problems didn't she?"

I froze,

"What exactly did Carlisle tell you?"

He looked at me as if realizing he'd missed something but continued,

"He told me she'd had problems when she was human and they continued after she became a vampire. He said she might have to go away somewhere if it got any worse. He also told me that she was responsible for your problems and Jasper's. I guess I always knew it wasn't going to work out, she was a bit too energetic, like she was on a constant high. I'm not sure I could have kept up with her."

He smiled ruefully.

"But it sure was good while it lasted!"

I couldn't speak for a minute, Carlisle had it all nicely wrapped up complete with a bow and then presented it to Charlie. I was so angry with him, although I thought it was a good way for Charlie to deal with it. My poor Dad had lost out on love yet again.

"What about Edward?" I asked, "What did he tell you about Edward?"

He shook his head,

"Not much really, just that he'd had a minor breakdown. Alice told him a lot of lies and when he found out he just couldn't take it. I can't say I'm surprised really, he was always a bit intense. I have to admit I prefer your young man Jasper".

I had to laugh. If he'd seen Jasper a little while ago he wouldn't be saying that.

"I'm so sorry about Alice Dad. Are you going to be OK?"

He smiled a little sadly,

"I guess it's back to law enforcement and fishing for me. To tell you the truth I only took a leave of absence from work. I wasn't sure Alice and I would work out and Carlisle told me I'd have to wait until I was sure about her before he would change me. It made me kinda suspicious."

I kissed him and putting my arms around his neck asked him to take me back to the Lodge.

Emmett

I was glad to see Rose come over after delivering Bella to her father and we stood listening to their conversation. She sounded pissed with Carlisle and I had an idea that he would be hearing about it later. Charlie had taken the whole Alice thing really well, it seemed that he hadn't been taken in as much as the rest of us. Maybe it was a Cops nose or maybe he was just a bit more astute than the rest of us. I was glad, I liked Charlie and hoped we could still be friends. I was also glad that Bella and I had managed to get over the abandonment issue, I liked having my little sister back. I wasn't sure it would last though, Bella still had issues with Rose. I was proud that my wife had done what she could for Bella and I hoped that would make a difference but I wasn't sure Jasper would ever forgive her. God he was scary mother, I was just glad I hadn't been the one facing him. Alice's death had shaken me up but in reality I couldn't see that there was an alternative. She had lost it totally, and she was dangerous. Maybe it wasn't just the visions that caused her to end up in an asylum. I wondered how Esme would take it, she had loved all of us, but I think Alice and Edward were her favourites Thinking about it I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to the Cullens myself. They had let Jasper and Bella down badly. I'd go for Rose if she wanted to but if not we'd branch out on our own, we'd done it often enough in the past.

Jasper

I'd finally calmed down enough to head back to the lodge. My hands were still shaking and all my muscles tense but I thought I could handle it and I wanted to see Bella so badly that it hurt. I stood by the fire waiting for her but when she came back she was being supported by Charlie and as I looked at her she shook her head slightly. I guessed Carlisle had spun him a tale so I decided I'd keep quiet and see what had been said. She sent Charlie through to the kitchen to make coffee after putting her on the couch and I heard the kettle boiling. He came back with coffee mugs and sat beside her. Bella smiled over at me, winked, and cocked her head. I moved over and sat at her feet, my head on her lap. As soon as we were touching I felt a great relief, as if I'd finally come home. My muscles lost a little of their tension and my stomach started to unknot. She stroked my hair as she spoke to Charlie and I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness. Charlie seemed to accept my being there and carried on without a break.

Bella

"Bells I'll be fine. I'm going back with Carlisle when he takes Edward home and I'll pick up where I left off. No one there knew I was involved with Alice. They all thought I'd got myself an Eskimo girl. I'll just tell them it was too damn cold. I think Jake is going back for a few days too. His dads been sick and Annie's son thought it would be good for him to visit. Where is he by the way?"

I heard a low chuckle behind me,

"Oh I'm right here Eskimo man".

I was relieved to hear Jake's voice quite natural and calm. He slipped over the back of the couch and slid between me and the arm giving me a kiss as he did so.

"OK Bells? We'll be going in a while. I think Carlisle wants to get Edward back home as soon as possible. What plans do you and Jasper have?"

I felt Jasper's muscles tense up again, he was feeling insecure after what had just happened,

"Oh I think we might travel a bit, he's promised to show me Europe".

His muscles relaxed again and I smiled, tousling his silky hair.

"Look after Charlie for me Jake".

He laughed,

"I'll deposit him and his fishing gear right on Harry's doorstep. I'm sure he'll be relieved to get his fishing partner back, so will Billy. We'll see you again I guess Bella".

I nodded, "Bank on it".

He nodded approval and got up pulling Charlie with him.

"Come on old man, let's leave the youngsters alone a while. You can come back and say goodbye later".

As he passed Jasper, Jake put a hand on his arm and squeezed. Jasper never opened his eyes but he lifted a weary arm in acknowledgement. The room was finally empty apart from us and I leaned forward kissing Jasper's head.

"You OK Jazz?"

He nodded but stayed where he was, I knew he needed some peace to relax totally. He was still really psyched up, I could feel it emanating from his body in waves. I sat back enjoying the closeness and peace and closed my eyes. Suddenly Jasper was on his feet, at full alert. I jumped, opening my eyes to see Carlisle in the doorway.

"Can I speak to you Jasper, Bella? Please?"

Jasper shook his head,

"I've nothing to say to you Carlisle."

He stood, ready to act if he felt it necessary and waves of his anger were crashing against me. I was torn, I needed to speak to Carlisle but I didn't want to upset Jasper so I compromised,

"Two minutes Carlisle"

I took Jasper's hand and spoke to him gently,

"Why don't you have a shower. I won't be long".

When he nodded and walked out I turned back to Carlisle

"Two minutes. That's all I'm prepared to give you".

I crossed my arms.

"I'm waiting and the clock's ticking".

He sighed, walked over and sat beside me.

"I'm very sorry for all that has happened to you Bella. I know Edward was unwise to pursue you".

I laughed in his face,

"Unwise? Carlisle, your son is a raving lunatic who should be locked up. Your daughter was ready to destroy Jasper and myself and still you defend them. What does Edward have to do for you to realize something is very wrong? Murder, it seems to me. Take your son and go back to your fairy tale existence in the clouds Carlisle. I used to look up to you but in reality the only one worthy of looking up to in your family is Emmett. He at least is true to his beliefs".

Carlisle cocked his head,

"Emmett? What about Jasper?"

That was it, I'd had enough, I grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to mine.

"Don't you dare mention his name in the same breath as your fucking family"

I went to slap his face and he gripped my arm a little too hard to stop me hitting him, I gasped. I never saw the fist that came from behind me but I saw its result. Carlisle literally flew across the room into the far wall. I heard a terrible deep growl and saw Jasper launch himself at Carlisle. I screamed and at the same time I saw a blurred figure leap between the two and heard a terrible crash.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Carlisle

I had wanted to speak to Bella and Jasper, to apologize for what had happened and invite them back home. Esme would be delighted to have them there and it would make up a little for the loss of Alice. I was hurt when Jasper refused to talk and left but at least Bella had the manners to let me speak, albeit with a time limit. I thought she had become a little hard and wondered if it was Jasper's influence on her. She wasn't really willing to talk or listen though, she just wanted to insult us. I was very hurt after the way we had embraced her, accepted her as part of the family. While I admitted Edward had acted unwisely I didn't think he really intended any harm. If he had been given time to really talk to Bella about his feelings I was sure none of this would have happened.. He was after all a sensitive soul who needed delicate handling. I wouldn't hold Alice's death against them either although they had been responsible. The poor girl had just been unable to cope with her past and find closure. I just wished she had come to me with the information she had gathered. Maybe I could have talked about her anger and abandonment issues with her and found a peaceful resolution. It was good that Emmett had sorted out his problems with Bella and that had given me hope for the rest of us. It confused me that she hadn't mentioned my other son Jasper though. Her reaction to my query regarding this was totally out of proportion. He had after all been taken in by us and treated as family. I was saddened by her outburst, quite obviously it was Jasper's influence on her and it made me wonder if he hadn't been at least partly responsible for Alice's mental breakdown. His attack on me just underlined my suspicions that he was unstable himself. I think I might need to talk to her father about the undue influence Jasper was having on Bella.

Rose

I heard Bella gasp, a terrible snarl and a crash, followed by another snarl and ran back into the lodge. I imagined that Edward had got away from the Guardians who were keeping an eye on him for us. If he had, he was a dead man. I was knocked aside by something and when I recovered my balance was shocked to see the scene before my eyes. Bella was sitting white-faced on the couch with Jasper's friend Charlotte holding her. Carlisle sprawled on the floor looking fearfully at the black-eyed monster being held back by Peter. Jasper was unrecognisable now, in his place stood a snarling monster, struggling against the arms that were locked round his chest. Peter was finding it difficult to hold on and I knew if Jasper got loose nothing would stop him from killing Carlisle. Emmett pushed me aside and helped Peter subdue him. I nodded towards Bella and the two of them wrestled him out of the lodge and into the trees. It had been that close for Carlisle.

Bella

I'd never seen anyone so angry as Jasper was today and worse, I knew I was at least partly responsible. If I hadn't grabbed Carlisle and tried to slap him he wouldn't have grabbed my arm hurting me in the process and causing me to cry out. Jasper was only doing what he saw as his duty, protecting me. I appreciated Charlotte's comforting arms but I wanted another's.

"Charlotte I need to see Jazz."

She shook her head,

"No Bella. It's far too dangerous, let the boys calm him down."

The noise coming from behind the lodge suggested that they weren't having much success. I heard a terrible roar and a splintering of wood and looked over at Carlisle's shocked face,

"I suggest you get the hell out of here while you still can and take that retarded son of yours with you." As he got to his feet, brushing himself down I thought of something else,

"Carlisle" he looked over,

"Yes Bella?"

I stood painfully, holding the arm of the couch,

"Jasper isn't a part of your family, if he ever was. He's far too good for the Cullens. Don't make the mistake of thinking either of us will forget what's happened. Next time I'll make sure there's no one here to save you."

He bowed his head in defeat as he left the room. The noises from the trees wasn't getting any quieter and I saw Jake rush by the window.

"Rose. I need to go to Jasper, Now!"

Charlotte shook her head

"It's not safe for her."

Rose looked from her back to me.

"Oh, I think Bella knows what she's doing and in all fairness it doesn't sound like Peter and the others are doing too well."

At that she picked me up and carried me outside.

The noise as we got closer was almost deafening and when I saw the fight that was in progress I was shocked. It was taking the combined strength of Emmett, Peter, and Jake to keep Jasper on the ground. His snarls were ear-piercingly loud and as I watched Emmett was thrown into the air, crashing down against a tree before leaping back into the thick of it. The trees around were splintered or broken off entirely and there were deep furrows in the snow. I got a glimpse of Jasper's face at that moment, he looked like a trapped and wounded animal fighting for survival. It broke my heart and I knew I had to intervene before someone was harmed.

"Rose can you put me down close enough that Jasper can hear me".

She looked at me,

"Hear you?"

I nodded and she shrugged "OK".

She moved forward cautiously, ignoring the shouts to "Keep Back" from both Peter and Emmett. I struggled from Rose's grip until I stood on my own two feet, very shaky, but I was there.

Rose

Bella took a deep breath then called out to my brother.

"Jasper Can you hear me?. Look at me Jazz".

At first it had no effect and I doubted he'd even heard her over all the growls and snarls. She tried again,

"Jasper. Listen to me darling. You have to stop now, I'm safe Jasper."

At first I thought her words had been lost again in the chaos but Jasper's struggles eased slightly enabling Peter and Emmett to get a better grip on him. They were quite a sight, both Jasper and Peter were shirtless, or at least Peter was, Jasper's shirt hung in tatters around his waist. Emmett's trousers were ripped at both knees and he was missing a couple of fingers while Jake had a beautiful black eye, he obviously hadn't ducked quickly enough at one point.

Peter

The Major had really lost it this time. I'd got a feeling he would be needing us but I never expected it would be to hold him back from ripping his fathers limbs off. I'd never seen him so out of control, so angry and I knew we had to get him away from Bella. This would freak her out and I was afraid he'd end up losing her. Charlotte stayed with Bella while I and a few others wrestled to keep him from reaching his goal, Carlisle. I had no idea what had started this and I wasn't adverse to seeing the smug Cullen leader knocked down a few pegs but it wouldn't be good for Bella to see her man rip another into small chunks! Things were getting pretty ugly round about now and I wasn't sure we could hold him much longer without someone getting hurt. Then to make matters worse I saw Bella coming, carried in the blonde's arms. Just great I thought, Let's have a fucking party! Invite the neighbours, Shit!

"Get her away from here. He's out of control, he could hurt her".

Emmett saw his wife and he shouted too.

"Rose, get her the hell out of here. Things are turning ugly and I'm not sure we can hold him much longer".

I heard Bella speak to Rose and saw her struggle to her feet. That girl had some balls! I had to give her that. She hadn't run screaming, she just looked concerned.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety.

Bella.

I needed to get Jasper's attention, I could see in his eyes that he was lost inside that body. It wasn't my Jazz there fighting, my Jazz had been pushed aside while the monster roared. I had caused this and I needed to put the monster back in his cage.

"Jazz listen to me. I'm fine, we are fine, Carlisle's gone, Edwards gone. I love you and I want you to come back to me".

I saw the slightest hesitation in his movements and Peter and Emmett took advantage of it to get a better grip on him. I struggled forward a few more steps ignoring the grumbling of the others. I knew I couldn't stand for much longer so I needed to get Jasper's attention quickly. I was so close I could feel the static in the air.

"Jazz look at me please".

Again he faltered but this time he turned at the sound of my voice and I saw such pain in his eyes. I reached out my hand towards him,

"Jazz come with me please".

The struggles slowed and then stopped, Peter looked at Emmett who shrugged but didn't ease his grip.

Jake

I stepped back to stand beside Bella.

"Let him go" I told the other two.

They both shook their heads,

"No way" said Peter.

"Too dangerous" agreed Emmett looking around for his missing fingers.

Jasper just stood, his chest rising and falling, eyes black as night. I spoke again,

"Let him go. If he tries anything I'll dive in. Let go Em".

Emmett shrugged and loosed his hold. Jasper's arm fell to his side his muscles flexing and his fist clenching rhythmically. Peter watched cautiously, still gripping Jasper's other arm.

"Let him go" I repeated.

Peter looked at us one by one then reluctantly let go of Jasper's other arm. There was a moment's silence as his other arm fell to his side, the muscles moving in sync with the other arm.

Bella

I nodded my thanks to Jake and stretched my arm out again

"Jasper?"

He didn't move but neither did he start to struggle again. Rose caught me as my legs began to fail. "Take me to his side Rose please" I asked and she walked me forward so I could touch his face.

"Jazz I want you to follow me".

I started to walk back to the lodge with Roses help. The guys watched Jasper carefully. At first he stood where he was until Jake broke the ensuing silence.

"Come on Jasper, your lady is waiting".

He took Jasper by the hand and tugged. Jasper moved slowly with him, step by step. I turned back every few seconds to make sure he hadn't stopped again. Jake smiled at me encouragingly,

"Keep going Bells we'll follow."

Jake

He was one strong Mother Fucker and I got a good workout today. I really thought we were going to lose him until Bella appeared. The others thought she was in danger but I knew better, if there was one person I was sure he wouldn't hurt, it was Bella. Like her I thought he was trapped in his brain somewhere. He'd let the savage part of his nature take over to protect her and now he was struggling to push it back where it belonged. When she held her hand out I saw a finger twitch and I knew he wanted to follow but I guess he didn't have enough control over his body. I took his hand, Wow it was cold, and pulled. His feet resisted at first but gradually he let me pull him towards the lodge. I didn't know what she planned on doing when she got him in there but what ever it was I was behind her One Hundred Per Cent.

Bella

We went back slowly and as we went I was frantically deciding what to do, I knew he needed me. We needed to be together and on our own but I knew I'd have a problem getting the others to leave. Or would I? Looking at Jake I thought I might have at least one ally. Jake had really redeemed himself in my eyes. I grimaced, my legs were so painful I could hardly move them but I was determined to carry on as long as possible. When we got inside I motioned to Jake to lead Jasper to the couch. I asked Peter if he would get some more logs in and build up the fire and asked Rose to get some blankets and pillows from the bedroom. Charlotte sat with Jasper while all this went on, he never looked at her or spoke, he just stared straight ahead, fists still clenched and waves of anger flooding from him. When everything was ready I asked them all to go.

I thought I was going to have an argument but as Peter opened his mouth Jake put a hand on his shoulder.

"He wont hurt her. He needs to be with her and she needs him so let's all back off. You and Charlotte can come meet the Guardians with me. If you plan on sticking around it would be a good idea if you were recognized as friends. Emmett, you and Rose better see if Carlisle is OK and make sure he takes that idiot son of his away. I'll be on patrol tonight so no one will disturb you Bells".

I nodded my gratitude and had a hug from Emmett and Rose as they left. Peter was more reluctant but after a kiss Charlotte dragged him out.

"We'll be back in a couple of days but don't forget Jake can hear if you need help".

I nodded and made shooing motions.

At last it was quiet, only the sound of the logs crackling to disturb the silence. I sat next to Jasper and took his hands in mine, they were colder than I had expected. He didn't react and his poor hands were still shaking. I pulled the pillows down and turned back to him.

"Jazz its OK, we're alone. There's just you and me. You'll be fine".

I stroked his cheek and gently kissed it as I slowly pulled the shredded shirt from him, throwing the remnants on the floor. Then I pushed against his chest.

"I need you to lay down Jazz. Can you do that for me please?".

It was a struggle but finally his muscles relaxed enough for me to push him to lay flat on the couch. I was just glad it was huge one or his frame wouldn't have fit. When he was laying flat I took off my tee-shirt and jeans and lay down beside him. I smoothed his hair and ran my fingers lightly over his face talking to him softly as I did so.

"Jazz please come back. I know you can hear me darling, we're alone, just the two of us. There's no danger now, you can come back".

His fists were less tightly clenched and I opened one and flattened the fingers before placing the hand against my face.

"Jasper, its me, Bella, I need you to come back to me".

I held him close, keeping his hand pressed to my face. For the next few hours I didn't notice any discernible difference in him, he laid stiff and silent, his black eyes open and staring at nothing I could see.

I wouldn't give up on him and I whispered in his ear, telling him of my adventures with Rose, reminding him what it was like the last time we were here. I reminded him of my dreams and my Knight.

"Your lady could really do with her Knight right about now".

I kissed his lips very softly, feeling a breath on mine as I did so. I tucked my head under his chin and drew circles lightly on his chest with my fingertips.

"Please Jasper come home, I'm frightened on my own".

There was a hitch in his breathing and I felt the hand on my face move the slightest amount.

"Jasper can you hear me darling? Please come home to me".

His fingers moved against my cheek and I felt the muscles in his chest relax a little.

"That's it Jazz, come back to me".

I repeated this over and over and he relaxed inch by inch, his fingers caressing my face and his eyes closing. I felt a sigh as he finally caged the beast and I knew my man was finally coming home. I lifted my head and kissed his eyelids.

"Jazz look at me please".

His fingers froze for a second before resuming their path around my jaw, He had heard me even if he couldn't answer yet. I resumed stroking his face and cuddled back against his chest. He would come back to me, I just had to be patient while he struggled with his inner demons.

******Hope you enjoyed them finally getting together alone. For them its been a long time coming and it's not over yet!**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One.

Charlie

I'd heard the noises coming from the rear of the lodge and was just deciding whether to check them out or not when Carlisle appeared from the door. I was surprised to see that he looked less than his usual immaculate, poised self. Whatever happened in there had shaken him.

"You OK Carlisle?" I asked but he merely nodded and looked around for his son.

"The …..huh...bears escorted Edward to the helicopter and they're still there."

He looked over and then turned back,

"Well Charlie I think it's about time we went. Jake sends his apologies but he's a bit tied up at the moment. He'll meet up with us at Anchorage airport, or if he can't he'll drop in on you as soon as he gets back to Forks".

I looked towards the source of the sounds again as Rose came out with Bella They both looked tense as the noises grew but they came over and Bella gave me a hug.

"Jazz and I will visit soon Dad, have a safe flight".

As I hugged her I saw her flash a look at Carlisle. Whatever he had done in there sure affected her, the phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind. Rose steadied her as we said our goodbyes and then the two went off towards the trees.

"Is that noise Jake messing about with Emmett? That boy just never grew up."

He looked at me with a wry smile.

"Something like that Charlie" then he watched our daughters until they were out of sight.

We walked towards the helicopter, who's rotors were already spinning, but even their clatter didn't drown out the noise coming from behind the Lodge. I was concerned for Bella as she'd disappeared into the trees and decided I should say goodbye to Jasper too. Carlisle was anxious I knew but I wouldn't be more than a minute or two. The noises were getting louder and louder and I didn't want to even guess what was going on out there.

As I went round the side of the lodge a pretty young woman stopped me. I looked, another vampire, figures! She smiled,

"You're Charlie I guess. I'm Charlotte, a friend of Jasper and Bella."

She shook my hand firmly.

"I really don't think you want to go back there Charlie. It's a bit of juvenile fun but a bit rougher than you're probably used to".

I cut her off here

"Yeah Carlisle just told me. I just wanted to say goodbye to Jasper and make sure everything was OK". Charlotte took my arm and tucked it into hers.

"Let me walk you to your ride Charlie. I hope we'll meet again soon. Bella is a lovely girl, you must be very proud of her. Jazz will take good care of her I can assure you of that "

I nodded

"Yeah. I think he will."

It was obvious I wasn't going to see Jasper for now and I let myself be guided by the girl at my side.

Carlisle looked like he'd smoothed himself down pretty quick and Edward was being guarded by a couple of huge fucking bears! What the hell had happened to my normal, regular life? and still I didn't know where Alice had gone. I would have liked to say goodbye, she was a hell of a girl even if she was too young for an old guy like me. It seemed this life was full of deceit and secrets and I wasn't at all sure I wanted my daughter caught up in it any longer.

"Charlie. I need to talk to you about Bella and her new 'boyfriend' but I have to get Edward home. I'm sure you can appreciate that, being a father."

I looked at him, then at his hand on my arm,

"OK Carlisle, lets hit the road."

Edward

The bears wouldn't let me out of this damn helicopter, I only wanted to see Bella again, to apologize for what I'd done. I'd gone crazy for a while but I wanted to let her know that I was better now. I saw Carlisle and Charlie coming towards me, Carlisle looked as if he'd been roughed up but he was struggling to look as normal as possible for Charlies sake. Charlie had tried to see what all the noise was about but that woman, that friend of Jasper's stopped him. Yeah, I'll bet they didn't want him to see Jasper behaving like a rabid dog. He'd be hauling Bella back to Forks pretty damn quick if he saw that. I wondered...

Carlisle

I sensed Charlie was less than happy on the flight back so I left him to his thoughts while I had an almost silent conversation with Edward.

"What happened back there?" I thought.

"They tore her apart Carlisle. I saw it all, she never even had a chance to defend herself."

"Who?" I thought.

"Jasper, the wolf and...Emmett."

I felt such pain, one of my sons had participated in the murder of his sister. What was happening here? The family had been fine until Isabella Swan came along. She was a lightning conductor for trouble. I'd lost a daughter and possibly the other one too, and one son had turned the other into a murderer. The only one I had left was my precious Edward.

I put my arm around his shoulder,

"Don't worry Edward. We'll sort this out once we get you home. Esme will be so pleased to see you son. I don't know how I'm going to break the news about Alice to her though."

Charlie looked over as if he knew he was excluded from the conversation.

"Carlisle what did you want to talk to me about? That is if you've finished talking to Edward".

I smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry for my bad manners Charlie but I've got a lot on my mind. Do you think we could talk on the flight back to Seattle?"

Charlie nodded but I knew he wasn't happy. At the moment though I didn't care, my family came first. Or what was left of it.

"Carlisle. What happened in the lodge?" Edward asked curious.

I looked over but Charlie was talking to the pilot.

"Jasper attacked me. Then his friend intervened."

I saw my son's eyes open wide in shock.

"And we've left Bella there with him?" he was aghast.

"For now Edward. Just for now son."

He smiled at that.

Charlie

The pilot was a good guy and I enjoyed our chat although I knew the conversation Edward and Carlisle were having was probably more important. It would be interesting to see what he had to say on the flight to Seattle. I just wanted to get home, have a shower, and sit down in my old armchair with a beer. I'd missed the simple pleasures of home but it would be mighty lonely without Bella, I never realized quite how much I loved my little girl.

I hadn't been happy about accepting a flight back home but without a lot of cash it was easier to accept Carlisle's offer and besides I was curious to find out what he wanted to tell me. We had a wait while the private jet was refueled but no one spoke in the lounge. I got myself a coffee and sat alone while Carlisle and Edward sat chatting quietly. I still thought he was odd, the boy had problems which his father as a Doctor should have addressed but there, it was nothing to do with me really. I was just glad when the pilot called us through and we started the last leg of our journey together. From Sea-Tac I'd make my own way back, I couldn't wait to get away from these two if truth be told.

Carlisle

I knew Charlie was uncomfortable in our company but I needed to speak to him about Bella. I felt that a father to father talk was called for, after all Charlie knew nothing about Jasper's history and I knew it only too well. I just hoped I could persuade him to get Bella away before something terrible happened to her. She had no idea what she was getting tangled up with and if we didn't get her away soon I feared it would be too late. Once we were settled and the seat belt light went off I invited Charlie to come to the bar and join me in a drink. There was beer, wine or spirits but he settled for a soda. I was going to have to approach this very delicately.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two.

Carlisle

I'd finally worked out how to approach Bella's father.

"Charlie I'd like to talk to you man to man if that's OK?"

He nodded so I went on,

"I know Bella's become involved with Jasper but I'm not entirely sure that it's a good idea".

He looked at me skeptically,

"Really Carlisle? I suppose she'd be better off with Edward" and he threw a scornful glance at my son. "To be perfectly frank Charlie, yes, I do."

Charlie laughed,

"I thought somehow you were going to say that. What exactly is it that I should be aware of? What deep dark secret is he keeping from me? He's your son too isn't he?"

This was where I could be perfectly honest,

"Actually no Charlie, he isn't. Alice found him, a stray, in Philadelphia and out of the goodness of her heart she brought him to us when she joined my family. We took him in and managed to civilize him but it was a struggle. Unlike us he was used to drinking human blood. He has struggled over the years and hasn't always been successful. I worry for Bella's safety in his company especially as he seems to have met up with his old friends again. You met one of them earlier."

Charlie

I was puzzled by all this.

"A stray Carlisle? You make him sound like a cat! As for his old friends I've already met them and they seem fine to me."

He went on,

"Charlotte, the woman who accompanied you to the helicopter. She is still a human hunter."

That got my attention,

"Carlisle. Do you mean to tell me that Jasper's gone back to hunting humans?"

I didn't think so but if it was the case I'd be asking Carlisle to turn the fucking plane round now!

Carlisle

It would have been so easy to say yes and leave it at that but I couldn't lie,

"No Charlie, not as far as I know, but I fear it is only a matter of time and I would hate to see Bella with him if he does. I don't think she would be safe."

Charlie still looked skeptical but I could see him thinking about it.

"He's done right by her so far and I've learned to trust her judgement Carlisle. I can't see him hurting Bella. All he's ever done is to save her from him." he jerked a finger over at Edward as he said this.

"Yes well, I admit that Edward has had issues, but he's working though them now. I think he is just as concerned for Bella's welfare as am I. It might also be a good idea for you to know a little about Alice's problems."

He looked at me intently,

"Alice's problems? What do they have to do with Bella?"

Got you, I thought,

"Not Bella but Jasper I'm afraid Charlie."

He scowled at me, I would have to be careful.

"I'd like to talk to Alice if its possible Carlisle. She disappeared mighty quickly."

We both heard what sounded like a snigger from Edward but when I looked round he was laying back with his eyes closed as if asleep.

"Alice had mental problems when she was human. She saw visions which in those days was a sign of evil as I'm sure you know. When she found us she was quite sane if a little hyper active, but I noticed over time that she became erratic around Jasper."

I saw Charlie was about to start questioning me so I hurried on,

"I think his stress levels and constant fight against his nature made her uneasy. She tried to free herself and to an extent she managed."

Charlie interrupted,

"After Bella's birthday party you mean?"

I nodded,

"Yes. She told you about that did she? Well, I'm surprised that doesn't make you a little nervous of him being with your daughter."

Charlie

I'd had just about enough of this, Carlisle was trying to do a hatchet job on Jasper and I felt the need to defend him.

"I appreciate your concern Carlisle but I'm old enough and ugly enough to make up my own mind about people. I speak as I find and I'll tell you what I know".

Carlisle was looking a little startled, I don't think he was used to his statements being questioned.

"I know that Edward broke my daughter's heart, I know that he kidnapped her from home and I know she nearly died in Alaska. All down to your son Edward!".

God, I was beginning to enjoy this, I'd had enough of the eldest Cullen's pompous and lecturing tone. He needed knocking down a peg or too and I was just the person to do it.

"I also know that Jasper saved her life, twice. I know that he promised she would be safe and he kept that promise. I know too that he makes my little girl happy. So, weighing everything up I'd say your son stacks up pretty poorly against Jasper. I may not know much about him but I'd bet my badge he'll look after her."

I'd finished and I waited to see how Carlisle would answer.

Carlisle

I realized it was going to be much more difficult to make Charlie see how dangerous Jasper really was. "I didn't want to go into detail about Jasper's past but you are forcing me to do so. He started off in the Confederate Army before being changed by a Mexican vampire called Maria. After that he became her partner and Enforcer, building the most feared vampire army in the South and all due to his strategies, and blood lust. He was with her for many years before running away for a new life. Do you really want your daughter associated with a man who has the blood of hundreds, maybe thousands, on his hands?"

Charlie

I didn't like what I was hearing, to me Carlisle was getting desperate and I had no idea why.

"Carlisle, I don't like his past but it is just that, his past. If a man has the strength to haul himself up from a past like that then I think he deserves our admiration not censure. It seems to me you have enough problems with Edward without worrying about sons that aren't yours! Now if you don't mind I'm feeling pretty weary, I think I'll shut my eyes for a while. In the meantime maybe you'd be better off trying to rehabilitate the son you do have. Just make sure he keeps away from my Bella or I'll come looking for him, not Jasper."

I walked back to my seat, reclined it and shut my eyes.

Carlisle

That hadn't gone at all as I had expected. Jasper had obviously done a good job with Charlie. Well, if I couldn't get Charlie to intervene to save his daughter I would have to find another way. Jasper was responsible for my daughter's death and he would pay for it, one way or another. I wasn't out of options just yet.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three.

Bella

I must have fallen asleep cuddled up to Jasper because when I was next conscious of what was going on I could feel his body shaking violently. I opened my eyes to see him shuddering, his eyes tightly shut and his throat swallowing convulsively. I lifted my numb right hand and touched it to his cheek.

"Jazz, its OK. I'm safe and we're together. Everything's fine, open your eyes my love. Look at me Jazz". The second time I called his name he opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were still pitch black and the shadows under them were dark, making him look sick.

"Jazz, its fine, everyone's gone. We're alone".

I smiled and stroked his face from temple to jaw line. I'd realized that although his eyes were open they weren't focused so I turned his head until our eyes met.

"Jazz, I love you. Can you hear me?"

He blinked, then focused in on me, lifting his trembling hand to my face and whispering my name, "Bella?"

I nodded,

"Yes, its me. Are you OK now?"

Stupid question, he was still shivering violently. He looked at me and brought his face down so our lips met in a long gentle kiss.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

What a strange question I thought.

"Where should I be?" I asked.

He sighed deeply and shut his eyes again,

"As far from me as you can get".

I laughed, gently tracing the contour of his lips as I did so.

"Why would I want to be away from you? I love you and my place is here at your side."

The tremors eased a little and he opened his eyes again, searching for something on my face.

"What is it Jasper. What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

His lips quivered but no sound emerged, he had such a desperate look on his face.

"Jasper what's wrong? You're frightening me".

He smiled at that,

"At last a normal response".

His voice was hard and I thought for a few minutes before answering. I sat up and leaned on his chest so I could look him straight in the eye.

"Jasper. Did you think you'd frightened me? Were you expecting me to disappear? Do you really think so little of my feelings for you? I love you and nothing you do can change that. I knew what you were capable of when all this started, I know what you are and why. All those things make you the man I fell in love with, now stop this and kiss me dammit".

His eyebrow arched at this but he still didn't smile.

"Are you sure you want to be kissed by a Monster Bella?"

I shook my head,

"No, I want to be kissed by my lover, my partner, my friend, Jasper" and I leaned down and kissed him. "Now it's your turn Mister".

He swallowed,

"Bella you've seen what I am. I never wanted you to see me like that, I knew it would scare you. I was afraid it would make you leave. I thought I'd lost you".

"My love, you lost yourself trying to protect me. How could I think less of you for that? I love you".

I kissed him again, darting my tongue against his lips, tasting him. He pulled back slightly and looked at me, the tension leaving his face and the tremors fading away. He put his hands on my face, pulling me down to kiss me again. This time my tongue found entry into his mouth. I licked his teeth and the inside of his lips, he tasted so good. The venom was a slight numbing agent to the inside of my mouth but I didn't care. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. When I finally broke away to take a breath I was flushed. When we broke off for me to breathe again he continued the kisses down my face, my jaw, and stopped over the place on my neck where the blood was pumping madly. He waited there, savouring the smell of my blood and licking my skin.

The feeling was driving me crazy and I ran my hands over his chest then pushed him backwards so I could run my tongue over his naked chest. He smelled so good and tasted even better. As I did this I felt his hands run up my sides and round to undo my bra which he flicked away and gently stroked my breasts, then pulled me down and kissed me again more urgently now.

"Bella I need you, I want you but I'm scared".

I looked up,

"Why?"

His eyes were smouldering again and I could see an orange tint glittering there.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you"

I laughed,

"Join the queue Buster".

He grimaced slightly.

"You won't hurt me Jazz I promise, believe me. You won't".

He looked at me and I got the first smile.

"Wow" I said and pulled him back so we could continue where I'd been forced to break off.

This time it was his tongue in my mouth, licking the saliva from my teeth and running around the inside of my mouth. He lifted me up and kicked the blanket away as he strode into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind us with his heel. He laid me gently on the bed looking at me with hungry eyes. I beckoned him with my finger and he knelt on the bed astride me. I longed to run my hands over his naked torso again but I could see he was struggling so I laid still, my hands on his arms.

Jake

I hated to interfere with Bella and Jasper but I couldn't see any way around it. I steeled myself and knocked on the door. Hearing a pretty colourful curse from Jasper I knew my timing had been about as bad as it could be. The door was wrenched open and a really pissed, half-naked vampire stood there ready to rip heads off first and ask questions afterwards. I held my hands up in surrender,

"Don't shoot the messenger Jazz."

He took a deep breath then indicated for me to come in. Bella looked pissed too as she sat on the couch flushed and doing up her buttons. As I walked in I could smell the desire in the air. Oh God. I would try to make it up to them somehow, hopefully.

Bella

What had fate got against us? Why every time that we almost made it to bed was there someone waiting to knock on the frickin' door? I was determined that our next destination would be secret, with no doors, or knockers, or bells or anything. I was surprised to see Jake walk in looking really embarrassed.

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

He looked nervous,

"I think you might have some trouble coming."

Jasper who had returned to my side looked up keenly.

"It had better be Armageddon Jake, at the very least, for you to interrupt."

I saw Jake's face and realized he was serious.

"What's up Jake?" I asked again.

He ran a hand down his face before answering.

"I got a message from Annie".

I was really confused,

"Jake she's gone."

He nodded,

"Yeah well it seems she's still in contact with the Guardians. I think Johnny H is her channel of communication. She sent a warning, Carlisle hasn't finished with you yet Jasper. He's trying to turn Charlie against you and get him to take Bella back home to Forks. If that doesn't work he will keep trying some other way. I don't know any more than that except she mentioned a name, Aero or something like that."

I saw Jasper's face, that name meant something to him, something bad.

"He'll bring the wrath of the Volturi down on us."


	94. Chapter 94

******Get the cold shower running, things are finally stepping up a notch!**

Chapter Ninety Four.

Jake.

Bella had gone white when Jasper mentioned the word Volturi and once he'd explained to me what they were I could understand her fear. Jasper said there was only one way to keep her safe and that was to turn her into a vampire before they arrived. I didn't like that idea one little bit but I knew it was coming anyway, I just hated that they were being rushed into it. Jasper didn't seem too happy about it either but he couldn't see a way out. There was no way to fight the Volturi even with the Guardians and wolves at their side. I sat the other side of Bella and took her cold trembling hand in my hot one.

"Bella. Just tell me if it's what you want. If it is I'll stand by you, If not I'll still be there fighting for your right to say No."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek

"Thanks Jake. You've been a good friend when it counted. I made my decision the day I fell in love with Jasper."

I nodded

"Fair enough. What can I do?"

Jasper

I couldn't believe that Carlisle would bring the Volturi down on us. What was he thinking? I didn't like the idea of Bella being forced to decide her future now. I wanted her to become a vampire because it meant she could spend eternity with me, not just to save her life. I knew we had a little time and I'd give her all the time I could. When she told Jake she'd already made her decision when she fell in love with me, that sounded so good in my ear.

"We have some time". I told them. "Charlie might come back with his shotgun first."

Bella shook her head,

"No. There's one thing I can say of my Dad. Once he makes up his mind about someone he stands by it and he's made his decision about you Jasper. If he comes back with a shot-gun it will be to stand at your side."

Bella

I knew Charlie wouldn't listen to Carlisle, he'd seen how much Jasper meant to me. What frightened me was what the Volturi would do to Jasper, if they decided to kill him then I wanted to die too. We lived or died together, I'd never be parted from him again.

"Jasper, what will they do?"

He looked at me, his eyes soft with love,

"If you are already changed they might just punish me for getting you involved in our world or they might decide I've let them down and kill me or they might take us both back to Volterra under arrest."

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves,

"Then I'd like to say goodbye to my Dad and then I want you to change me Jazz."

Jake nodded,

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Jasper turned on him,

"It's not a plan, its desperation talking. Besides Bella I don't even know if I can do it, not now."

I took his hand with my free one,

"Yes you can Jazz. I trust you with my life."

He snorted,

"That's just what you would be doing my love. Quite literally."

I laughed,

"I'd rather be killed by you than live without you."

He kissed me and looked at Jake.

"Do you think Annie's son would let us borrow the plane? I need to get Bella to her father and back quickly."

Jake shrugged,

"I'll go see but I don't think it will be a problem somehow."

He kissed me and touched Jasper's shoulder before leaving us.

"Be back soon. Behave in the meantime" he chuckled as he left.

Jasper

After Jake left I locked the door and went back to Bella, took her in my arms and kissed her tenderly. "You don't have to do this Bella. I'll find a way to protect you. I don't want you forced into doing anything darlin'"

She looked into my eyes and as she spoke I could see the sincerity in hers.

"Jasper I love you and I want to be yours for eternity. The only way I can do that is to become like you. I'm not afraid Jazz, I just want it to be you who does it. I couldn't bear the thought of someone else's venom running through my body. I know you can do it Jazz, I trust you."

I couldn't speak, I was just so full of love for my beautiful lady.

"Jasper" she continued,"We don't have time to do what I really want to but I need to feel close to you, would you take a shower with me and then hold me real close?"

I wasn't sure about anything any more except that I loved Bella and would do anything to make her happy. I really wanted to take her to bed and spend time getting to know each others bodies before finally making love to her. In the event we didn't have time and I wasn't going to rush it, she was too important to me. She didn't speak again, she just smiled, kissed me and wriggled into my lap.

"Would my lady like a ride?"

She nodded and I lifted her in my arms and carried her through to the bathroom.

Bella

I needed to feel close to him, I wanted to see him, and touch him, and feel his hands on my naked body. We needed each other, but fate was in charge and I knew it wasn't our time yet, if it would ever be. For now we would take a little time and get a little closer. I knew Jasper hated the idea of changing me not because he didn't want me but because he thought I should be allowed time to make my decision. I think he was still afraid I would wake up one day, look at him and run screaming. He had nothing to base a true relationship on despite being around for so long. Maria had wanted him for his strength and martial prowess and Alice had destroyed his self-esteem when she told him what she had done. No woman had ever loved him for what he was, except me, and I needed to show him my love before he'd believe it.

.

As he lifted me into the bathroom my skin burned, I stood balanced against the counter and looked at him, he was so beautiful. I kissed his lips and trailed kisses down his chest finally sliding to my knees and unzipping his jeans. He gasped as my fingers slipped inside and pulled them down so he could step out. He stood, breathing hard, eyes closed as I continued running my fingers down his belly and into the soft hair surrounding his dick. It was hard and throbbing and as I wrapped my hand around the shaft he gasped in pleasure and took handfuls of my hair. I kissed it gently then pulled him down and kissed his lips again.

"Undress me Jazz." I breathed as he opened his eyes slowly, the orange flashing in them.

His fingers were trembling as he slipped my top off, I hadn't bothered putting my bra back on. He dropped his head and covered my breasts with kisses before taking one nipple in his mouth. I cried out in pleasure and stroked his head with unsteady hands. He lifted me up then and slipped my jeans off laying me down and running his hands up and down my body making me squirm. I wanted this to be for him, I needed to show him that he was mine, so I pushed him back. For a moment I could see the fear of being rejected in his eyes, but he soon got the message when I smiled and took him in my mouth. He lay back and groaned as I began running my tongue up his shaft, followed by my hand. As my movements became faster he took two handfuls of my hair again and pulled gently. I could tell he was close to exploding and moved my mouth faster, feeling the moment he jerked and poured his seed deep into my throat. When he had finished I licked him clean then slowly ran a track of kisses back up to his face.

"I love you Jasper. I'd like to mark you as mine but that will have to do for now, just remember, your seed is inside me, I belong to you and you to me."

His eyes no longer flashed but were filled with love and wonder as I knew he'd finally realized what he meant to me.

"I love you Bella Swan. Will you marry me?"

It should have seemed a ridiculous proposal, laying here naked on the bathroom floor but it wasn't. Nothing about our relationship was normal and this just seemed right. I took his hand in mine and pulled him to a sitting position.

"I Bella Swan take you Jasper..."

I didn't know what his surname really was,

"Whitlock" he whispered almost inaudibly. I started again,

"I Bella Swan take you Jasper Whitlock for my husband, lover, friend, and mate for eternity." and I kissed him.

Jasper

I didn't see any of this coming. When Bella pushed me away I thought she'd finally realized what a monster I really was. What she did next I could hardly believe, the feel of her lips against my skin was amazing and when she took me in her mouth I gasped in pleasure. I'd fucked plenty of times, for a variety of reasons, but nothing came close to the sensation of Bella's mouth closing around my dick. I grabbed her hair but tried not to hurt her, when I came it was pure ecstasy, no feeling could come close to what I felt then, until she sat back and recited her wedding vow to me. We were both buck naked on a bathroom floor in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness in danger of being executed by the Volturi but none of that mattered. As she stopped talking and kissed me I finally felt whole, for the first time in my life.

Bella

I was startled when Jasper suddenly sprang up and tore down the curtain hanging above the tub. Then I realized why and smiled,

"Bella Swan I promise to love and protect you for eternity. I'm proud to call you my wife"

And he slipped the plastic curtain ring on the third finger of my left hand before showering me in kisses. As wedding ceremonies go I realized it was unusual, but to us it was as good as the big white Church affair. We loved each other, that was all that mattered. As he lifted me up and turned on the shower I tapped his cheek,

"Just remember Jazz, you owe me and I intend to collect once this crap is all over."

******Please review, its my first attempt at writing a lemon and I want to know how I did.**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five.

Jasper

It seemed like only minutes later as we finished drying each other that Jake was back. The goofy grin he gave Bella when she answered the door told me that he knew something had happened between us. "Ready to fly Bell's?".

She nodded, he eyes still sparkling with happiness.

"Thanks Jake".

As he took her hand to kiss it he noticed the plastic ring and turned to me,

"I guess congratulations are in order. May I kiss the bride?"

As I smiled he picked Bella up and kissed her,

"Congratulations Mrs ?"

"Whitlock" she informed him.

"I was hoping for an invitation, maybe ever a role at the Church but hey" he shrugged.

I tapped his massive shoulder,

"If," seeing Bella's stern look I amended, "When this is all over I'd like you to celebrate with us but for now I'd really appreciate you returning my wife."

Bella blushed but came willingly to me as if were her natural place.

Jake

It was good to see the pair of them so happy, I just prayed that they'd get their happily ever after. Something told me it wasn't over yet though. I'd been lent an SUV to drive the happy couple to the airstrip and arranged for a hire car to be waiting for them in Port Angeles. As the plane took off I turned to see Johnny H watching me.

"More news from Annie?" I asked as I phased back to wolf form.

Charlie

It was great to see Bella here and so happy. She and Jasper made a great couple and I gave them my blessing despite what Carlisle had said. When Bella went to bed I got the feeling that Jasper wanted to talk. At least he kissed her and told her he'd be back up soon. I sat back in my chair and took a sip of my beer.

"Well? I know you didn't just come to visit. What's up?"

Jasper sat forward in his chair.

"Charlie. We have a problem. Carlisle is trying to make sure Bella and I don't stay as a couple. He doesn't like me but then he knows about my history."

I stopped him then,

"Son I know all about your past, Carlisle and I had a nice chat on the flight back. It seems he's not one of your greatest fans. He tried to get me to interfere between you and Bella."

I could see he looked concerned,

"I told him to go to hell. I like you Jasper, your past is your concern, I'm only interested in your present and your future if my daughter's going to be a part of it. We all have things in our past we'd rather not talk about,"

I knew he wanted to interrupt but I rolled on over him,

"Some things are worse than others I'll grant you, but you didn't choose to do those things, they were forced on you. All I care about is what you do from now on in. Look after my little girl and you won't have any problems with me."

I noticed Jasper still looked worried.

Jasper

The regard I had for Charlie before was nothing to that I had now. Despite all my faults and my past he still held me in regard. I hated what I was about to tell him but I had no choice.

"Charlie. We still have a problem. Carlisle will go to the Volturi if you don't come between Bella and myself and the only way I can keep her safe is to change her."

I waited for the explosion I was sure was coming but I was surprised. Charlie took another sip of his beer before answering,

"Yeah. I kinda guessed that's why you were here. What does Bella want?"

I looked to the stairs,

"She might as well tell you herself as she's listening at the top of the stairs."

I heard Bella giggle as she came down the stairs on her ass. I went over and helped her to the couch. Charlie looked at her sternly,

"Did I never tell you its rude to eavesdrop young lady?"

Bella

Damn, Jasper dropped me in it. He'd been doing well up to this point. I just wanted to hear what Charlie had to say.

"Sorry Dad but I was worried what you might say. I love Jasper and I want to spend eternity with him. So I guess I'm saying that I want to be like him."

I waited and was happy to see Charlie smile and spread his hands.

"Then all I can say is be happy. Just remember that if you ever let my baby girl down my threat still stands."

I put my arms out and he came over and hugged me.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and I know Jasper makes you smile"

That had gone really well and I was ready for him to change me. It was strange to be back in my old bedroom and laying in Jasper's arms. He was deep in thought and I knew what was worrying him.

"Jasper. Can I ask you something?"

He kissed me and nodded,

"Anything darlin'."

I grabbed his hand,

"What worries you the most? The Volturi or changing me?"

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes,

"Nothing frightens me more than the thought of losing you. The Volturi I'd fight without a second thought if it would keep you safe. Changing you scares me because I have no idea if I'll be able to stop. If I killed you I would be damned for all time."

I heard the pain in his voice and it hurt so much.

"I trust you, it will be fine. I can't live without you, I wouldn't want to. Change me Jasper, so I can spend eternity with you."

I snuggled in his arms and drifted off, having made my decision and got my dads blessing.

Jasper

I left Bella with Charlie the next morning to hunt. I also wanted to speak to Carlisle and made my first stop the hospital. When I inquired I found to my relief that he was doing ward rounds but would be finished soon. I went into his office to wait and as I sat, I looked round, the office hadn't changed much. The photo's were the only difference I could see. There were none of Rose or Emmett or me. Only photographs of Edward and Alice, hers with a black border. Even now he was worshiping Alice. I knew as I looked at the pictures that my visit would be a waste of time but I stayed anyway.

Carlisle

I was surprised to see Jasper sitting in my office and I wondered if Charlie had indeed spoken to Bella. He sat looking at the photographs on my desk and I knew he had noticed the absence of Emmett, Rose and of course himself. I was willing to be magnanimous if he'd come to his senses. I knew Esme missed him and that if he came home the others would follow.

"Jasper, good to see you."

He stood and put the photograph of Alice he was holding back down.

"Carlisle. I wanted to speak to you about Bella."

I nodded,

"Sit down. I have few minutes before I have to start my clinic. What did you want to say?"

He looked at me, then at the photographs,

"I spoke to Charlie yesterday. He told me about the talk you had with him about me."

I shrugged,

"It wasn't a privileged conversation. He had every right to tell you if he chose to. I was only concerned for Bella."

Jasper nodded,

"I'm sure Carlisle. I had a message from an old friend too, someone who told me you were considering talking to the Volturi. Is that right?"

I looked at him again and felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

"Who on earth would tell you such tales?"

He looked at me and arched one eyebrow.

"A very reliable source actually. I just wanted to clear up a few things. Bella and Charlie both know all about my past, all of it, and we have Charlies blessing. Do you have a problem with any of this?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Did I have a problem...most definitely. Could I tell him? I took a deep breath. "Do I have a problem with you Jasper? Yes. I believe you are a danger to Bella as you were to Alice, and I believe you will destroy Bella as you did my daughter. Will I do all I can to stop you? Yes Jasper I will"

Jasper

I hadn't realized how deep his hatred of me ran.

"Why Carlisle? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

I knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"You ruined my family. You ripped it apart and stamped on the pieces. Esme spends her days crying over the loss of Alice and begging Rose and Emmett to come home. Edward spends his days playing Bella's tune or locked in his room."

He scowled,

"I'm not a vengeful man as a rule Jasper, but I will fight anyone who threatens my family and you are that threat. I'd unleash the hounds of hell if it would stop you".


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Carlisle

As Jasper left I watched him from my window. He walked slowly away and I saw something in him that I'd never expected to, nobility. As I thought back over the years I realized that I had never taken the time to get to know him. He had always been an appendage of Alice, like an extra limb or something. I'd never considered him as a man in his own right. A man I thought, like myself. Prepared to stand up for what was right. Prepared to fight for what was his, to protect his mate. I had been like that once but I'd allowed it to drown under the pressure of looking after my children and my obsession with helping the sick. Jasper had made me see for the first time that I had been blind to the problems within my own family. If I had done my job as a father, counsellor, and guardian, I would have seen Alice become bitter and twisted, I would have stood up to Edward when he insisted we leave Bella, I may even have been man enough to fight for what was right. As I thought about the oath I had sworn when becoming a doctor I realized with shame that I had broken its main tenet, "but first do no harm". I sank back in my chair and thought of ways I could heal my family and make things right with Isabella and her father.

Jasper

As I left the hospital I felt Carlisle watching me. I had thought about everything that had happened in his office. I wasn't angry with him any more, I pitied him. He was no longer the man I had looked to for inspiration, he had fallen from his pedestal and become like the rest of us, a flawed being. I thought perhaps he was beginning to see that, far too late. The one I felt most sorry for was Esme. Carlisle had deliberately kept her out of the whole business, I think he was trying to protect her. All she had ever wanted was her own family and through his actions she had lost it all. As far as I was concerned it was all over, I would go back to Bella and Charlie. Tomorrow we would leave for home. I'd prepare myself to change Bella and just pray that I could do it, then we would run. I knew of course that we couldn't outrun the Volturi for long but I'd win us as much time as I could, as much time with my beautiful lady as the Gods would allow. Then I would finally die, a happy man.

Carlisle

I picked up the receiver as soon as Jasper was out of sight and spoke to Esme. She listened as I told her everything. I looked at it with fresh eyes as I explained all that had happened over the past few months. I could tell that she was angry and upset but she agreed to meet me at the hospital in half an hour and go with me to see if I could put right at least some of my wrongs. Luckily my rounds were short and I wasn't on call again for several hours so I was able to leave as soon as she arrived. As I got in the car she looked over and took my hand.

"I don't like the fact you kept things from me or that you have been so cruel to Jasper. Why you believed Edward and Alice I don't understand. You could have asked Jasper or Bella. It's your fault that Rose and Emmett have left. My family has fallen apart and until now I had no idea why. At last you are doing the right thing Carlisle. I was never happy about the way we treated Bella or our son but like you I allowed things to go on because it was easier than rocking the boat. It must stop now."

She drove to Charlie's house and we sat for a few minutes before she got out first and walked to the door. She was far braver than I, but I followed knowing the reception I would get wasn't going to be warm one.

Jasper

Charlie had just got in when I got back so I told them both what had happened at the hospital. I was going hunting afterwards but I wanted them to know that I had spoken to Carlisle in case he tried to contact them. As I prepared to leave by the back door I smelled Esme's scent and came back.

"I'll answer it" shouted Charlie,

So I went back to the couch and sat beside the woman I loved more than anything in the world. She smiled then saw my expression,

"What's wrong Jazz?"

I told her and her face became determined.

"Don't worry, just let them have their say. We'll be out of here in a few hours. Any way I think Charlie will give them a rough ride on his own".

I took her hand in mine and with my other pulled her closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Charlie

When I opened the door Esme was standing there, Carlisle behind her.

"Charlie I know things aren't right between us but would you please let us come in? Carlisle has something he'd like to say".

I folded my arms and glared at her husband.

"Esme, I have no quarrel with you but I think I'm all talked out with your husband. I think he sent a final message with my son this morning".

Carlisle's eyes widened at that choice of term for Jasper and Esme looked sad.

"All the same would you allow us to speak?"

I grunted,

"OK, but if he starts with the threats I might just forget I'm a Police Officer".

I stood aside, still watching Carlisle as he walked in, looking nervous. I gestured for them to sit and took my place beside my family, a gesture not lost on either of the Cullen's. There was a long silence as I glared at Carlisle,

"Well it was great seeing you Carlisle but I don't have all day to sit here waiting for you to spit out whatever it is you want to say. My daughter and son-in-law are leaving soon and I'd like to have some time alone with them".

I prepared to stand noticing Esmes quick glance at Bella's ring finger. As I followed her glance I noticed the plastic ring there. She didn't say anything, just bit her lip.

Carlisle

Charlie wasn't going to make this easy and if truth be told I'd have done the same in his place. I looked at Jasper sitting so close to Bella and holding her hand with such tenderness and I knew what I was about to do was right.

"I've come to apologize to you all".

Jasper's face gave nothing away but both Charlie and Bella looked shocked and wary.

"I'm not sure if Jasper told you everything I said to him this morning and I can't explain what changed my mind except that it was him. I'd never seen how much Jasper reminded me of myself when I was young until today. He stood up for his family as I had thought I was standing up for mine. I was wrong about him all along and I know he is a better man than me. He will love and protect Bella better than I did my children and for that reason I came to tell you all that it's over. I know it won't mean much but I'd like to say that they have my blessing and good wishes. I hope perhaps in time they can forgive me".

I stood,

"That's all I wanted to say. Thank you Charlie for allowing me into your house to talk to you".

I held out my hand and Charlie shook it grudgingly.

"The fact you were prepared to come here and apologize makes me feel a little better about you".

I didn't put my hand out to the others as I knew it would be snubbed but Esme after shaking Charlies hand too, turned to them.

"I'm so sorry it turned out this way. My ignorance and inaction are no excuse and I wish there was something I could do to make things better. I will miss you both and I just want to offer an open invitation to you to visit if you ever feel that you can".

She touched Bella on the head but got no reply. When she stretched out her hand to Jasper however it was Bella who reacted.

"We don't need your invitations or your blessings Esme. What we needed was your support. The fact that wasn't given says it all. I can't see any circumstances under which Jasper and I would visit and I don't think either of us wants to see you again. You closed your eyes to what was going on in your family and now you have to deal with the consequences."

It hurt me to see poor Esme snubbed especially as I was ultimately responsible for the whole mess. Jasper still remained silent and as I looked into his fathomless eyes I knew he would not forgive or forget.

Charlie

I looked from Jasper to Carlisle then Esme and I knew what Carlisle was thinking. I was just glad the look Jasper gave him hadn't been directed at me. He was right of course, Carlisle, about Jasper. He was a noble man, far nobler than either of us. I walked them to the door and watched them get in the car and drive away before returning to the lounge.

"Well that's that then? When is the wedding and when do you plan on changing her Jasper?"

Bella choked on her drink,

"Wedding? And you still accept the fact I'm going to become like Jasper"

I looked at her ring finger,

"You could do a whole heap worse Bells".

I grinned at my daughters discomfort and walked out,

"Going fishing with Harry. See you later".

They needed time to digest all that had been said, without an old-timer like me listening in.

******Thank you for all the reviews.**


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Carlisle

I took Esme hunting before I dropped her off at home then turned the car towards the hospital once more. I felt sad but better that I had made my apologies. I didn't expect to see either of them again, Bella was so angry with me. As I pulled up in the hospital car park my cell phone rang and I recognized the number. One I had hoped never to hear from and I put the phone to my ear and listened with a sinking feeling.

Esme

When I got home there was a note from Edward, he'd gone hunting again. All he did these days was hunt, play Bella's tune on the piano or sit in Alice's room. I was really worried about him although he kept reassuring me that everything was OK. I was relieved that Carlisle had second thoughts about involving the Volturi, no good ever came of their involvement and I knew Aro was still very interested in Edward.. He had coveted my beautiful Alice too. I was going to redecorate the empty bedrooms because I couldn't bear to go in them any longer. They reminded me too much of the children I had lost. Rose had phoned once to tell me she and Emmett were touring the Baltic and to see how I was. She never asked about her brother and when he tried to speak to her she put the phone down on him. For days after that he had stayed in his room the music deafening and I knew he was trying to lose himself in it. When he eventually came out to go hunting with Carlisle I saw that he had failed. Poor boy had lost out all down the road, Rose who was his by right to Emmett, Bella who was his first love to Jasper and his favourite sister to death. I just hoped he would find his soul mate before the pain destroyed him. At the same time I knew he had brought most of this down on himself. He expected everyone to do what he thought was right and we had. By doing just that we had lost more than just Bella but Jasper too and the really sad thing was that I missed him most. He had been a steadying presence in the family, quiet but always there and he knew exactly what to do for each of us. He treated Alice, Carlisle and I with deference while reinforcing Emmett's self-esteem by allowing him to win fights and computer games, he'd even melted Rose's ice queen heart although she would never admit it, or not until now.

Edward

When I got back Esme was waiting for me. I read her thoughts and knew that Carlisle had made his peace with Jasper, I also discovered that Bella was going to be changed. That should have been my privilege and what hurt the most was that I had been given the chance. Twice Bella had asked me to change her and I'd been too afraid. Then thinking I was keeping her safe I insisted we leave, the irony was that by leaving I had put Bella in more danger and another had saved her, winning her love in the process. I thought about what I had done and if I would do it differently if I could turn back time. Of course, I wouldn't have left. Would she have continued to love me or was she always destined to fall in love with Jasper? The truth was I would never know, but I knew I would get another chance to win her heart. I smiled at Esme,

"I'm glad Carlisle made his peace but I need to get away for a time. Being here reminds me too much of what I lost".

She wrung her hands in distress,

"Please Edward don't leave. You're all I have left."

I hated hurting her but I needed to get away before Carlisle found out what I had done.

Carlisle

I heard a voice I dreaded.

"It's been so long since we spoke. I hope you and Esme are well."

I hesitated a second then replied,

"Yes Marcus. It's been a long time. How are the others?"

He chuckled dryly,

"Well, but thank you for asking. Aro asked me to contact you regarding a rumour that has come to our attention. Is it true that some of your 'family' have left?"

He waited, so I had to answer,

"Yes. Rose and Emmett have gone away travelling but that happens every few years. I think they like to be alone sometimes."

There was a pause as if he was expecting me to say more but I knew to keep silent. You never volunteered information to the Volturi and I needed to know how much they already knew.

"Oh, just the two? We also heard that Alice had met with an unfortunate accident?"

I gripped the phone harder and heard the plastic begin to crack.

"Yes. Alice has gone. She had become very upset when she found out about her past."

The chuckle was louder this time,

"Really? Upset enough to arrange for her mate to tear her to pieces and burn them? Quite an unusual form of suicide wouldn't you say?"

Damn, it sounded like they knew everything.

"Carlisle. There is also a rumour that one of your sons has acquired a human pet. Would this also be true?"

What could I say?

"Yes, but he is planning on changing her very soon."

Marcus sounded interested now,

"Really? Then I feel that we should meet our 'soon to be' sister. It is the warrior she is with isn't it? I understand she was Edward's first. Quite an interesting switch wouldn't you say?"

I held my peace.

"Aro has asked me to invite you and the happy couple to visit. There will be a plane waiting for you in Seattle at the weekend and we'd hate to be disappointed...Oh yes, just one more thing. You might like to extend the invitation to Edward if you would please."

There was nothing I could say,

"Well Carlisle, its been very nice to speak to you again and I look forward to seeing you in person very soon."

As I disconnected my phone I felt a sense of dread, Edward had told Aro about Jasper and Bella, I was sure of it, and after I had given my word to them.

Jasper

Bella and I went shopping as she'd decided to make a special meal for Charlie on our last night here. I helped prepare the vegetables and meat because the sight of Bella wielding a knife scared me. It was like watching an accident about to happen. She had laughed at my concern but I was a mean hand with a knife if I say so myself. When the meal was in the oven cooking we sat together deciding whether to go back to Alaska or stay in Port Angeles for a while. I wanted to finish the house even if we never lived in it. There was something very satisfying about finishing a job, whatever it was. I heard a car draw up and it wasn't Charlie's. I knew the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes only too well. What did he want now?

Bella

When Jasper told me Carlisle was back I knew it would be bad news. His face when he came into the kitchen told a story all of its own.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked and we both waited.

"I've just received a phone call from Marcus."

Jasper hissed at the name although it meant nothing to me, or did it? Then I remembered the picture in Carlisle's study. Four men standing on a balcony in Italy...Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus...the Volturi. "But you told us" I blurted out.

Jasper took me in his arms,

"This wasn't Carlisle's doing Bella. Edward told them about us didn't he?"

Carlisle nodded and bowed his head,

"I'm afraid so Jasper. I knew nothing about his decision until I got the call."

Jasper's voice sounded weary to me as he asked,

"What do they want?"

Carlisle sighed,

"They are sending a plane for us at the weekend. You, Bella and I are invited to visit."

I started to shake and Jasper's arms tightened around me protectively.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"I don't know Bella. That depends on what Edward told them and what Aro decides."

He looked at me as he said the next thing,

"They know about Alice's death?"

Carlisle nodded. I didn't know what it all meant but of one thing I was sure, with Jasper at my side I could face anything.

******Just when you thought it was all over!**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight.

Carlisle

When I'd told Esme what Edward had done she was horrified. It explained why he had left in such a hurry. She wanted to come with us but I vetoed that. If I didn't come back she could at least contact Rose and Emmett, they would help her. To give her credit she was equally worried about Bella. I knew it would be difficult for her as a woman alone there but I hoped we may be able to save her as she had made the decision to be changed. We decided not to tell Charlie anything just yet. If things went well he need never know his daughter had been in danger. I managed to talk to Jasper alone once Bella had finally fallen asleep that night. I'd waited in my car a few streets away and he'd come to me.

Jasper

I couldn't blame Carlisle for this, that lay firmly at Edwards feet but I didn't think I would get the opportunity to confront him about it. My only concern was Bella. I had lived on borrowed time for so many years that fear had lost its power over me. I was sad though, sad that now I had finally found my mate I would never get the chance to make a life with her. I counted myself lucky to have found her at all and I spent my last few days with her making sure she would have happy memories of me. We drove out into the countryside and had picnics, watched the sunrise and sunset together and even planned our home, the one we would build together in the South when we got back from our visit to the Volturi. I just wished we could be given the time to actually build it as opposed to the dream on paper. She was still insisting that she wanted me to change her and I agreed to do it although I wasn't sure either of us would survive the upcoming trip. I held her close, kissed her, and breathed in her scent to lock it in my memory. I would close my eyes and think of her as I died. She begged me to make love to her but I couldn't, I knew if I did she would never be free of me and I wanted the possibility of a life for her after my death.

Carlisle

We drove together to Seattle after saying goodbye to Charlie, possibly for the last time. The sleek black jet, a Dassault 7X so there would be no need for refuelling stops, was waiting as promised and surprise, surprise, we were the only passengers. Once aboard Jasper and Bella seated themselves and continued their plans for the life they would probably never have. It hurt to see how much in love they were and how hard Jasper was trying to keep her mind occupied, to keep her happy. As I watched them I realized that of all my children he was the most mature. He had grown into the confident, strong and brave individual I was watching. It had always been inside him, the potential, but I liked to think our way of life allowed him to finally express it. I had no idea what was going to happen in Volterra, who would live and who would die, but one thing I was sure of, none of us would leave unchanged, if any of us survived to leave at all.

Bella

Jasper thought I didn't know the likely outcome of our trip and I encouraged this. I didn't want him to know that his ploys were anything less than successful. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him so I planned to ask them to kill me too if he were condemned. This was all my fault and I had no way of putting it right. I would do my best to die as my mate would die, proud and courageously. I sat on his lap breathing in his scent and touching his face. I would close my eyes and be with him, remember all this, as I died.

Carlisle

It was dark when we landed in Pisa and a limousine was waiting on the runway, engine running. The chauffeur got out to open the doors for us, glancing at Bella as he did so. The car was well-appointed with a bar and snacks provided but Bella refused everything but bottled water. She was very pale now and gripped Jasper's hand for reassurance. As the car drove off he lifted her onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin. She snuggled against him and was lulled to sleep by the hum of the engine. Jasper looked at me over her head.

"Any idea what they want?"

I shook my head, glancing at the driver behind the glass panel.

"No. They would extend these courtesies to a friend or a condemned prisoner. It's the way they act, always with such politeness."

He nodded,

"If I die Carlisle please get her back to Charlie and keep her safe."

I was touched that he would trust me with such an undertaking although I was aware his options were limited.

"I will Jasper, if I have to leave without you, although I'm still hoping we might get a chance. Aro won't condemn anyone without a good reason. We have to show him he doesn't have one. I'm just hoping Edward is there."

His head snapped up from its place resting on Bella's,

"Why?"

I sighed,

"Because he is his own worst enemy Jasper. If he starts to tell the Volturi his version of events they will soon see through him, but Aro asked me to invite him so it might be that they don't know where he is."

Bella

They thought I was asleep and I didn't want to disabuse them. Who could sleep when it might be your last few hours of life? Not me, I wanted to savour every second with Jasper because every second was precious. I heard him ask Carlisle to look after me, but he needn't have bothered. I had no intention of ever leaving him again, in life or in death.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine.

Esme

I'd been trying to contact Emmett and Rose now for ages but their cell phones were turned off. Quite what I thought they could do to help I wasn't sure. I just knew I needed someone here with me while I waited, waited to find out if my husband was coming home. I'd also left messages on Edwards cell phone but he wasn't answering either. I thought that could be because he knew we'd found out what he had done. I wondered if he had fully realized the implications though. It wasn't just Jasper who was in danger. Carlisle as the leader and therefore responsible for the coven's activities was also at risk. If the Volturi decided to kill him then were all doomed. They wouldn't leave us alive in case we decided to take revenge. I wasn't sure how that was possible but it was the way Aro thought. I'd never met him but Carlisle had told me all about the Volturi and I was deathly afraid. I think the person I felt most sorry for was Bella. All she had done was fall in love with a vampire and now her world was crashing down around her. I just hoped Edward would keep his mouth shut about Charlie, I didn't want his blood on our hands as well.

Emmett

Rose and I were making our way slowly back to Forks. She wanted to see Esme and I agreed reluctantly. I couldn't get past the way Jasper and Bella had been treated. He was a scary mother fucker but he'd done nothing to warrant the treatment the family and Alice in particular had meted out to him. I was looking forward to seeing Bella again sometime. I thought while Rose was at the house I might call in on Charlie. I liked him and he treated us all like any other people. It was a shame about Alice and him but that's the way it goes sometimes and she had been a freaking whack job. I'd lost my cell phone when we suddenly decided to go spear fishing, my lady was one hot mama and she'd stripped off and dived in without warning. Seeing her naked body hit the water I dived in after her, only remembering I was still wearing my pants with the cell phone in the pocket when it fell out and drifted to the seabed. Hell, I'd just buy a new one, I was always breaking them anyhow. As we approached Port Angeles I saw someone standing in the middle of the highway flagging us down. "Dude you picked the wrong guy to try to car jack" I said as I slowed. Then I realized who it was, Jasper's crazy friend Peter and standing at the side of the road his lady. I pulled up and turned the engine off. "Nice stop officer, was I speeding?"

Peter

I knew it was bad, I'd had these feelings before but this was something else entirely. I raced back to the house, yelling for Charlotte. "The Major's caught in another shit storm Char." She ran up to me looking concerned, "What? What's happened? Is Bella OK?" I put a hand up to stop the questions. "You know it doesn't work like that darlin' I just know there's something very wrong and I think that fucker Edward Cullen is involved, only this time I'M gonna rip his head off. Let's go, I need to find out what's wrong." We headed for Washington State but it was a long way and would take a while. On the way we hunted at a drug house we were aware of. The blood always tasted tainted but it assuaged our thirst. We didn't want to feed close to the Cullens or the reservation. I'd hated those wolves but Jake was one on his own. He'd stood beside us and he'd trusted Bella and the Major when even I didn't. I just hoped I'd get to see him again.

We were closing in on Port Angeles when I knew for some reason we should make a detour onto the Seattle highway. Charlotte raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions, she was always good that way. I saw the car I wanted before I saw who was driving. When Emmett stopped the car he recognized me and made a joke. Any other time I would have played along but I had more important things to do. "Emmett, Rose" I acknowledged his lady with a nod, "You heard anything?" He looked puzzled, "Nope, we've been away. Why? What's up?" I shook my head, "Not sure but the Major's in trouble. I can't get an exact fix though." Rose opened her cell phone and swore, "Shit! Esme's been trying to get hold of us. Trouble." Emmett jerked his thumb, "Get in, it'll be quicker." The car took off like a race horse from the gate and the scenery blurred. "Wow. Nice work on the engine Em" I acknowledged. Rose turned to me with a smug look, "Thanks. That's my work." I nodded, "Good work Blondie."

Esme

I was so relieved when I saw Emmett's car pull up in front of the house. I rushed down the steps only realizing they weren't alone when I reached them. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had friends with you."and I smiled politely at the strangers. "Esme, this is Peter and Charlotte, friends of Jasper." Oh god this was awkward, "They aren't here." I explained. Peter laughed shortly. "Didn't expect they would be. I don't think they're welcome here." The woman, Charlotte, slapped him across the back of the head, "Manners Peter. You don't insult the lady on her own doorstep." He cursed quietly but didn't speak again. I looked at Rose and grabbed her arm. "They're in trouble. All of them. Carlisle as well." Emmett took my face in his hands and turned it to face him. "What happened? Peter said there was trouble but why is Carlisle involved?" I swallowed hard, my emotions were choking me, "Edward," the snarl from all four throats took me aback, "Go on" ordered Emmett. "He contacted the Volturi" the hisses and snarls got louder, I realized they were all very angry with Edward, "Your father got a phone call from Marcus. He, Jasper and Bella were "invited" to visit. They flew out yesterday morning and I haven't heard anything since. I can't contact Edward either so I don't even know what he told them." Rose took me in her arms, "Come on Mum let's go inside. We can decide what to do then.

Peter

Emmett and I were all for flying out and demanding to see the three of them but Esme, Rose and Charlotte vetoed that plan. "It's hardly going to help if you try storming in. Think" said Char as I got another clip round the ear. Rose had a thoughtful look on her face, "What is it Rose?" asked Esme. "I think we need to find Edward. That way we will know what he said." Esme agreed "but we don't know where he is and he's not answering his phone." Rose smiled, "I think I know where he'll be and she shot out of the door. "I'll go with her, wait here" and Charlotte too was gone. Esme, Emmett and I sat and waited, hoping Rose was right.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred.

Charlotte

I followed Rose through the woods towards the town of Forks. I had no idea where she was going but she definitely had a certain goal in mind. The woods were beautiful and I thought I might bring Peter out here when everything calmed down. Eventually Rose came to a halt then moved forward silently. "Get down here now Edward" I heard her hiss.

I looked up, sitting in a tree, half hidden by branches was Edward Cullen. He jumped down sulkily and stood head bowed. Rose grabbed him by the throat and shook him,

"You moron. What did you involve the Volturi for? Did you really think that would help?" her voice was raised and I just hoped that whoever lived in the house behind us was out at work.

"You are absolutely unbelievable Edward. Do you realize that Carlisle has been called to Volterra as well? What did you think they'd do? Rip Jasper's head off and send Bella home with a pat on the head. Now, all three of them are likely to die."

There was a terrible cracking sound as she pulled his right arm off at the shoulder and proceeded to beat him with it. I stood back for a while before intervening by grabbing the offending limb.

"Rose, enough. We need to get him back so we can work out what to do."

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then nodded and pushed him away from the house deeper into the woods. Curious I looked at the house for a few seconds. The wind was blowing and a gust pulled the bedroom curtain outside and I caught the scent. Then I understood, this was Charlie's house and the open window was Bella's bedroom. What a mess!

Emmett

Peter and I were on our feet the minute we saw the three come in through the door. Edward minus one arm and looking very dishevelled was pushed forward by a furious looking Rose, and Charlotte came up the rear swinging the missing limb like a club. Esme looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger, "Why Edward?" she cried.

He put his remaining arm out to her but she shrank back. I moved forward and grabbed it,

"I should end your sorry fucking life right now and I would if we didn't need some information from you. Do you have any idea what you've done? Not only are Bella and Jasper in danger but Carlisle too."

He looked at me scornfully,

"Good try Em but I know Carlisle will be safe. He and Aro are great friends. I told Aro he had no part in what happened to Alice".

That stopped us all, the dumb fuck had told them about Alice's death. I looked at Peter and Rose by turn then I slumped back into an arm-chair.

"That's it then. We might as well give up."

Peters eyes were blazing as he took Edward by the throat.

"Edward Cullen you are a murderer and I personally will take you apart one piece at a time burning each one in front of your eyes before grinding your fucking head into dust."

He was shaking with rage and I knew how he felt. Edward looked baffled so Peter set it out in small chunks, each delivered with a slap of the face,

"You, sent, Carlisle, Bella, and, Jazz, to, their, deaths."

I pulled Peter away before he started making good on his threats in front of us.

Edward

I knew they would be angry with me but I thought I'd be able to explain my motives. I hadn't expected to see Peter and Charlotte in the house or to see Esme so upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told Aro it was Jasper who murdered Alice, Carlisle wasn't involved."

Emmett shot from his seat and punched me across the room,

"You fucking moron, Carlisle is our leader, of course he's responsible for Alice's death. What were you thinking?"

I shook my head,

"No Carlisle is Aro's friend he'll be fine."

Emmett punched a fresh hole in the wall in frustration.

"You really don't get it do you? The Volturi will kill all three of them. Carlisle because he didn't stop things happening, Jasper because now Aro can't collect Alice's gift, and Bella just because she's human and she's caused trouble. The Volturi don't do trouble you stupid fucker".

Peter

I thought I'd better stop Emmett this time, before things got out of hand. I wanted Edward Cullen still alive when Jasper got back. Lets see how he fared against The Major.

"Emmett, leave him be, he's not worth it. For now we need to get organised. First thing, Esme do you have any contacts in Volterra?"

She thought for a minute then nodded,

"Yes. There is someone we keep contact with but I don't know if he will be able to help."

Peter looked at her and spoke gently,

"Try him Esme. See what you can find out. We need to know how the Volturi plan to deal with this. We also need to know if Jazz and the others are there yet and if so where are they staying. Also find out if Aro wants to speak to Edward. Catch him." he added as Edward tried to run for it.

Emmett sorted out the problem by sitting on Edwards chest with his feet on his throat. Esme got the phone and started dialling as there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other before hearing Charlie's voice.

"Esme? Emmett? Anyone here?"

Peter cursed then shrugged and Rose went to let him in.

Charlie

I may only be a human but I'm not stupid and I knew there was something wrong that they didn't want to talk about before Jasper and Bella left. I waited a few hours, Carlisle was driving them to the airport which surprised me under the circumstances, and then tried to contact Emmett. His phone went straight to voice mail so I left a message then I had to go to work. When my shift ended I tried again, still voice mail, so I tried Carlisle's number. That went to voice mail too and I drove home with a bad feeling in my gut. While I was having my tea, left overs from the meal Bella cooked last night, I'd missed home cooking, I heard a disturbance in the trees out back. I wasn't quick enough to catch who ever it was but I was a pretty good tracker so I got my hunting rifle and followed. I can't say I was really surprised to be led to the Cullen house. I knocked and shouted before Rose came to let me in. She smiled,

"I kinda expected you Charlie. You heard us earlier?"

I nodded

"So it was you? What's going on Rose I've been trying to get Emmett or Carlisle all day. Some thing's wrong, I can feel it"

She pulled me in and shut the door

"I think we'll let Edward explain" she said as I followed her into the huge lounge. I'd seen some sights whilst in the Police Force but none quite so bizarre. Charlotte was standing with Peter, swinging what was apparently Edwards arm in her hand. Esme was on the phone while Emmett shouted a greeting from his place, perched on Edwards chest.

"Have I called at a bad time?" I asked.

"Hell no Charlie. We're just getting set to interrogate the suspect, but I guess that's your department".

I nodded as Peter threw a dining chair which Emmett caught one handed and set down, lifting Edward to crash down on it.

"Be my guest" he said standing to Edwards side, arms folded.

"OK. Where are they Edward?"

He looked sulkily at me,

"I don't know who you're talking about".

Emmett's arm shot out and Edward rocked sideways.

"I'll try again. Where are they?"

Edward looked as if he wanted to tell me to fuck off but with Emmett standing by he opted for an easier answer.

"Italy. To answer for Alice's death".

That made me stop,

"Alice's death?"

Every face in the room went hard

"What do you mean Edward?"

He looked as if he'd wished that last statement back in his mouth. I nodded to Emmett and Edward rocked again.

"She orchestrated all of it Charlie, to get back at Jasper. It's really complicated but I was duped too".

I nodded and Ems fist shot out again, this time I could see a spider web of cracks appearing on Edwards face. It was then I realized I still had my rifle in my hand.

"Edward I'd really like to be doing Emmett's job but I know that if I punch you it would only hurt me. However, if I shot you in the head it might be a bit different".

I lifted the rifle and touched it to his forehead.

"Wanna try it?"

"No, No" he screamed and huddled over.

Emmett pulled him back up saying

"Edward at least try to act like a man".

"I'm going to ask you one more time and if I don't get an answer I'm gonna pull this trigger".

Esme had by now disappeared into the dining room.

"So, let's try again shall we, Who killed Alice and why? And your bonus for ten, Where are Jasper and Bella?"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One

Bella

I watched as the car wound up the narrow road and into the walled city. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so scary, I gripped Jasper tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry darlin'. You'll be fine."

I shook my head,

"I'm not worried for myself. I'm worried for you and Carlisle."

As I said that Carlisle looked at me amazed.

"Yes Carlisle. I worry for you too."

He patted my arm,

"I don't deserve your care but thank you anyway."

Jasper took a deep breath of my scent and ran his fingers down my cheek as the car stopped outside a huge building, a Clock Tower. As the chauffeur got out and opened the door for me I started to shiver and Jasper grabbed a travel blanket from the back and wrapped me in it. I wasn't cold, just scared, but I felt better for the gesture. The only problem was that it was a barrier between his body and mine and the closer I was to him the calmer I felt. I knew it helped him to be in close contact with me too so I pulled the blanket down a little so I could rest my head against his shoulder. I felt him relax a little and smiled, I couldn't do much but I could at least help a little.

Jasper

I felt Bella begin to shiver and wrapped her in a travel blanket from the car. As I carried her into the building I felt her push it down to rest her head on my shoulder, at once I felt calmer and I took her hand placing it on my cheek. The walk was a long one but Carlisle knew where he was going.

"We're using the human entrance. Aro must have realized Bella wouldn't cope with the other way in".

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't ask, I didn't want Bella any more frightened than she already was. Eventually we reached a polished desk behind which sat a human woman. She smiled brightly and spoke in rapid Italian to Carlisle. He answered in equally flawless Italian and motioned for me to follow him to a small door.

"We've been allocated guest apartments, follow me".

More corridors and steps, but eventually we reached a pair of huge gilded doors. Waiting in front of them were two figures, a small blonde haired girl and the huge figure of a member of the Guard.

Bella

I was already sick of this place, it was all cold stone corridors and flights of marble steps. I was so glad Jasper was carrying me or I think I might have started screaming by now. The doors we came to eventually were beautifully gilded and decorated. I squinted in the semi darkness to make out the two figures waiting for us. One was a young girl, pretty but hard faced, with a stern expression. The other was the hugest guy I had ever seen, he made Emmett look like a midget. They both smiled at our approach,

"Carlisle. So nice to see you again" the girl said in a quiet voice.

He answered, "Jane, Felix."

So the big guys name was Felix! He pulled the doors open and beyond was a large gallery brightly lit by crystal chandeliers and thickly carpeted. It was so quiet here with no echo of footsteps on stone so we walked silently until Jane stopped outside a door in the wall.

"Carlisle. I'll come for you when Aro is ready." He shot us a look and opened the door into a beautifully appointed waiting area. As she shut the door on him and turned to walk back up the corridor Felix jerked his head for us to continue. Much further along the corridor was an identical door which he opened, ushering us in.

"Someone will bring food for the human" he said as he shut us in.

I quite expected to hear the turn of a key but none came.

Carlisle

When I saw our reception committee I realized Aro was testing us out. He wanted to see if Jasper was intimidated by the size of Felix or if he were nervous of Jane's abilities. I was so proud of him as he looked at both of them before dismissing them and giving his attention to Bella once more. I thought he could probably beat Felix in a fight but there was nothing he could do to neutralize Jane's ability so he didn't let it bother him. He had once told me, "Only worry about the things you can influence. Anything else is a waste of time and energy" and I had just seen that in action.

Jasper

The room was warm and comfortable with an open fire which had obviously been lit some time ago. I sat on the couch with Bella still in my arms and she turned her head to kiss me.

"Don't be afraid Bella."

She smiled at me.

"I'm not Jasper, when I'm with you nothing else matters. I love you."

I held her to my chest and enjoyed the warmth she generated there.

"What next?" she asked.

I shrugged,

"No idea, I've never been here before but I guess we wait. At least they are going to feed you."

I kissed her again, she was like a drug to me, one I craved constantly. While kissing her nothing else mattered, everything felt right. She touched the black smudges under my eyes,

"What about you?"

I shook my head,

"My diet is frowned upon here."

There was a knock at the door and Jasper took me with him to open it. Standing outside was another beautiful vampire girl with a tray of hot food.

"For Bella" she said as she circled us and put it on the coffee table.

She opened another door in the room,

"A bathroom, if you need anything else just ring."

She motioned to a bell hanging in the corner, then she smiled at me and went out closing the door behind her.

Bella

I wasn't really hungry but I picked at the food to please Jasper as he sat quietly watching me eat.

"The big man, Felix, was he there to intimidate you?"

Jasper smiled his beautiful smile,

"I guess so. They must know my history. He's big, but my guess is he isn't as fast as me."

I stretched out and took his hand,

"Don't fight him, please. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

He cocked one eyebrow,

"Hey, have a little confidence in me. I don't start fights Bella but if someone else does then I'll finish them."

I knew he wouldn't discuss it further so I decided to freshen up. I didn't know how long we would have to wait, or what the future held, but I'd feel better if there was a comb and toothbrush in the bathroom. Jasper carried me through then went back to make the fire up again. The crazy thing was that here I was sure we wouldn't be disturbed but we were still in the wrong place for romance.

Carlisle

I knew the wait wouldn't be a long one, Aro was a very curious man and always impatient to learn. Sure enough I'd only browsed the books on display when Jane was back.

"Aro will see you now Carlisle. Follow me please."

She forgot I knew this place as well as she did but I followed slowly, gazing at the pictures on the walls. Most were the same as I remembered but there were a couple of new ones and these I stopped to look at, Jane was becoming impatient but I ignored her. As we approached the audience chamber I straightened my back and put in place my blandest expression. The doors were opened by two black cloaked figures and I was ushered in to the presence of the Volturi Leaders. Sitting in three carved wooden chairs were Aro, Marcus and Caius. They stood as I entered and Aro came forward to take my hand.

"Carlisle, my friend, its been too long. So good to see you."

As he held my hand I knew he was reading my thoughts, every one I'd ever had. I just hoped that he would reach the correct conclusion.

******Thank you for all the reviews you've left, they are appreciated.**


	102. Epilogue

The site doesn't want to let me post more than 99 chapters so I will post the rest as a sequel A Single Ray of Light 2. Thank you Jules


End file.
